Till The End Of Season
by Nichola Arisue
Summary: Sejak dulu hubungan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Jimin akhirnya mengetahui siapa Yoongi sebenarnya. Ah, ini semua karena ide gila dari teknisi Pebalap sebelah, Kim Taehyung. Jimin yang selurus Baku benar-benar tidak paham mengenai Min Yoongi. Pemuda itu begitu rumit layaknya Hungaroring. BTS fanfic. YoonMin, Vkook, Hoseok. RnR?
1. I'm Here Right Now

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don''t Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter One: I'm Here Right Now

Ajang balapan jet darat bergengsi _Formula 1_ tahun ini akan segera dimulai. Semua tim yang terlibat tentu saja sudah memulai persiapan sejak lama. Mereka tak pernah _tidur_ , bekerja dan bekerja demi mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. _Grand Prix Azerbaijan_ akan digelar sebanyak 21 balapan. Balapan tersebut akan berawal dari Sirkuit _Melbourne_ , Australia dan berakhir pada Sirkuit _Yas Marina_ di Abu Dhabi. Disinilah para teknisi bekerja, tak kenal lelah demi mendapatkan hasil memuaskan untuk lomba seminggu yang akan datang. Tak terasa, waktu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu selama ini akan datang minggu depan. Pepatah untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu memang tepat.

 _Tahun baru selalu diawali dengan musim dingin di Negeri kita._

 _Aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Merindukanmu, salju._

 _Rindu akan masa-masa yang pernah kita lewati dulu._

 _Andai saja kau tidak lupa, kita dulu tak sedekat ini, aku bahkan ragu kita sudah menjadi 'teman' sekarang._

 _Rasaku canggung, tak nyaman bila berada terlalu dekat denganmu._

 _Nah, menurutmu jika kita melintasi Negeri orang yang tak bersalju di awal tahun, apa kau juga akan merasa tak nyaman?_

Salju masih turun sesekali, memberikan sensasi dingin namun tak menyulutkan semangat orang-orang. Park Jimin sibuk mengecek persediaan ban yang akan dipakai pada sesi latihan bebas nanti. Kepala Mekaniknya sudah menyarankan agar mereka memakai ban _soft_ pada sesi latihan bebas kali ini. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Oh, jangan lupakan soal Pebalap. Mereka pasti akan protes jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dan membuat mereka tak nyaman saat mengendarai Jet daratnya. Jadi sebelum Jimin benar-benar melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Namjoon—Kepala Mekaniknya—, ia harus bertanya pada satu orang dulu. Pebalapnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Jimin bergumam seraya mencari nomor seseorang yang harus segera dia hubungi. Min Yoongi, Pebalap Tim mereka.

 _I drew a broken heart_

 _Right on your window pane_

 _Waited for your reply_

 _Here in the pouring rain_

—Nada sambung milik Min Yoongi itu membuat Jimin berdecak tak suka.

" _Waited for your reply_ , katanya. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini sedang menelepon siapa, kekasihku? Dasar aneh!" Jimin tak habis pikir kemana perginya sang Pebalap hari ini. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan Yoongi mengangkat panggilannya selama itu.

"Halo, Jimin—"

" _Hyung_ , kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?" Jimin menyelipkan nada jengkel dalam ucapannya. Min Yoongi ini benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kau tahu 'kan hari ini jadwal kita mempersiapkan ban untuk sesi latihan bebas nanti."

"Iya aku tahu. Semalam aku minum terlalu banyak, jadi begini."

Dahi Jimin berkerut bingung. Dia bilang minum katanya. Yang di seberang sana mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, tanpa beban. Sedangkan sang teknisi muda langsung menghela nafas, lelah dengan kelakuan Pebalapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengan siapa kau minum semalam, _Hyung_?" Jimin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Dengan Taehyung, dan Hoseok—" Jimin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda hiperaktif bernama Hoseok yang saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan orang yang Yoongi sebutkan juga barusan—Taehyung—tak jauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri.

"Mereka bahkan sudah sampai disini, _Hyung_." Jimin memijat keningnya, mulai pusing dengan tingkah Min Yoongi.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang, "Ya, maafkan aku. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Pastikan kau sampai satu jam lagi. Kami akan memulai persiapannya."

"Aku tidak yakin, Jimin. Kukira aku tidak akan sampai tepat waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ada urusan—"

" _Hyung_ , fokuslah pada balapanmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi setelah itu. Cukup lama Jimin menunggu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendengar suara serak Pebalapnya.

"Terimakasih." Jimin bingung, tentu saja. Memang apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Min Yoongi berterimakasih padanya.

"Eh, untuk apa Hy—"

Jimin kembali berdecak tak suka saat panggilannya diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi. Pebalapnya itu memang orang yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Dasar aneh." Jimin bergumam pelan, menahan kekehannya akibat menanggapi perkataan Pebalap tim BTS _Racing_ itu.

Oh, Jimin bahkan merasa kalau nada sambung milik Yoongi lebih aneh. Sejak kapan orang berwajah datar dengan sikap dingin seperti itu memasang lagu romantis.

 **XxX**

"Kalau ramalan cuaca tidak salah, hari minggu nanti akan turun hujan." Taehyung menjelaskan baik-baik pada Pebalap tim mereka, Jeon Jungkook. Saat ini anggota paling muda dalam Tim itu hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba merapatkan sarung tangannya, belum berniat untuk menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri jika cuaca sering sekali berubah, jadi ya…" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel di genggamannya. Saat ini teknisi mobil Jungkook itu sedang membaca berita yang menurutnya sangat penting untuk keselamatan balapan nanti. Tapi orang yang dia ajak bicara sama sekali tak menatap wajahnya, seolah sarung tangan hitam itu lebih penting daripada berita yang disampaikan Taehyung barusan.

"Lihat wajah _Hyung_ ketika sedang bicara, Kook." Taehyung mengacak surai Jungkook pelan, membuat pemiliknya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iya, _Hyung_ aku mendengarkanmu."

"Apa kau tidak berkomunikasi dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , Kook?" Manik elang itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel, membuat yang lebih muda bergeming.

"Belum. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak dua hari yang lalu." Jungkook menjawab dengan polos, membuat Taehyung menatapnya lekat.

"Semalam aku minum bersamanya dan Hoseok- _hyung_. Kukira kau sudah menghubunginya, Kook- _ah_."

"Jangan terlalu sering minum, _Hyung_. Itu bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu. Kau itu kepala teknisi mobilku. Jika kau tidak konsentrasi pada urusan mobilku, nanti aku kecelakaan." Taehyung hendak melayangkan protesnya pada yang lebih muda sebelum Jungkook kembali bersuara.

"Lalu kalau nanti aku mengalami cidera otak parah dan mati seperti _Ayrton Senna_ bagaimana?" Oke, sepertinya Taehyung harus lebih hati-hati ketika berbicara dengan Jungkook lain kali. Lagipula jika kesehatannya buruk pun, mereka masih punya teknisi lain untuk membantu Jungkook.

 _Sentuhanmu dulu biasa saja, tak begitu nyata seperti sekarang._

 _Hatimu dulu begitu keras seperti es._

 _Sekarang kau bagai salju, hanya rasa dingin, tanpa keras._

 _Lembutmu membuatku candu di satu waktu._

 _Sejauh ini aku masih menganggapmu sebagai 'temanku'._

 _Ya, temanku._

"Jungkook- _ah_ ~" Jimin tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda bergigi kelinci itu, membuatnya mengerjap sesaat kemudian merasakan berat di tubuhnya.

Jimin memeluknya.

Taehyung memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, tak lagi ingat soal berita menarik di ponselnya, mengabaikan layar yang masih menyala itu. Menurutnya, pemandangan ini lebih menarik untuk disaksikan. Ya, pemandangan dimana Park Jimin dengan sengaja memeluk Jeon Jungkook, di depan matanya.

"Sudah makan belum?" Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya dan masih mempertahankan senyum manis itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Kalau belum ayo makan bersamaku. Aku bosan menunggu Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia itu pemalas." Jimin masih berbicara dengan leluasa sementara Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja, belum berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Jimin.

"Em, belum _Hyung_." Jungkook akhirnya menjawab, namun pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap objek lain yang sedari tadi masih setia memperhatikan mereka.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak peka." Taehyung berucap pelan, meremas rambutnya dan tersenyum misterius. Jungkook bingung melihat Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu.

Sayup-sayup, Jimin mendengar Jungkook berucap pelan. Pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jungkook bingung.

"Ada apa Jungkook- _ah_?" Tanya Jimin kemudian. Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf _Hyung_ , aku mau makan bersama Tae- _hyung_." Jungkook berkata dengan senyum tipis, membuat Jimin mengangguk.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah kita makan bertiga saja—"

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya mau makan bersama Tae- _hyung_." Jimin melongo mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Jungkook menolak, toh memang Jimin merasa ia agak terlalu 'agresif' pada Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena ia sangat rindu pada adik laki-lakinya di Busan.

Pemuda itu mendesah kecewa.

"Ada apa Jungkook- _ah_? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyebalkan sehingga kau tidak mau makan bersamaku? Apa aku seperti parasit karena terus menempel padamu di banyak kesempatan?" Jimin kembali melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, kali ini bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sebuah interogasi.

Hampir lima detik setelah Jimin selesai bertanya banyak hal pada Jungkook, Pebalap muda itu akhirnya mendesah kaku.

"Bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya lebih nyaman saat bersama dengan Tae- _hyung_. Aku tidak canggung sama sekali—"

"Denganku kau canggung?" Jimin memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku hanya—maksudku _Hyung_ … aku dan Tae- _hyung_ —"

"—Kami adalah teman dekat."

Jimin terdiam sejenak.

Teman dekat, ya. Apa Jimin juga punya seseorang seperti itu dalam hidupnya?

Waktu SMP ia punya banyak teman tapi tak merasa benar-benar dekat dengan mereka. Ketika SMA, menurutnya teman terdekatnya adalah Taehyung. Lalu sekarang jika Taehyung adalah teman dekat Jungkook, lantas siapa teman dekatnya. Apa Jimin masih punya?

Hoseok- _hyung_? Ah iya Hoseok- _hyung_ menyenangkan tapi rasanya mereka tak terlihat begitu dekat.

—Yoongi- _hyung_? Bahkan Jimin tak yakin dengan yang satu ini.

"Jimin- _hyung_ , kau dipanggil Hoseok- _hyung_ , tuh." Jungkook melirik Hoseok yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada mereka, namun ia hanya berteriak 'Jiminie' tanpa menyapa Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga ada di sana.

Jimin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Jungkook selanjutnya, ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti arah mata Jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum kepadanya, dan Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman singkat.

' _Teman dekat, ya? Apa aku punya?'_

Langkah kaki terdengar, mendekat ke arah mereka. Hoseok berlari, sementara dari arah berlawanan Taehyung berjalan dengan santai, kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ayo makan, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dengan hangat, tersenyum cerah seperti biasa dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang lebih muda.

Sebelum mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana, Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang sudah ada di depan Jimin.

"Jimin, ternyata kau itu tidak peka." Taehyung berucap dengan mantap, menyunggingkan sebuah seringai khas di wajah tampannya.

Jimin balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok tanpa mengurangi seringai itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo beritahu sesuatu pada Jimin. Jangan ambil Jungkook dariku, ya. Dia itu **teman dekatku**." Taehyung langsung tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Raut wajah Hoseok yang sebelumnya kebingungan sekarang berubah lirih.

"Beritahu apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook yang penasaran akhirnya ikut bertanya. Taehyung langsung menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kook. Hanya sesuatu yang perlu Jimin ketahui, lagipula ini bukan urusan kita." Taehyung kembali melangkah tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ikut melangkah bersamanya.

Jungkook melihat senyum misterius itu lagi.

Jimin bergeming tak mengerti. Tidak peka, katanya. Apa maksud ucapan Taehyung barusan. Oh, bagus Kim Taehyung, bahkan sekarang Jimin melihat Hoseok berjalan menjauhinya.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu dulu—"

"—Apa maksud ucapan Taehyung barusan?" Jimin memutuskan untuk meninggikan nada suaranya, berusaha agar Hoseok mau mendengar dan berhenti melangkah.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, Hoseok justru tak menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin sama sekali dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jimin melihatnya. Hoseok berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut wajahnya disembunyikan sempurna oleh helaian rambut itu, membuat Jimin tak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Kau menang telak, Kim Taehyung.

 **XxX**

 _Aku semakin menjauh, dan kau hanya diam._

 _Seolah tak peduli kemana kaki ini melangkah, kau tetap diam._

 _Mengamatiku dari kejauhan seperti seorang pengagum rahasia._

 _Hal paling konyol padahal kita sudah berkontak mata dan tertawa sejak lama._

 _Aku rindu masa-masa itu, salju._

 _Aku menyakitimu, bertingkah polos dan berusaha lembut layaknya permen kapas._

 _Well, aku tak merasa salah. Kita teman, bukan?_

Jimin masih tak berniat untuk pergi dari sana, ucapan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa maksudnya, dan kenapa Hoseok juga meninggalkannya.

" _Jimin, ternyata kau itu tidak peka."_

Jimin mendesah kecewa, "Tidak peka, katanya?"

Teknisi muda itu tetap diam. Mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, merasakan lelehan salju yang perlahan mulai membasahi wajahnya. Apa mungkin Taehyung dan Hoseok tahu kalau salju akan kembali turun sehingga mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan Jimin sendirian agar tubuh mereka tak basah terkena lelehan salju?

Jimin tidak tahu.

Yang jelas seorang Jeon Jungkook mengetahui satu hal. Ya, satu hal yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi. Senyuman itu, senyum misterius seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook sangat yakin.

—Senyum itu ditujukan untuk Park Jimin.

 _~TBC~_

 _*_ _ **Grand Prix**_ _: Sebutan untuk seri balapan F1 (tahun 2016 kebetulan digelar di Azerbaijan)_

 _*_ _ **Ban Soft**_ _: Sebenarnya masih banyak ban yang dipakai Pebalap saat balapan, punya daya cengkram yang setingkat lebih baik dari ban medium._

 _*_ _ **Sirkuit Melbourne**_ _: Lintasan pertama di ajang Grand Prix Azerbaijan (balapan pertama). Kalo Yas Marina lintasan paling akhir (balapan ke 21)_

 _ ***Ayrton Senna:**_ _Pebalap legendaris yang meninggal akibat cedera otak parah pada tahun 1994. Dunia balap emang resikonya tinggi ya, ckck.\_

 _*Nada sambungnya Yoongi adalah lagu Up milik Olly Murs dan Demi Lovato._

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Salam pembaca sekalian. Ini pertama kalinya saya publish fanfic di fandom ini :D agak deg degan juga soalnya jarang bikin fict dengan tema kayak gini~

Ngomong-ngomong, main pair di fict ini tetep Yoongi sama Jimin, tapi belum keliatan karena Yoongi muncul bentar doang dan Namjoon sama Seokjin juga belum saja munculin :)

Soal istilah-istilah dalam dunia balapan, saya akan usahakan untuk tidak menganggu jalan cerita atau membuat pembaca bingung. Sebenarnya pengen bikin cerita yang tema-nya gampang-gampang aja tapi saya jadi penasaran sendiri pas lagi nonton F1 dan kepikiran Hoseok di MV Dope(?). dan BTW di Tim balap itu Pebalap yang ikut balapan resmi dua orang (disini Yoongi sama Jungkook), kalo Hoseok disini saya jadiin dia Test Driver (boleh ikut sesi latihan bebas tapi gak ikut balapan resmi).

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak soal maksud dari ucapan Taehyung dan kenapa Hoseok gak mau bilang saja Jimin? XD

Segitu aja ya, terimakasih yang udah menyempatkan baca. Yang mau review silahkan klik di kotak review :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	2. Easy Come, Easy Go

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Two: Easy Come, Easy Go

— _Tangan yang pernah menarik milikku dan membawa kaki ini melangkah cepat hanya seorang._

 _Ia tersenyum lembut seperti kapas dan menciptakan dentuman hati yang syahdu._

 _Dadaku bergemuruh, menyerupai suara ombak di Laut lepas—di Negeri orang._

 _Kau seakan tak pernah menuangkan kisah manis saat kita ada di tanah kelahiran._

 _Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangmu._

 **XxX**

"Kalau mau keluar pagi-pagi begini, setidaknya gunakan seragam dan _helm_ -mu. Cuaca sangat dingin, Jimin."

Manik hitam itu mengerjap, terperangah karena merasakan teduh di atas kepalanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih merasakan dingin dan lembutnya salju menyentuh kulit wajahnya pagi itu, namun semuanya sirna hanya dalam hitungan detik.

 _Jimin menoleh._

"Yok!" Ia mendapati Yoongi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memayungi tubuh mungil itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai, _Hyung_." Sebenarnya bukan jawaban ini yang Yoongi nantikan. Ia menantikan sebuah jawaban yang lebih dari Jimin. Sorot mata itu menyampaikannya diam-diam, Jimin menyadari itu. Namun entah kenapa, Teknisi muda itu tak mau bertatapan dengan Yoongi terlalu lama.

 _Jimin menghindari tatapan mata Yoongi. Hatinya berdentum keras._

Payung dengan tulisan angka '93' dan 'Min Yoongi' itu akhirnya bergeser, namun belum berniat untuk melepaskannya dari atas kepala Jimin. Yoongi bergerak maju dan ikut memayungi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku sampai lebih cepat?" Yoongi sangat ingin mendengar jawaban yang lebih baik dari Jimin kali ini. Namun segala macam keraguan yang ia yakini dalam manik hitam milik sang Teknisi muda menggoyahkan keyakinannya.

"Ada apa, Jiminie?" Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya walau belum mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jimin untuk pertanyaannya yang tadi. Sebelah tangan pucat itu terangkat, menyentuh dahi yang lebih muda.

Jimin terperanjat, "Ah, maaf _Hyung_." Katanya singkat, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tindakannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada pergerakan Yoongi. Tangannya membelai lembut dahi Jimin.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berada terlalu lama di luar sini tanpa menggunakan pakaian tebal." Senyuman itu kembali muncul. Ini dia, sesuatu yang selalu membuat debaran tak tentu di hati Jimin. Mungkinkah ia—

— _Terpesona dengan senyuman Min Yoongi._

Jimin menggeleng singkat, menyentuh tangan pucat itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia beralih menatap Yoongi kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jimin mendesah tak nyaman, Yoongi jelas-jelas tahu segala hal tentangnya. Walaupun ia tak pernah bercerita banyak pada Yoongi, Pebalapnya itu dapat dengan mudah membaca kilatan matanya. Jimin sangat payah menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri.

 _Lagipula seorang Min Yoongi always care anything about Park Jimin._

"Ayo kita makan sebelum memulai persiapannya, aku lapar." Dengan cepat sang Pebalap segera melepas tangannya dan balik menarik tangan Jimin, membawanya pergi dari sana tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi.

Sang Teknisi hanya diam untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menghadapi sikap Min Yoongi. terlebih lagi, pemuda pucat itu selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Saat aku berpaling, kau hanya diam._

 _Kita bersama, kau tersenyum begitu lembut._

 _Aku menyakitimu tanpa melihat, dan kau menyayangiku tanpa alasan._

 _Menjadi rapuh untuk alasan yang tak jelas. Aku lelah._

 _Setiap langkah yang kau ambil, setiap deru nafas yang membuatku nyaman kala itu, kau begitu mempesona di mata publik._

— _Aku memandangku dengan senyuman, dan kau membalasnya tanpa ragu._

 _Tanpa memikirkan betapa seringnya aku menyakitimu._

 **XxX**

 _Empat tahun yang lalu._

Park Jimin terus mengamati Gedung itu secara bergantian dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Pebalap muda itu kini sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memilih untuk menjadi seorang Teknisi mobil balap. Sesuatu yang menimpa Kakak sepupunya membuat keluarga Park sangat terpukul. Kakak sepupu Jimin mengalami kecelakaan di lintasan _Sochi_ beberapa minggu yang lalu dan tewas di tempat kejadian. Mobil balap yang dikendarainya menabrak mobil lain dan melintir beberapa kali kemudian berakhir dengan menabrak keras dinding beton.

 _Bangtan Team Scuderia Racing._

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan Gedung itu. Jimin tidak begitu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sang Paman yang tahu kalau ia tak bisa mengubur impiannya hanya karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Kakak sepupunya itu kemudian menyarankan pada Jimin agar ia tetap terjun di dunia balapan tapi bukan sebagai Pebalap melainkan sebagai seorang Teknisi mobil balap. Tentu sebagai seorang Pebalap ia sudah mengerti betul mengenai mesin mobil, tapi kalau untuk menjadi seorang Teknisi, Jimin belum yakin.

" _Ya_ , Park Jimin!"

Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari sumber suara barusan. Ia merasa begitu familiar dengan suara sosok ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok yang berjalan mendekat itu langsung menepuk pundaknya dan menampilkan senyuman kotak di wajahnya.

"Wah, Taehyung!" Jimin terkejut ketika tahu kalau sosok yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Taehyung, teman SMAnya. Taehyung sudah menekuni dunia balapan sejak SMP—sama sepertinya—namun bedanya dari dulu Taehyung hanya pernah menjadi _Test Driver_ dan memilih untuk meneruskan karier Ayahnya, menjadi seorang Teknisi mobil balap.

"Kau kesini untuk melamar sebagai Pebalap, bung?" Pemuda tampan itu merangkul Jimin, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman baiknya itu.

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Tae. Aku kesini untuk melamar menjadi seorang Teknisi."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu." Jimin merasa heran dengan perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba di wajah Taehyung. Pemuda itu nampak sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa Taehyung?" Jimin memutuskan untuk segera bertanya karena perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu cepat.

"Satu bulan yang lalu ada yang merekomendasikan seorang Pebalap ke Tim kami, dia adalah didikan Tim _Ferrari_. Dua minggu yang lalu kami melakukan uji coba padanya. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. Dia bisa mengendalikan mobil BTS dengan lancar dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Dan kau tahu, dia masih sangat muda—dia masih sekolah kalau kau ingin aku memperjelas. Sekarang Tim kami akan melakukan persiapan untuk _GP2 Series_ tahun ini, Jimin!"

Pernyataan panjang yang dilontarkan teman baiknya itu membuat Jimin hanya menatapnya diam, seolah mengerti dengan semua yang diucapkan Taehyung barusan. Tak ingin diam, ia segera membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berada dalam satu Tim?" Jimin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah berkerja untuk Tim ini selama dua tahun. Selama itu aku menjadi Teknisi untuk mobil balap milik Park Chanyeol. Sekarang dia sudah dipindahkan ke Tim _Mercedes_ , dan aku masih bertanggung jawab untuk mobil milik Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang sudah kami kembangkan sendiri." Jimin sedikit kecewa ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal barusan. Itu artinya ia tidak akan bekerja bersama dengan orang yang dia kenal, 'kan. Jimin tambah gugup sekarang.

Jimin mendesah pasrah, kemudian kembali menatap tulisan besar yang terpampang di depan Gedung itu. Tulisan yang sudah ia abaikan selama beberapa menit yang lalu karena kedatangan sang pemuda 4D.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke dalam." Taehyung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Dengan senang hati."

 **XxX**

"Apa kau tahu kapan pertama kali _Lotus_ memperkenalkan _Aerodinamika_ efek tanah?"

Jimin mengerjap untuk beberapa saat ketika suara berat itu kembali menginterupsi. Ia sudah tahu dari awal inilah pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan sebelum Kepala Mekanik itu menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa Jimin menjadi begitu kesal kepada Taehyung karena justru pemilik senyum kotak itu hanya diam menyaksikan _interview_ -nya di sisi kiri ruangan. Taehyung hanya duduk manis di sofa sambil sesekali menyesap teh _chamomile_ yang beberapa saat lalu ia seduh sendiri.

"Pada akhir tahun 1970." Jimin akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah berpikir beberapa kali. Sementara pemuda dengan tatapan tajam di depannya hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Bagus. Lalu mesin apa yang Tim _Reunalt_ kenalkan pada tahun 1977?"

Jimin rasanya mau mati sekarang juga. _Hell_ , pertanyaan macam apa itu. Memangnya tahun segitu Jimin sudah lahir. Jimin merutuki keputusan yang sudah ia buat sendiri, merasa kesal dengan saran Pamannya yang sudah ia setujui. Ia sudah yakin kalau menjadi Teknisi itu jauh lebih sulit daripada menjadi Pebalap. Ralat, Jimin yakin keduanya sama-sama sulit. Tapi menurutnya menjadi Teknisi jauh lebih sulit ketimbang menjadi Pebalap karena segala sesuatu mengenai mesin yang harus—wajib—ia ketahui.

Jimin kembali mendesah pasrah, "Maaf, saya tidak tahu soal yang satu itu." Ungkapnya jujur. Kepala Mekanik yang sedang mewawancarainya itu langsung menyerngit.

"Yah, tidak seru. Padahal itu pertanyaan yang mudah."

Jimin semakin merutuki keputusannya sendiri dalam diam. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

 _Datang tak terduga, pergi tanpa terlihat._

 _Salju tidak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya._

 _Tapi ketika benda lembut itu sudah mencair, orang-orang lantas akan rindu akan keberadaannya yang tidak muncul sepanjang musim._

 _Seperti seorang Ice Man yang selalu memporakporandakan hatiku._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia singgah, bahkan diriku sendiri._

 _Dan aku tidak yakin setelah ini sosok itu akan terusir dari hidupku._

 _Aku tidak yakin._

 **XxX**

Jimin mengerjap, hanyut dalam keheningan di ruangan penuh orang-orang. Dentuman alat-alat makan terdengar begitu familiar, terasa sangat menusuk indra pendengarannya. Yoongi makan dengan tenang dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja bundar di depannya. Tanpa Jimin sadari, ia sudah banyak melamun setelah Yoongi menarik tangannya.

"Kau banyak membuang waktumu, Jimin." Suara menginterupsi milik Yoongi seketika memenuhi kepalanya. Ngomong-ngomong Jimin baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia juga terus memikirkan Yoongi.

"Maaf, Hyung."

" _Jungkookie~"_

" _Wah, hebat-hebat. Penggemar macam apa yang mengantar bunga pagi-pagi begini."_

" _Hoseok-hyung."_

" _Bercanda, Jungkook-ah. Aku hanya penasaran darimana bunga-bunga itu berasal."_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung."_

" _Jungkookie sudah dewasa sekarang."_

Jimin menoleh karena mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang amat dikenalinya. Tak jauh dari mereka, nampak teman-teman BTS _Racing_ yang lain tengah makan dalam satu meja. Obrolan mereka sampai terdengar ke meja Jimin. Di sana ada sosok Jungkook, Hoseok dan satu lagi yang baru Jimin lihat hari ini.

 _Dokter Ahli Syaraf pribadi tim BTS Racing, Kim Seokjin._

"Merah muda, Jungkook- _ah_!" Pekikan Soekjin seakan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang sempat menoleh ke arah mereka sebelum kembali mengabaikan trio itu.

"Memang kenapa dengan mawar merah muda, Jin- _hyung_?" Jungkook mengerjap tak mengerti, mata bulatnya gantian memandangi buket buka tersebut, kemudian kembali lagi pada wajah Soekjin.

"Astaga, Jungkookie." Soekjin memijat keningnya. "Mawar merah muda itu menunjukkan sifat _innocence_ , sensitivitas, dan sedikit main-main. Manis, 'kan?" Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook.

"Sedikit bermain-main," Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berarti orang yang memberi bunga ini tidak serius, dong." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Hoseok tak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan tangannya pada surai yang lebih muda.

"Astaga, Kook- _ah_. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula kenapa kau langsung menyimpulkan kalau orang yang memberi bunga itu sama dengan orang yang sering kau keluhkan padaku." Perkataan Seokjin kali ini langsung membuat Hoseok menghentikan elusannya pada rambut Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" Hoseok yang sudah terlanjur penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Soekjin tersenyum geli, "Jungkookie selalu mendapat bunga dari orang yang sama, Hoseok- _ah_." Jawabnya disertai kerlingan manis. Hoseok terperanjat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau, Jungkook- _ah_?" Hoseok beralih pada Jungkook. Yang ditanya langsung menatap _Hyung_ -nya.

"Aku selalu menemukan bunga di Kokpit mobilku setiap aku akan balapan, _Hyung_. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, setiap _Grand Prix_ dimulai aku akan menemukan bunga di Kokpit mobilku, seminggu atau dua minggu sekali sebelum balapan dimulai." Penjelasan Jungkook membuat Hoseok berpikir, tentang seperti apa kira-kira orang yang selalu memberi Jungkook bunga.

"Aku jadi penasaran Jungkook- _ah_ ," Jungkook kembali menatap Hoseok ketika _Test Driver_ itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kapan kali pertama kau menemukan bunga di Kokpit mobilmu?" Tanya Hoseok penuh selidik.

— _Dan jawaban Jeon Jungkook selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Jimin kembali mengingat masa-masa itu._

"Empat tahun yang lalu, _Hyung_. Satu bulan setelah aku bergabung dengan BTS _Racing_."

~TBC~

 _ ***Sochi:**_ Sirkuit di Rusia

 _ ***Bangtan Team Scuderia:**_ Ampun, beneran ini plesetan dari tim _Scuderia Ferrari_. Abisnya aku bingung huruf 'S'-nya itu kira-kira apa. Jadi aku bikin 'Scuderia' XD.

 _ ***GP2 Series:**_ Ajang balapan tapi belum selevel sama F1 (intinya kalo F1 peraturannya juga beda dan dananya lebih mahal). Pebalap Indonesia yang udah nyampe sini ada Sean Gelael, Philo Paz Armand sama temennya Sean yang bule2 ganteng(?) yang ikut balapan sama tim Indonesia.

 _ ***The Ice Man:**_ Ini julukan asli milik _Kimi Raikkonen_ (Pebalap Tim _Ferrari_ ). Dia dapet julukan ini karena 'dingin', serius kalo mobilnya Kimi disorot pas lagi di tikungan auranya udah serem banget(?). Minjem ini karena Suga cocok aja sama yang dingin-dingin(?) iya kan.

 _ ***Cockpit/Kokpit:**_ Bagian dalam mobil _F1_ tempat Pebalap duduk (Jok mobil lah istilah awamnya) tapi kokpit bener-bener harus disesuaikan sama tubuh Pebalap supaya pas dan nyaman pas dipake balapan.

 _*Soal mesin-mesin yang dijelasin disini tolong jangan tanya detailnya sama saya. Saya juga enggak begitu paham mengenai mesin-mesin dalam dunia balap :D tapi semua info yang soal tahun dll itu emang bener kok. Saya udah baca-baca dari sumber di internet._

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Oke, ini chapter 2-nya :) pertanyaan di chp 1 masih belum terjawab ya mengenai ucapan Mphi sama gelagatnya Jhope-hyung. Masalah itu bakal dibahas di Chapter 3 atau 4. Nah, disini sosok 'pegagum rahasia' Kuki lagi ditebak-tebak. Kira-kira siapa :D

Oke, terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Terus ikuti kisah fict ini y ajika berminat :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue**


	3. Secret Admirer

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Three: Secret Admirer

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu terasa begitu dingin. Hanya dingin karena pengaruh dari _Air Conditioner_ , namun terasa sangat mencekam bagi Jimin yang saat ini masih tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan oleh sang Kepala Mekanik beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kuulang sekali lagi, Park Jimin," Suara itu semakin menginterupsinya.

"Mesin apa yang diperkenalkan oleh Tim _Reunalt_ pada tahun 1977?"

"Sa-saya tidak tahu—"

"Pada tahun 1977 Tim _Reunalt_ memperkenalkan mesin _turbocharged_ yang dapat menghasilkan lebih dari 700bhp."

Sungguh, Jimin ingin berterimakasih pada suara serak yang barusan menyela perkataannya. Ia tidak tahu suara milik siapa itu, namun jantungnya berdetak cepat. Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang dengan kulit pucat dan wajah dingin tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

 _Darahnya berdesir cepat._

"Kau ini, Namjoon—" Sosok itu menghela nafas, kemudian melirik Kepala Mekanik yang masih duduk manis sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, memperlihatkan sebuah _spot_ manis di kedua pipinya.

Dia bahkan tidak terlihat menyeramkan saat tersenyum seperti itu—Jimin cepat-cepat menyimpukan.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada anak baru." Ia melangkah dengan malas ke arah Jimin dan Kepala Mekanik yang ia panggil Namjoon barusan.

Sang 'tersangka' ikut menghela nafas, "Tentu aku harus keras padanya, _Hyung_. Dia akan bekerja untuk tim kita dan jika dia melakukan satu kesalahan kecil saja kau bisa mati nanti." Kata-kata Namjoon sesungguhnya tak memberikan banyak keterkejutan bagi Jimin, kecuali bagian 'Kau bisa mati nanti'.

Mungkinkah itu artinya ia akan bekerja untuk sosok—Pria pucat ini?

Dari sofa, terdengar kekehan Taehyung dan sebuah senyuman mengejek yang ia tujukan pada Jimin.

"Serius, tadi mukamu benar-benar jelek, Jim!" Taehyung beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan segera mendekati Jimin.

Sebelah alis Jimin terangkat saat Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan teman seangkatannya itu.

"Selamat bergabung, Park Jimin." Taehyung kembali memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya, membuat Jimin bingung. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang langsung mengangguk.

"Kau diterima, Park Jimin." Jimin yakin jika ia sekarang sedang melamar ke sebuah Universitas, ia akan melompat dan bersorak senang. Tapi ini Kantor, oke. Dan Jimin masih belum mau mati karena harus tertabrak mobil balap hanya karena selebrasi berlebihan.

Jimin segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong beberapa tahun terjun di dunia balap kurasa tinggimu belum banyak bertambah, Jim."

"Ya! Taehyung—"

"— _Calm_ , Jim." Satu seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah Taehyung.

"Aku ini kepala teknisi BTS _Racing_."

Dan Jimin hanya mampu melongo tak percaya akibat ucapan _Alien_ di depannya ini.

" _You're kidding me, Taehyung!"_

—Tanpa memikirkan Taehyung, mendengarkan tawanya yang seketika bergema di ruangan itu, pikiran Jimin justru melayang pada sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Seorang manusia dengan sorot mata dingin, namun entah kenapa Jimin yakin, di dalam hatinya, manusia itu menyimpan beribu kehangatan yang akan menyapanya suatu saat nanti.

 **XxX**

 _Benar saja, kau datang padaku tanpa rasa canggung._

 _Membuatku meleleh dengan hangatnya salju yang seakan muncul pada musim semi._

 _Dingin adalah dingin. Hangat adalah hangat. Ketika keduanya bercampur, dingin tak akan begitu terasa._

 _Namun, dentuman hatiku seolah menjadi hal konyol ketika terus-menerus meneriakki namamu di setiap balapan._

 _Hati ini sakit saat melihatmu kehilangan poin. Kau tertunduk dalam._

 _Lagi-lagi, saat aku ingin berkata kau hanya tersenyum._

—" _Aku akan mendapat poin 25 untukmu, Jiminie."_

— _Dan aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kau simpan untukku sebenarnya._

Pertengahan musim semi yang amat menyenangkan. Setelah melakukan sesi latihan bebas dan menang di posisi kedua dalam seri ke dua, semua anggota tim tetap sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Tak ingin melakukan satu kesalahan pun dan bekerja semakin keras demi mencapai target memuaskan.

Jimin menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencium udara yang terasa begitu menenangkan hatinya. Walaupun ia tak sedang berada di Negerinya saat ini, pemuda manis itu tetap bersyukur karena masih tetap bisa menikmati musim semi tahun ini.

"Untuk menuju _summer break_ kita masih punya banyak balapan lagi. _Fighting_ , Jungkookie!" Itu suara seseorang yang Jimin kenal, sedang berteriak untuk menyemangati _Golden Maknae_ mereka.

Yap, _Golden Maknae_. Ternyata ucapan Taehyung tempo hari benar. Bocah yang giginya mirip kelinci itu ternyata sangat berbakat. Dia mungkin sudah setara dengan _Max Verstappen_. Masih muda dengan _skill_ yang harus diwaspadai oleh Pebalap lain.

Seperti yang terjadi pada seri kedua, dimana Jungkook berhasil mendapatkan peringkat ke lima dengan meraih 10 poin. Sebuah rekor yang sangat menakjubkan untuk seorang _rookie_ di Ajang _GP2 series_.

Jimin tidak ambil pusing dan hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan. Dia tidak sadar jika dua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu sekarang tengah bisik-bisik.

" _Apa kau yakin, Hyung?"_

" _Kurasa siapa lagi yang patut dicurigai, Jungkook-ah!"_

" _Kau yakin kalau pelakunya adalah Jimin-hyung?"_

" _Kalau bukan Jimin siapa lagi."_

—Sial, Jimin mendengarnya. Untuk apa kedua orang itu membicarakan dirinya. Ditambah kata 'pelaku' yang mereka ucapkan barusan. Sungguh membuat Jimin penasaran.

"Hey, sedang bicara apa kalian?" Jimin cepat-cepat menarik diri sebelum sempat protes. Taehyung sudah lebih dulu sampai dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada dua orang itu.

"Bunganya bagus, Kook." Dan jari telunjuk pemuda itu segera tertuju pada sebuah bunga mawar berwarna jingga yang begitu mencolok.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung_." Jungkook mendesah, "Orang ini hanya menaruh bunga di Kokpit mobilku tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk dan sekarang Jin- _hyung_ sangat heboh karena mawar ini berwarna jingga." Lanjutnya kemudian. Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan mawar jingga, _Hyung_?" Pandangannya kini beralih pada Mahasiswa kedokteran itu.

Yang ditanya langsung tersenyum lembut, menenangkan.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , mawar jingga itu bisa diartikan sebagai keinginan dan antusiasme. Kurasa orang ini tertarik pada Jungkook." Penjelasan Seokjin barusan membuat Jimin makin penasaran dan ikut serta dalam pembicaraan.

"Belum lagi jumlahnya 13 kuntum, Taehyung- _ah_. Demi Tuhan orang ini misterius dan romantis." Seokjin menjelaskan tanpa syarat, begitu menggebu-gebu dan membuat ketiganya terdiam.

"Memang 13 kuntum artinya apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin akhirnya membuka mulut, membuat ketiganya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Oh, astaga." Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kukira kau orang yang berdedikasi pada Jungkook, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan perkataan Soekjin.

"Bukan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti soal masalah bunga dan apalah itu."

"Tapi kau selalu mendekati Jungkook sejak dia bergabung di Tim kita." Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jimin buru-buru menoleh ke arahnya. Bisa ia rasakan kilatan tajam dalam mata Kepala Teknisi itu.

"Dia seumuran dengan adikku, Tae—"

"Kau tertarik padanya, 'kan?" Perkataan Taehyung sungguh menohok hatinya. Jimin tidak pernah berencana sampai sejauh itu. Tapi perkataan Taehyung barusan memang benar adanya.

 _Sejak awal Jeon Jungkook bergabung di Tim ini, Jimin sudah tertarik padanya._

Jimin mendesah frustrasi, tidak terima dipojokkan seperti ini orang teman baiknya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, Taehyung." Matanya beralih menatap Jungkook, penuh harap di sana. Apa ini, apakah Jungkook juga tertarik padanya?

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Sudahlah." Ini Jungkook yang mengatakannya. Disertai senyum manis dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya, membuat hati seseorang berdentum tak nyaman dan merasakan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

 _Sedangkan ia, Park Jimin akhirnya menyadari._

— _Bahwa hari itu ia telah resmi jatuh hati pada sosok Jeon Jungkook._

 **XxX**

Jimin pasrah saja ketika dirinya ditunjuk oleh Namjoon untuk melakukan uji coba pada mesin mobil mereka. Disana memang ada Hoseok yang bertugas sebagai Tes Driver, namun sialnya setelah selesai makan tadi Yoongi pergi bersama Hoseok karena harus mengecek sesuatu.

Dan disinilah Park Jimin, menggunakan seragam balap BTS _Racing_ dan hendak bersiap-siap duduk di atas kokpit. Jungkook mengulum senyum saat melihat Jimin berwajah tak yakin.

"Semangat, _Hyung_. Kau pasti bisa!" Hanya sebuah kalimat penyemangat singkat dari sang Pebalap muda. Hati Jimin luluh seketika. Perasaannya pada Jungkook sudah bercampur aduk selama empat tahun ini.

Awalnya ia merasa jatuh hati pada Jungkook, hampir satu tahun perasaan itu tidak berubah. Sejak hari dimana Jungkook menemukan bunga di Kokpitnya, minggu-minggu berikutnya Jungkook menemukannya lagi. Pengirim misterius itu terus memberinya bunga mawar, hanya warna dan jumlah kuntumnya saja yang berubah. Seokjin pun dengan sabar terus memberitahu arti dari warna dan jumlah kuntum bunga mawar itu, membuat seseorang diam-diam memperhatikan wajah manis sang Ahli syaraf dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan Jimin, alih-alih terjebak perasaannya sendiri untuk Jungkook, ia lebih memilih tetap diam dan memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh. Jangan lupakan tugas yang Namjoon berikan padanya—untuk menjadi Manajer pribadi Min Yoongi—dan hanya bisa diiyakan oleh Jimin.

Keluh kesahnya ia utarakan pada Yoongi yang semakin hari semakin tak terlihat menyeramkan di matanya. Walau begitu, Jimin masih bingung kenapa pandangan Yoongi begitu teduh saat berbicara dengannya. Kilatan tegas terpancar jelas di matanya saat Yoongi berhadapan dengan Taehyung bahkan dengan Seokjin sekalipun. Tapi ini Yoongi ketika bersama Jimin—teduh, menyenangkan, dan hangat.

 _Tanpa sadar wajah Jimin ikut menghangat membayangkan Min Yoongi kala itu._

Setelah selesai melakukan uji coba pada mesin mobil mereka, Jimin menghela nafas lega karena dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia sudah jarang menggunakan mobil balap, hanya sesekali. Hoseok bahkan menawarinya untuk ikut dalam sesi latihan bebas namun selalu dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dan tolakan halus dari Jimin.

"Kook- _ah_ , berapa kuntum bunga yang kau dapat minggu ini?" Suara Namjoon terdengar di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. Semua orang di tim sudah tahu kalau Jungkook punya seorang pengagum rahasia sejak dulu.

"Jimin, kau ini benar-benar pemalu, ya~" Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya menyikut Jimin, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya, _Hyung_." Teknisi muda itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas karena merasa dipojokkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia perbuat.

"Iya, dia memang tidak peka!" Kali ini ucapan Taehyung, menambahkan tanpa ragu. Jimin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nah, Taehyung- _ah_ , kenapa daritadi pagi kau terus berkata kalau aku ini tidak peka?" Jimin memutuskan untuk bertanya, ingin mengusir berbagai rasa penasaran yang terus berkecamuk dalam hatinya sejak tadi pagi.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak, "Nah, memang menurutmu setidak peka apa dirimu ini—"

"Bicara yang jelas, Taehyung." Jimin memotong ucapan Taehyung yang terkesan bertele-tele.

Mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan, Taehyung mengubah ekspresinya, datar dan dingin.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin. Kau pikir setidak peka apa dirimu itu sampai tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang di tim ini yang menyukaimu!"

Itulah Taehyung. Blak blakan dan berbicara apa adanya. Oleh karena itu sekarang Jimin terkejut. Apa katanya barusan. Taehyung bilang ada dua orang yang menyukainya. Entah kenapa Jimin langsung menebak-nebak.

 _Jungkook, kah? Lalu satu orang lagi—_

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, menatap satu-satu anggota BTS _Racing_ yang ikut makan malam bersama hari itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok yang masih menikmati hidangannya dengan tenang, seolah mengabaikan apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

' _Yoongi-hyung?'_

 **XxX**

 _Dentuman hati semakin keras, meneriakkan namamu semakin kencang._

 _Perasaan hangat terbagi dua arah, mencoba menemukan titik paling benar._

 _Ribuan kupu-kupu terasa memenuhi perutku, tak menyurutkan rasa yang singgah ini._

 _Pemuda itu selalu memenuhi hatiku setahun penuh, membuatku susah tidur dan bernafas bebas._

 _Namun hadirmu seolah menghapus segalanya secara perlahan._

— _Bagai musim dingin yang bergerak menghapus gugur yang membuat hatiku hampa setelah dicampakkan._

 _Semi berlalu, panas tiba. Panas pergi, gugur datang—_

 _Dan semua musim itu akan selalu diakhiri oleh dingin._

Seperti hati Jimin sebelumnya yang membeku setelah hancur di musim gugur, Min Yoongi seolah kembali mengisi kehangatan dengan lembutnya salju di dalam relung hatinya.

 _Ya. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, pada pertengahan musim gugur, Park Jimin ditolak oleh Jeon Jungkook._

— _Dicampakkan dengan begitu perih tatkala mendengar ucapan sang Golden Maknae._

"Aku suka padamu, tapi hanya sebagai teman, _Hyung_."

 _Gelengan keras membuat perasaan Jimin membuncah tak nyaman._

 _Diam menelisik keduanya, memperdengarkan riuhnya angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering, lepas dari pohonnya secara perlahan._

"Lagipula Tae- _hyung_ lebih menyenangkan darimu."

— _Hari itu, Jimin merasa ribuan kupu-kupu yang singgah di perutnya telah sirna._

 _Sirna bersamaan dengan kencangnya angin yang berhembus pilu di musim gugur, bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan._

~TBC~

 _ ***Summer break:**_ Liburan musim panas~ biasanya digelar pas satu bulan di musim panas dan balapan libur. Tapi tetep aja kalo Teknisi dll tetep kerja

 _ ***Max Verstappen:**_ Pebalap muda yang seumuran sama Jungkook. Dia menangin balapan tahun 2016 ini (saya lupa di sirkuit mana) yang jelas jadi juara F1 termuda dan finish di depan Kimi Raikonnen (The Ice Man) hohoho.

 _ ***Poin 10:**_ Nilai dalam balapan, berturut-turut dari juara 1 (25 poin) dan seterusnya, 10 poin itu berada di posisi 5.

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Nah, lho ternyata Jimin naksir sama Jungkook :D sebenarnya saya mencoba ngikutin alur anak bangtan yang keliatannya memang begitu akhir-akhir ini(?) *JiKook moment* terus buat YoonMin nya masih samar2 dulu ya.

Ucapan Jungkook belum tentu benar lho mengenai "Hanya menyukai sebagai teman" bisa aja cuman alibi karena dia lagi gak mau bahas soal itu kan? Nah lho terus gimana :v

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan terus mengikuti alur fanfic ini :D tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya. Yang mau review silahkan~

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	4. My Best Luck

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

. Chapter Four: My Best Luck

 _Hatiku sakit._

 _Hatimu lebih sakit lagi._

 _Aku bisa menangis sepuasnya, tapi kau memendam rasa sakit itu sekuat dirimu._

 _Tak berani menunjukkan sisi lemah dari sang Ice Man pada satu sosok pun, kau nampak rapuh buatku._

 _Aku berlari semakin jauh, kau tetap diam tak bergerak, seolah adalah benda statis._

 _Komitmenmu padaku begitu keras, namun aku sama sekali tak peduli._

 _Wajah Pebalap muda itu adalah yang terbaik untukku._

 _Aku mencintainya, Hyung._

 _Tapi—_

Tiga orang pemuda yang tengah mengusir rasa dingin di malam itu tertawa bersama layaknya pria dewasa. Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah memulai acara minum-minum mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini suhu tubuh ketiga pemuda tampan itu sudah tak terasa begitu dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah, ambilkan aku _snack_ lagi. Di sana Taehyung- _ah_." Ini Hoseok yang berkata sambil terus mengumpukan kesadarannya. Nampaknya _Test Driver_ itu sudah mulai mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Kau benar Taehyung—" Kali ini sang Kepala Teknisi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang nampaknya jauh lebih buruk dari Hoseok.

"Kau mabuk berat, _Hyung_." Ucapnya singkat, sambil tetap menatap sang _Ice Man_.

"Kau tahu…" Taehyung tak bergeming dan hanya diam ingin menyaksikan apa yang akan dilontarkan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya, Taehyung." Perkataan Yoongi selanjutnya membuat Taehyung bernafas berat.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

"Dia begitu menenangkan dan mengisi relung hatiku tanpa kusadari, sudah sejak lama." Yoongi mendesah, kemudian meremas helaian rambutnya pelan, menyerah pada opininya sendiri yang mulai tak masuk akal.

"Aku sangat ingin memeluknya ketika tahu dia sudah dicampakkan oleh kelinci kesayanganmu itu—"

 _Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya tampak kecewa, bibirnya digigit._

"Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sejak kau meminta saran yang tepat untuk mendekati Jungkook, aku selalu mengawasinya, Taehyung." Taehyung rasanya ingin berteriak detik ini juga. Perkataan Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu terdengar nampak sangat memilukan. Ia begitu tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Yoongi selama empat tahun ini.

 _Min Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin._

Manik elangnya berpendar pada Hoseok yang mulai tertidur pulas di sofa sebelah. Taehyung tiba-tiba jadi tidak _mood_ untuk membawa beberapa _snack_ lagi dari kulkas. Semua pengakuan Min Yoongi seolah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya tanpa sebab.

"Park Jimin," Surai lembut itu kembali diremas oleh sang pemuda pucat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang tak kunjung membaik, atau setidaknya berubah menjadi bulir air mata.

Yoongi terlalu lemah untuk menangis.

"…aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Taehyung memejamkan kedua mata itu, begitu gelisah sehingga hanya deru nafasnya saja yang terdengar. Tiga orang yang tadi masih bisa tertawa dengan sangat bahagia kini telah hanyut dalam dilemanya masing-masing. Terlebih lagi, Yoongi yang nampaknya masih belum bisa mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah ia simpan selama empat tahun.

—Dan di detik berikutnya, Taehyung kembali membuka kedua matanya karena mendengar suara lain yang begitu familiar.

Pedih dan dalam. Pemuda yang tertidur di sofa itu mengucapkannya dengan gamblang.

" _Jiminie—"_

"— _Saranghae."_

Kedua manik elang itu membulat tak percaya. Dengan cepat kepala Taehyung menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang nampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **XxX**

Jimin hanya mampu menghela nafas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Perkataan Taehyung hari ini benar-benar menguras rasa penasarannya. Terlebih, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung. Masalahnya adalah ada dua orang yang menyukai Jimin. Dua oke—bukan satu dan sangat sulit untuk hanya sekedar menebaknya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau maksud, Taehyung?" Teknisi muda itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang menyeruak dengan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sendiri, walaupun hanya sejenak.

' _Jungkook-ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan padaku?'_

Tak terasa balapan di Sirkuit _Melbourne_ telah selesai digelar. Beruntung sekali, Yoongi menduduki posisi ke lima dan Jungkook di posisi ke tujuh. Walaupun keduanya tidak berhasil naik podium, setidaknya kedua Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu mendapat poin.

" _Nice drive_ , Jungkook- _ah_!" Taehyung dan Jungkook melakukan _high five_ saat Pebalap muda itu kembali ke _Pit lane_ dan bercengkrama dengan para Teknisi.

"Kau juga, _Hyung_. Terimakasih karena kalian semua sangat membantuku." Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari Taehyung.

 _Kepala Teknisi itu tersenyum lembut._

"Jungkok- _ah_ , kompetisi selanjutnya berlangsung di Bahrain. Kita harus segera bersiap." Taehyung kembali bersuara dan tetap mempertahankan senyum itu, membuat Jungkook terpana.

"Hm, baik _Hyung_." Jungkook segera mengangguk dan berucap pelan. Entah kenapa, senyum tulus yang Taehyung tunjukkan barusan merupakan momen langka yang jarang sekali Jungkook lihat. Pemuda itu biasanya hanya akan tersenyum bodoh ataupun membuat ekspresi unik yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh kebanyakan orang.

 _Tapi hari ini, Kim Taehyung berhasil membuat hati Jeon Jungkook berdebar keras._

 **XxX**

"Selanjutnya Sirkuit _Sakhir_ di Bahrain, _Hyung_." Jimin tetap fokus membaca jadwal balapan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya. Sang Pebalap hanya menjawab sekenanya, dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku mengerti."

"Balapannya akan berlangsung dua minggu dari sekarang."

"Ya."

"Kita akan segera bersiap-siap setelah ini—"

"Jimin- _ah_."

Teknisi muda itu segera menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Ia berucap dengan hati-hati. Jimin tahu suasana hati Yoongi sedang tidak baik karena saat balapan tadi posisinya beberapa kali dicuri oleh Pebalap lain. Bahkan _Hyung_ -nya itu sempat mengumpat beberapa kali.

Sang Pebalap langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Ini dia. Jimin yakin ekspresi inilah yang membuatnya diam-diam jatuh dalam pesona Min Yoongi.

 _Ekspresi lembut yang begitu menenangkan._

"Jika kita sudah sampai di Hungaria, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Jimin diam tak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Yoongi barusan. _Well_ , mereka baru saja memulai seri pertama musim ini dan Yoongi sudah berbicara tentang Hungaria—balapan di Hungaria adalah seri ke sebelas dan itu berarti masih ada sembilan balapan lagi untuk sampai di sana.

"Itu masih sangat jauh, _Hyung_." Jimin berujar tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. _Ice Man_ di hadapannya ini memang paling bisa membuat orang lain bingung.

Yoongi nampak mendesah canggung, "Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu, Jimin."

Jimin masih tak bergeming. Kilatan mata Yoongi seolah mengunci seluruh pergerakannya. Aura Yoongi memang sedang tidak baik, tapi biasanya suasana tidak canggung seperti ini, membuatnya enggan untuk menjawab.

"Kau harus menungguku sampai saat itu datang."

"— _Kau harus menungguku, Park Jimin."_

Pemuda itu berucap pelan, melantunkan sederet kalimat yang begitu menusuk pendengaran Jimin. Hanya satu deret saja, namun mampu membuat perasaan Teknisi di hadapannya berkecamuk tak karuan.

 _Langit Melbourne begitu cerah hari ini._

 _Australia menjadi saksinya, ketika kau membisikkan kata itu._

 _Menyuruhku seolah menunggumu tanpa kenal lelah—_

— _Tanpa kau tahu bahwa aku sudah begitu lama memikirkanmu._

 _Memikirkan betapa membingungkannya dirimu ini._

 _Sulit membaca tingkahmu, bahkan bibir tipis itu sangat jarang melengkungkan senyuman._

 _Namun perasaan dalam hatiku bergejolak, seolah memintaku untuk selalu menunggumu,_

 _Menuruti setiap keinginanmu._

 _Maka hari ini aku memutuskan—_

— _aku mengakui kegigihanmu, Hyung._

 _Aku mengakui bahwa hari ini aku telah jatuh dalam pesona Sang Ice Man._

 **XxX**

Seri balapan selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar. Tak terasa, kini saatnya semua tim akan memulai balapan di Sirkuit _Monte Carlo_ , Monaco. Sirkuit ini adalah Sirkuit jalan raya—sebuah jalan raya yang didesain sedemikian rupa agar bisa dipakai balapan—perlu waktu lama untuk membangunnya, begitupun membongkarnya.

Sirkuit ini dikenal sangat banyak memakan korban karena arenanya yang sempit. Oleh karena itu, sebelum balapan semua teknisi betul-betul mengecek perlengkapan dan berkomunikasi dengan Pebalap.

"Kook, ada banyak tikungan tajam. Kau pernah ikut _GP2 series_ dan kau pasti sudah tahu karakter sirkuit ini, 'kan?" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, sementara Jungkook yang duduk di Kokpit dan sudah memakai perlengkapan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Konsentrasi, Kook. Jangan sampai kau terlempar keluar jalur."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil. Jika ada masalah cepat beritahukan kami lewat radiomu."

Jungkook hanya terus mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kepala Teknisinya. Ia dan Yoongi sudah siap-siap akan keluar dari _Pit lane_ dan menuju arena. Balapan sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , apa kau tahu ini hari apa?" Hoseok berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang sudah _stand by_ bersama dengan tim medis.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan berucap pelan, "Hari Minggu Hoseok- _ah_. Hari dimana seri balapan keenam dimulai." Dokter muda itu tersenyum menanggapi.

"Hyuuung, tidak lama lagi akan tiba hari kedewasaan di Korea." Hoseok kembali berucap, sementara Soekjin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" Dokter Ahli Syaraf itu kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Soekjin- _hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah_ sebentar lagi akan berusia 20 tahun!" Hoseok berkata dengan antusias. Soekjin yang menyadari maksud dari ucapan Hoseok ikut bersemangat.

"Wah, aku rasa setelah ini si pengagum rahasia akan menunjukkan jati dirinya di hadapan Jungkookie." Soekjin tersenyum sambil menatap Hoseok. Matanya menerawang ke arena balap di mana mobil _F1_ sudah berjajar untuk segera bersiap-siap melakukan _start_.

Balapan berlangsung seru selama dua jam. Tak disangka, Jungkook berhasil menang di posisi kedua, sementara Yoongi _finish_ di posisi keempat. _Well_ , jika saja posisi sang _Ice Man_ tidak dicuri oleh Pebalap lain, mungkin saat ini BTS _Racing_ lebih bahagia karena Yoongi bisa menjadi juara tiga.

"Balapan yang hebat, semuanya!" Namjoon memulai pembicaraan ditengah acara makan-makan mereka. Mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak bukanlah hal yang salah, bukan. Lagipula mereka terlalu lelah dengan hari ini.

 _Menonton balapan di sirkuit Monte Carlo memang sangat menguras emosi._

Jimin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di atas piring, tak berniat untuk menyentuh makanan khas negeri Monaco.

"Ada apa, Jiminie?" Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sang Teknisi. Jimin menoleh dan menatap Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku hanya rindu masakan rumah." Ujarnya pelan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, selama enam balapan berturut-turut ia terus bekerja keras bersama Tim dan hanya menghubungi keluarganya sesekali. Itu pun jika masih ada waktu luang.

"Kalau kau rindu masakan Korea aku bisa menemanimu mencarinya di sekitar sini." Hoseok tersenyum manis ke arah Jimin.

"Apa mungkin ada, _Hyung_?" Jimin bertanya tak yakin.

Hoseok menyikut lengannya dan tetap mempertahankan senyuman tadi.

"Aku rasa mereka punya."

Rencana sang _Test Driver_ dan Teknisi itu nampaknya tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh anggota Tim lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa sedari tadi sepasang manik elang Taehyung terus memperhatikan keduanya dari kursi seberang.

"Apa kalian tahu soal perkembangan Pengagum rahasia Jungkook?" Soekjin angkat bicara ditengah-tengah momen gembira itu. Anggota Tim yang lain langsung menyahuti dengan antusias karena kelewat penasaran.

"Berapa kuntum bunga yang kau dapat di balapan ke enam musim ini, Jungkook- _ah?"_ Seokjin menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat ekspresi yang begitu damai dengan nada suara yang sangat manis.

"Minggu lalu aku menemukan sebelas mawar biru, _Hyung_. Apa artinya?" Jungkook menyahuti pertanyaan Soekjin dengan wajah ceria.

Sang Dokter Ahli Syaraf kembali berujar antusias, "Wow! Mawar biru bisa berarti cinta pada pandangan pertama, Jungkook- _ah_." Soekjin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Dan _anyway_ sebelas kuntum artinya kau yang paling berharga untukku. Itu berarti dia memastikan padamu jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Kook- _ah_." Soekjin masih berkata dengan antusias. Seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anggota BTS _Racing_ seketika menjadi ramai. Mereka sangat iri pada Jungkook yang sudah menerima bunga misterius dari seseorang sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Masih ada lagi, _Hyung_." Jungkook kembali menatap Soekjin, membuat Soekjin kembali tersenyum.

"Tadi sore tepat setelah balapan selesai aku menemukan dua puluh lima kuntum mawar merah di Kokpitku—"

"Dua puluh lima kuntum mawar merah artinya selamat."

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannnya, Yoongi lebih dulu menjawab dengan nada datar. Pebalap yang duduk di samping Soekjin itu hanya menatap Jungkook acuh tak acuh.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali Pengagum rahasiamu itu, Jungkook- _ah_." Sang _Ice Man_ menghela nafas, malas mendengarkan drama seputar pengagum rahasia Jungkook yang semakin marak di kalangan anggota BTS _Racing_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Wow, kau tahu apa artinya itu, Yoongi- _ah_." Seokjin menepuk pundak Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_." Dan hanya dibalas oleh ucapan acuh tak acuh dari Yoongi. Setelah itu Yoongi langsung beranjak dari sana karena menyadari sesuatu. Tak lupa ia mengisyaratkan Taehyung dengan lirikan matanya dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh sang Kepala Teknisi.

 _Nampaknya malam ini Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung sedang mengalami dilema yang sama._

Seperginya mereka tadi ruangan itu, anggota lain masih sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Mereka bahkan sudah berulang kali mengganti topik obrolan karena tidak berhenti tertawa sedari tadi.

" _Hyung_ , jika orang itu memberikanku ucapan selamat, berarti dia tahu kalau aku menang hari ini." Jungkook kembali menoleh ke arah Soekjin yang duduk di seberang, mengutarakan rasa penasaran di hatinya.

Dan Pebalap muda itu hanya dapat berdecak malas saat menyadari bahwa Soekjin sedang tidak mendengarkannya—Dokter Ahli Syaraf itu tengah menatap Kepala Mekanik dari kejauhan dan tersenyum manis seperti tadi.

"Hyuuung dengarkan aku." Jungkook meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Soekjin langsung menoleh.

"Kurasa begitu, Kook. Dan percayalah bahwa dia adalah anggota BTS _Racing_." Soekjin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Jungkook nampak berpikir sejenak.

" _Hyung_ , orang yang kau maksud itu… bukan Yoongi- _hyung_ , 'kan?" Jungkook bertanya takut-takut. Mana mungkin sang _Ice Man_ adalah pengagum rahasianya. Tapi melihatnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi—

—Jungkook jadi sedikit mencurigainya.

Maka detik berikutnya, gantian Soekjin yang berdecak dengan nada malas.

"Jangan bercanda, Jungkookie. Kasihan sekali kau jika pengagum rahasiamu adalah Yoongi. Wow, iblis itu dapat _jackpot_." Jungkook menyerngitkan alisnya, heran dengan perkataan Soekjin. Dokter itu langsung menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau dia orangnya berarti dia dapat _jackpot_ , Kookie. Dia dapat Pebalap berbakat sepertimu. Masih muda pula, dan kau masih _hijau_." Jungkook langsung menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Soekjin. Lagipula mana mungkin Yoongi orangnya.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu siapa, Hy—"

"Dan Jungkookie, perasaanku saja apa memang Namjoon jadi mempesona akhir-akhir ini?" Soekjin kembali menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sesekali tetap mencuri pandang pada Kepala Mekanik dan bergantian menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi.

"Hanya kau saja yang berpikiran begitu, Soekjin- _hyung_."

TBC

 _ ***Pit Lane:**_ Tempat Pebalap mengganti ban saat balapan. Semacam garasi pribadi Pebalap.

 _ ***Podium:**_ Posisi _finish_ 1 sampai 3 (juara 1 sampai juara 3) kalau gak dapat podium ya berarti gak dapat piala :D

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Halo, saya kembali :D

Nah kira-kira udah ada gambaran belum mengenai _relation_ mereka? Jadi singkatnya gini:

Yoongi suka sama Jimin, Jimin pernah suka sama Jungkook, Hoseok suka sama Jimin~

Terus Jungkook sama Taehyung nanti aja ya dibahasnya. Di chp selanjutnya bakal ngebahas juga soal obrolan Yoongi dan Taehyung, plus Jimin yang lagi dibawa lari ke sama Hoseok(?).

BTW Kalian pasti udah tau lah siapa Pengagum rahasianya Kuki :3

Makasih buat yang masih ngikutin cerita ini. Yang mau review silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	5. Relation Game

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Five: Relation Game

 _Monaco begitu sejuk malam ini, seolah mengerti dengan kemenangan yang baru saja kami raih._

 _Jungkook-ah, kau begitu mempesona di mataku._

 _Saat balapan berakhir dan senyum itu terukir, hatiku sungguh bahagia._

 _Aku menyadarinya—aku masih jatuh dalam pesonamu,_

 _Tapi aku harus sesegera mungkin melupakannya._

 _Karena mencintaimu berarti rasa sakit di hatiku._

 **XxX**

"Jiminie, apa kau senang karena kita menang hari ini?" Hoseok bertanya dengan antusias ditengah acara makan mereka. Karena Jimin bosan akhirnya mereka belanja ke _Supermarket_ dan membeli beberapa ramen instan dan daging.

"Aku sangat senang, _Hyung_. Apalagi saat Jungkook melompat dan memeluk Taehyung. Astaga itu lucu sekali." Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan nada tak kalah gembira.

Hoseok terus memperhatikan Jimin yang kini menunduk untuk menyuap makanannya. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _Test Driver_ itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah Jimin, menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pipi sang Teknisi, membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jiminie, apa kau menyukai Jungkook- _ah_?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hoseok, namun pertanyaan itu begitu menyayat hatinya. Sungguh Jimin tidak tahu jika Hoseok menyadarinya. Ia hanya memendam perasaan ini selama empat tahun tanpa mengutarakannya pada siapapun kecuali Yoongi.

 _Dan sekarang Jung Hoseok tengah bertanya kepadanya._

Jimin bergeming, mencoba menatap kedua manik yang lebih tua untuk sekedar menjawab. Hoseok tahu dari sorot mata pemuda itu, sebuah rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?" Jimin berbisik, menguatkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Hoseok menyadari hal itu lebih dulu. Dengan cekatan sang _Driver_ segera memindahkan tangannya yang semula di pipi sang Teknisi ke belakang kepalanya, kemudian menarik kepala Jimin agar mendekat ke arahnya, menyamankan kepala sang Teknisi muda di bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie."

Suara Jimin yang semakin bergetar kemudian tergantikan dengan isakan kecil bernada frustrasi yang membuat dada Hoseok sakit. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama orang yang disukainya itu memendam rasa seperih ini.

"Aku memang menyukainya, aku menyukai Jungkook- _ah_ —" Jimin berujar pelan, kedua tangannya meremas kemeja Hoseok di kedua sisi.

"Tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, _Hyung_."

"Rasanya sakit sekali ketika dia menolakku saat musim gugur. Hatiku terasa begitu kosong—"

"Jangan khawatir, Jiminie." Sebelah tangan Hoseok yang bebas mengelus surai Jimin dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku ada disini untukmu." Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Hoseok berbisik tanpa beban dan membuat Jimin menyamankan pelukannya. Andai saja, Jimin mendengar ini bukan dari Hoseok, maka ia akan mengutarakan segala perasaan yang bekecamuk di dalam hatinya. Tapi ini adalah Hoseok, orang yang juga sangat ia hormati. Maka Jimin mengurungkan niat karena merasa Hoseok hanya bersimpati kepadanya sebagai rekan satu tim.

 _Andai saja, Jimin mendengar kalimat penenang itu dari Yoongi._

 **XxX**

"Kau sudah melihatnya 'kan, _Hyung_." Taehyung berujar dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Yang dilihatnya saat makan tadi sungguh membuat perasaannya tak nyaman.

Yoongi yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar, Taehyung- _ah_. Dan sekarang aku percaya pada ucapanmu tempo hari." Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Ternyata Hoseok benar-benar menyukai Jimin."

"Dia juga belum menyadari apapun, _Hyung_." Kini giliran Taehyung yang ikut terkekeh.

"Dia belum menyadari padahal aku terang-terangan hari ini."

"Makannya jangan bersikap sok bodoh di hadapannya, Taehyung."

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua. Sang Kepala Teknisi segera tersenyum kotak dan berujar tanpa dosa.

"Kau juga, _Hyung_. Kalau terus bersikap dingin begitu, kau akan keduluan oleh Hoseok- _hyung_ —"

"—Dan oh… jangan-jangan Jungkook- _ah_ juga sebenarnya menyukai Jimin."

Yoongi berdecak frustrasi mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. Membuat Jimin menjadi Teknisinya adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi membuat Jimin menjadi kekasihnya? _Well_ , bahkan Yoongi tidak yakin kalau pemuda itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Mungkin kalau begini terus aku dan Soekjin- _hyung_ juga akan ikut-ikutan menyukai Jimin~" Taehyung tetap melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa memperdulikan air muka Yoongi yang mulai pucat.

"Cukup, Taehyung- _ah_." Yoongi meremas pelan rambutnya, kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Jangan libatkan Soekjin- _hyung_ dalam hubungan gila ini. Dan jika kau ikut menyukai Jimin kupastikan kariermu sebagai Kepala Teknisi akan berakhir."

"Wow, ternyata julukan _The Ice Man_ yang disematkan padamu tidak main-main, _Hyung_." Taehyung pura-pura memasang wajah panik.

"Tapi, Taehyung—" Sang Pebalap kembali berucap, kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Mendengar ucapanmu barusan, aku jadi punya ide."

Taehyung tahu ide dari seorang Min Yoongi bukanlah hal yang baik untuk diikuti. Terlebih lagi ini menyangkut Park Jimin—teman SMAnya yang sialan itu—dan membuat Taehyung sulit sekali untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya. Taehyung menyalahkan Jimin untuk banyak hal.

"Katakan, _Hyung_." Taehyung berusaha berucap setenang mungkin. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, Taehyung- _ah_."

 **XxX**

Keesokan harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Para teknisi BTS _Racing_ bekerja dengan semangat seperti sebelumnya. Seri balapan ke tujuh akan segera dimulai di _Montreal_ , Kanada. Pagi itu, Jimin sudah melupakan kejadian semalam—tentang bagaimana Hoseok memeluk dan menenangkannya karena perasaannya mengenai Jungkook yang tak kunjung ia lupakan sampai sekarang.

"Pagi, Jim~" Sapaan ceria itu datang dari Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk kedua pundaknya dari belakang dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Pagi, Taehyung." Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan sapaan singkat dan sebuah senyum tipis. Perasaannya belum juga kunjung membaik.

"Jim, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." Jimin bergeming ketika mendengar Taehyung kembali berucap. Tidak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini. Sejak dulu teman SMA-nya itu selalu bicara blak-blakan walau mengenai hal penting sekalipun.

"Yasudah kau mau bilang apa?" Jimin beralih menatap Taehyung dan mengabaikan deretan ban mobil yang sedang ia cek untuk balapan nanti.

"Nanti setelah balapan di Kanada selesai aku akan mengatakannya." Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum dan membuat deretan gigi itu kembali nampak. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan perkataan teman baiknya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menunda-nunda hal penting begini. Bicara soal apa sebenarnya?" Jimin malah semakin penasaran karena Taehyung tampak menunda-nunda waktu.

"Lagipula balapannya masih dua minggu lagi, Taehyung. Itu waktu yang terlalu lama jika ingin membicarakan hal penting." Ujar Jimin kemudian. Taehyung nampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap.

"Tidak, Jim. Kurasa itu adalah waktu yang tepat." Taehyung menggeleng pelan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin tanpa jawaban.

 _Fine_. Setelah Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook, kini giliran Kim Taehyung yang meninggalkan tanda tanya untuknya.

 _Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian bertiga._

 **XxX**

Satu minggu setelah sampai di Kanada, tim semakin sibuk karena sesi latihan bebas akan segera dimulai. Namun karena di balapan sebelumnya Jungkook dan Yoongi _finish_ bukan di posisi lima ke bawah, maka _Test Driver_ tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti sesi latihan bebas. Oleh karena itu, hari ini ketika kedua Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu sibuk melakukan sesi latihan bebas, Hoseok nampak santai di _Pit lane_ dan sesekali berbincang bersama Namjoon mengenai perkembangan dua Pebalap Tim mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu sesi kualifikasi minggu ini." Hoseok berujar dengan antusias dan hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan singkat oleh Namjoon.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , apa kau tidak mau menjadi Pebalap resmi juga?" Kini gantian sang Kepala Mekanik yang bertanya. Namjoon melirik Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sebentar kemudian tersenyum, " _Yeah_ , aku mau." Ujarnya singkat.

"Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih ingin bekerja disini bersama BTS _Racing_." Lanjutnya seraya mendaratkan tepukan pelan di bahu kini Namjoon. Sang Kepala Mekanik kemudian hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku akan mengecek yang lain dulu, Namjoon- _ah_ ~" Hoseok melenggang pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terpaku sendirian.

' _Tapi aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin, Hoseok-ah.'_

 **XxX**

 _Musim semi akan segera berlalu, tergantikan oleh panas yang menyengat._

 _Semangat kita bagaikan musim panas yang menggebu-gebu, iya 'kan._

 _Aku tidak yakin setelah ini aku bisa melupakanmu, Jungkook-ah._

 _Tapi aku juga masih punya janji dengan sang Ice Man._

 _Walaupun aku belum mengangguk dan menjawabnya waktu itu._

 _Hatiku kosong, tidak terisi penuh seperti rindangnya pohon saat musim semi._

 _Kau tahu kenapa?_

 _Itu karenamu, Jungkook-ah._

"Selamat hari kedewasaan, Jungkook- _ah_ ~"

Jimin sungguh ingin berteriak dari radio tim saat Yoongi menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun ketika balapan tengah berlangsung. Dengan suara serak dan nada yang begitu ceria, ia menyanyikan lagu itu dalam bahasa Korea dan berakhir dengan sebuah kalimat ucapan untuk Jungkook.

" _Hyung, fokus pada balapanmu. Fokus."_ Ini suara Jimin yang berbicara melalui radio tim.

Dan bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika ia langsung mengiyakan ucapan Teknisinya. Maka dengan acuh tak acuh, Pebalap muda itu menjawab cepat.

" _Aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan, Jimin-ah."_

—Maka bisa dipastikan setelah itu tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Jimin.

 **XxX**

Jimin rasanya sulit bernafas sekarang. Setelah seri ke tujuh ini selesai, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Timnya. Hasil perlombaan hari ini benar-benar tidak baik. Tim mereka yang seharusnya bisa berada di posisi sepuluh besar merosot turun ke lima belas besar.

 _Yoongi berhasil finish di posisi ke 11 dan Jungkook di posisi ke 14._

"Ini sangat buruk." Jimin memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan kejadian hari ini. Padahal semuanya sudah bekerja sebaik mungkin, tapi ditengah-tengah balapan tadi mobil Jungkook mengalami masalah sehingga kecepatannya menurun drastis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim—bodoh—Taehyung!" Jimin mengumpat pelan, berdecak frustrasi karena kejadian hari ini. Yang bertanggung jawab soal mobil Jungkook adalah Taehyung, dan dia benar-benar tidak ikut campur mengenai masalah apapun tentang _Golden Maknae_ mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa kesal karena mobil Jungkook mengalami masalah.

"Kau lihat itu, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku bahkan sangat kesal pada Taehyung karena berani membuat mobilmu bermasalah." Jimin rasa ia sudah gila sekarang. Gila karena Jeon Jungkook yang dengan pesona naturalnya telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Padahal pemuda kelinci itu tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Jimin.

 _Mereka bahkan tidak dekat._

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?" Jimin bahkan tidak sadar seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Nada dingin, suara serak, langkah kaki tenang. Jimin tahu betul semua itu milik Sang _Ice Man_.

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat sehingga Jimin bisa melihat kilatan tajam di kedua mata sang Pebalap. Kilatan yang justru jarang Jimin lihat.

 _Karena seingat Jimin, Min Yoongi adalah orang yang lembut ketika bersamanya._

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jimin berujar pelan, menundukkan kepalanya karena kilatan di mata Yoongi. Jimin sangat membenci tatapan itu.

"Tatap aku, Jim." Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin agar mereka bisa saling melempar pandang. Tatapan sendu sang Teknisi bertemu dengan dinginnya kilatan _The Ice Man_.

Jimin mendesah kaku, "Hentikan, _Hyung_. Nanti ada yang melihat kita." Jimin memejamkan matanya, lelah karena tatapan Yoongi tak kunjung melembut.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Lagipula jika ada yang melihat—" Jimin secara refleks mundur ke belakang saat Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan terlalu lambat menyadari sehingga dinding di belakang itu menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" lanjut Yoongi ketika menyadari ekspresi Jimin yang tak kunjung membaik. Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di sisi kanan dinding yang menahan tubuh Jimin, sehingga membuat posisi Jimin semakin terhimpit diantara dinding dan Yoongi.

 _Orang Jepang menyebutnya kabe-don, eh?_

Kilatan mata itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan oleh tatapan lembut Min Yoongi yang selalu ia tujukan padanya. Hanya pada Jimin. Dan detik itu, Jimin tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yoongi. Ia terlalu mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

 _Tanpa sadar, Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya._

Yoongi tak bereaksi. Ia akui pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Jimin adalah makhluk paling tulus yang Yoongi kenal sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," Yoongi berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Jimin, membuat Teknisi muda itu membuka matanya.

Maniknya bergulir menatap wajah Yoongi di sisi kiri. Jimin bertaruh wajahnya memerah saat ini. Reaksi alami saat seseorang berada terlalu dekat dengan wajah orang lain, 'kan. Jimin tidak begitu mengerti, tapi yang jelas—

— _Pipinya memerah karena wajah Min Yoongi begitu menyita perhatiannya._

"Bukankah kau marah pada Taehyung karena dia membuat mobil Jungkook bermasalah?" Perkataan Yoongi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Jimin mengerjap cepat. Benar juga, beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Yoongi datang ia begitu khawatir karena sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jungkook.

Jimin dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dan hendak pergi dari sana, namun Yoongi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabar Pebalap yang kau tangani sendiri, eh?" Yoongi berujar dengan nada dingin, namun entah kenapa Jimin tidak keberatan dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi menatapnya dengan kilatan mata yang sendu. Jimin pikir Yoongi akan marah padanya karena ia begitu memikirkan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?" Dengan nada yang sangat berhati-hati, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jim." Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin . Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Jimin berdiri, membuat sang Teknisi lagi-lagi tertegun.

Yoongi lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Jimin lelah dengan semua teka-teki yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini.

Bahkan setelah pergi, Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil bergumam singkat.

"Semoga berhasil, Taehyung- _ah_."

Namun sayangnya Jimin tak bisa mendengar gumaman singkat itu.

 _Kanada menjadi saksinya, ketika kau menahan tubuhku di dinding._

 _Menatapku seolah kau tidak ingin melepaskanku._

 _Aku tahu arti dari semua tatapanmu, Hyung._

 _Tapi lagi-lagi kau menjauh, pergi tanpa bertanya hal lain kepadaku._

 _Aku menyakitimu lagi, bicara panjang lebar soal Jungkook dan perasaanku padanya—_

— _Aku sangat egois._

 _Tapi kenapa, disaat seperti ini pun, kau masih hadir di hadapanku._

 _Hadir seolah aku adalah orang yang selalu membuatmu bahagia._

 _Kau tersenyum, dan semuanya nampak sangat mempesona._

 _Yoongi-hyung._

 **XxX**

Jimin berlari tergesa-gesa untuk menemukan Taehyung. Sudah hampir dua menit ia mencari Kepala Teknisi mobil Jungkook itu tapi Jimin masih belum menemukan Taehyung dimanapun.

"Mencariku, Jim?" Jimin langsung menoleh ke belakang saat Taehyung menepuk pundaknya seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung. Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil Jungkook hingga masalah terjadi saat balapan. Apa kau tidak mengecek semuanya dengan baik?" Jimin terus berbicara tanpa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

"Bodoh! Kalau sampai Jungkook kecelakaan bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau Jungkook terluka?" Jimin hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan jika saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh Taehyung.

"Jimin," Kepala Teknisi itu berujar pelan.

"Sebegitu berharganya kah Jungkook untukmu?" Jimin bisa melihat kilatan tajam pada sepasang manik elang milik teman SMA-nya itu.

"Ta-Taehyung—"

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir soal perasaan orang yang menyukaimu?"

Ini dia. Sebuah kalimat yang menyinggung soal orang yang suka pada Jimin, dan Jimin sungguh ingin mendengar ini.

"Taehyung, sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau mak—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Jim."

Perkataan Jimin terhenti tatkala Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Pemuda yang merupakan teman SMA-nya itu kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Jimin dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Tangan kiri Taehyung bahkan melingkar di pinggang Jimin tanpa ragu.

Jimin tak mampu berucap lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Taehyung mengecup pelan permukaan bibirnya. Ia masih belum mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Taehyung.

"Hyuuung~ hari ini aku dapat tiga belas kuntum bunga ma—" Gerakan pemuda kelinci itu terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 _Kim Taehyung sedang berciuman dengan Park Jimin._

 _Di depan matanya._

TBC

 _ ***Peraturan di F1:**_ Kalo Tim yang pebalapnya _finish_ di posisi lima besar _maka test driver_ mereka gak diizinin buat nyoba sesi latihan bebas :3

 _ ***Sesi Kualifikasi:**_ Sesi penentuan posisi _start_ , dilakuin sehari sebelum balapan dimulai.

 _*Waktu Yoongi nyanyi ditengah balapan sebenernya terinspirasi(?) dari Sebastian Vettel (beberapa taun lalu) yang nyanyiin lagu selamat ultah pake b. Italia buat rekan setimnya :D_

 _*Ucapan Yoongi lewat radio itu juga ciri khasnya Kimi (The Ice Man yang asli) kalo dikasih tau dia palingan jawab, "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan" Hell emang bener-bener :v_

 _*Disini Taehyung sama Yoongi sebenarnya bikin rencana buat Jimin dan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung enggak beneran suka sama Jimin, itu cuman ekting :D_

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow, tak terasa ternyata fict ini udah sampe chap 5 :3 pada awalnya cuman mau ceritain dua pair aja tapi tangan ini gatel jadi kasusnya rumit gini.

Yosh saya tekankan sekali lagi pair dalam fict ini tetap enggak akan melenceng dari yang sudah direncanakan.

Dan btw apa saya perlu nambahin slight NamJin juga? O.O

Makasih yang udah setia sama fict ini. Yang mau review silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	6. Montreal Love Confession I

"Hyuuung~ hari ini aku dapat tiga belas kuntum bunga ma—" Gerakan pemuda kelinci itu terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 _Kim Taehyung sedang berciuman dengan Park Jimin._

 _Di depan matanya._

 **Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

(btw chap ini kayaknya bakal lebih banyak VKook karena mau selesain permasalahan mereka dulu)

.

.

Chapter Six: Montreal Love Confession I

"H- _Hyung_ ," Jungkook mengulum senyum ketika mendapati Taehyung sedang mendekap Jimin dengan mesra. Sementara Jimin yang menyadari kehadiran Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung menjauh.

 _Dan detik itu Taehyung berani bertaruh bahwa ia melihat ekspresi menyedihkan di wajah Jungkook._

"Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin yang berujar terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Jungkook masih mematung tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" Tanpa mereka sadari sang _Golden Maknae_ kini berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Jungkook meremas kuat buket bunga mawar di tangannya dan mengedarkan pandang pada kedua _Hyung_ -nya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Ucapan Pebalap muda itu terkesan sangat gamblang. Jimin dan Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang Jungkook maksud ' _Hyung_ ' di sini.

"Tunggu dulu, Jungkook- _ah_. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir—"

"Aku suka pada Jimin."

Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin dan berucap dengan nada suara tinggi. Jungkook terbelalak.

"H- _Hyung_ …"

"Makanya kalau suka pada seseorang utarakan lebih dulu, Kook." Taehyung berdecih kemudian terkekeh pelan. Kepala Teknisi itu sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya suka pada Jimin, 'kan? Tapi dulu kau pura-pura menolaknya." Ucapan Taehyung tak kunjung berakhir. Kali ini Jimin yang tidak mengerti darimana Taehyung tahu soal perasaannya pada Jungkook. Jimin tahu bahwa Taehyung menyadarinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah cerita mengenai penolakkan Jungkook terhadapnya.

 _Lagipula hal itu sudah lama terjadi._

"Sekarang kau sudah terlambat, Kook- _ah_. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku duluan pada Jimin. Dan kau lihat sendiri barusan kami berci—" Ucapan Taehyung bagaikan alunan musik yang memenuhi indra pendengaran Jimin. Ia hanya mampu tertunduk dalam dan tak berani untuk menatap wajah Jungkook.

 _Detik itu ucapan Taehyung terhenti karena teriakkan Jungkok._

"BRENGSEK KAU JIMIN!"

Keduanya langsung menatap sang _Golden Maknae_ dengan tatapan bingung—terutama Jimin. Kurang sakit apa Jimin, dua tahun yang lalu Jungkook menolaknya dan sekarang dia meneriakinya brengsek—dan bahkan Jungkook tidak memanggilnya _Hyung_.

"Aku benci padamu. Aku benci padamu Park Jimin!" Jungkook terus berteriak tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada kedua _Hyung_ -nya untuk berbicara lagi. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung sudah tak berani membuka mulutnya.

"Dan kau, _Hyung_ —" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA. ALIEN TIDAK PUNYA HATI. AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!" Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Buket mawar merah di tangannya terhempas ke tanah bersamaan dengan derap kakinya yang berlari menjauh.

 _Hari itu Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung melihat Jeon Jungkook berlari sambil menahan air matanya._

"Ta-Taehyung, bagaimana ini?" Jimin gelagapan karena teriakan Jungkook barusan. Berbeda dengannya, manik Taehyung justru terpaku pada buket mawar merah berjumlah tiga belas kuntum yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan cepat Taehyung segera mengambil buket bunga itu dan berlari untuk menyusul Jungkook.

"Taehyung—"

"Maaf, Jim aku harus pergi. Kujelaskan nanti."

 _Jimin tidak mampu berucap lagi setelah Taehyung berlari meninggalkannya._

 **XxX**

Jungkook berdiri di pinggir sirkuit _Montreal_ masih dengan seragam yang lengkap, hanya sarung tangannya saja yang sudah ia lepas.

Orang-orang yang tadi menonton _F1_ sudah tak terlihat dan hanya ada beberapa Teknisi tim lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana. Jungkook menunduk dan tidak berani menatap ke depan walaupun pandangannya terhalang oleh kaca helm. Dia merasa begitu bodoh karena sudah berteriak seperti tadi. Terlebih ketika ia merasa air matanya akan turun, ia segera berlari ke _Pit lane_ dan menyambar helmnya sendiri, kemudian berlari menjauh dan berakhir di tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang salah jika Taehyung dan Jimin berciuman, Jungkook tak menampik hal itu. Tapi rasa nyeri di dadanya berkata lain. Ia sangat cemburu melihat kemesraan dua _Hyung_ -nya. Taehyung mendekap Jimin dan mereka berciuman. Kejadian tadi terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Sebuah suara yang terasa begitu familiar di telinganya menyadarkan Jungkook dan membuatnya dengan spontan mengangkat wajah.

 _Taehyung sedang berdiri dua meter di depannya dengan membawa buket bunga yang ia jatuhkan tadi._

Tenggorokan Jungkook terasa begitu tercekat dan lagi-lagi bulir air mata itu turun, membuat pandangannya di sekitar kaca helm semakin kabur.

Taehyung terlihat tengah menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, _Hyung_." Jungkook berusaha menguluarkan suara protesan dengan nada tegas. Namun ia gagal.

Taehyung tetap tak memedulikan ucapan Jungkook dan terus berjalan mendekatinya. Sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian membuka kaca helm milik Pebalapnya.

 _Wajah Jungkook terlihat begitu berantakan dan memerah._

"Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Taehyung berkata dengan nada lirih dan tetap menatap kedua manik Jungkook yang begitu sendu.

"Kau menciumnya, _Hyung_. Kau mencium Jimin- _hyung_ di depan mataku." Jungkook terus terisak dan sesekali menatap sepasang manik elang milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesah frustrasi dan kembali berucap, "Kook, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jimin sehingga kau begitu cemburu padaku?" Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Taehyung, tapi Pebalap muda itu tahu betul bahwa _Hyung_ -nya tengah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan rasa perih yang menyayat hati.

Jungkook berusaha menghentikan isakannya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan begitu, _Hyung_." Ujarnya lirih, Taehyung mendesah lagi.

"Kalau begitu katakan, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung merasa benar-benar lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Semua itu bermula dari ide gila milik Yoongi, oke. Dan sekarang dia harus berakhir meminta maaf pada Jungkook.

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan tiga belas kuntum mawar merah, _Hyung_." Jungkook kembali membuka suara setelah hening menginterupsi mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Aku sangat ingin memberitahukan ini padamu, makannya aku berlari sangat cepat sekali—"

"Kemudian aku menemukanmu, tapi saat itu aku melihatmu sedang mencium orang lain," Jungkook mengulum senyum dan berusaha meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa harus Jimin- _hyung_ , hiks—" Jungkook kembali menutup kaca helmnya dan membiarkan air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya.

Taehyung meremas surainya sendiri, benar-benar bingung akan ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Sang Kepala Teknisi mulai kembali bersuara.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu. Aku tidak tahu kau suka pada Jimin atau bagaimana, dan kenapa kau berteriak padaku tadi." Taehyung dengan cepat memberikan buket bunga tadi pada Jungkook.

"Tiga belas kuntum, Kook. Setelah ini kau bisa bertanya pada Soekjin- _hyung_ apa artinya." Jungkook bisa melihat seulas senyum yang Taehyung ciptakan diantara lengkungan bibirnya saat ia menyerahkan buket bunga itu padanya.

 _Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan menenangkan._

"Dan jika kau sudah tahu kau bisa menemuiku—jika kau merasa yakin." Taehyung menghela nafas sekali lagi, mencoba mencari celah diantara tangisan Jungkook yang tak kunjung reda. Kepala Teknisi itu sudah cukup lama mengenal kelincinya, dan sampai saat ini Jungkook benar-benar membingungkan.

 _Ternyata bukan hanya Min Yoongi yang selalu membuat Park Jimin kebingungan._

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit supaya dapat menggapai Jungkook.

Kepala Teknisi itu mengecup permukaan helm Jungkook yang menutupi bibirnya, begitu pelan dan sangat manis.

"Sampai nanti, Jungkook- _ah_." Setelahnya melenggang pergi bersama sebuah lambaian singkat yang ia tujukan pada Pebalapnya.

Jungkook kemudian tersadar dan segera melepas helmnya. Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri dengan jari jemari tangannya dan menatap kepergian Kepala Teknisinya dengan pipi merona.

"Kenapa harus Jimin- _hyung_ , aku cemburu padanya tahu. Itu yang mau aku bilang sebenarnya. Dasar tidak peka!" Jungkook bergumam pelan seraya menatap buket bunga di tangannya.

"Aku cemburu padanya, _Hyung_." Ucapnya sekali lagi, rona merah semakin menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku cemburu karena—"

"Aku suka padamu, Tae- _hyung_."

 _Jeon Jungkook tidak kuat mehanan panas yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya dan memilih untuk menutupnya dengan buket bunga yang ia genggam. Setelah itu sang Pebalap muda berlari menjauh dari sirkuit untuk segera mencari Soekjin._

 **XxX**

"Soekjin-hyuuung." Jungkook berlari dengan tergesa demi menemui Dokter Ahli Syaraf itu. Yang dipanggil segera tersadar dan memutuskan obrolannya bersama Namjoon.

" _Hyung_." Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan Soekjin dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal. Soekjin menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Jungkookie?" tanya Soekjin kemudian. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah buket bunga yang masih setia berada di genggaman tangan Jungkook.

"Itu _Hyung_ , tiga belas kuntum sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi kali ini warnanya merah—" Jungkook masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang nampak tak beraturan. Sementara itu Namjoon hanya menatap heran pada keduanya.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , aku akan segera kembali." Soekjin berpamitan pada Namjoon kemudian tersenyum singkat. Dokter muda itu langsung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya menjauh.

 _Mereka meninggalkan Sang Kepala Mekanik yang masih memaku sendirian._

"Ada apa Jungkookie?" Soekjin mendudukan Jungkook di kursi yang berada di ruangan itu. Jelas sekali dari raut wajah Soekjin dia sudah kelewat penasaran.

"Hari ini dia memberiku tiga belas kuntum mawar merah, _Hyung_." Jungkook langsung menunjukkan buket bunga itu pada Soekjin.

"Tadi aku ingin memberitahukannya pada Tae- _hyung_ terlebih dahulu, tapi—" Soekjin masih setia mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Kenapa, Kook- _ah_?" Sang Ahli Syaraf kemudian melontarkan nada khawatir karena menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jungkook.

"A-Aku melihat Tae- _hyung_ sedang berciuman dengan Jimin- _hyung_ —"

"APA?" Ucapan Jungkook terputus begitu saja karena teriakan Soekjin.

"Dengar dulu, _Hyung_." Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Soekjin dan melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis, mengisyaratkan agar _Hyung_ -nya itu kembali tenang.

Soekjin mendesah kaku, "Lalu bagaimana akhirnya, Kook- _ah_?" Ia kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang.

"Aku berteriak pada mereka dan lari dari sana. Tae- _hyung_ kemudian mengejarku dan…" Jungkook merasa berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajahnya segera tentunduk.

"Dan?" Sementara Soekjin segera menyerngitkan alisnya karena heran sekaligus penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Jungkook.

Sang Pebalap muda kemudian mengangkat wajahnya demi memandang _Hyung_ -nya sejenak.

"Tae- _hyung_ menciumku, _Hyung_." Jungkook berbisik hampir tak terdengar. Namun jelas Soekjin yang duduk di sebelahnya masih bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Pebalap muda itu.

"Itu Jungkookie, ba-bagaimana… rasanya?" Soekjin ikut berbisik pada Jungkook karena tak mau obrolan mereka di dengar oleh pihak lain,

"Helmku, _Hyung_. Dia mencium helm ku tapi rasanya begitu nyata." Pebalap muda itu kemudian tersenyum manis, otaknya terus memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Kejadian saat Taehyung secara tiba-tiba kembali memporakporandakan hatinya._

"Ah, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Jungkook kembali menatap wajah Soekjin dengan lebih serius. Yang lebih tua tak menjawab dan hanya terpaku penasaran.

"Aku menjatuhkan buket bunga ini setelah berteriak pada mereka, kemudian saat Tae- _hyung_ mengejarku dia mengembalikannya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk segera menemuimu, _Hyung_. Dia juga bilang aku harus menemuinya jika aku sudah yakin." Jungkook melontarkan begitu banyak pernyataan dan membuat Soekjin hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Dokter pribadi BTS _Racing_ itu kemudian melirik buket bunga yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Tiga belas kuntum mawar merah, Jungkookie?" tanya Soekjin memastikan, yang lebih muda langsung mengangguk antusias.

Soekjin tersenyum setelah itu, menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dan berkata dengan lirih.

"Tiga belas kuntum artinya teman selamanya, Kook- _ah_."

Entah kenapa pernyataan Soekjin barusan membuat semangat Jungkook kembali redup. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia begitu yakin mengenai sesuatu—tapi kemudian semuanya pudar begitu saja tatkala _Hyung_ tertua itu bilang kalau tiga belas kuntum sama dengan teman selamanya.

 _Apa mungkin ini karma karena ia pernah menolak Jimin dengan alasan hanya menganggap Jimin teman?_

"Be-berarti—"

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" Soekjin nampak berpikir setelah itu, membuat Jungkook tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tiga belas kuntum mawar merah bukan hanya berarti teman selamanya, itu bisa juga berarti mengenai seorang pengagum rahasia yang menunggu untuk ditemukan."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kali ini. Jika arti tiga belas kuntum diartikan sebagai pengagum rahasia, berarti yang Taehyung bilang—

"Apa mungkin Tae- _hyung_ adalah seseorang yang selalu menaruh bunga di Kokpitku, _Hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tidak yakin kali ini, ada sebuah perasaan dalam hatinya yang masih bertanya-tanya mengenai kenapa orang ini selalu memberinya bunga—terlebih lagi apa motifnya kalau orang itu adalah Taehyung.

"Jungkookie, jika sebelum ini Taehyung meminta padamu untuk menemuinya jika kau sudah yakin, maka kemungkinannya sangat besar." Seokjin menjawab setiap pertanyaan _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan begitu tenang. Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Temui dia sekarang, Kook- _ah_. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti." Senyuman yang begitu menenangkan bak seorang Ibu yang sedang memberikan saran pada anaknya sendiri.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Soekjin kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

 **XxX**

 _Suasana di kota tak begitu menyenangkan._

 _Aku menyadarinya._

 _Sekarang sang Kepala Teknisi itu membuatku bingung setengah mati._

 _Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?_

 _Langit Montreal meredup, menyembunyikan terangnya sinar mentari sore yang mulai hilang ditelan malam._

 _Setelah ini, akankah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku tidak yakin._

Jimin menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri karena kejadian tadi tak kunjung hilang dari otaknya. _Hell_ , Taehyung bilang dia menyukainya dan mencium Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian Jungkook datang dan berteriak pada mereka.

 _Kurang menderita apa lagi seorang Park Jimin._

Suasana di sekitar Sirkuit Montreal begitu sepi malam ini. Jimin duduk di bangku penonton dan menghindari semua orang setelah kejadian tadi siang. Bahkan saat ia berpapasan dengan Hoseok, ia sama sekali tidak menyapa, hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Perasannya campur aduk, antara bingung dan sakit. Sekarang ia semakin tidak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Taehyung, terlebih lagi Jungkook yang kemudian berteriak dan bilang kalau dia membencinya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Jangan terlalu lama berada di luar, Jimin- _ah_." Jimin mendengar suara yang begitu familiar sekali lagi.

 _Suara dingin milik Min Yoongi._

"Kau bisa sakit jika lama-lama berdiam diri terus di sini." Jimin merasakan hangat menjalar di punggungnya secara spontan ketika Yoongi memakaikan sebuah mantel di sana.

"Mantelmu bahkan tertinggal di _Pit lane_ sejak tadi siang." Gumaman pelan yang dilontarkan oleh Pebalap berwajah dingin itu membuat Jimin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Yoongi berjalan ke depan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas. Angin malam menerbangkan surai milik sang _Ice Man_ yang diam-diam membuat Jimin terpesona.

"Kau masih memikirkan kelinci kecil itu?" Pertanyaan yang Yoongi lontarnya secara mendadak membuat Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Atau kau memikirkan ciuman Taehyung tadi siang?" Kali ini Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi.

Kedua manik sipit itu bertemu, Yoongi sama sekali tak berniat untuk kembali membuka suaranya, sampai pada akhirnya ia mencapai sebuah titik jenuh karena Jimin sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sudahlah Jimin- _ah_ , lupakan Jungkook. Perhatikan baik-baik dan kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik tadi atas sini."

Jimin bergeming pada akhirnya, otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Yoongi sekarang. Perlahan, kedua manik Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan Sirkuit Montreal yang begitu sepi malam ini.

Dan matanya sukses menatap sesosok—ralat, dua sosok manusia yang sangat ia kenal tengah bercengkrama.

 _Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook._

 **XxX**

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai _readers_ ~ ini adalah chapter enam dari cerita ini :D

Sudah terungkap Jungkook sukanya sama siapa. Nah chapter depan masih lanjutan dari pernyataan cinta si pengagum rahasianya Kuki dan semakin memperjelas hubungannya Suga sam Chimchim :3 dan btw kayaknya di chap ini enggak ada istilah balapan kan ya~

Terimakasih buat yang masih ngikutin cerita ini. Kalau mau review silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue**


	7. Montreal Love Confession II

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

(btw chap ini kayaknya bakal lebih banyak VKook karena mau selesain permasalahan mereka dulu)

.

.

Chapter Seven: Montreal Love Confession II

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menemuiku, Kook?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sekarang berdiri hanya terpaut jarak satu meter dengannya.

Yang lebih muda mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua bunga mawar yang kau taruh di Kokpit mobilku sejak empat tahun yang lalu?" Jungkook langsung melontarkan pertanyaan _to the point_.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Pebalapnya.

"Santai sedikit, Jungkook- _ah_. Bahkan aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pengagum rahasiamu." Taehyung memegang kepalanya sendiri, memejamkan matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi terimakasih atas pertanyaannya, karena semua yang barusan kau katakan adalah benar adanya." Taehyung segera mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah sejak tadi.

 _Sebuket bunga mawar merah yang belum diketahui jumlah kuntumnya._

Mata Jungkook melirik ke arah buket itu untuk menghitung jumlah kuntumnya secara diam-diam. Namun sepertinya niatnya diketahui dengan jelas oleh Taehyung.

"Sabar, Kook. Jumlahnya kali ini adalah lima belas kuntum," Jelas Taehyung secara santai, menatap Jungkook yang masih memasang ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Artinya aku benar-benar menyesal."

Jungkook mengerjap selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"Menyesal untuk apa, _Hyung_?" Pebalap muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Taehyung mendesah kaku, "Untuk kejadian tadi siang, saat aku mencium Jimin di depan matamu." Lanjutnya dengan intonasi canggung.

Jungkook menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu, _Hyung_. Tapi jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya—kenapa kau mencium Jimin- _hyung_ tadi siang?" Jungkook kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada merajuk. Taehyung tak kuasa menahan senyumannya karena tingkah menggemaskan dari kelinci kesayangannya.

"Ini semua adalah rencana Yoongi- _hyung_ , Kook." Jungkook diam setelah mendengar Taehyung kembali bersuara.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ memintaku untuk berpura-pura menyukai Jimin agar aku tahu apakah kau menyukai Jimin atau tidak. Ternyata reaksimu berbeda dari apa yang aku harapkan." Taehyung mengangkat bahu sembari menjelaskan.

Jungkook menyerngit, "Memang reaksi apa yang seharusnya kutunjukkan padamu, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Kukira kau akan memukulku dan membawa Jimin pergi." Jawab Taehyung. Melihat reaksi _Hyung_ -nya, Jungkook tertawa.

 _Pemuda kelinci itu bergerak mendekati Taehyung kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat._

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, _Hyung_. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Jungkook semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

Hening menginterupsi keduanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan kenapa aku selalu menaruh bunga mawar di Kokpit mobilmu, 'kan?" Kepala Teknisi itu mengelus surai Jungkook dengan gerakan pelan.

Jungkook menggeleng dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tahu, Tae- _hyung_. Aku tahu semuanya sekarang." Sang pemuda kelinci tak peduli lagi sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _Hyung_."

"Hei, dari semua kuntum bunga mawar yang aku berikan padamu, belum ada yang artinya aku menyukaimu, lho."

Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung.

"Memang berapa kuntum mawar yang artinya aku menyukaimu?" Yang lebih muda kembali bertanya.

"Tiga kuntum, Kook. Dan aku belum memberikannya kepadamu." Taehyung menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu berikan secepatnya padaku, _Hyung_." Jungkook meremas _sweater_ yang dikenakan Taehyung, membuat kain wol itu mengkerut di genggamannya.

"Untuk apa?" Yang lebih tua menyerngitkan alis, pura-pura membuat ekspresi heran yang langsung dibalas dengan begitu menggemaskan oleh pemuda kelinci.

Taehyung lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook, kemudian pemuda tampan itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu duluan, Kook- _ah_. Sekarang aku tinggal menjawabnya." Taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya, membuat Jungkook gemas.

Tangan itu bergerak perlahan untuk menggapai pipi sang Kepala Teknisi, kemudian mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Kau jahat sekali, Hyuuung." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu lucu dan membuat Taehyung tertawa gamblang.

Sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian membalas pelukannya dan turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jungkook.

"Apa kau cemburu pada Jimin karena kejadian tadi siang, Kook?" Taehyung berbisik dengan nada seduktif, membuat yang lebih muda kembali merasakan panas di sekitar wajahnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Taehyung kembali berujar. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih wajah Jungkook dan menangkup sebelah pipinya, membuat Pebalap muda itu menatap kembali wajah Taehyung.

 _Ada seulas senyum yang begitu memikat di sana._

Kedua bola mata bulat milik Jungkook menatap manik elang _Hyung_ -nya dengan lembut, mencari sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan Taehyung—mengenai betapa menyesalnya dia—dan Jungkook benar-benar tak menemukan secuil pun kebohongan di dalamnya.

Maka pada detik berikutnya, Jungkook memejamkan erat kedua matanya tatkala wajahnya panas luar biasa saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh permukaan bibir Jungkook. Sebuah kecupan yang terasa begitu nyata karena mendarat secara langsung—tidak seperti kejadian tadi siang saat Taehyung mencium helmnya—membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jungkook ingin berteriak lebih banyak saat Taehyung mencium Jimin tadi siang. Ia ingin—sangat ingin diperlakukan layaknya Park Jimin oleh Kim Taehyung. Pandangan lembut yang begitu memikat dan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook sangat menginginkannya._

Maka hanya ada remasan kuat pada pagar pembatas tempat Jimin berdiri sekarang. Entah sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengikuti ucapan Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatinya kini terasa beribu kali lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Ia melihatnya. Melihat betapa bahagianya wajah Jungkook saat bersama Taehyung. Melihat bagaimana kedua insan di sana saling merengkuh dan berbagi ciuman dalam sepinya malam di langit Montreal.

 _Melihat dan menyadari betapa berharganya sosok Kim Taehyung bagi Jeon Jungkook._

Hati Jimin terasa sakit sekali.

"Mereka manis sekali."

Jimin rasanya ingin menyerah dan segera mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di wajah pucat Min Yoongi. Atas dasar apa Pebalapnya itu tersenyum dan menatap dua insan di sana dengan wajah yang kelewat bahagia seolah mereka berdua adalah _pairing_ yang Yoongi puja-puja seumur hidupnya.

"Kita juga harus secepatnya seperti mereka, Jimin- _ah_." Yoongi menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan masih asik memerhatikan dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal tengah tersipu malu di sana.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang berdiri dekat di sebelahnya, menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sendu dan mencoba memberi isyarat pada Yoongi bahwa saat ini hatinya sedang benar-benar terluka. Dan Park Jimin terlalu rapuh untuk menyaksikan semua kejadian yang terjadi malam ini.

Maka dengan satu gerakan cepat, Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan menjatuhkan wajahnya di bahu kiri pemuda itu yang kemudian langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jimin- _ah_." Yoongi berucap pelan, mencoba untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jimin yang sekarang tertunduk.

"Aku mohon, _Hyung_. Aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar." Jimin berbisik dengan sangat lirih, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri agar isakan itu tak terdengar oleh Yoongi.

Yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar terus memerhatikan sosok di sebelahnya ini dengan tatapan pedih.

Selalu saja seperti ini saat Jungkook berbuat sesuatu dan menyakiti hati Jimin. Semuanya berakhir dengan Jimin yang menangis di hadapannya. Biasanya, pemuda bermata sipit ini akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di depan Yoongi dan berceloteh panjang lebar betapa ia sangat menyukai Jungkook. Tapi sekarang Jimin sudah sampai pada batasnya. Park Jimin sudah mencapai titik di mana ia berada dalam situasi paling menyakitkan dalam kariernya sebagai seorang Teknisi.

 _Jimin sampai pada titik di mana ia mengetahui bahwa Jeon Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain—dan itu bukan dirinya._

Tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk mengelus surai yang lebih muda dan menenangkannya. Isakan Jimin semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Malam semakin dingin dan mereka masih belum berniat untuk segera kembali ke Penginapan. Terlalu sibuk terlarut dalam dilemanya masing-masing.

Sang _Ice Man_ tak tahan melihat Teknisi manisnya terus menangis dengan nada frustrasi yang sangat memilukan. Yoongi mengubah posisinya agar bisa memeluk Jimin. Merengkuhnya dengan erat agar sang Teknisi bisa dengan leluasa menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Stt, jangan menangis lagi Jimin- _ah_ , aku ada di sini." Satu kalimat terucap begitu saja dari bibir tipis Yoongi, membuat Jimin bergeming setelahnya.

 _Sebuah kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang pernah diucapkan oleh Hoseok tempo hari._

Maka dengan enggan, Jimin meremas pelan lengan Yoongi dan terisak semakin keras. Mengabaikan betapa sunyinya malam di langit Montreal yang bisa dengan mudah membuat suaranya terdengar jelas. Jimin tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia punya tempat untuk berbagi tentang segala kesedihannya.

Tempat yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Di dalam pelukan seorang Min Yoongi.

 _Segalanya terasa begitu jelas, nyata terpampang di depan mataku._

 _Aku melihatnya, Hyung. Aku melihat Jungkook tersenyum begitu bahagia malam ini._

 _Aku senang melihatnya, tapi senyum itu bukan ditujukan untukku._

 _Dia kembali membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri karena sakit yang selalu ia salurkan lewat hatiku._

 _Malam ini di bawah hamparan bintang di langit Montreal, Kanada._

 _Dalam gelapnya malam dan sejuknya udara berhembus, aku menyadari._

 _Menyadari betapa sulitnya mencintai seseorang yang hanya mendedikasikan rasa terimakasih padamu—_

— _bukan berdedikasi mengenai cintanya._

 _Dan detik ini pula aku menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang yang senantiasa menjalarkan sebuah kehangatan di hatiku._

 _Seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, yang selalu kujadikan keluh kesah sejak dulu._

 _Seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat seribu tanda tanya di hatiku._

 _Seseorang yang pada akhirnya kuakui perjuangannya._

 _Seseorang bernama Min Yoongi._

 **XxX**

Dua insan yang saling berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam sekarang tengah saling melempar senyuman. Taehyung dan Jungkook berbaring disisi sirkuit Montreal dan memandang hamparan bintang dalam dinginnya malam. Tak ada kekhawatiran yang selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam hati keduanya lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas.

 _Mereka memiliki perasaan yang kurang lebih sama._

"Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung berujar lebih dulu dan membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

Tak perlu menjawab, hanya sebuah isyarat dari raut wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah balapan musim ini selesai, ikutlah denganku ke Italia. Di sana kita akan sama-sama belajar untuk memodifikasi mobil balap dan menciptakan mesin baru. Hoseok- _hyung_ akan menggantikan posisimu di Tim." Taehyung berucap dengan mantap tanpa sedikitkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan bintang yang sangat banyak menyerupai ketombe.

Jungkook nampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab ucapan Taehyung.

"Tapi aku ingin karier yang lebih sukses di _Formula 1_ , _Hyung_. Kalau aku pergi maka aku tidak bisa melanjutkan balapan lagi." Jungkook berujar dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Detik berikutnya Taehyung menatap kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Kook. Mungkin saja kita bisa bergabung bersama tim _Ferrari_ di sana." Taehyung lagi-lagi berbicara tanpa nada ragu. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda ini mempunyai berbagai keyakinan yang begitu kuat dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung dan kembali membuka suara, "Asal bersamamu aku mau, _Hyung_." Jungkook menyentuh punggung tangan Taehyung dan meremasnya singkat. Eskpresinya begitu tenang dan lembut di saat bersamaan, membuat yang lebih tua tak tahan untuk membalas sentuhan di tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae- _hyung_." Taehyung bergeming ketika Jungkook membisikkan kata itu dengan nada yang begitu manis. Sekali lagi Kepala Teknisi itu menatap Pebalapnya yang sekarang tengah merona.

"Yah, aku akan menjawabnya dengan bunga besok, Jungkook- _ah_. Tapi ngomong-ngomong…" Taehyung nampak menggantungkan kalimatnya, enggan untuk melanjutkan.

Sementara Jungkook tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan begitu imut sembari menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kook, kau sudah berusia dua puluh tahun 'kan sekarang?" Ucapnya nampak ragu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sang Pebalap muda bahkan tak menyadari sebuah seringai licik yang terpampang di wajah Taehyung setelah itu.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu untuk merayakan hubungan kita, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita 'bersenang-senang', Kook- _ah_?"

Entah siapa yang terlalu polos di sini, Taehyung yang bodoh, atau Jungkook yang benar-benar masih _hijau_ —persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Soekjin- _hyung_ tempo hari.

Maka detik berikutnya, Jungkook kembali tersenyum manis dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku mau, _Hyung_."

 **XxX**

Menurut Jimin ini masih pagi namun sekarang seseorang sedang menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia sangat yakin kalau yang berada di luar sekarang adalah Namjoon. Maka dengan sedikit jengkel Jimin segera menyibak selimutnya dan turut membangunkan Yoongi yang semalam tertidur di kamarnya—karena Jimin tak kunjung berhenti menangis akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menemaninya, dan berakhir Yoongi jatuh tertidur duluan.

 _Sang Ice Man benar-benar pemalas._

Jimin mengguncang pelan tubuh Yoongi agar pemuda itu segera bangun dari kasurnya dan ikut bersama Jimin untuk menemui Namjoon. Namun nihil, berkali-kali Jimin mencoba, Yoongi tetap tidak mau bangun. Maka dengan enggan dan helaan nafas pasrah Jimin akhirnya turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

Namjoon sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap beserta topi berlogo BTS _Racing_. Pemuda tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Jimin yang terlihat masih berantakan.

"Park Jimin, apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Gawat, perasaan Jimin seketika menjadi tidak enak. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap jam dinding yang berada di atas cermin. Matanya terbelalak.

"Gawat, aku terlambat!" Jimin memekik kaget saat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan.

Maka detik berikutnya bisa dipastikan teriakan Kim Namjoon memenuhi seisi Penginapan bahkan membuat Min Yoongi berdecak malas.

"TEKNISI MULAI BEKERJA PUKUL ENAM PAGI, PARK JIMIN!"

" _YA_! BERISIK KIM NAMJOON. AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU SETELAH INI!"

Tentu saja, teriakan yang kedua itu berasal dari Yoongi yang sekarang sudah membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

 **XxX**

Hoseok berlari dengan tergesa dan bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan kelinci kecil itu belum hadir. Padahal mereka harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat ke Baku untuk balapan berikutnya.

Maka dengan gerakan cepat dan membabi buta Hoseok tak mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dan langsung menyambar knop yang dingin. Membuka perlahan benda itu dan berteriak dengan raut wajah tak karuan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , cepat bersiap sebentar lagi kita akan—"

Gerakan dan ucapan Hoseok terhenti saat melihat keadaan kamar Jungkook yang begitu berantakan. Nampak kaus dan jaket yang ia yakini milik Jungkook tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai dan banyak _tissue_ yang berserakan di sekitar kasurnya. Namun hal yang paling mengejutkan Hoseok adalah ketika Jungkook membuka matanya dan duduk di kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

 _Hoseok melihat seorang Jeon Jungkook tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis sampai pinggang._

 _Test Driver_ itu hampir saja sesak nafas saat menyadari beberapa bercak kemerahan—nyaris ungu memenuhi sekitar leher Jungkook. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan _Hyung_ -nya, Jungkook segera menatap Hoseok dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk dan bertanya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_ —"

"HIIIY, JUNGKOOK- _AH_ KAMU HABIS _NGAPAIN_!?"

Dan pagi itu untuk kedua kalinya teriakan seseorang memenuhi indra pendengaran seisi Penginapan.

 _Jung Hoseok melihat Jeon Jungkook dalam keadaan yang tidak semestinya._

TBC

 _ ***Ferrari:**_ Tim F1 papan atas :D

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai readers saya kembali~ Duh maaf sama VKook-nya yg pada akhirnya malah menjurus begitu. Sudah bisa nebak lah apa yang mereka lakuin~ Tapi karena ini bukan rate M maka enggak bakal saya perjelas ya, hihi :D

Disini hubungannya Jimin sama Yoongi udah mulai intim juga, dan chap berikutnya kita bakal kembali mengulas soal perasaannya Hoseok juga. Jadi biar kelar semuanya~

Sekali lagi saya gak pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua readers yang masih setia sama fict ini. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D

Yang mau review silahkan~

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	8. The True Feeling

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Eight: The True Feeling

Jimin selurus Sirkuit Baku, semua orang tahu itu. Begitu lurus dan mudah dibaca, membuat banyak orang nyaman berada dalam lintasannya, nyaman berada di sisinya. Datang dan pergi dalam kehidupannya dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan senyuman yang sama. Pemuda mungil berperawakan manis itu benar-benar hidup dalam naluri dan hatinya sendiri. Jimin sangat baik pada semua orang. Terlalu baik.

Maka dalam menghadapi kasus semalam yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa sakit hati, pagi ini Jimin berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Mencoba bertingkah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—mengumbar senyum walau sempat terlambat—sampai sebuah teriakan yang sangat ia yakini milik Hoseok memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"JUNGKOOK- _AH_ SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI!"

Jimin bisa mendengar ada intonasi kecewa di dalam teriakan itu. Hoseok adalah pemuda yang sama baik hatinya dengan Jimin dan tentu saja Hoseok juga sangat menyayangi Jungkook—sebagai adik—tidak lebih. Maka teriakan Jung Hoseok barusan benar-benar mampu membuatnya menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah sang _Test Driver_.

"H- _Hyung_ , apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" Jimin memasang wajah ngeri tatkala melihat Hoseok yang terengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu kini memandangnya tak kalah ngeri.

 _Sebuah perasaan yang Jimin artikan sebagai kekhawatiran mulai menjalar memenuhi relung hatinya._

"Jiminie, aku serius. Jungkook- _ah_ sudah tidak suci lagi Jiminie!" Pekikan kembali terdengar dari sang _Test Driver_ , membuat Jimin mengerjap bingung karena sekarang kedua bahu kecil itu dicengkram erat oleh Hoseok.

"H- _Hyung_ —"

"Aku melihatnya, Jiminie. Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam kamar Jungkook. Aku yakin kalau—"

"Hentikan itu, Hoseok."

Perkataan Hoseok yang dibarengi dengan raut wajah super ngeri itu tertahan begitu saja karena sebuah suara yang lebih rendah langsung menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri di dekat sana, melangkah dengan mantap dan melepaskan cengkraman Hoseok pada kedua bahu Jimin.

"Kau tidak lihat wajah meringisnya?" Yoongi langsung memasang tampang jengah ketika ditatap Hoseok yang seolah bertanya kenapa cengramannya dilepaskan.

Jimin menghela nafas melihat kedua _Hyung_ -nya saat ini.

"Dan memangnya kenapa kalau Jungkook tidur dengan seseorang semalam? Dia sudah dewasa, Hoseok." Pebalap resmi BTS _Racing_ itu mengusak rambutnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, _Hyung_. Tetap saja, Jungkook- _ah_ yang polos itu…" Hoseok menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tidak yakin untuk kembali melanjutkan saat melihat tatajam tajam Yoongi sudah kembali lagi.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Hoseok- _ah_. Biarkan Jungkook bersenang-senang dengan hidupnya sendiri." Pebalap muda itu mengangkat bahu seraya menjelaskan dengan acuh. Hoseok tahu diri dan kemudian benar-benar tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _Ia tahu berdebat dengan Min Yoongi tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang berarti._

Maka detik berikutnya, Hoseok memasang wajah _kepo_ dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bilang kau tahu siapa orang yang sudah tidur dengan Jungkook- _ah_ semalam?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada berbisik, namun Jimin yang berada cukup dekat dengan mereka masih bisa mendengarnya.

Min Yoongi kemudian mengangguk dengan enteng, membuat dua pasang mata milik Jimin dan Hoseok membulat tak percaya.

"Siapa orangnya, _Hyung_?" Kali ini Jimin ikut mendekat pada dua _Hyung_ -nya dan ikut berbisik.

Yoongi tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi kedua _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

"Dia satu Tim dengan kita." Ujar Yoongi kemudian, membuat Hoseok dan Jimin saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi dan memberi isyarat seolah—Kami tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan, _Hyung_ —sehingga membuat Yoongi menghela nafas acuh.

Sang _Ice Man_ berdecak pelan, "Perhatikan baik-baik dan kalian akan tahu siapa pelakunya." Lanjut Yoongi kemudian, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jungkook yang sedang mengecek mobilnya tak jauh dari mereka.

Keduanya masih tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya sosok Taehyung datang dan melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook—hal yang Hoseok anggap biasa saja karena mereka sudah sering melakukannya, namun bagi Jimin semuanya berubah sejak kejadian semalam—Oh iya, benar juga. Jimin nampak berpikir sekarang.

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin kembali melirik Yoongi dan memasang wajah cemas. Seringai itu kemudian tercetak jelas dalam raut tampan Pebalapnya. Jimin sakit perut.

Hoseok tetap memerhatikan dua sejoli itu. Nampaknya mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, pikir Hoseok. Namun matanya mengerjap bingung saat Taehyung memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Sebuket kecil bunga yang tertangkap begitu jelas dalam penglihatan Hoseok.

 _Dua kuntum mawar merah._

"Yoongi- _hyung_ —"

"Dua kuntum artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama, Hoseok- _ah_."

Perkataan sang _Test Driver_ langsung disela begitu saja oleh Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum singkat sembari menjelaskan, membuat Hoseok menjadi lebih tak mengerti lagi dengan yang sedang terjadi.

"Dia memiliki perasaan yang sama…" Hoseok nampak berpikir keras sebelum menemukan jawabannya. Sementara Jimin yang berdiri di sebelahnya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Memiliki perasaan yang sama…" Pikiran Teknisi muda itu kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam saat ia bersama Yoongi melihat dua sejoli itu tengah 'memadu' kasih dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

" _Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Hyung. Aku sangat menyukaimu."_

" _Jungkook-ah, aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan kenapa aku selalu menaruh bunga mawar di Kokpit mobilmu, 'kan?"_

" _Aku tahu, Tae-hyung. Aku tahu semuanya sekarang—Aku juga menyukaimu, Hyung."_

" _Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu duluan, Kook-ah. Sekarang aku tinggal menjawabnya."_

 _Gotcha_ , Jimin ingat sekarang. Jungkook mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taehyung dan bertanya mengenai perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Dan sekarang persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung semalam, pemuda itu kini kembali membawakan Jungkook bunga secara terang-terangan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa Taehyung- _ah_ memberikan Jungkook bunga? Dia terlihat seperti pegangum rahasia Jungkook yang selalu berusaha kita tebak selama ini." Hoseok memasang wajah sebal tatkala dua insan di sana tengah mengobrol dan tertawa dengan begitu riang.

Yoongi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Hoseok.

"Simpukan saja sendiri siapa Taehyung sebenarnya, Hoseok- _ah_." Setelah mengatakan hal barusan, Yoongi pamit pada Jimin dan Hoseok kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Hoseok hanya melongo dan tetap berusaha menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Jiminie, apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi- _hyung_ barusan?" Hoseok beralih menatap Jimin tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

 _Jimin kemudian tersenyum tipis tanpa mengatakan apapun._

 **XxX**

"Tanyakan pada Seokjin- _hyung_ apa artinya, Kook." Taehyung mengacak pelan surai Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa, _Hyung_. Aku akan menabrakmu dengan mobilku kalau kau ternyata menolakku." Ujar Jungkook tanpa ragu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung buket bunga yang barusan Taehyung berikan padanya.

Wajah Jungkook yang nampak sangat berseri-seri membuat Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi manis kelincinya.

"Berisik. Kejam sekali kau mau menabrakku dengan jet darat itu. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa hidup jika aku mati, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook lebih keras sambil tertawa bahagia.

" _Hyung_." Taehyung menghentikan tawa dan usakannya ketika Jungkook memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut.

Kepala Teknisi itu kemudian menatap Pebalapnya begitu lekat. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"I-iya, kau benar. Aku memang tidak bisa hidup jika kau mati. MEMANGNYA KENAPA!?" Wajah Jungkook refleks memerah ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan. Sementara Taehyung hanya bengong sejenak melihat ekspresi Jungkok.

Sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ahaha, Jungkook- _ah_. Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan. Aku sangat ingin _memakanmu_." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan mengelus pipinya.

"H- _Hyung_." Jungkook dengan cepat mendorong Taehyung dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita masih bekerja sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil tertunduk, tak berani menatap _kekasihnya_.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan menatap Jungkook yang tertunduk, "Baiklah, Kook. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Akan kulakukan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan seperti di balapan sebelumnya." Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Kedua matanya membola tatkala Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

" _Do your best, bunny_."

Jungkook hanya diam selama beberapa saat setelah Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Satu panggilan dari Jungkook membuat sang Kepala Teknisi kembali menoleh.

" _Hyung_."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau juga… tidak akan bisa hidup jika aku mati, Tae- _hyung_?" Jungkook kembali membuka suaranya, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Tanpa menoleh dan menatap wajah Teknisinya, Jungkook kembali menunduk dan lebih memilih untuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Bagiku," Jungkook diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika Kepala Teknisinya itu mulai bersuara.

Taehyung tersenyum memandangi punggung Jungkook.

"Bagiku ada atau tidak ada kau aku masih tetap bisa hidup, Jungkook- _ah_ ~"

Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Taehyung selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam pada _Hyung_ -nya yang kini berlari menjauh.

" _Ya_! Kau jahat sekali, _Hyung_." Jungkook cemberut dan pura-pura akan melemparkan buket bunga itu ke arah Taehyung yang berlari sambil memasang senyum licik.

Namun ia buru-buru kembali menurunkan buket bunga itu dari atas kepalanya dan memandanginya begitu lama.

"Dan bodohnya kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tae- _hyung_."

 **XxX**

Seminggu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk mempersiapkan balapan. Akibatnya, semua Tim kewalahan jika jadwal balapan dilaksanakan satu minggu setelah balapan sebelumnya selesai. Seperti saat ini. Semua anggota BTS _Racing_ berlarian mengecek pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Berkomunikasi dengan sangat telaten dan tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang terjadi di balapan sebelumnya.

Yoongi memandangi para Teknisi yang sibuk dengan mobil balap mereka. Ia dan Jungkook sedang istirahat sebentar dan sesekali melirik anggota Tim mereka yang masih sibuk bekerja. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan melirik Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi apa jawaban yang kau dapatkan, Jungkook- _ah_?" Sang Pebalap muda kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi polos.

Yoongi mendesah, "Ayolah, jangan pura-pura polos begitu. Aku sedang membicarakan Kepala Teknisi konyolmu itu." Ujarnya masih dengan wajah datar.

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook kaget dan memasang wajah panik.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , darimana kau tahu? Maksudku itu..." Jungkook menunduk dan tak berani menatap Yoongi lagi. Wajahnya kembali memanas karena perkataan Yoongi barusan.

"Aku melihat kalian berciuman saat di Montreal." Yoongi tetap tak mengubah ekspresinya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kupikir kau mendapat dua kuntum mawar merah sebelum kita terbang kesini kalau aku tidak salah melihat waktu itu." Ucapan Yoongi kali ini membuat Jungkook pada akhirnya berani menatap ke arahnya.

"A-apa artinya, _Hyung_? Aku belum sempat bertanya pada Seokjin- _hyung_." Jungkook mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun ekspresi panik tetap belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajah itu.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar perkataan yang lebih muda.

"Dua kuntum mawar merah artinya ia memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, Kook." Yoongi tersenyum tipis disela-sela ucapannya. Jungkook mengerjap.

"Ja-jadi Tae- _hyung_ —"

"Dia mencintaimu, bodoh. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan empat tahun silam dia memintaku memberinya sebuah saran untuk mendekatimu. Makannya aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikanmu bunga, dan ternyata si bodoh itu malah melanjutkan saran dariku dan menjelma menjadi seorang pegangum rahasia. Betapa bodohnya Kepala Teknisimu itu, Jungkook. Kau pernah menerima tujuh kuntum mawar merah empat tahun yang lalu? Dia begitu tergila-gila padamu, Kook."

Penjelasan panjang dari Yoongi membuat Jungkook memerhatikan sang _Ice Man_ tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi tanpa terkecuali. Jungkook begitu antusias mengenai sesuatu yang menyangkut Taehyung.

"Dan karena perasaan sialan Park Jimin untukmu, Taehyung tidak berani mendekatimu secara terang-terangan. Dia takut kau menyukai Jimin, Kook- _ah_. Sampai kau menolak Jimin pun, Taehyung tetap tidak berani mendekatimu karena dia pikir kau punya alasan lain menolak Jimin. Kemudian aku selalu menjadi pelampiasan Jimin karena kau terus-menerus menyakiti hatinya selama ini. Brengsek sekali kau, Jungkook."

Yoongi mengakhiri semua ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek. Namun entah kenapa Jungkook sama sekali tidak marah ketika Yoongi menyebutnya brengsek. Ia justru menyadari satu hal dari kalimat barusan, terutama ketika Yoongi berkata jika dia dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Jimin.

 _Mungkinkah Min Yoongi cemburu padanya selama ini?_

"Semua gara-gara kau, Jungkook. Dia tidak pernah mau membuka hatinya untukku hanya karena ia begitu mencintaimu. Apa menurutmu tidak cukup tentang semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan pada Jimin untuk menyadarkannya bahwa kau tidak mencintainya? Dan apakah semua rasa sakit itu sebanding dengan perasaanku padanya yang tak pernah ia balas sedikitpun? Aku sangat ingin menabrakmu dengan mobilku, kelinci. Kalau kau bukan Jeon Jungkook yang begitu berbakat dan membawa banyak kemenangan untuk Tim ini, aku pasti sudah menyingkirkanmu sejak dulu."

Jungkook tahu arti dari semua ucapan Yoongi yang begitu dalam. Walaupun pemuda di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang dingin, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa bahwa Yoongi adalah orang jahat. Ia justru merasa Yoongi adalah sosok Kakak yang sangat perhatian dalam diam. Maka ketika mendengar semua perkataan Yoongi hari ini mengenai semua perasaannya, Jungkook tak mampu berkata banyak.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_." Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat Jungkook lontarkan untuk menanggapi semua ucapan _Hyung_ -nya barusan. Sang _Ice Man_ hanya berkedip singkat kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu."

 _Begitu sulit dibaca dan ditebak. Tidak mudah diingat dan selalu meninggalkan teka-teki tak kasat mata. Itulah Min Yoongi._

 _Dan Jungkook tahu ia hanya perlu tersenyum tulus atas semua perlakuan Yoongi._

 **XxX**

Eropa memang tempat yang indah. Jimin tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat sejenaknya untuk menikmati pemandangan malam di Sirkuit Baku. Teknisi muda itu merapatkan jaketnya karena suhu udara yang begitu sejuk menyapa kulitnya. Jimin selesai dengan semua mesin mobil balap hari ini. tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bekerja lebih banyak lagi. Maka malam ini dia hanya mendambakan sebuah ketenangan yang disuguhkan alam lewat indahnya langit Eropa.

"Hey, rupanya kau di sini, Jim." Jimin menoleh karena sebuah suara yang amat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hai, Tae." Jimin hanya membalas kalimat itu dengan sapaan singkat dan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku soal yang waktu itu—waktu aku menciummu jika kau ingin aku memperjelas." Taehyung berkata dengan sangat lancar dan tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Jimin mendesah lega, "Kukira kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Taehyung. Aku hampir gila kemarin-kemarin. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Jimin menanggapi ucapan Taehyung dengan nada santai. Teman SMA-nya itu kemudian merangkulnya dengan hangat.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu soal hubunganku dengan Jungkook, 'kan?" Taehyung tetap tak berniat untuk menghilangkan senyuman itu. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Taehyung… tolong jaga Jungkook—"

"Aku tidak mau menjaganya jika kau ingin mengatakan 'Taehyung, tolong jaga Jungkook untukku' begitu." Taehyung akhirnya cemberut dan pura-pura memasang ekspresi kesal pada Jimin, membuat Teknisi di sebelahnya mengerjap sesaat.

"Rupanya kau sudah bisa menebak, Taehyung." Jimin tersenyum canggung, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sampai saat ini masih senantiasa mampir di hatinya karena Jungkook. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah tak sesakit sebelumnya, saat Jungkook menolaknya misalnya.

"Maaf ya, Jim. Aku akan menjaga Jungkook- _ah_ karena itu memang tugasku dan itu kulakukan bukan untukmu." Taehyung menatap lurus ke depan, membuat Jimin menatap lekat wajah teman SMA-nya dari samping. Jimin bisa melihat sebuah tekad yang kuat di sana. Sebuah raut wajah tegas seorang Kim Taehyung yang tercipta karena perasaannya yang begitu kuat untuk Jeon Jungkook.

 _Jimin menyerah dan akhirnya memejamkan mata kemudian tersenyum pahit._

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Taehyung."

 **XxX**

 _Mengikhlaskan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diraih._

 _Membuka hatiku untuk orang lain selain dirinya._

 _Menutup kedua mataku dan menghapus semua tentangnya._

 _Aku menyerah, Hyung._

 _Dia begitu berharga untukku—_

— _Tapi sangat menyakitkan ketika melihatnya tersenyum sekarang._

 _Eropa dingin saat malam tiba, dan hatiku seolah beku di pertengahan musim panas._

 _Apakah gugur tahun ini akan kembali menyapa dengan rasa sakit yang sama?_

 _Relungku kosong, lelah sekali memikirkan cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan selama empat tahun._

 _Melihatnya bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dekat denganku—_

— _Aku menyerah, Yoongi-hyung._

Jimin berjalan dengan gontai menuju Penginapan dan sesekali menghela nafas berat. Semua ucapan Taehyung masih teringat jelas di kepalanya. Ia tahu—sangat mengenal teman SMA-nya itu. Taehyung adalah orang yang mempunyai keyakinan kuat pada sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Dan Jimin tahu betul bahwa Taehyung tidak akan melepaskan Jungkook.

Maka saat ini hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin Jimin datangi. Taehyung pamit dua puluh menit yang lalu karena Jungkook datang dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keheningan malam. Membuat Jimin benar-benar frustrasi dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Penginapan sepuluh menit setelahnya.

 _Teknisi muda itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar dan mengetuknya pelan._

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu dengan handuk yang masih tersangkut di kepalanya. Rambutnya basah dan tetesan air meluncur dengan cepat membasahi tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas sebuah handuk melilit di pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu nampak jelas dengan kulit yang putih pucat. Jimin tersenyum.

"Malam, _Hyung_." Yoongi menatap heran pada Teknisinya yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan tetap diam di tempatnya. Biasanya, Jimin akan langsung masuk tanpa peduli bagaimana penampilan seorang Min Yoongi yang baru membukakan pintu untuknya. Berjalan ke arah kasur Yoongi dan langsung berbaring dengan nyaman, misalnya.

Tapi sekarang semua itu tak nampak. Yoongi bahkan tak melihat sedikitpun sebuah keceriaan yang selalu hadir dalam wajah damai Jimin. Ia memang tersenyum, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

 _Min Yoongi tahu bahwa senyuman Park Jimin kali ini berarti keputusasaan._

"Hai, Jim. Kau terlihat begitu berantakan—"

"Aku menyerah, _Hyung_." Perkataan Jimin berikutnya membuat Yoongi menyerngit heran.

"Aku sudah menyerah." Yang kedua lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Jimin bisa merasakan panas kembali menjalar di wajahnya tatkala bulir air mata menetes begitu saja. Pertahanannya runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia terlalu payah menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jiminie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi yang mulai khawatir akhirnya menepuk pelan pundak Teknisinya. Jimin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau mengejar Jungkook lagi, _Hyung_. Semakin aku mengejarnya maka akan semakin meninggalkan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam." Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan cepat, membuat tetesan air itu mengenai rambutnya. Jimin terisak pelan dan meremas bahu Yoongi, mencoba memberitahu betapa sakit hatinya saat ini, betapa lelahnya ia dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama empat tahun ini.

 _Betapa ia begitu mencintai Jeon Jungkook dan membuatnya nyaris gila._

Yoongi tersadar dan dengan cepat menendang pelan pintu kamarnya karena tidak ingin siapapun melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu. Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu kemudian membalas pelukan Jimin dan menghisap kuat aroma yang menguar dari rambut sang Teknisi. Membuatnya terlena.

"Jim, tenangkan dirimu." Yoongi ikut berbisik di telinga Jimin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Jimin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yoongi, mencari sebuah sensasi nyaman yang selama ini selalu menyapanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Park Jimin sampai pada titik paling memuakkan dalam hidupnya. Dicampakkan dan tidak akan pernah diterima oleh seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Bayangan Jungkook hilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan sosok Yoongi yang sekarang menatapnya begitu damai.

Tangan kanan Jimin beralih pada pipi Yoongi dan menangkup sebelah wajah Pebalapnya. Jimin bergerak dengan mantap dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri untuk meraih bibir tipis milik sang _Ice Man_. Meraupnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menyalurkan segala perasaannya dalam ciuman sepihak itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu Yoongi tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Jimin tahu bagaimana seorang Min Yoongi saat bersamanya, begitu damai dan lembut. Maka tak ada kalimat apapun yang terlontar dari Yoongi atau bahkan sebuah teriakkan yang akan membuat Jimin diam ketakutan.

Min Yoongi yang sekarang adalah Min Yoongi yang Jimin kenal selama ini. Sang _Ice Man_ membalas ciumannya dengan begitu lembut, membuat Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan Yoongi. Tangan kanan Yoongi mengelus tengkuknya dengan begitu teratur dan membuat sang Teknisi memperdalam ciumannya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ —" Jimin melenguh ketika mendapati Yoongi menariknya lebih dalam dan membuatnya melangkah dengan ritme tak beraturan. Lututnya lemas ketika menyentuh sisi kasur, dan sebelum Jimin sempat protes, Yoongi sudah mendorongnya dan membuat tubuh mungil itu berbaring di kasur.

Jimin mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Wajah Yoongi begitu dekat dan membuat deru nafas pemuda tampan itu menyapa kulitnya, mempertemukan dua pasang manik sipit yang saling menatap begitu intim. Jimin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena ciuman Yoongi, Teknisi muda itu masih mencari sebuah penjelasan dari tatapan mata sang _Ice Man_.

 _Namun Jimin tetap tak menemukannya. Begitu sulit mengartikan sebuah tatapan milik Min Yoongi._

"Hyu—mmph—" Perkataan Jimin lagi-lagi terhenti ketika Yoongi kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Yoongi melumat miliknya dan meminta izin agar Jimin membuka mulutnya.

Sang Teknisi kemudian mengerti dengan sendirinya dan memilih untuk meremas kedua bahu Yoongi saaat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Keduanya terengah setelah berciuman cukup lama. Nafas Jimin memburu, kembali membuka kedua matanya dan tetap mendapati wajah Yoongi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pebalap BTS _Racing_ itu menempelkan dahi mereka dan tersenyum amat lembut ke arahnya, membuat sebuah rona merah menyelimuti pipi Jimin.

"Jiminie," Yoongi berbisik dengan suara berat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dan membuat Jimin buru-buru tersadar dan meremas rambut Yoongi, memaksa sang Pebalap untuk kembali menatapnya.

"H- _Hyung_ ," Jimin berujar disertai ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan. Secara umum Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin mencoba menghentikannya dan memberitahu bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukan ini.

Sang _Ice Man_ tersenyum jahil kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Teknisi muda itu.

"Jiminie—" Jimin menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yoongi tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sangat tampan.

"Akan kusimpan semuanya sampai kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar begitu jelas dari sang _Ice Man_ disertai sebuah senyuman paling memikat seumur hidup Jimin. Dan Min Yoongi memang hanya perlu satu kalimat untuk membuat Park Jimin menatapnya dengan amat lekat.

 _Hati Jimin berdebar keras._

TBC

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Pengen curhat bentar yaaa~

Kan sebenernya Summer Break udah selesai (dan hari minggu kemarin F1 udah mulai lagi dan banyak sekali insiden yang terjadi XD). Beberapa minggu lalu saya liat di IG, para driver F1 banyak yang ikutan sebuah challenge terus kirim video mereka gitu pas lagi ngerap gitu, dan saya langsung keinget sama Agust D :)

Dan BTW Bentar lagi Kuki ultah ya~ kemudian saya baru ngeh satu fakta. Driver F1 termuda yang seumuran sama Kuki ultahnya akhir September, kalo Kuki 'kan awal bulan yah~ Okay, sekian curhatan gajenya orz.

Halo readers, saya kembali~ maaf ya sebelumnya karena belum bisa jelasin banyak-banyak mengenai perasaan Hoseok sama Jimin. Jadi saya pengen nambah porsi YoonMin-nya dulu :) soalnya Mz Agus sekarang makin ganteng juga apalagi di Agust D kan XD Pokoknya masih panjang deh perjalanan fict ini :D

Btw ada yang setuju gak kalo VKook-nya saya bikin sad ending karena something? Agak miris memang dan kayaknya pembaca bakal gak rela ya?

Yang mau kasih pendapat soal VKook sad ending boleh lewat review deh. Enggak papa kalo gak setuju juga berarti saya enggak bikin sad ending (soalnya kejadian yg terjadinya itu bisa dibikin happy or sad jadi keputusan ditangan readers hehe :D)

Oke, makasih ya buat yg masih setia sama fict ini. Yang mau review silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	9. Spielberg, Austria Tonight

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Nine: Spielberg, Austria Tonight

Jika ini adalah Korea Selatan, maka bukan pagi yang menyapa, melainkan malam yang masih dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk aktivis setiap harinya, seolah adalah hal lumrah yang biasa dijumpai di Negeri ginseng. Namun Austria pagi ini menyuguhkan balapan menarik di Sirkuit _Spielberg_ yang membuat orang-orang rela berkumpul demi melihat Pebalap favorit mereka bertarung di lintasan lurus. Dua minggu setelah balapan di Baku selesai, semua Tim dengan semangat terus bekerja dan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk balapan dua minggu yang akan datang.

 _Dan sekarang sudah tiba waktunya._

"Kook, ini adalah lintasan lurus dan aku yakin kita bisa mengatasinya dengan konsentrasi yang baik." Taehyung menjelaskan pada Jungkook yang sudah bersiap di Kokpitnya. Sang Pebalap hanya mengangguk dan terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Semoga berhasil." Seperti biasanya, Taehyung akan berbisik dan ikut konsentrasi serta menatap lurus ke depan. Jungkook kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih keras.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

 **XxX**

 _Sembilan. Waktu yang lumayan tepat untuk menagih janjimu._

 _Langit Austria menyapa kala kita menginjakkan kaki di sini._

 _Begitu sejuk dan menenangkan, persis seperti yang kudambakan._

 _Balapan di Hungaria akan datang sebentar lagi, Hyung._

 _Kita hanya perlu pergi ke London setelah ini—_

— _Lalu kita akan dibawa ke Negeri Hungaria selanjutnya._

 _Haruskah aku mengungkit janji itu?_

 _Melihat antusiasme penonton pagi ini, aku begitu terpukau._

 _Banyak orang meneriaki namamu di bangku penonton._

 _Dan aku hanya diam menyaksikan setiap kejutan yang dibuat oleh Sang Ice Man._

 _Sayangnya, kita kalah._

BRAAAK.

Yoongi membanting helmnya dengan kesal dan hanya menatap tajam ke depan. Berkali-kali mengumpat dan hanya mendapat sebuah kalimat bernada minta maaf yang teramat dalam dari Jungkook. Saat balapan berlangsung, di lap ke tiga mobil Jungkook yang berada di belakang Yoongi hendak menyalip namun Yoongi tak memberinya jalan sehingga mobil Pebalap yang lebih muda menabrak bagian belakang mobil Yoongi dan membuat mobil mereka melintir. Akibatnya, tabrakan yang terjadi dengan rekan satu tim itu membuat keduanya tak bisa melanjutkan balapan dan mendapat eksekusi dari Tim mereka setelah balapan selesai.

 _Belum lagi penalty memuakkan yang Jungkook dapat dan membuatnya benar-benar kecewa._

Jimin menghela nafas berkali-kali dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Yoongi sambil mengelus punggung Pebalapnya setelah Yoongi dan Jungkook selesai dieksekusi.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_ —"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, dia yang menabrakku dan aku juga ikut kena _penalty_? Apa-apaan itu!" Yoongi menggeram tak terima dengan keputusan Tim mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kau juga tidak memberinya jalan untuk lewat, 'kan. Dan lagipula aku yakin semua keputusan ini untuk kebaikan Tim kita." Jimin tetap bersikeras untuk membuat Pebalap itu tenang, namun _mood_ Yoongi tak kunjung membaik.

"Cukup, Jimin." Yoongi menjauhkan punggungnya yang masih dielus Jimin. Pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam Teknisinya.

"Kau sudah mulai membela Jungkook lagi sekarang. _Hell_ , ternyata kau hanya menyerah sementara dan sekarang sudah kembali mencintai Jeon Jungkook sialanmu itu? Terus saja begitu sampai kau mati karena sakit hati, Park Jimin!" Yoongi yang sudah terlanjur kesal kembali berteriak dengan nada tinggi dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Meninggalkan Jimin yang memaku diam tak mengerti._

" _Ya_! Bukan itu maksudku, _Hyung_ —" Ucapan Jimin sama sekali tak digubris oleh Yoongi yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan menjauh dengan perasaan kesal.

" _Ya_! Min Yoongi, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!" Jimin balas berteriak dan meninggikan nada suaranya. Masa bodoh dengan omelan Yoongi barusan. _Mood_ -nya bahkan ikut memburuk gara-gara Pebalapnya itu.

 **XxX**

Jimin melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil itu dengan perasaan yang masih kesal. Malam ini ia harus segera terbang ke Inggris. Sialnya sekarang bahkan Yoongi dan Jungkook masih belum berbaikan—Yoongi tidak mau memaafkan Jungkook lebih tepatnya. Pemuda kelinci itu sudah berkali-kali membujuk Yoongi agar mau memaafkannya dan dia akan introspeksi diri serta lebih berhati-hati di balapan selanjutnya. Namun Min Yoongi yang begitu keras kepala tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

Maka tadi siang ketika mereka tengah makan dan semua mata tertuju padanya seolah mengisyaratkan agar ia meredam kemarahan Min Yoongi, Jimin hanya balas memelototi semua orang dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Dasar keras kepala. Gara-gara dia aku jadi ditegur oleh Namjoon- _hyung_. Aku tidak mau menjadi _manager_ pribadinya lagi. Min Yoongi kau sangat menyebalkan!" Jimin ingin berteriak dan memaki Yoongi sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi ia masih tahu diri karena sedang berada di tempat umum. Danau kecil yang berdekatan dengan Taman bermain anak-anak bukanlah tempat yang cocok dijadikan pelampiasan saat marah.

Hanya ada helaan nafas lelah dari Jimin. Ia bahkan enggan untuk kembali ke Penginapan dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Belum ada satu menit berusaha menenangkan diri, beberapa orang—tiga orang gadis tepatnya—yang berbincang tak jauh dari sana membuatnya kembali panas.

" _Kau tahu Min Yoongi dari BTS Racing? Wow, dia sangat tampan! Tadi pagi aku menonton F1 bersama pacarku."_

" _Aku suka nickname yang fans berikan padanya, SUGA. Pas sekali, senyumannya semanis gula!"_

" _Oh ya? Dia mendapatkan nickname seperti itu? Wah, benar-benar cocok."_

Huh, rupanya mereka mahasiswi asal Korea Selatan, batin Jimin.

Jimin berdecih mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu, "Ada-ada saja mereka. Kalau mereka tahu Min Yoongi hanyalah seorang Iblis keras kepala, aku jamin mereka tidak akan memberikan _nickname_ seperti itu." Jimin memejamkan matanya dan meremas kepalanya frustrasi. Hari sudah semakin petang dan ia masih terlalu malas untuk kembali ke Penginapan.

Jimin menyerah dan berbaring terlentang di atas rerumputan, mencari kenyamanan dalam sensasi udara sore Austria. Pemuda manis itu hampir saja terlelap jika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal tidak memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Jiminie, rupanya kau disini. Aku mencarimu daritadi." Jimin segera membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Hoseok sedang menatapnya dengan nafas terengah. _Test Driver_ itu sepertinya habis berlari, pikir Jimin.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin bangkit dan mulai menyamankan duduknya di atas rumput. Hoseok perlahan mendekat dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Namjoon memintaku untuk mencarimu dan membawamu kembali ke Penginapan. Kita akan makan malam di sini dan baru berangkat besok pagi." Jimin menyerngit heran mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Setahunya cuaca hari ini begitu baik dan tidak mungkin kalau pesawat mengalami _delay_ , 'kan.

"Jadwal penerbangan kita ditunda sampai besok karena menurut perkiraan cuaca malam ini akan terjadi badai." Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya dan seketika membuat Jimin membulatkan mulutnya. Yah, cuaca di Eropa memang sulit ditebak, pikirnya. Teknisi muda itu kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Danau di depannya yang begitu tenang.

"Kau masih kesal pada Yoongi- _hyung_?" Hoseok kembali bersuara dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan sifatnya memang seperti itu. Kalau kau memang belum mau kembali, aku akan menemanimu mencari Restoran Korea di sekitar sini." Hoseok kembali menorehkan sebuah senyum yang begitu menenangkan, membuat Jimin menatapnya lama dan tanpa aba-aba segera mengangguk.

"Tapi malam ini masakan _Western_ juga tidak masalah, _Hyung_." Jimin berucap singkat kemudian tersenyum, membuat Hoseok melongo tak percaya dengan ucapan Teknisi muda itu.

Sang _Test Driver_ mengangkat bahu, "Wow, tak kusangka kau akan minta masakan _Western_ , biasanya kau akan merengek karena rindu masakan rumah." Hoseok terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan singkat yang Jimin lontarkan barusan.

Setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang, Hoseok langsung menarik tangan Jimin dan membuat Teknisi muda itu segera berdiri dan langsung mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berlari kecil menelusuri jalanan di sekitar sana, menyatu dengan damainya suasana Negara beribukota Wina tersebut.

Lama keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan beriringan dan bersenda gurau. Jimin bahkan sedikit melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Yoongi. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan 'malaikat' seperti Hoseok, entah kenapa _mood_ -nya akan membaik secara perlahan.

 **XxX**

"Jiminie, setelah ini temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ya." Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan antusias, membuat yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Hoseok tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin.

"Wow, kupikir _mood_ -mu sudah lebih baik sekarang, Jiminie." _Test Driver_ itu langsung menepuk ringan pundaknya dan terkekeh pelan.

Jimin tertawa, "Kurasa _mood_ -ku akan membaik dengan sendirinya ketika sudah berbicara denganmu, _Hyung_." Sang Teknisi muda tersenyum amat manis sekarang.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak tahu tujuan selanjutnya setelah mereka makan. Kedua kakinya membawa Jimin ikut melangkah menelusuri jalanan di sekitar jembatan yang tak begitu ramai karena para aktivis lebih memilih untuk melewati jalan utama. Yang jelas, hatinya terasa begitu hangat ketika Jimin berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum amat lembut padanya. Membuat relung hati yang selalu kosong itu merasakan sensasi lain yang disebut kehangatan. Musim panas masih berlangsung, dan Hoseok yakin semua pemikiran anehnya mengenai Jimin pasti ada hubungannya dengan sengatan mentari di musim panas.

Jung Hoseok begitu yakin sebelum memorinya kembali memutar ingatan yang tercetak begitu jelas dalam dinginnya malam di Monaco.

 _Bayangan ketika ia memeluk Park Jimin—dan ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan memori itu._

Udara malam membuat Jimin merapatkan jaketnya. Angin yang berhembus membisikkan betapa damainya Austria, membawa sebuah kecanggungan yang jarang terjadi di antara keduanya. Mereka sudah berhenti melangkah sejak tiga menit yang lalu dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati gemerlapnya malam Austria di sekitar Sirkuit Spielberg, berdiri bersandar pada sisi Jembatan dan membuat pakaian masing-masing diterpa udara malam yang mulai mendingin. Hoseok memandangi Jimin dari samping dan tanpa sadar kembali melengkungkan senyum yang begitu menenangkan di wajah tampannya.

Sang Teknisi sama sekali belum berniat untuk berpaling dari indahnya Negeri Austria malam ini, seolah begitu candu dengan hal yang sangat jarang ia lihat, sebuah tempat yang akan meninggalkan banyak kenangan walau hanya menetap sesaat di sana. Detik berikutnya, Jimin menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan tertegun melihat senyum itu.

Jimin tahu betapa tampannya sang _Test Driver_ ketika melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang begitu damai di wajahnya. Dalam diam, Jimin seperti bisa menerka isi hati Hoseok, mendengarkan dengan seksama debar jantung pemuda di sebelahnya dalam hembusan angin malam. Batin Jimin ingin berontak.

Maka detik berikutnya, ketika sang Teknisi masih berusaha menerka apa yang sedang terjadi, dirinya dibawa pada sebuah tatapan yang begitu memikat milik Jung Hoseok. Tatapan dari obsidian yang membuat pergerakannya terkunci dengan sempurna tatkala sosok itu membisikkan sesuatu yang begitu menggelitik hatinya.

" _Saranghae_ , Jiminie."

Jimin tak bergeming, ingin mengerjap dan segera membuka suara namun perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya membuat cekat tenggorokannya sendiri. Jimin menggigit bibir dalamnya ketika menyadari bahwa Hoseok tak berniat untuk mengubah tatapannya yang begitu dalam.

 _Park Jimin tahu seberapa serius ucapan Jung Hoseok kali ini._

Dan sebelum Jimin kembali membuka suaranya, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di belah pipinya, membuat sang Teknisi membelalakkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya manik sipit itu kembali stabil dan berubah sendu.

" _Hyung_ —" Jimin tak berani menatap Hoseok dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk dalam setelah pemuda itu mengecup pipinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sang _Test Driver_ kemudian kembali memandangi Teknisi muda itu dengan tatapan lembut yang memikat.

"Ya, Jiminie?"

"Aku minta maaf." Hoseok bisa merasakan sebuah getaran dalam nada suara Jimin. Pemuda itu kemudian bergeming, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jimin selanjutnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hoseok- _hyung_." Jimin akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan menatap kedua manik Hoseok yang sekarang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Jimin.

Jimin mendesah, "Aku minta maaf, Hoseok- _hyung_. Dan kukira _Hyung_ sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud." Lanjutnya disertai senyum tipis yang begitu canggung.

Hoseok hanya diam selama beberapa detik kemudian menyadari maksud dibalik ucapan Jimin. Sosok itu kembali bergeming dan membuka suaranya.

"Apa semuanya karena Jungkook- _ah_ , Jiminie?" Hoseok bertanya sekali lagi, kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam intonasi suaranya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kali ini bukan karena Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin menjawab dengan tenang dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya meremas ujung jaketnya sendiri, membuat kedua manik itu terpejam, menunduk dan menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah menyerah akan dirinya, _Hyung_. Dan kurasa sekarang aku sudah tahu tempat lain yang lebih baik daripada mengharapkan cinta Jungkook." Jimin meninggikan nada suaranya, tak ingin menyakiti hati sosok itu. Namun batinnya terus berteriak agar segera menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini secepat mungkin.

 _Karena Park Jimin sudah terlalu lelah terjerat dalam lilitan benang merah yang amat kusut, membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah._

"Apa kau pernah merasa lega saat bercerita mengenai patah hatimu dan menangis begitu keras pada seseorang? Apa kau pernah merasa begitu marah pada orang itu tapi tak bisa membencinya? Apa kau pernah merasa begitu terjerat dalam pesona seseorang? Dan apa kau pernah menerima sebuah perlakuan yang begitu spesial di mata seseorang, _Hyung_?" Jimin kembali menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum tipis.

Sang _Test Driver_ mencoba untuk menjawab sebisa mungkin, "Ya, aku pernah merasakannya, Jiminie—"

"—Dan semua perasaan itu hanya tertuju padamu." Jimin bisa merasakan sebuah intonasi penuh kekecewaan dalam kalimat itu. Suara Hoseok berubah parau, membuatnya enggan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau boleh menyukai orang lain, itu hakmu. Tapi di sini, di dalam hatiku kau selalu menjadi nomor satu. Aku tidak pernah jatuh dalam pesona seseorang dan terjerat begitu lama kecuali padamu, Jiminie. Empat tahun aku menyimpan perasaan ini tanpa mengetahui kemana arah hatimu berlabuh—" Hoseok menutup kedua matanya dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri dan menengadah. Melengkungkan sebuah senyuman disertai air mata yang lolos dari matanya, mengalir begitu saja melewati kedua belah pipinya. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu akan pernyataan cinta dalam hati pemuda itu berubah sirna dalam beberapa saat setelah Jimin mengatakan semuanya. Memberi tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih pantas mengisi kekosongan di hatinya setelah dicampakkan oleh Jungkook—seseorang yang pastinya lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Woah, tak kusangka ternyata patah hati rasanya begitu sakit ya, hahaha. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Jungkook sekarang, Jiminie. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Kau sangat hebat bisa menyimpan semua perasaan memuakkan ini selama empat tahun lamanya." Hoseok tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara parau dan perih yang menyayat hatinya.

Park Jimin sudah membisikkan sebuah kata yang secara tidak langsung resmi menolak pernyataan cintanya. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia sangka, bagai ditembaki anak panah tajam yang ditarik dari busurnya tanpa aba-aba.

" _Sekali lagi, maaf Hyung—"_

"— _Maafkan aku…"_

" _Maaf, karena sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi-hyung."_

Jimin berbisik dalam sepinya suasanya malam, bercampur dengan suara angin yang terdengar menderu di keheningan seiring berjalannya waktu, membuat suaranya seolah hanya menjadi kiasan tak berarti ditengah riuhnya angin.

Namun satu kalimat yang terlontar begitu tulus dari Jimin benar-benar membuat Taman bunga di hati Hoseok gersang, kehilangan semua keindahannya karena layunya bunga dan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauh.

 _Park Jimin sudah menolaknya._

 _Menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan begitu klise—_

 _Menolaknya malam ini, di Austria._

 **XxX**

 _Alasan yang nampak sederhana—_

 _Namun semuanya berubah menjadi rumit saat kutempatkan dirimu di sana._

 _Menjauh dari Pelabuhan yang siap membawaku ke tempat yang teramat indah._

 _Walau kau dingin dan tak mengisyaratkan sebuah kehangatan mentari—_

— _Aku yakin kau menyimpan seribu pesona tak kasat mata yang lebih indah._

 _Benang merah memuakkan yang ingin kuputuskan setelah semua yang terjadi selama empat tahun, sekarang kugenggam erat._

 _Memutar otak agar bisa keluar dari ikatan menyesakkan yang membuat perih hati tak berujung._

 _Maka mulai saat ini kuputuskan untuk memperbaiki ikatan itu._

 _Menyelesaikannya secara hati-hati dan memulai semua dari awal._

 _Memutus benang merah sepihak antara aku dan Jungkook kemudian menyambungkannya pada Taehyung._

 _Dan membuat sebuah ikatan baru di antara kita—_

— _Antara Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi._

Jimin memelankan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah berada lebih jauh dari tempat Hoseok berdiri dan tak berani menatapnya kembali. Entah kenapa, sendu dan perih di hatinya kembali tatkala Hoseok mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jimin pernah merasakan semuanya, dan sekarang ia membuat orang lain sakit karenanya. Teknisi muda itu tidak pernah ingin menyakiti hati siapapun, namun lagi-lagi batinnya berteriak dan yakin sesuatu yang salah sudah terjadi antara dia dan Hoseok.

 _Karena kali ini Jimin yakin Pelabuhan yang ia maksud 'tempat lain' bukanlah milik Jung Hoseok._

Air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata sipitnya, membuatnya menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya dan memendam isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Jimin ingin bahagia sekali saja, dan ia rasa malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Masa bodoh dengan waktu empat tahun yang hanya dihabiskannya untuk memikirkan Jungkook. Jimin sudah tak memedulikan lagi perasaan menggebu-gebu yang berujung pada rasa perih yang terus mengukir hatinya.

Derap langkah itu semakin cepat tatkala wajahnya panas luar biasa dan cairan bening itu tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua obsidiannya. Jimin berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal, memburu karena dinginnya malam yang semakin menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Tujuan Jimin hanya satu saat ini. Suara yang semula tercekat di tenggorokan itu keluar dengan begitu lantang dan memekik di tengah kesunyian malam.

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_!"

 _Karena saat ini tujuan Park Jimin hanya satu, yaitu menemukan di mana sang Ice Man berada._

TBC

 _ ***Penalty:**_ Hukuman yang diberikan pada driver saat melanggar peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan (dan hukumannya macem-macem).

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow, akhirnya udah sampai chap 9 juga~ dan saya udah jelasin mengenai perasaan Hoseok di sini. Enggak banyak-banyak, soalnya kalo bertele-tele ntar YoonMin-nya enggak kelar-kelar :v

Btw soal VKook karena enggak pada setuju buat dibikin sad ending yaudah deh saya bikin happy ending mereka, tapi ntar ada bagian sedih-sedihannya ya XD Dan btw mulai dari chap ini udah saya putusin buat ganti genre fict ini dari friendship jadi hurt/comfort, soalnya enggak friendship centric juga sih . w .

Kookie udah ultah ya tgl 1 kemarin, hbd deh~ semoga makin sukses :D Dan makasih ya buat yang masih setia sama fanfic ini. Yang mau review lagi silahkan :)

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	10. London Eye, Millennium Wheel I

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Ten: London Eye, Millennium Wheel I

Sirkuit Silverstone dalam keadaan yang begitu baik siang ini. Cuaca terik khas musim panas tak menyurutkan semangat Tim dalam perkerjaan mereka. Di sinilah BTS _Racing_ , ikut mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut jet darat walaupun baru tiba tiga jam yang lalu. Mempersiapkan segalanya mengenai mesin mobil balap benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lama dan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Salah sedikit saja, Pebalapmu akan mati.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini justru Jimin sangat sulit untuk mengatur fokusnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan terus memutar memori yang terjadi di Austria tadi malam. Memang benar dugaannya, negeri itu adalah tempat yang dikunjungi sesaat, namun meninggalkan kesan yang begitu menggebu di hatinya. Tadi malam, tepat setelah Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya, Jimin berlari. Teknisi muda itu bergegas mencari sang _Ice Man_ dengan nafas terengah-engah. Debaran di hatinya turut menjadi saksi betapa inginnya ia bertemu pemuda itu tadi malam.

 _Dan Park Jimin berhasil mewujudkannya._

 **XxX**

 _Begitu menggebu, derap langkah ini selurus lintasan Spielberg, membawaku menuju tempatmu._

 _Ketika damai udara menyapa dalam sunyinya malam Austria, aku berlari seorang diri._

 _Debaran yang tak asing memenuhi relungku tatkala bayang wajahmu terukir begitu damai dengan seenaknya._

 _Sebuah debaran yang sama seperti ketika kau merengkuh tubuh ini, membawaku pada satu ciuman manis._

 _Pelabuhan itu bukanlah yang kucari, karena yang kucari adalah milikmu—_

— _Hanya milikmu._

 _Satu hati kulukai malam ini._

 _Hoseok-hyung, maafkan aku._

 _Kemudian untuk menghapus segala kekeliruanku selama ini, segala hal yang menyakitimu selama empat tahun ini, aku berlari mengejarmu._

 _Karena malam ini satu hati akan kurengkuh untuk kubawa menuju Pelabuhan yang tepat, dan tidak akan kulepaskan lagi._

 _Hanya satu hati—_

— _Hanya milikmu, Yoongi-hyung._

Jimin mempercepat derap langkahnya ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu Penginapan mereka. Hatinya terus mendentumkan perasaan yang begitu menggebu tatkala bayangan Yoongi kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa, namun setelah kejadian itu semuanya berubah. Kejadian ketika Yoongi memeluknya dan memandanginya dengan begitu tampan serta mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Jimin kaku, tubuhnya ikut membeku ketika pemuda itu dengan lancang menyentuh kulitnya dan menyalurkan sebuah sensasi memabukkan yang mampu membuat Jimin lepas kendali kapan saja.

 _Ia begitu merindukan sang Ice Man._

Teknisi muda itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal dan mulai melangkah dengan tenang. Tujuannya malam ini adalah tempat—kamar Yoongi. Ia bahkan melupakan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Pebalapnya itu tadi pagi. Jimin semakin memantapkan langkahnya dan diam membeku ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Yoongi.

Jimin ingin mengetuknya, namun ia tak yakin. Ia takut Yoongi masih marah padanya karena tadi pagi ia terkesan begitu membela Jungkook. Tapi Jimin sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Pebalapnya saat ini. Sang Teknisi sebenarnya mencoba menebak jika Yoongi sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan nyaman sekarang. Tapi mengingat mereka belum mendapatkan libur panjang, Jimin segara menampik segala pikirannya yang secara tidak langsung selalu menilai Yoongi itu pemalas.

"Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ memang pemalas, kok." Gumamnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Deru nafasnya semakin terdengar jelas karena sepinya Penginapan. Debaran di dadanya semakin menggebu, terdengar begitu jelas. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bimbang menelisik hatinya kala itu.

" _Aish_ , aku kembali saja, _deh_." Jimin bergumam frustrasi dan hendak memutar kakinya untuk kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri. Namun suara knop pintu yang dibuka dari dalam membuat langkahnya kembali membeku.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa itu kau?" Yoongi sudah berdiri ambang pintu dan melirik ke arahnya yang terdiam. Suara serak yang begitu Jimin rindukan hampir seharian ini. Dan satu kalimat pertanyaan dari Min Yoongi yang begitu mudah sekarang sulit sekali untuk Jimin jawab.

"Se-selamat malam, _Hyung_." Jimin mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan segera tersenyum canggung. Yoongi tetap diam, memandangi Teknisinya dengan wajah datar sama seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa terus berdiri di sana? Kau tidak ingin masuk?" Yoongi diam-diam melirik bibir tebal yang sekarang Jimin mainkan dengan sangat lucu. Entah kenapa, Pebalap muda itu merasa jika Teknisinya sedang gelisah.

"Masuklah, Jim." Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Yoongi kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan Jimin.

Sang Teknisi muda kemudian gelagapan dan tak mampu menghindari tatapan mata yang ditujukan padanya. Min Yoongi begitu memikat di bawah sinar lampu yang gemerlap, membuat debaran di dadanya kian bergejolak.

Cklek.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya setelah membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam. Sang Teknisi kemudian sadar jika Pebalapnya sudah melepas pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cepat, Jimin berjalan ke arah kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Pemuda itu menunduk karena panas yang ia yakini sudah mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Jimin mengepal erat di pahanya sendiri.

"Darimana saja kau seharian ini?" Derap langkah Yoongi mulai mendekat.

"Aku belum melihatmu lagi sejak tadi pagi." Yoongi menambahkan dengan cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin bisa merasakan sisi kosong di sebelah kanannya kini sudah terisi oleh sang _Ice Man_. Pemuda itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Jimin mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Yoongi dari samping. Demi apapun, Jimin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu begitu menggelitik. Min Yoongi begitu memesona dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Jimin mulai membuka suaranya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan momen langka ini—saat sang _Ice Man_ menatap lurus ke depan yang dengan sialannya Jimin akui sangat tampan.

"Hm?" Sementara Yoongi belum berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Cermin besar yang berada satu meter di depan mereka kini menampilkan pantulan dua sosok manusia dengan begitu jelas di sana. Yoongi kemudian terkekeh saat menyadari pantulan di cermin itu seolah adalah pantulan wajah Malaikat dan Iblis.

"Wajahmu sangat manis dengan rona merah seperti itu, Jimin- _ah_." Yoongi kemudian tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. Sang Teknisi yang masih mencerna ucapan Pebalapnya itu kini semakin merona.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak—"

"Kau hanya memandangiku dengan wajah memerah sejak tadi. Apa sekarang wajahku ini lebih memikat dibandingkan Jungkook kesayanganmu itu?" Satu pertanyaan bernada sindiran yang terlontar begitu jelas dari sang _Ice Man_ membuat kedua obsidian milik Jimin meredup. Luka di hatinya kembali terbuka hanya dengan satu lontaran kalimat dari Yoongi. Namun entah kenapa, Jimin bisa merasakan ada kegetiran dalam nada suara itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau sudah melupakan kisah cintamu dengan Jungkook itu—"

"Aku tidak punya kisah cinta apapun dengannya, _Hyung_." Nada tegas terucap dalam kalimat Jimin kali ini. Ia menyela sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Luka di hatinya baru saja kering, tapi sekarang Jimin bisa memastikan bahwa luka itu akan kembali berdarah dalam hitungan detik jika Yoongi tak menghentikan kalimatnya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Park Jimin begitu ingin memukul wajah brengsek milik Min Yoongi._

Dua obsidian milik masing-masing kini saling melempar pandang. Jimin tidak tahan dengan semua perkataan Yoongi dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengannya, kini Yoongi menatap begitu intens kedua bola matanya. Jimin ragu ketika melihat pandangan itu.

 _Sebuah pandangan yang begitu memikat milik Min Yoongi._

"Tatap aku, Jiminie." Yoongi menangkup belahan pipinya ketika Jimin ingin kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Warna merah yang begitu kontras benar-benar membuat wajahnya panas luar biasa. Sentuhan Min Yoongi begitu memabukkan dan membuat debaran di dadanya semakin keras.

" _Hyung_ , ma-maaf." Jimin berujar dengan sangat pelan, mencium kuat-kuat wangi parfum yang menguar dari sang _Ice Man_. Begitu maskulin dan menenangkan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Kini Yoongi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, membuat dahi keduanya bersentuhan dengan mata saling menatap lekat.

Jimin berusaha mengatur debaran di dadanya, "Untuk kejadian tadi pagi saat aku lebih membela Jungkook daripada dirimu." Suara Jimin semakin mengecil dan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan saat Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Tubuh Jimin menegang saat bibirnya dikecup lama oleh Yoongi. Sang Teknisi bahkan tak mampu untuk memejamkan kedua matanya tatkala melihat wajah sang _Ice Man_ yang begitu tampan dengan kelopak mata tertutup dan mengecup mesra bibirnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

" _Hyung_ —" Jimin yakin saat ini rona di wajahnya nampak semakin jelas. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Yoongi yang teratur, membuat pesonanya menjadi ribuan kali lebih memikat.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," Yoongi berbisik begitu lembut di daun telinganya, membuat tubuhnya kembali membeku dan kembali membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Obsidian milik Yoongi kini terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata sipit yang memandang begitu dalam dan memikat. Jimin hampir menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memejamkan matamu saat kita berciuman?" Yoongi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa mengubah jarak di antara mereka, membuat Jimin hampir sesak merasakan pesona maskulin yang menguar begitu kuat. Jimin suka rahang itu, wajah itu. Yoongi mungkin terlihat manis jika hanya dilihat penampilan luarnya, dan seorang Park Jimin justru terlihat begitu maskulin dengan tampilannya. Tapi pada dasarnya karakter seseorang lah yang menentukan kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Yoongi kalah memikat jika dibandingkan dengan Jimin, namun Jimin akui ia kalah dominan dibanding dengan sifat Yoongi yang begitu dewasa.

Jimin akhirnya bergeming, mengerjap pelan dan hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun lagi-lagi pergerakannya kembali dikunci. Jemari kurus Yoongi kini ia letakkan di depan bibir Teknisi muda itu, membuat kedua obsidian Jimin melirik pelan jemari kurus yang menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Stt, tidak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu." Yoongi tersenyum dan membuat lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya. Sementara sang Teknisi masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan debaran di dadanya.

"Jiminie," Bibir tipis itu kini beralih pada telinga yang lebih muda, membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang begitu manis dan mampu membuat Jimin terpaku.

"Aku mencintai segalanya tentangmu. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri dan buatlah aku benar-benar terperangkap hingga aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mencintaimu."

Sang _Ice man_ mengecup pelan belah pipinya, kemudian merengkuh dan membawanya pada sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat, begitu memabukkan sampai Jimin bisa mencium aroma pemuda itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Rasanya benar-benar memikat.

Min Yoongi melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang begitu bermakna malam itu. Dan Park Jimin hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kasih sayang yang terpancar begitu jelas—

" _Nado, saranghae_ … Yoongi- _hyung_."

 _Dalam pelukan Min Yoongi._

 **XxX**

Balapan di Silverstone baru saja selesai digelar dan BTS _Racing_ mendapat _jackpot_ karena dua Pebalap andalan mereka berhasil naik podium. Yoongi di posisi satu dan Jungkook di posisi dua. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda sedingin es itu begitu bersemangat dan balapan begitu bagus hari ini. Padahal biasanya Jungkook yang akan terlihat lebih bersemangat hingga terpicu untuk mendapatkan posisi _finish_ diatas Yoongi.

"Wow, tak kusangka Yoongi- _hyung_ balapan begitu baik hari ini!" Taehyung memekik antusias dan melongo saat mereka sedang melakukan selebrasi. Setelah lagu kebangsaan Korea selesai dimainkan, ketiga Pebalap yang naik podium melakukan semprot _champagne_. Biasanya Jungkook yang selalu antusias dan semangat. Namun hari ini Min Yoongi nampak berbeda dan terlihat lebih _passionate_. Pemuda itu biasanya jarang sekali melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat mendapat posisi satu sekalipun, namun hari ini ia sampai tertawa riang dengan suara seraknya.

"Euw, dia berlebihan." Taehyung kemudian memicing tak suka ke arah Yoongi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya nampak seperti bebek. Jimin yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan begitu, Tae. Dia sedang bahagia makannya bisa tertawa lepas begitu." Taehyung menoleh pada teman SMA-nya dan mendapati Jimin sedang tersenyum hingga menciptakan lengkungan manis. Sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian menyikutnya.

"Bilang saja kalian jadian makannya Yoongi- _hyung_ begitu senang—" Taehyung melontarkan kalimat bernada sindiran dan langsung membuat kedua pipi Jimin terasa panas.

" _Ya_! jaga bicaramu Taehyung- _ah_!" Terlambat, setelah Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taehyung justru tak menggubris dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Jungkook yang sedang melambai pada orang-orang.

Pemuda tampan itu ikut melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih, " _God job, Bunny~ Love you_!" Kemudian turut memberikan sebuah _love sign_ ala Korea dan membuat Jungkook berjingkrak girang di atas podium sambil membalas lambaian Taehyung dan tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Ck, dengarkan aku saat aku bicara, Taehyung." Jimin balas menyikut teman SMA-nya itu dan membuat Taehyung sedikit meringis.

"Ya, maaf Jim. Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah resmi pacaran?" Pemuda itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bernada polos dengan wajah _blank_ andalannya, membuat Jimin menepuk jidatnya yang mulai pening.

"Tidak, Taehyung. Kami tidak pacaran—"

"Belum, Jim." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin dan memberinya senyuman kotak.

"Kalian pasti akan meresmikan hubungan pada akhirnya~" Pemuda asal Daegu itu meninggikan nada suaranya dan membuat beberapa pasang mata beralih menatap keduanya.

Jimin tertunduk, "Sudahlah, Tae. Biar waktu saja yang menjawabnya." Balas Jimin dengan nada pelan, lagi-lagi tak mampu untuk menetralisir debaran di dadanya.

Taehyung kemudian tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin. Jimin akhirnya kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menghela nafas, senyuman kembali di wajah manisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong walaupun hari ini Yoongi- _hyung_ yang menang, Jungkook juga sangat agresif saat balapan tadi." Sang Teknisi lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Taehyung kembali memasang wajah antusias.

"Iya, dia memang sangat agresif saat balapan, Jim." Taehyung kemudian ikut tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kuberitahu satu hal…" Jimin menyerngit bingung kala Taehyung merangkulnya dan menariknya mendekat. Mensejajarkan wajah dengan Jimin kemudian berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"Dia terlihat sangat manis saat _main_ di kasur denganku."

Kedua obsidian Jimin memicing penasaran setelah Taehyung membisikkan sebuah kalimat nista di telinganya. Dan hari ini Park Jimin tahu bahwa pekikan histeris Jung Hoseok beberapa waktu lalu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi… sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan Jungkook- _ah_ sejak kalian pacaran?" Otak Jimin berpikir dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan dengan sialannya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak bermutu.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan kembali menunjukkan senyum kotak andalannya, membentuk sebuah angka dengan jarinya.

"Sudah tiga kali dengan yang semalam, Jim." Ujarnya mantap tanpa beban sama sekali, membuat Jimin memandangnya tak percaya.

Jimin kembali berpikir. Jika Taehyung bilang 'sudah tiga kali dengan yang semalam' berarti mereka bercinta tadi malam. Itu artinya—

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua mata sipit itu kemudian memicing tajam dan tangannya siap untuk memukul Taehyung kapan saja.

" _Ya_ , Kim Taehyung! Jadwal tidur Pebalap sebelum balapan dimulai adalah sepuluh jam penuh!"

Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa lepas, tak bergeming untuk sekedar menjawab omelan Jimin hari ini.

 **XxX**

"Untuk merayakan kemenangan kita hari ini, malam ini kita akan pergi ke Sungai _Thames_!" Soekjin memekik antusias kala menyampaikan pesan dari Namjoon. Pemuda manis itu kini berada di antara anggota BTS _Racing_ yang baru saja beristirahat selesai selesai balapan. Wajah lelah yang memancar dari para anggota itu kini berubah cerah.

"Wah, berarti kita bisa naik _London Eye_!" Jungkook menepukkan kedua tangannya kemudian memandang Taehyung dan tersenyum manis, seolah memberi kode bahwa ia sangat ingin menaikki sesuatu yang entahlah Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu apa itu.

"Apa itu _London Eye_?" Dan benar saja, pemuda berwajah _blank_ itu kemudian berbisik pada Seokjin yang berdiri di sebelahnya, membuat sang Ahli Syaraf terkekeh.

"Kau tidak tahu, Taehyung- _ah_?" Kini ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya,

" _London Eye_ adalah bianglala terbesar di dunia."

Taehyung memasang wajah tak percaya kemudian ikut menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah tertekuk kesal. Sadar kalau kekasihnya itu tengah _ngambek_ , sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian buru-buru tersenyum dan menunjuk kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan naik bianglala itu, Kook!"

Jimin diam-diam memerhatikan kedua insan itu dari tempat duduknya. Rasa sakit di hatinya menguar entah kemana. Melihat Jungkook tersenyum begitu bahagia hanya karena ucapan Taehyung. Jimin merasa mungkin dia memang bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Jungkook. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa selama empat tahun ini ia terus-menerus jatuh hati pada sang pemuda kelinci.

Mungkin saja Park Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah cinta yang lebih besar sudah menawarinya kehangatan sejak lama. Menunggunya sampai ia berbalik dan membalas senyuman itu.

 _Sejak pertama kali mereka berkontak mata. Saat Namjoon mewawancarainya soal mesin turbocharged milik Renault._

Sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkan lamunannya dan membuat Jimin menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Yoongi sedang tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Mau naik _London Eye_ bersamaku?" Sang _Ice man_ melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan penuh getaran kebahagiaan dalam satu kalimat pendek, membuat Jimin terperangah.

Belahan pipinya kemudian mengembang tatkala sang Teknisi melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang amat manis lalu berucap dengan lancar.

"Ya, ayo kita naik bianglala bersama, _Hyung_."

TBC

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai semua~ maaf ya minggu ini cuman bisa apdet sekali. Saya lagi sibuk minggu ini (dan sebenernya emang sengaja apdet seminggu dua kali biar cepet selesai, saya mau bikin project fict baru soalnya, wkwk). Dan btw ini sebenernya juga enggak saya masukin semua, di chap depan aja ya. Udah terbiasa nulis 2k+ jadi pas udah sampe 3+ akhirnya saya stop dulu~ biar bacanya enggak pegel juga :3

Dan btw minggu ini kayaknya semua ARMY lagi pada pusing mecahin teori Bangtan ya XD Apapun itu kita tunggu aja deh comeback-nya cowok-cowok kreatif ini~

Well chap depan kayaknya saya bakal tambahin slight NamJin, sesuai janji enggak bakal ngangkat plot yang terlalu ribet. Fokusnya fict ini kan sama YoonMin dan VKook :D

Oke deh segitu aja, makasih ya yang masih mau baca dan review. Review pake akun selalu saya balas lewat PM. Kalau yang non login mulai chap depan akan saya balas, terimakasih :)

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	11. London Eye, Millennium Wheel II

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Eleven: London Eye, Millennium Wheel II

 _London Eye_ , atau sering disebut _Millennium Wheel_. Sebuah kincir raksasa yang memiliki tinggi 135 meter yang berlokasi di atas Sungai _Thames_ , London, Inggris. Indahnya kota London akan terlihat jelas tatkala kau menginjakkan kaki dan duduk nyaman pada salah satu di antara 32 kapsul di sana. Semua kapsul itu _full AC_ dan tidak memiliki celah sedikitpun. Terlebih lagi, _London Eye_ sangat memukau di malam hari karena mampu menyajikan pemandangan kota London malam yang tidak terbayarkan. Belum lagi sinar dari bangunan megah Jam _Big Ben_ yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi bianglala tersebut.

Anggota BTS _Racing_ yang ikut malam itu menaikki sang kincir raksasa dengan riang. Jimin pergi bersama Yoongi dan sekarang kapsul itu tengah melaju semakin atas dengan kecepatan hanya sekitar 0,26 meter per detik, membuat dua pemuda itu kini tertegun dengan kemegahan yang disajikan oleh Kota London.

"Wow! Ini semua begitu menakjubkan!" Jimin berkata dengan antusias dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pemandangan memukau di depannya. Ratusan gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh dengan sinar lampu menambah kesan elegan yang terpancar dari Ibukota Inggris ini.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan duduk di sisi kanan, memandang keluar dan ikut setuju dengan semua perkataan Jimin barusan.

"Aku bisa melihat Jam _Big Ben_ dari sini. _Hyung_ coba lihat itu!" Jimin menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah yang terang benderang dan membuat Yoongi mengangguk setelahnya.

Pergerakan Jimin yang begitu antusias membuatnya tak bisa diam dan terus-menerus bergerak kesana kemari. Yoongi yang gerah melihatnya akhirnya berdecak pelan kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Stt, diam dan lihat semuanya dengan tenang, Jiminie." Sang _Ice man_ kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jimin, membuat pergerakannya terkunci dan tubuh milik Teknisi itu membeku sempurna. Jimin bahkan tidak berani menoleh saat sebelah bahunya merasakan sebuah beban. Kepala Yoongi bersandar dengan tenang di sana dan membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"H- _hyung_ , lepaskan," Jimin berkata dengan gelisah, membuat Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa Jimin- _ah_?" Yang lebih tua kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Aku malu, _Hyung_." Jimin menunduk dan tak berani menatap wajah Yoongi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Teknisi muda itu. Tangan kirinya beralih untuk menyentuh pipi Jimin dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Jimin diam, tak mampu berbicara. Semuanya selalu berakhir dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu ketika Yoongi menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Tatapan yang begitu memikat dan membuatnya candu. Sebuah tatapan penuh cinta yang Jimin artikan sendiri. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama berada di sekitar Min Yoongi sehingga membuatnya hafal betul segalanya tentang pemuda itu.

Sebuah kecupan manis Jimin dapatkan di belahan pipi kirinya, memberikan sensasi manis yang langsung meletupkan rasa senang di hatinya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ —"

"London sangat cantik malam ini, Jiminie. Apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa malam ini bersamaku?"

Jimin tahu tigapuluh menit adalah waktu normal menaiki _London Eye_. Jadi tanpa perlu menghitung detik, Jimin sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Yoongi masih punya sisa waktu sepuluh menit. Maka diam terlalu lama dan seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoongi bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Jimin berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Entah kenapa Jimin merasa ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu canggung bersama Yoongi.

"Kau yang tentukan tempatnya." Sang _Ice man_ kemudian tersenyum lebar dan menatap Jimin dengan yakin. Yang lebih muda mengangguk setelahnya.

Hening memenuhi ruang setelah itu, membiarkan kedua insan di sana bergelut dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Jimin masih enggan untuk membuka suara dan sekedar menjawab iya. Sementara Yoongi terlihat tak peduli setelah itu, menggeser posisi duduknya kemudian menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan turut menikmati pemandangan kota London malam.

"Masih ada lima menit lagi, Jim." Suara serak milik Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah sang Pebalap. Ia bisa melihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat itu kala mereka bersitatap.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_." Bahkan Jimin sadar selama lima menit ke depan keheningan akan terus menginterupsi mereka.

"Dan menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan di lima menit tersisa ini?" Sang Teknisi mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu milik Pebalapnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas kemudian tertawa ringan, "Kau begitu menggemaskan, ya ampun." Suara serak itu kembali terdengar dalam keheningan. Dalam hitungan detik Jimin merasakan sesuatu menempel kepala atasnya. Ia tahu itu milik Yoongi. Pemuda di sampingnya kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengecup helaian rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Dua menit lagi, Jiminie. Kurasa kita harus berbagi ciuman setelah ini."

Sebuah bisikan yang begitu lembut terdengar menginterupsi keheningan. Suara serak milik Min Yoongi mendominasi dan menimbulkan debaran tak nyaman pada sosok di sebelahnya.

 _Udara dingin di dalam London Eye bahkan lenyap seketika kala kedua insan di sana tenggelam dalam gejolak cinta musim panas. Menggebukan hati keduanya dalam lelapnya malam kota London._

 **XxX**

Jungkook dan Taehyung menikmati semua pemandangan yang disajikan lewat _London Eye_. Mata Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menatap ratusan gedung di bawah sana dan sesekali kepalanya mendongak untuk menikmati taburan bintang yang nampak begitu jelas. Sementara Jungkook di sebelahnya hanya diam dan sesekali memfoto objek yang menurutnya bagus dengan kameranya. Mata pemuda kelinci itu begitu fokus sampai tak menyadari Taehyung sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan membawa sesuatu di telapak tangan kanannya.

 _Sebuah kotak merah yang—Jungkook rasa semua orang tahu apa isinya._

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Pura-pura tak mengerti, Jungkook akhirnya memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Taehyung, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" _Well_ , kukira sudah cukup memberimu bunga selama empat tahun ini, Kook. Sekarang aku ingin memberikan ini." Taehyung berucap dengan nada canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan membuat Jungkook tertawa setelah itu.

" _Oh my God_ , pernyataan cinta macam apa itu. Aku bahkan yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ yang seperti mayat hidup saja bisa berkata lebih bagus dari itu, _Hyung_." Jungkook terkekeh mendengar penuturan yang lebih tua. Pemuda kelinci itu tak suka jika Taehyung bertele-tele, Jungkook ingin _to the point_.

Sang Kepala Teknisi kemudian terdecak pelan dan mulai melemparkan senyum sinis, " Ck, jangan menghinaku, Jungkook- _ah_. Sudah bagus kubelikan cincin yang dijual di Toko, bukan baut ataupun alat mekanik lain yang dijual di Bengkel." Taehyung meninggikan nada suaranya kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu di hadapan Jungkook.

Sang lebih muda terperangah, "Kali ini artinya apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung tak yakin. Mereka baru berpacaran kurang dari satu bulan dan sekarang pemuda di sebelahnya sudah menawarkan kotak merah berisi cincin padanya. Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung menyadari ekspresi keraguan dalam raut wajah kekasihnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengacak pelan surai Jungkook dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu mengenai rencana kita tahun depan, Kook- _ah_. Tentang kita berdua yang akan pergi ke Italia dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Taehyung berucap dengan mantap disertai intonasi yang begitu lugas, membuat Jungkook yang ingin berbicara kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Sang Pebalap kemudian mendesah canggung, "Maksudku, kenapa dengan cincin, _Hyung_?"

"Agar kau yakin menjalin hubungan denganku adalah karena keinginanmu sendiri, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung tetap tak menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya, membuat Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada kamera.

"Bahkan tanpa cincin dan semua bunga yang kau berikan aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, _Hyung_." Jungkook berujar dengan nada lirih. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak mengatakan kalimat itu. Apa Taehyung sedang menguji cintanya. Atau sebenarnya Taehyung tidak percaya padanya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, _Hyung_?" Jungkook tak berani menatap sepasang manik elang itu dan memilih untuk memandangi ratusan gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri dengan kokoh di bawah sana.

"Apa mungkin kau berpikir aku tidak serius menyukaimu, ya." Pemuda kelinci itu tersenyum getir, berusaha menahan air matanya yang menggenang di kedua pelupuknya.

"Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang ingin kau bahagiakan sehingga kau memberiku cincin supaya aku tidak kecewa—" Nada suara itu semakin hilang bersamaan dengan keheningan yang menginterupsi mereka. Jungkook tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk menggigit bibir dalamnya demi menahan tangisan yang akan segera lolos.

"Bukan begitu, Jungkook- _ah_!" Obsidian Taehyung berpendar mencari titik yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia beralih menatap kamera di genggaman Jungkook.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku tidak meragukanmu. Dan cincin ini kuberikan padamu karena aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius lagi." Taehyung akhirnya membuka kotak merah itu dan mengambil sebuah cincin tanpa motif di sana. Ia mengangkat cincin itu dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Jungkook.

"Aku serius, Kook- _ah_ —"

"—Dan tidak ada pengulangan dalam kalimatku. Aku hanya satu kali minta padamu."

Dengan satu anggukan, Jungkook akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya turun. Melepaskan tangan kirinya dari sisi kamera dan membiarkan Taehyung membawa jari-jemari itu ke telapak tangannya. Menggenggamnya sebentar lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jungkook. Taehyung melangkah maju mendekati sang kekasih kemudian mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau akan tetap bersamaku sampai aku memberikan 108 kuntum mawar merah padamu?" Taehyung kembali berkata tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kanan dan membiarkan kamera yang menggantung bersamaan dengan tali di lehernya itu bergerak pelan.

"A-apa artinya 108 kuntum mawar merah, _Hyung_?" Jungkook mencoba untuk membiarkan suaranya terdengar tak bergetar. Namun isakan yang terus lolos membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu sampai saat itu tiba, Kook." Taehyung kembali mengacak pelan surai halus kekasihnya. Jungkook menggeleng kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Aku ingin tahu sekarang juga, _Hyung_. Kau terus menyembunyikan identitasmu padaku selama empat tahun penuh, dan sekarang kau adalah kekasihku dan aku berhak untuk mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Yang lebih muda terus melontarkan ucapannya tanpa peduli reaksi _Hyung_ -nya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan kemudian memandang dalam pada dua obsidian Jungkook.

" _Jeon Jungkook… will you marry me_?"

Sebuah kalimat yang lolos begitu tenang disertai intonasi yang dalam. Jungkook tahu kekasihnya ini tidak sedang main-main. Ia hafal betul dengan intonasi suara ini. Bibirnya kembali mengatup rapat, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang masih tak kunjung berhenti. Jungkook mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Taehyung penuh makna.

"Haruskah kujawab sekarang, _Hyung_?" Perkataan itu terlontar begitu polos dan membuat Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook yang heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya kemudian menyerngitkan alis, bingung akan tingkah Taehyung yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Itu artinya 108 mawar merah, Kook. Jika suatu hari nanti aku memberikannya padamu kau boleh menjawabnya. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup." Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook kemudian mengecup singkat dahinya, membuat yang lebih muda terdiam kemudian ikut mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab jika waktunya sudah tiba, Tae- _hyung_."

 **XxX**

Dua sosok yang telah selesai menikmati keindahan Kota London lewat _London Eye_ beberapa menit lalu kini tengah berjalan beriringan. Jimin merapatkan jaketnya karena suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa musim panas di negara orang sangat berbeda dengan di Korea. Yoongi menyadarinya dan segera merangkul Jimin agar pemuda itu mendekat.

"Udaranya dingin, Jimin- _ah_. Kau ingin kita kemana setelah ini?" Yoongi berbisik dengan suara serak dan tersenyum lembut, membuat suhu tubuh Jimin naik dan merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ , um aku mau ke… itu," Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk dalam. Dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena warna merah sudah mendominasi wajahnya sekarang.

Yoongi menghela nafas melihat Teknisinya kemudian memerhatikan lalu lalang aktivis kota malam ini. Tak sepadat di Korea. Kota ini terasa begitu sejuk dan menenangkan disaat bersamaan. Kini Yoongi lah yang sepertinya tidak mampu meninggalkan Kota ini esok hari. Sama halnya dengan Jimin yang ingin meninggalkan lebih banyak kenangan indah di Austria.

"Kau mau kita kemana, Jiminie?" Yoongi mengelus pelan surai sang Teknisi kemudian menunggu Jimin untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Jimin akhirnya menyerah dan beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Aku mau… _Hyung_ —" Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi begitu serius. Lalu lalang orang-orang tak membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari obsidian milik sang Teknisi muda. Yang lebih tua menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang tertunda.

" _Hyung_ … ayo ke Hotel." Dengan cepat, Jimin melepaskan rangkulan Yoongi dan menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendahului Yoongi. Jimin menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah memerah dan tak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Yoongi tertawa dengan suara serak ketika ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Teknisi menggemaskannya. Jimin yang memerah dengan derap langkah cepat yang tergesa-gesa terlihat beribu kali lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi bergumam pelan, "Jiminie, kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu aku jadi berpikir macam-macam." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara itu kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke Hotel?" Jimin berani sumpah Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti itu benar-benar mampu membuatnya gila. Min Yoongi tampan sekali malam ini. Jimin merutuk dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku mau tidur bersamamu, _Hyung_." Sebuah kalimat terlontar begitu saja, Jimin memberi jeda cukup lama.

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku bosan tidur di Penginapan. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu seperti biasanya." Satu nada rengekan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang Teknisi, membuat Yoongi tertawa setelahnya.

 _Park Jimin selalu melakukan tindakan tak terduga._

"Wow, kukira kau sangat berani sehingga mengajakku _tidur_ di Hotel duluan." Yoongi tersenyum sinis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lalu lalang aktivis kota yang cukup padat.

"Tidur yang bagaimana, Jiminie? Yang biasa kita lakukan secara normal atau tidur lainnya yang—"

"Tidur seperti biasa, _Hyung_! Terakhir kali kita tidur sekamar setelah aku menyaksikan adegan ciuman Taehyung dan Jungkook di Montreal, dan keesokan harinya Namjoon- _hyung_ memarahiku karena terlambat." Jimin memperjelas kalimatnya dan menatap Yoongi tajam. Pemuda manis itu tak menyangka bahwa Pebalapnya mempunyai pikiran sebegitu jauh tentang dirinya.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah," ucapnya singkat, kemudian kembali melengkungkan sebuah senyuman memikat yang membuat detak jantung pemuda di depannya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ayo kita tidur bersama malam ini."

 **XxX**

 _Bersamamu adalah momen menyenangkan._

 _Bersamamu detikku melambat, tak ingin kehilangan genggaman tangan dingin itu._

 _Dalam ratusan penonton dan lensa kamera mobil balap hanya akan terlihat samar, seolah menyatu dengan latar dan tak memperlihatkan bentuk yang pasti._

 _Semu. Seperti hubungan ini._

 _Namun saat auto focus dinyalakan warna merah mobil kebanggaan kita akan nampak jelas._

 _Mengabaikan ratusan penonton di barisan belakang sebagai bayang semu kasat mata, menyatu bagai watermark di atas canvas._

 _Begitu diperhatikan dan membuat banyak orang terpana, seperti dirimu yang dominan di antara ribuan topeng misterius._

 _Warna merah itu nampak jelas dan membuat pasang mataku terpesona, ikut mengabaikan latar dan hanya memerhatikan dirimu di barisan depan._

 _Memilih auto focus dan melihat dirimu dengan jelas, hanya memerhatikanmu._

 _Bayang semu itu akan kuubah menjadi merah kebanggaan kita—_

— _Menciptakan suatu hubungan yang akan mengikat kita dengan benang merah._

Jimin menghela nafas berkali-kali malam ini. Otaknya sulit fokus dan matanya terus bergulir untuk menghindari sepasang manik Yoongi yang kini menatapnya begitu lekat. Deru nafas keduanya saling beradu dengan ritme teratur, menaikkan suhu udara dan memperjelas kecanggungan yang terjalin.

Kasur berukuran besar itu nampak dingin walaupun sejoli itu ini tidur saling berhadapan dalam satu balutan selimut yang sama. Yoongi enggan membuka suaranya sejak tadi, dan Jimin terlalu canggung untuk memulai semuanya.

"Jadi hubungan kita ini sebenarnya bagaimana, Yoongi- _hyung_?" Setelah detik bergulir begitu lambat Jimin akhirnya membuka suara dan mengabaikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Masih teman, Jiminie. Aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu." Yoongi menautkan alis kemudian tersenyum tipis, membuat yang lebih muda mengerjap bingung setelahnya.

"Tapi kau sudah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, 'kan?" Obsidian Jimin menatap milik Yoongi, meminta penjelasan dari lontaran kalimat pemuda itu.

Yoongi mendesah, "Sudah kubilang aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, Jiminie." Suara serak itu kembali terdengar tatkala sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Yoongi mengelus belahan pipi berisi milik Jimin dengan telapaknya, membelainya lembut.

"Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, _Hyung_." Kalimat yang terlontar selanjutnya terdengar seperti bisikan, lengkap dengan intonasi lembut disertai tatapan mata yang begitu tulus dari Jimin.

Yoongi kembali terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai halus itu, "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin kau menunggu sampai balapan selanjutnya dimulai." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian tersenyum menenangkan dan membuat rona di pipi Jimin tak kunjung menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi, _Hyung_. Kita akan pergi ke Hungaria besok." Bisikan itu tetap terdengar jelas karena suasana ruangan yang begitu sepi. Yoongi mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari pipi sang Teknisi kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kanan ranjang dan terlentang dengan nyaman.

"Maka tunggulah hingga kita sampai di sana, Jimin- _ah_. Aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu, 'kan." Jimin merasa dingin itu mulai menyentuh punggung tangannya sekarang, membuatnya terperanjat dan ikut menggeser posisi ke sebelah kiri ranjang hingga menyisakan ruang kosong di tengah-tengah, persis seperti ruang rapat model berongga.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_." Satu tarikan nafas mengiringi kalimat yang lebih muda dan membuat lawan bicaranya kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kita tiba di Hungaria."

Bisikan Jimin memang samar, namun Yoongi bisa merasakan nada keseriusan dari suara yang bergetar itu, meluncur begitu teratur dari bibir merahnya, merasakan Jimin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka di antara ruang kosong di atas ranjang. Yoongi memejamkan kedua maniknya dan ikut mempererat genggaman tangannya, tak memedulikan suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Berdentum syahdu bersamaan dengan sentuhan hangat seorang Park Jimin.

"Tidurlah, Jiminie. Selamat malam."

—Min Yoongi bersumpah seumur hidupnya nada rendah yang selalu memberi kesan intimidasi itu sekarang terdengar begitu lembut. Disambut dengan sebuah anggukan pelan dari Park Jimin dan genggaman keduanya menghangat kala mereka terlelap menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

 _Dan Yoongi tahu intonasi lembut itu hanya ia tujukan untuk Park Jimin._

 **XxX**

Kesunyian begitu kental dan menyatu dengan atmosfer dalam kapsul itu. Waktu untuk menikmati gemerlapnya kota London tinggal lima menit lagi dan mereka hanya diam. Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali belum mau membuka suara setelah mereka tertawa bersama dengan begitu keras, mengabaikan orang-orang dalam kapsul lain yang akan mendengar suara mereka karena lengkingan yang begitu tinggi dan juga lelucon singkat dengan aksen Korea yang kental.

Namjoon dan Seokjin terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah lelah tertawa bermenit-menit yang lalu. Sejoli itu bahkan sempat mengabaikan keindahan Ibukota Inggris tatkala lelucon konyol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, saling memandang dan tertawa bersama tanpa beban yang berarti.

Namun beberapa menit yang lalu saat _London Eye_ sampai di puncak, Namjoon menggumamkan sebuah kalimat pada Seokjin dan membuat Dokter muda itu terdiam kaku. Seokjin bukan tidak mau menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu, hanya saja ia punya firasat yang tidak begitu baik kali ini.

Maka dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Seokjin akhirnya membuka suara lebih dulu,

"Jadi kau mau minta bantuan apa, Namjoon- _ah_?" Dokter Ahli Syaraf itu bertanya pada yang lebih muda, membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri dan kini beralih menatap sang Dokter.

"Ah, itu…" Kepala Mekanik itu kemudian berucap canggung dan menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara Seokjin hanya diam memasang raut wajah yang menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang menunggu.

Yang lebih muda ikut menghela nafas setelahnya, "Orangtuaku di Ilsan menanyakan perihal kisah percintaanku, _Hyung_. Mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang jika aku ketahuan belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sampai sekarang."

Seokjin menyerngit bingung kali ini, ucapan Namjoon benar-benar membuat benaknya bertanya-tanya. Memang kenapa jika sampai sekarang pemuda itu belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Bahkan Namjoon lebih muda darinya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan semua itu, Namjoon- _ah_?" Seokjin mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun senyum itu akhirnya canggung, menatap sang Kepala Mekanik yang menunjukkan raut wajah lelah.

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah, _Hyung_. Tapi masalahnya orangtuaku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, padahal aku masih sangat menikmati waktu balapan sepanjang tahun." Pemuda itu kembali berceloteh dengan nada cepat dan membuat Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau minta bantuanku?" Akhirnya Seokjin _to the point_ dan menanyakan hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Dia kelewat penasaran astaga.

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menatap Seokjin dengan serius kemudian ikut tersenyum canggung hingga menampilkan _spot_ manis di pipinya, menambah pesona karismatik seorang Kim Namjoon yang sekarang bagai berlipat ganda.

Seokjin tetap duduk di sana, diam tak bergeming dan ikut memandang ke arah pemuda itu dan sesekali membasahi bibirnya yang mudah kering karena _Air Conditioner_.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke Ilsan dan menjelaskan pada orangtuaku mengenai pekerjaanku. Aku yakin mereka akan percaya padamu."

Sang Dokter mendengar begitu jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim Namjoon malam ini. Seokjin yakin telinganya masih berfungsi sangat baik dan ia tidak salah mengartikan ucapan Namjoon sebelumnya, membuat bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan lidah itu tak mampu untuk kembali menyapu belahan bibir luarnya.

Bagaimana bisa, Namjoon begitu memercayainya.

 _Malam ini dalam dinginnya suasana ruang London Eye, Kim Namjoon berhasil membuat seribu tanya di hati Kim Seokjin._

TBC

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Chap sebelas sudah hadir~ udah kutambahin slight NamJin dan masalah mereka bakal dibahas sedikit aja kok biar gak pusing :D

Saya ngucapin makasih banget lho sama readers yang masih setia dengan fict ini. Dan saya akhirnya mutusin buat bikin semua pair di sini berakhir happy ending (tapi ntar masih ada masalah yang harus mereka hadapi ya biar seru).

Btw masih pada bingung sama teori BigHit? Kita tunggu aja deh apa kejutan mereka selanjutnya~

Oh iya HBD leader Namjoon~ semoga makin sukses ya :D

Segitu dulu aja, sampai jumpa di next chapter. Yang mau review lagi silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	12. Hungaroring Summer Love

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Twelve: Hungaroring Summer Love

Dua minggu setelah balapan di Silverstone selesai, semua Tim kembali bersiap untuk menghadapi sirkuit Hungaroring. Sebuah sirkuit di negeri Hungaria yang penuh tikungan tajam dalam jarak pendek. Membuat Pebalap harus ekstra konsentrasi agar tidak lepas kendali dan keluar jalur. BTS _Racing_ melakukan persiapan terakhir dan tinggal menunggu balapan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Lampu merah menyala satu-persatu dan menjadi tanda berawalnya pertandingan. Semua penonton bersorak dan memerhatikan Pebalap kesayangan mereka yang mulai memacu kecepatan di sirkuit, membuat hari itu menjadi sangat ramai dengan ratusan manusia yang memenuhi area tempat menonton ajang jet darat.

 _Duapuluh empat Juli akhirnya tiba, saat kita memacu kecepatan di sirkuit Hungaroring._

 _Akankah kau menepati janjimu kala itu?_

 _Aku disini masih bertanya dan mengepal erat kedua tanganku, penasaran dengan janji yang pernah kau bisikkan._

 _Benang merah kita mulai terikat secara perlahan, iya 'kan?_

 _Apakah debarannya akan sama setelah kau melakukan semua janjimu?_

 _Aku tidak tahu pasti, namun hatiku tak sabar menunggunya._

 _Menunggumu seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini, menunggu tanpa berpaling lagi._

 _Karena bersamamu aku yakin, bahwa aku sudah menemukan Pelabuhan itu._

"Jimin!" Taehyung berseru kala sore menyapa mereka. Para Teknisi tengah membereskan semua peralatan setelah balapan dan kini Taehyung terus berceloteh tanpa henti dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _Tentu saja, karena hari ini Jungkook naik podium di posisi pertama._

"Jim, kau lihat 'kan tadi Jungkook melewati setiap tikungan dengan sangat baik? Aku bangga sekali padanya!" Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Taehyung. Enak sekali kau bisa membanggakan kekasihmu sendiri, batinnya. Jimin bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa hubungannya dengan _The Ice man_ sekarang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Taehyung menghentikan tawanya dan mulai memandang Jimin dengan penuh harap.

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?" Sang pemilik senyum kotak kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Jimin mengerjap.

"Oh!" Sang Teknisi langsung berseru begitu ingat sesuatu.

"Balapan di Hungaria sudah selesai dan kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menagih janjinya." Jimin menepuk kedua tangannya dan membuat lengkungan indah di bibirnya, Taehyung menautkan alis.

"Janji apa, Jim?" Teman SMA-nya itu memang adalah orang yang sering curhat bersama Yoongi, tapi serius kali ini Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jimin.

Jimin kemudian menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Taehyung seraya berkata,

"Yoongi- _hyung_ akan meresmikan secara langsung hubungan kami sekarang Taehyung!" Jimin beralih menepuk pundak teman SMA-nya, membuat Taehyung terperanjat.

"Ah, apa? Wah Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah cerita padaku soal itu." Taehyung membuat ekspresi _blank_ andalannya dan membuat Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan rahasia antara kami—"

"Hyuuung."

Keduanya menoleh begitu suara lain menginterupsi mereka. Jimin bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sudah mendapati Jungkook tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda kelinci itu kemudian berhenti di sebelah Taehyung dan mengapit sebelah lengan pemuda itu.

" _Hyung_ , kencan malam ini." Jungkook berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu lucu. Jimin kembali memasang senyum dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

Taehyung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, "Balapan di Hockenheim akan dimulai seminggu dari sekarang, Kook. Kau harus tidur cukup. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Yang lebih muda segera menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya kencan, kencan, kencan!"Jungkook sedikit menarik-narik ujung baju Taehyung tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

Jimin bahkan diam setelah itu, sadar kalau pemuda di depannya belum berubah. Jungkook masih terlihat memesona seperti empat tahun silam. Bahkan lebih memesona sekarang.

"Besok kita harus sudah terbang ke Jerman dan hari ini adalah malam terakhir kita di Hungaria. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keliling kota ini, Hyuuung." Jungkook tetap merengek dan semakin mempererat tarikannya pada baju Taehyung.

Kekasihnya kemudian mengedarkan pandang ke arah Jimin dan segera tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Tapi aku masih harus mengurus semuanya, Kook. Aku Kepala Teknisi."

"Tapi janji malam ini kencan, oke?" Jungkook tetap cemberut dan segera mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Taehyung. Yang lebih tua tertawa kemudian menyambutnya dengan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku janji." Ujar Taehyung pada akhirnya. Setelah itu Jungkook segera pamit dan pergi dari sana.

Jimin menatap keduanya dan menyadari sesuatu setelah Jungkook pamit.

"Wow, ada cincin di jari manis Jungkook!" Jimin memekik lumayan keras dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata membola. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kotak setelahnya.

"Kau melamar Jungkook- _ah_ , Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin kemudian, sang Kepala Teknisi langsung tertawa dan segera memberinya v _sign_.

"Belum, Jim. Aku hanya memberinya cincin sebagai seorang kekasih." Taehyung menjawab sambil sesekali memerhatikan Jungkook yang sedang diwawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan dari kejauhan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Jimin tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan ini jujur atau tidak. Dia sudah sepenuhnya menerima Yoongi di hatinya, namun entah kenapa perasaan itu sesekali masih timbul ke permukaan.

 _Menyatukan gelas yang sudah pecah memang mustahil, 'kan._

Dengan satu tepukan pelan di bahu, Taehyung akhirnya ikut berseru pada Jimin tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Ya, kau juga harus bahagia, Park Jimin!"

 **XxX**

Keindahan sirkuit Hungaroring tak berkurang saat malam tiba. Sirkuit dengan banyak tikungan itu terlihat begitu sepi bersamaan dengan noda yang ditinggalkan di atas aspal akibat gesekan ban mobil. Malam ini Jimin punya rencana sendiri dan tak berani untuk mengusik Taehyung yang sudah bersiap sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai suatu hal sekaligus meminta saran pada si pemilik senyum kotak, namun Jungkook yang berdiri di depan kamar Taehyung seperti memberi kode kalau dia dilarang masuk ke kamar kekasihnya itu. Maka dengan satu helaan nafas akhirnya Jimin mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk ke tempat ini sekarang.

Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook menjadi terlihat menyeramkan karena terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan Yoongi.

Jimin menatap taburan bintang di langit malam yang pekat. Ah, tidak. Langit malam Eropa tidak sepekat di Korea. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau rumput malam ini. Rencana yang pada awalnya ingin memilih baju yang akan dikenakan saat bertemu dengan Yoongi ia urungkan ketika Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk membantu Taehyung membereskan peralatan mereka. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan perintah yang diberikan Kepala Mekaniknya. Jimin bisa apa.

Satu jam yang lalu Jimin berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Taehyung—tentang apa yang selalu Yoongi sukai tentang Jimin—sekaligus untuk meminta saran pakaian apa yang sebaiknya ia kenakan. Namun niatnya lagi-lagi harus kandas karena pandangan tajam yang Jungkook tujukan untuknya dan seolah berkata—

"Jauhi kekasihku atau kau kutabrak dengan mobil balapku!"

Dan pada akhirnya seorang Park Jimin hanya berdiri di sirkuit Hungaria mengenakan seragam Teknisi dengan _helm_ di genggaman tangannya. Udara yang berhembus dingin tak sampai pada kulit bagian dalamnya karena baju yang ia kenakan cukup tebal. Semua sudah siap, pikirnya. Jadi tinggal menunggu Yoongi tiba, 'kan.

Derap langkah mendekat bersamaan dengan sebuah suara serak yang sangat Jimin kenal. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi sedang melambai ke arahnya. Keadaan pemuda itu persis sepertinya—masih menggunakan seragam balap sambil menenteng _helm_.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini, Jiminie?" Yoongi bertanya sambil terus mendekat ke arah Teknisinya. Sementara Jimin langsung memandang Yoongi pura-pura kesal.

"Sudah lama, _Hyung_. Kau terlambat!" Jimin berlagak jengkel dan meninggikan nada suaranya. Di luar dugaan, Yoongi kini malah tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja sampai, Jimin- _ah_. Jangan melebih-lebihkan." Yang lebih tua kemudian mengacak surai pemuda di hadapannya lalu menatap lekat ke dalam bola matanya. Jimin tanpa sadar terdiam dan menikmati pandangan itu, terpana akan sosok Min Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kau tampan." Bibirnya kembali terbuka dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat singkat bernada pelan. Yoongi terperanjat kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, Jiminie. Dan terimakasih omong-omong." Katanya seraya mengacak surai Jimin, membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Teknisinya.

"Dan maaf karena tidak bisa _finish_ di posisi pertama hari ini." Yoongi ikut bergumam dan memelankan nada suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum canggung setelahnya, mengalihkan obsidiannya untuk menatap aspal di bawah sana.

Hening menginterupsi selama beberapa saat dan membuat hembusan angin menerbangkan helai keduanya. Sang Teknisi kemudian mengepalkan tangan, bermaksud untuk menghapus keheningan yang tercipta.

"Jadi bagaimana soal janjimu waktu itu, _Hyung_? Sekarang kita sudah sampai di Hungaria." Jimin berujar pelan-pelan dan menatap Yoongi lirih. Yoongi tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu lelah dengan kehidupan asmaranya selama empat tahun penuh. Dan Yoongi paham betul bahwa Jimin tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia dicampakkan.

"Kita keliling di sini—" Yoongi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang sudah tak tertutupi sarung tangan pada Jimin. Yang lebih muda kemudian hanya mampu mengangguk karena terlalu terpesona dengan aura pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi dan mulai mengimbangi langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Hungaroring lumayan panjang, dan aku yakin kau akan mengataiku orang gila jika aku memintamu untuk berjalan di sirkuit ini sampai kita selesai satu putaran." Yoongi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mulai mempercepat langkah, berlari kecil hingga membuat pemuda di sampingnya ikut memacu langsung lebih cepat.

"Tapi menurutku mengajakku berlari di sirkuit malam-malam begini adalah hal yang lebih gila, _Hyung_." Jimin ikut terbawa suasana dan membalas celotehan itu. Yoongi diam sejenak, menatap lurus ke depan dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut sang Pebalap dengan teratur, membuat pemuda di sebelahnya tertegun dan menatapnya sangat lekat, seolah tidak mau lepas.

Yoongi menghela nafas singkat, kemudian kembali membuka suaranya.

"Andai saja kakiku secepat mesin jet darat." Yoongi bergumam pelan dan diakhiri dengan kekehan, membuat Jimin sangat terganggu dengan suara serak yang hampir setiap hari memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Manusia tidak bisa disamakan dengan mesin, _Hyung_. Mereka punya perasaan." Jimin akhirnya kembali menanggapi ucapan Yoongi, ikut menatap lurus ke depan dan menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ada di depan mereka. Kenapa setiap mereka balapan semuanya hanya fokus ke depan tanpa memikirkan ada sesuatu di depannya, hanya terpaku pada garis _finish_ yang harus mereka lewati di akhir lap.

Sang Pebalap kemudian beralih menatap Teknisinya. Senyum tipis itu memudar tatkala melihat wajah serius Jimin yang tak bisa ia tebak tengah memikirkan apa. Tapi yang jelas Yoongi begitu penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir yang Jimin ucapkan barusan.

"Kau tahu manusia itu punya perasaan, Jiminie. Dan aku pun seperti itu." Dingin. Khas seorang Min Yoongi dan tanpa beban sedikitpun kalimat itu lolos dari bibir pucatnya, membuat Jimin hilang fokus dan segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah sang Pebalap. Hanya ada tatapan tajam di sana.

"Aku mungkin terlihat kasar dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya—"

"Jika kau memuji Yoongi- _hyung_ dia pasti akan tersenyum padamu." Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi tanpa peduli. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, pemuda manis itu kembali berucap.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja _Hyung_ jarang menunjukkan semuanya di depan publik. Tapi aku tahu, _Hyung_." Jimin menatap kedua manik Yoongi begitu lekat, membuat yang lebih tua tertegun sekaligus terpesona dengan kilatan mata itu.

Tak ayal menjawab, Yoongi justru semakin menarik tangan Jimin dan membuat mereka mempercepat langkah, menyusuri aspal Hungaroring ditemani ribuan bintang yang berkilauan di angkasa. Genggaman itu hangat walau suhu udara semakin dingin, membuat Jimin hanya mampu mengikuti langkahnya, menyerah dan membiarkan sang _Ice man_ menuntun langkahnya dalam hening malam Hungaria.

Yoongi tahu Jimin lelah saat pendengarannya menangkap deru nafas yang tersenggal dari pemuda di sampingnya. Berlari menyusuri Hungaroring bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sekarang Yoongi justru berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat konyol karena berani berlarian sambil menggandeng seseorang untuk memacu langkah di sirkuit yang hitungan panjangnya berkilo meter itu.

Sang Pebalap kemudian berhenti dan duduk di pinggiran sirkuit, membuat yang lebih muda turut mengikuti langkahnya dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Jimin mengatur nafasnya dan mendongak memandang langit. Sejuk bercampur dengan bau rumput, sungguh nyaman.

"Oke, aku langsung ke intinya saja," Belum selesai Jimin mengatur nafasnya, kini Yoongi sudah kembali berbicara tanpa menoleh, hanya menikmati indahnya langit Hungaria malam ini.

Jimin bergeming, "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, _Hyung_." Jimin tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, maka dia kembali pura-pura memasang wajah kesal dan sedikit cemberut.

"Kasih aku bunga, atau apa _gitu_. Seperti yang Taehyung lakukan waktu itu." Nada suaranya semakin mengecil ketika memorinya kembali mengingat pernyataan cinta si Kepala Teknisi di Montreal.

Yoongi ikut menghela nafas kemudian memandang Jimin sejenak,

"Aku bukan Taehyung. Kalau kau mau romantis begitu yasudah pacaran dengan Taehyung sana." Sang Pebalap kemudian memicing sinis dengan nada dingin, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Teknisinya dengan lebih lembut.

" _Hyung_ jahat. Kalau begitu aku akan balas dendam pada Jungkook dengan merebut Taehyung darinya. Kemudian aku dan Taehyung akan hidup bahagia sementara kau dan Jungkook menderita seumur hidup karena patah hati." Kalimat yang lumayan panjang dari Jimin membuat kedua alis Yoongi bertautan.

Ia tertawa sinis, " _Hell_ , darimana kau belajar kalimat kejam begitu, Jiminie?" Yoongi terkekeh kemudian menepuk pelan pundaknya, membuat Jimin ikut memicingkan matanya dan berujar dengan lugas.

"Kau, _Hyung_. Aku belajar semuanya darimu."

Satu lagi kalimat tak terduga meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Yoongi gemas dan cepat-cepat mengecup pelan belah pipi gemuk itu, membuat Jimin terperanjat dan segera mengerjap bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang akan langsung ke intinya, Jiminie." Yoongi memandangnya dengan raut wajah lirih. Begitu tampan dan memesona di setiap kilatan tajam matanya. Jimin suka itu.

"Empat tahun ini kau selalu berhasil memenuhi relung hatiku, membuatku sakit dengan segala hal yang kau keluhkan tentang Jungkook. Kau bahkan membuatku gagal naik podium beberapa kali karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu, khawatir tentangmu hingga membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah," Yoongi berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas dan membuat Jimin tertegun tak bergeming.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku sebentar saja. Aku suka segalanya tentangmu, Park Jimin. Tidak peduli bagaimana Taehyung mengejekmu pendek atau tentang pendapat orang-orang yang mempermasalahkan berat badannya dan memanggilmu gemuk. Tak peduli tentang bentuk wajah, mata atau pipimu yang bulat seperti babi. Aku tidak peduli mengenai semuanya, Park Jimin! Aku suka kepribadianmu dan rasa nyaman yang kau sudah kau berikan pada hatiku—"

"—Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jiminie. Empat tahun kau selalu hadir tapi kurasa hubungan pertemanan kita begitu semu. Dan malam ini aku ingin memperjelas semuanya."

Jimin tidak tahu yang baru saja didengarnya adalah sebuah kalimat panjang atau sebuah lagu _rap_ yang dinyanyikan dengan cepat. Yoongi berkata begitu lugas tanpa jeda sedikitpun dengan suara seraknya, membuat Jimin hanya mampu terdiam kaku tanpa bisa berbicara sedikitpun. Ia begitu penasaran dengan semua kebenaran dari ucapan Yoongi, terutama dua kalima terakhirnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau yakin memilihku dalam hal ini?" Ia akhirnya berani berbicara setelah diam beberapa saat, disambut sebuah anggukan pelan dari yang lebih tua.

"Aku paham dengan perasaanku sendiri, Jimin- _ah_." Sang Pebalap meremas genggaman di tangannya.

"Tidak masalah walaupun aku laki-laki?" Yoongi menatap jengah lawan bicaranya, kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku mencintai seseorang karena kepribadian mereka, bukan karena fisik atau hal lainnya." Ucapnya sekali lagi, membuat Jimin tertegun dan merasakan hangat yang menjalar di tangannya karena genggaman Yoongi. Mengabaikan bagaimana angin malam bertiup dengan sejuknya.

"Dan tidak masalah walau aku masih—" Jimin kembali menatap langit dan ikut mengeratkan genggamannya.

"—sedikit menyukai Jungkook?" Jimin memberi isyarat pada Yoongi tentang bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Pemuda itu bahkan tak berani menatapnya seperti tadi dan lebih memilih menatap langit malam.

Jimin takut untuk mendengar ucapan Yoongi selanjutnya. Ia tahu bagaimana dinginnya perkataan Min Yoongi saat pemuda itu sedang marah. Maka kekuatannya hanyalah di genggaman ini, mengeratkan tangannya dan mencoba menahan amarah Yoongi yang akan meledak sebentar lagi.

 _Jimin tahu ia begitu egois._

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menyukai Jungkook," Diluar dugaan, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir pucat Yoongi, membuat Jimin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Yoongi penuh harap.

Jimin menggigit bibir dalamnya, "Aku hanya perlu satu ruang di hatimu, Jiminie. Tak peduli sekecil apapun itu." Yoongi berujar dengan lirih, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Jimin dan membuat pemuda itu mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari yang lebih tua.

"Aku bahkan tahu bagaimana kau menolak Hoseok malam itu." Ujarnya sekali lagi mencoba membuat Jimin tertarik. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis pada akhirnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Darimana kau tahu, _Hyung_?" Ia mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Tentu Jimin tahu karena Hoseok tidak pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Aku sudah dengar sendiri dari Hoseok. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawabnya pasti dan lagi-lagi membuat Jimin terdiam. Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu bahkan pemuda itu sempat menangis.

 _Well_ , Jimin jadi sedikit menyesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menolak Hoseok, Jimin- _ah_? Dia orang yang baik, 'kan." Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak memberi jeda dan seolah mencegah Jimin untuk kembali bertanya lagi.

"Perasaanku untuknya hanya sebatas teman, _Hyung_. Tidak lebih dan tidak bisa." Jimin berucap sendu sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara ia menolak pernyataan cinta Hoseok malam itu, membuatnya merasa terbebani karena sudah menghancurkan satu hati.

"Kau berani menolak Hoseok karena kau tidak mencintainya. Apa kau juga berani merebut Jungkook dari Taehyung—"

"Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak mencintaku, begitu?" Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan serius, meminta penjelasan kenapa Yoongi selalu mengungkit masalahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus sakit hati, _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak sebrengsek itu untuk merebut kekasih dari sahabatku sendiri." Kali ini kedua manik sipit milik Jimin berkilat tajam, seolah memberi isyarat pada Yoongi agar pemuda itu lebih berhati-hati dalam kalimatnya.

"Wow," Yoongi seperti mendapat sebuah tamparan telak dari kalimat yang terucap oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum sinis.

" _Well_ , aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepas orang yang kucintai karena ia terus memikirkan orang yang sudah mencampakkannya dua tahun yang lalu."

Jimin melembutkan pandangannya. Beradu argumen dengan Yoongi seperti ini selalu terasa menyenangkan. Walaupun kali ini topik yang mereka ambil adalah seputar kehidupan percintaan mereka.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ serius denganku?" Jimin kembali berujar disertai senyum tipis, membuat yang lebih tua mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Jiminie. Kau bisa keluhkan apapun padaku mulai sekarang. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak bisa bertingkah sok manis seperti Taehyung." Yoongi kembali beralih menatap langit dengan wajah datar khasnya, membuat Jimin tertawa pelan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, beralih memeluk leher sang Pebalap kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Satu kalimat lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jimin. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu. Min Yoongi sulit ditebak dan dipahami. Jimin sudah lama mengenalnya dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti sampai saat ini. Namun semua tatapan dan perlakuan yang ia berikan padanya sungguh di luar dugaan, dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari, debaran di dadanya membuncah karena perasaan kebahagiaan muncul dan membuat perubahan drastis pada emosinya, membiarkan hatinya menyerah pada sosok tampan yang mendekapnya erat.

 _Eropa tidak menyuguhkan langit malam sepekat di negeri kita._

 _Aspal Hungaroring nampak ramai dengan warna hitam, ulah dari ban mobil yang bergesekan dan menimbulkan banyak pola garis yang begitu tebal, membentuk zigzag khas sekali._

 _Kau menarik tanganku, mengajakku berlari di sirkuit Hungaroring dan duduk berdua dalam suasana canggung._

 _Hey, Jim… sejak kapan kau mulai menyukainya? Sejak Namjoon-hyung mewawancaraimu soal mesin turbocharged milik Reunalt?_

 _Kukira cinta pada pandangan pertama hanyalah sebuah mitos._

 _Namun sekarang aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan itu padamu sejak lama._

 _Min Yoongi, seseorang yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku dan berhasil membuatku menangis nyaman dalam pelukannya._

 _Orang yang tidak pernah mencoba menyakiti perasaanku namun terus kusakiti berulang-ulang._

 _Ice man yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng kaca yang sulit pecah, menimbulkan ribuan tanya di dalam hati._

 _Perlahan, topeng itu retak dengan sendirinya, di hadapanku._

 _Menarik sudut bibir dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman indah dari bibir pucat._

 _Mendominasiku dengan kilatan maut memesona, serta menenggelamkanku dalam manisnya ciuman cinta musim panas._

… _dan malam ini kita berbagi semuanya dalam diam,_

 _Dalam hening yang menginterupsi kita lewat damainya malam Hungaria._

 **XxX**

Dari atas tempat duduk penonton, dua sosok tak asing berdiri sambil sesekali bergantian menatap objek dari teropong mereka, kemudian saling berbisik dan tertawa pelan seperti orang yang sedang bergosip, mengabaikan suasana malam.

"Lihat, Kook! Yoongi- _hyung_ bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan romantis. Berarti aku masih lebih baik darinya." Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan tetap memfokuskan indra pendengarannya, tak ingin melewatkan satu patah katapun yang saling terlontar dari masing-masing pihak.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah lama menguping mereka—"

"Tunggu dulu setidaknya sampai mereka berciuman, Kook- _ah_. Aku ingin merekamnya dengan kamera." Taehyung turut menunjukkan kamera di genggamannya dan sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berhenti menggunakan kameraku, _Hyung_." Jungkook kesal dan segera mengabaikan Taehyung yang mulai kembali berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai betapa besarnya cinta Yoongi untuk Jimin.

"Hey, Jungkook- _ah_." Sang Pebalap kemudian menoleh karena ucapan Taehyung yang melembut, membuatnya beralih menatap sang kekasih.

"Kita berempat ini sama-sama egois," Jungkook menautkan alis karena bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Taehyung melanjutkan, "Jimin tetap mencintaimu walau kau sudah pernah menolaknya. Aku mencintamu tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu untukku. Yoongi- _hyung_ pun sama, dia mencintai Jimin tanpa peduli bagaimana Jimin mencintaimu, dan kau—" Taehyung tampak menimang-nimang kalimatnya sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku terlihat bodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta pada orang aneh sepertimu, _Hyung_." Jungkook memutus ucapan Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya dengan malas. Hampir semalaman berkencan dengan Taehyung sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala saat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menariknya ke sirkuit dengan alasan ingin melihat bagaimana proses pernyataan cinta Min Yoongi.

"Tapi walaupun aneh, kau tetap suka, iya 'kan~" Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dengan mesra kemudian menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya ke bahunya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Minggu depan sudah seri ke duabelas, Jungkook- _ah_. Setelah balapan di Hockenheim selesai kita akan merayakan _summer break_ bersama. Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan dengan tenang." Taehyung memejamkan mata lalu kembali berujar dengan nada antusias, sementara Jungkook hanya menahan tawanya.

"Teknisi tetap bekerja walaupun _summer break_ sudah tiba, _Hyung_ ~" Satu kalimat penuh ejekan lolos begitu saja dari sang kekasih, membuat Taehyung dengan cepat membelalakkan matanya karena menyadari sesuatu.

" _Damn_ , aku lupa soal itu!"

Satu pekikan penuh nada kefrustrasian terlontar begitu saja dari Kim Taehyung, membuat kekasih manisnya tertawa keras setelah itu.

 **XxX**

"Jadi, _Hyung_ … kita sekarang sudah pacaran?" Jimin kembali bertanya disela-sela jalan mereka.

"Iya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan."

Sang Teknisi hanya mengangguk sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, kemudian tersenyum manis menatap Yoongi yang berwajah datar menatap lurus ke depan.

" _Hyung_ tampan~"

"Aku tahu itu, Jiminie."

" _Hyung_ tampan sekali, aku suka."

"Aku tahu itu, Jiminie."

" _Hyung_ tam—"

"Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook keluar sekarang juga! Aku tahu kalian mengikutiku sejak tadi. Keluar sekarang!"

Satu kalimat bernada galak meluncur begitu saja dari Min Yoongi dan membuat Jimin terdiam. Pemuda manis itu segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sementara Jungkook hanya berdiri di sebelah kekasihnya dalam diam.

Jimin ikut tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Taehyung kemudian beralih mengapit lengan Yoongi, terkekeh pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sudah jangan dipedulikan, kalau _Hyung_ marah nanti tampannya hilang." Jimin mempercepat langkah mereka dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan _mood_ kekasihnya walau hanya dibalas oleh helaan nafas frustrasi dari Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin cepat-cepat balapan di Hockenheim kalau begini."

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook memandangi punggung keduanya dan menatap lirih, membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum dan kembali menatap sejoli itu.

"Ya, mari kita kumpulkan lebih banyak poin sebelum _summer break_ , Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menautkan jemari mereka, "Kuharap Jerman adalah tempat keberuntunganku." Bisiknya pelan, membuat yang lebih tua terenyuh kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mengecup singkat pucuk kepalanya.

"Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti akan lebih bersemangat dengan Jimin- _hyung_ di sampingnya—"

"—dan aku tidak mau kalah darinya!"

TBC

 _ ***Cakep kan #Jimin**_ = Isi retweet-nya Jimin tentang short film #FIRST LOVE yang dibintangi Suga :D(Cek twitter aja ya~)

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow, panjangnya chap ini, tapi yang penting udah bikin YoonMin jadian~ Oke deh kita akan memasuki genre sedih-sedihan setelah chap ini :v tapi VKook-nya kok, kasian kalo YoonMin yang disinggung lagi, kan baru jadian ceritanya~

Dan btw di sini saya bikin Jungkook tetap kompetitif kok, kayak orangnya yang asli, wkwk.

Oke, seperti biasa makasih yang masih setia sama fict ini. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ya~ nanti setelah fict ini kelar kita ketemu di project selanjutnya(?). Yang mau review silahkan ^^

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue**


	13. Hockenheim Accident

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Thirteen: Hockenheim Accident

"Ya ampun, besok sudah _summer break_!" Seokjin berseru riang tatkala melihat jadwal di _smartphone_ -nya, sadar jika _F1_ tahun ini akan segera memasuki masa istirahat selama satu bulan.

"Kau senang sekali, _Hyung_. Tapi jangan lupa janjimu padaku." Namjoon sedikit menyentuh pundaknya dan membuat yang lebih tua menoleh.

"I-iya, ingat kok." Sang Dokter hanya membalas canggung dengan nada tak nyaman.

Jimin yang sedang duduk di sebelah mereka diam-diam memerhatikan keduanya lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Wah, janji apa itu _Hyung_?" Teknisi muda itu menatap Seokjin lebih dulu, dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun kecuali rona merah samar di pipinya, membuat Jimin tak mengerti dan segera menatap Namjoon, meminta penjelasan.

"Urusan bisnis, Jimin- _ah_ , dan anak kecil tidak perlu tahu." Mendengarnya, Jimin langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _Hyung_."

"Kau keduluan Jungkookie, Jiminie. Dia saja sudah _dewasa_ 'kan sekarang."

Oh ini dia suara yang sudah lama tak Jimin dengar. Suara ceria milik sosok Jung Hoseok yang sudah ia tolak beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Untuk saling menyapa pun keduanya nampak canggung dan membuat beberapa pasang mata memicing bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dua teman baik itu.

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, menenggak minuman bersodanya sebentar kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak sangka Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah melakukannya sejauh itu." Kalimat yang terlontar kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman tanpa semangat di dalamnya, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Jung Hoseok yang secerah matahari.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Kalau kau dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ bagaimana, Jiminie?" Hoseok memotong ucapannya dan membuat Jimin terperanjat kemudian menatapnya bingung. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jim. Maksudku, sudah sejauh mana kalian melakukan _skinship_?" Jimin ingin meninju wajah orang ini kalau bisa, karena sudah berani menanyakan hal pribadi di depan banyak orang begini. Tapi karena yang bertanya adalah Hoseok, ia urungkan niatnya dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kami tidak melakukan hal sejauh itu." Ucapnya memelankan nada suara, membuat Hoseok ikut mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dan omong-omong darimana _Hyung_ tahu kalau aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah—"

"Dari Yoongi- _hyung_. Dia sudah memberitahuku beberapa hari yang lalu." Hoseok berkata tanpa beban, seolah tidak pernah ada panah yang menembus hatinya sebelum ini.

Jimin menelan ludah susah payah, " _Hyung_ … kau tak apa?" Suara itu nyaris hilang perlahan, membuatnya terdengar seperti bisikkan. Jimin hendak bersuara lagi jika saja Hoseok tak mendaratkan sebuah tepukan pelan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku baik, Jiminie. Asalkan dia bukan seseorang yang selalu menyakitimu," Pandangan sendu itu kembali muncul, membuat Jimin merasa bersalah pada akhirnya.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, mencoba mengembalikan senyumannya sendiri walau nada itu terdengar bergetar.

"Karena aku percaya pada Yoongi- _hyung_."

 **XxX**

Sirkuit Hockenheim sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditaklukan, karena lintasan ini jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan Hungaroring yang penuh tikungan mendadak. Hanya saja jalanan yang begitu lurus terkadang mampu mengecoh konsentrasi Pebalap. Ditambah lagi, balapan kali ini bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan di musim panas.

" _Kendalikan mobilmu, sayang. Hujan mulai turun."_

" _Aku mengerti, Hyung. Omong-omong aku ingin besok segera tiba."_

" _Aku juga. Aku ingin menghabiskan summer break tahun ini bersamamu."_

" _Haha, pelankan suaramu, Hyung! Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Dua sejoli itu saling melempar untaian kata melalui radio tim. Bukan sebuah pemberitahuan ataupun komplain, hanya sederet bisikkan yang saling berbalas wajarnya sepasang kekasih.

"Aspal masih licin, Kook. Jangan hilang kendali." Kali ini Taehyung memberi instruksi serius dari radio, mencoba untuk mengumpukan konsentrasi Jungkook hingga penuh, tak membiarkan mobil merah kebanggaan BTS _Racing_ disusul oleh tim lain.

" _Hyung_ , aku masih menggunakan ban _dry_. Hujan semakin deras dan sebaiknya aku mengganti ban." Jungkook turut membesarkan volume suaranya karena suara hujan yang mendera cukup keras.

Taehyung melihat keadaan lalu kembali memberi instruksi,

"Baiklah, Kook. Setelah sektor ini kau lewati cepat kembali ke _pitstop_. Dan kurasa _full wet_ akan lebih baik karena oh ya ampun hujannya deras sekali."

Jungkook tak menjawab instruksi dari Taehyung, namun ia sudah mengerti sepenuhnya dan pasti melaksanakan apa yang Taehyung perintahkan. Sedikit lagi ia sudah akan berhasil melewati sektor kelima dan bisa secepatnya kembali ke _pitstop_ untuk mengganti ban menjadi ban _wet_ karena hujan tak kunjung reda. Sejak lap kesembilan, semua Pebalap sudah diizinkan untuk mengganti ban mereka karena hujan semakin deras. Ini sudah lap ke duabelas dan akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk ikut mengganti bannya.

Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja, Jungkook mengendalikan mobil balapnya di belakang Yoongi dengan kecepatan rata-rata karena kondisi aspal yang basah. Sedikit lagi ia akan berbelok di tikungan kemudian mencapai _pitstop_ untuk mengganti ban. Sampai ia mendengar suara mesin mobil lain mendekat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Jungkook ingat siapa yang terakhir berada di belakangnya, Pebalap Tim _SVRT Mercedes_ , Choi Hansol. Pebalap muda itu berpikir bahwa Hansol juga akan ke _pitstop_ dan mengganti bannya—karena seingatnya pemuda itu belum mengganti ban sama sepertinya—. Namun secara tiba-tiba mobil milik _SVRT Mercedes_ itu mengambil jalan dari sisi kanan luar dan membuatnya menabrak sisi kanan mobil Jungkook. Jungkook mengira itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Mobil Hansol menabrak jet daratnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya ikut hilang kendali. Sepertinya kondisi aspal yang basah dan rintik hujan yang begitu deras membuat Pebalap itu hilang fokus. Jungkook sendiri berusaha mengendalikan laju mobilnya hingga mengerem dan membuatnya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Yoongi hampir saja terkena hantamannya jika tidak cepat-cepat lewat dan menghindar, Jungkook bernafas lega. Namun sial hantaman kembali ia dapatkan masih dari orang yang sama. Jungkook yakin Hansol juga sedang berusaha mengendalikan laju mobilnya sendiri, namun posisinya yang sedang tak menguntungkan—berhenti di tengah-tengah dalam hujan deras—tak membuatnya cepat-cepat melaju.

Mobil milik _SVRT Mercedes_ itu kembali melaju dengan sangat cepat dan menghantam mobil Jungkook yang masih diam tak bergerak di tengah sirkuit. Bunyi hantaman itu bahkan bisa Yoongi dengar dari posisinya, padahal pemuda itu yakin ia sudah melewati mobil Jungkook cukup jauh. Bunyi hantaman keras itu tak sampai disitu, dalam derasnya hujan terlihat mobil merah milik BTS _Racing_ melayang dan berputar-putar di udara. Percikan api terlihat samar dari sana, walau hanya sedikit dan tidak berkobar semakin besar, mobil itu sepenuhnya hilang kendali, sedangkan orang yang berada di Kokpitnya sekuat tenaga berusaha tetap mengembalikan laju mobilnya. Nihil, setelah mencapai tanah mobil itu justru berputar-putar dan menghantam dinding beton dengan sangat keras, mengikis badan jet darat karena sang Pebalap mencoba untuk tetap mengendalikan mobilnya hingga mengeluarkan kecepatan penuh.

Sementara itu mobil Choi Hansol berhasil dihentikan dan keluar dari jalur dengan mengerem sekuat tenaga, bernasib lebih baik dibanding dengan mobil Jungkook yang saat ini nyaris hancur.

Kejadiannya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat hingga semua pasang mata tak sadar jika hujan sudah tak sederas sebelumnya, membuat mereka buru-buru memfokuskan pandangan pada mobil merah yang nyaris hancur setelah menabrak keras dinding beton. Beberapa petugas medis segera berlari untuk mengecek keadaan Pebalap itu hingga beberapa petugas yang harus membersihkan badan mobil ikut datang setelahnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung tetap berusaha tenang dan kembali berbicara lewat radio tim. Walaupun sekarang segala perasaan dihatinya berkecamuk tak karuan karena menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sebuah kecelakaan dalam ajang jet darat terjadi. Seumur-umur menjadi Teknisi mobil balap, Taehyung belum pernah melihat kecelakaan separah ini, hanya kecelakaan kecil dan tidak membuat ratusan pasang mata memandang khawatir ke arah mobil balap yang baru saja menabrak dinding beton pembatas itu. Dan sialnya orang yang sedang mengendari mobil itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang Taehyung dapatkan setelah beberapa saat menunggu Jungkook meresponnya. Ia diam tak bergeming, terlalu takut hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya sendiri. Semuanya terasa sunyi tiba-tiba, sampai sebuah pekikan yang ia yakin milik Seokjin terdengar dari radio.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau—"

"TAEHYUNG- _AH_ , CEPAT KEMARI—"

Ucapan Seokjin tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya membeku dan raut wajahnya berubah panik. Belum sempat Taehyung merespon, pekikan lain samar-samar terdengar dengan nada yang begitu kalut.

"CEPAT BAWA TANDUNYA, KITA HARUS MENGELUARKANNYA—"

"JUNGKOOKIE! JUNGKOOKIE! BANGUNLAH—"

"KAU BISA DENGAR SUARAKU!?

"HELMNYA BAHKAN NYARIS HANCUR BEGINI ASTAGA—JUNGKOOKIE!"

Jantungnya terasa diremas kuat, suara Seokjin terus terngiang di tengah derasnya hujan tanpa henti, membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat karena suara-suara bernada tinggi itu terdengar sangat kalut bercampur dengan ketakutan yang kental.

Kecelakaan itu membuat pertandingan dihentikan sementara dan menginstruksikan semua mobil balap untuk segera kembali ke _pitstop_. Saat semua mobil itu sudah masuk ke _pitstop_ masing-masing, mata Taehyung langsung mencari _pitstop_ milik _SVRT Mercedes_ dan mencari sosok Choi Hansol di sana.

"H-hey—"

"Maaf, Hansol cedera dan kami harus segera memberinya perawatan." Salah seorang Teknisi mereka, Kim Mingyu mengisyaratkan pada Taehyung agar pemuda itu segera meninggalkan _pitstop_ mereka karena keadaan Hansol sedang tidak baik.

Taehyung akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan buru-buru berlari untuk menuju tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dalam derapnya yang cepat, pemuda asal Daegu itu menyadari sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya semakin kalut.

"Kalau Choi Hansol saja cedera cukup parah, maka—"

Kepala Teknisi itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menerobos hujan dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Jimin dari _pitstop_ mereka yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan bertindak gegabah. Namun teriakan itu tak digubris sama sekali, membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sial, jaraknya cukup jauh!" Dia bahkan lupa jika dia bisa minta bantuan pada _safety car_ untuk segera ke tempat dimana mobil Jungkook menabrak tadi. Rasa panik bercampur takut terus memenuhi relungnya dalam deras hujan yang tak mereda.

Taehyung sudah bisa melihat mobil Jungkook serta beberapa petugas medis yang sedang berkerumun di sana. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat seberapa parah kerusakan mobil itu. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Beberapa orang tadi sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Jungkook dari Kokpit dan membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkah. Ia diam tak bergeming saat tubuh kekasihnya dibaringkan di atas tandu dan secepat mungkin Seokjin membuka helm yang nyaris hancur itu.

 _Mata Jungkook tertutup._

Taehyung tahu tidak ada darah di sana, bahkan luka sedikitpun tidak terlihat dari tubuh kekasih manisnya. Namun pekikan Seokjin dan beberapa petugas medis yang berlarian untuk mengambil peralatan mereka membuat rasa nyeri di dadanya kembali membuncah.

"Jungkookie, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jungkook dan berbisik cukup keras di sana, sementara petugas medis lain memegang pergelangan tangannya hendak mengecek nadi Jungkook. Taehyung mendekat ke arah sana.

"Ke-kenapa sampai cek nadi segala? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Getaran dalam nada suaranya begitu sulit untuk tak terdengar jelas. Tentu saja Taehyung sangat takut sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin, Nak." Petugas itu memandang Taehyung prihatin dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sebuah senyum pahit yang Taehyung yakin mengandung arti tidak baik.

"Detak jantungnya melemah, denyut nadinya juga."

Kepala Teknisi itu semakin kalut dan segera berjongkok untuk memegang nadi Jungkook. Kedua matanya melebar ketika ia sadar bahwa yang dikatakan oleh petugas medis itu benar. Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin yang sekarang tengah mengecek kepala Jungkook.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ …" Nada suaranya semakin bergetar ketika melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang sama kalutnya. Seokjin memandang Taehyung kemudian meremas pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , tenangkan dirimu." Seokjin berujar pelan kemudian menuntun tangan Taehyung dan membawanya pada dada kiri Jungkook.

"Kurasa kekasihmu tidak akan membuka matanya dalam waktu dekat."

"Mobilnya menghantam dinding beton, Taehyung- _ah_ , kepalanya terbentur sangat keras hingga helmnya nyaris hancur."

Suara sang Ahli Syaraf terdengar begitu menusuk telinganya. Taehyung tidak tahu jelas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tangan kanan yang Seokjin letakkan di dada kiri Jungkook itu diam tak bergerak dan mencoba untuk merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu. Sang Teknisi kemudian sadar jika debaran yang selalu ia dengar tidak ada di sana.

"Denyutnya semakin melemah. Kita akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Seokjin memerintah beberapa petugas agar segera mengirimkan ambulan ke sana. Beberapa petugas medis kemudian berlari dan segera mempersiapkan semua yang Seokjin minta.

Taehyung hanya diam tak bergerak dan menatap kosong wajah kekasihnya yang terpejam.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook kenapa?" Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih dan menyayat, Seokjin segera menoleh dan tak yakin ingin memberitahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," Dalam satu tarikan nafas, akhirnya Seokjin mau kembali membuka suara.

"Saat aku membuka helmnya aku memeriksa Jungkookie dan dari pupil matanya aku sudah tahu jika dia terkena cedera otak."

"Apa cedera otak ringa—"

"Cedera otak parah."

Taehyung menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik kemudian beralih menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kosong yang sama. Sang Dokter kemudian meremas bahu pemuda itu lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu setelah ini dia akan bangun lagi atau tidak—"

"—Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan resiko menjadi seorang Pebalap jet darat."

Kalimat Seokjin selanjutnya terdengar berbisik dan sangat pilu. Taehyung bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam karena remasan kuat di bahunya.

Pemuda itu merasakan pening mendera kepalanya, jantungnya kembali berdenyut nyeri tatkala manik kekasihnya tak juga terbuka. Semua yang dikatakan Seokjin pasti bohong, Taehyung tidak percaya. Jungkook pasti akan bangun, Taehyung berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Dia akan bangun 'kan, _Hyung_?" Sang Teknisi kembali memandang Seokjin dengan raut penuh harap. Sementara Dokter itu hanya mampu menggeleng, tak mau memberi harapan palsu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Taehyung- _ah_."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban pendek dari Seokjin, Dokter Ahli Syaraf itu langsung menunduk perlahan dan Taehyung sadar jika ia terisak. Bunyi sirine ambulan menyadarkan mereka dalam sekejap kemudian memaksa Seokjin untuk menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian memberi instruksi pada petugas medis lain untuk membantunya.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!"

Bersamaan dengan datangnya Namjoon dan beberapa anggota BTS _Racing_ yang turut berlarian untuk mengecek keadaan Pebalap mereka.

 **XxX**

Balapan sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu dan Jimin nampak sangat gelisah sekarang. Ia dan timnya berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membereskan peralatan mereka dan tak memikirkan sejenak mengenai mesin mobil balap. Jimin yakin insiden yang melibatkan Jungkook bukanlah perkara mudah, karena sejak Taehyung berlari sendirian menerobos hujan, Jimin sudah tahu betapa buruknya kondisi Jungkook saat itu. Terlebih lagi, Namjoon menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang bersama yang lain ke Rumah Sakit setelah balapan selesai.

"Aku mendengar suara hantaman itu walau jarak kami sudah cukup jauh."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar amat cepat dari Yoongi membuat hatinya semakin berkecamuk tak nyaman. Sekarang pikirannya terbagi dua arah antara bagaimana kondisi Jungkook dan juga perasaan Taehyung. Jimin menggigit bibir dalamnya.

" _Hyung_ … apa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya pelan pada kekasihnya yang berdiri diam, menunggu Yoongi menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mendekat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu, Jiminie." Sebuah jawaban yang terlontar dari Yoongi membuat perasaan khawatir Jimin tak kunjung reda.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian semua peralatan selesai dibereskan dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke Rumah Sakit sesuai yang diperintahkan Namjoon. Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya kemudian mengajaknya berlari mencari kamar yang sudah Namjoon beritahukan lewat pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hening menyapa kala mereka berdua tiba di depan ruangan bernuansa putih. Semua orang menunggu dengan perasaan kalut di luar ruangan sementara Seokjin sedang membantu dokter dan beberapa perawat yang menangangi Jungkook di dalam. Jimin bisa melihat sebuah perasaan ketakutan yang amat dalam dari sorot mata Taehyung ketika pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam di sisi kiri pintu. Sang Teknisi kemudian melepaskan genggaman kekasihnya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Taehyung, apa yang terjadi? Jungkook baik-baik saja?" Jimin terus melontarkan semua pertanyaan seraya meremas pelan bahu Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu dengan enggan menatapnya dan menunjukkan sebuah pandangan kosong di sana.

Jimin terperangah kemudian mengigit bibirnya sendiri, "Taehyung- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Taehyung memandangnya sendu begitu lekat, membuatnya tidak sadar ketika pemuda itu mulai melepaskan remasan di bahunya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Jim, dia kena cedera otak parah. Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja," Jimin merasa sebuah perasaan kalut langsung memenuhi relungnya kala Taehyung membisikkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang sangat pilu. Teknisi muda itu kemudian hanya melirik Taehyung yang sekarang tengah diam dengan kepala yang jatuh di bahunya dengan sudut matanya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ bilang Jungkook tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat—" Suara itu semakin terasa bergetar dan mengecil, membuat kedua mata Jimin sontak membola dan segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah ruangan yang tertutup sempurna di hadapan mereka dan mengintip dari balik kaca. Terlihat Dokter beserta para perawat tengah berkerja untuk memasang alat-alat medis di tubuh Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bangun, Jim?" Taehyung kembali bersuara dan berucap begitu pilu. Getaran dalam nada suara itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang semakin lama terdengar jelas, membuat Jimin ikut panik dan terisak tanpa sadar.

"Taehyung- _ah_ … kumohon tenanglah—"

"Bagaimana… jika Jungkook tidak bangun lagi, Jim? Aku masih punya… banyak janji dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum—"

"—Aku sangat mencintainya, Jim."

Dengan cepat Jimin memeluk Taehyung dan mengelus pelan kepala teman SMA-nya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia sedang mati-matian untuk meredam tangisannya sendiri dan hanya membiarkan air matanya saja yang turun, tanpa isakan yang terdengar oleh semua orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu.

Yoongi hanya memerhatikan dua sejoli itu dan segera menghampiri Jimin. Pemuda dingin itu membawa tangan kanannya sendiri pada puncak kepala Taehyung dan ikut mengelusnya.

"Aku yakin Jungkook akan bangun, Taehyung. Dia adalah orang yang kuat."

Taehyung mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan beberapa bisikkan yang Jimin lontarkan untuk menenangkannya setelah itu. Ia dan Jungkook sudah janji akan mengumpukan poin lebih banyak sebelum _Summer Break_ tiba, dan tadi malam mereka bahkan kembali membicarakan itu. Taehyung bagai tersayat pisau bedah yang dingin dan membuat hatinya robek. Entah kenapa pikiran positif yang selama ini selalu menjadi penuntunnya hilang dalam sekejap. Hanya ada kekalutan tak berujung yang seolah terus meneriakki batinnya.

" _Kendalikan mobilmu, sayang. Hujan mulai turun."_

" _Aku mengerti, Hyung. Omong-omong aku ingin besok segera tiba."_

" _Aku juga. Aku ingin menghabiskan summer break tahun ini bersamamu."_

Sang Kepala Teknisi tidak begitu tahu pasti kenapa memorinya justru memutar sekelebat bayangan tentang pembicaraan mereka di awal balapan hari ini, membuatnya hanya mampu memandang kosong dalam rengkuhan Jimin.

" _Jangan terlalu sering minum, Hyung. Itu bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu. Kau itu kepala teknisi mobilku. Jika kau tidak konsentrasi pada urusan mobilku, nanti aku kecelakaan—"_

"— _Lalu kalau nanti aku mengalami cedera otak parah dan mati seperti Ayrton Senna bagaimana?"_

Satu lagi memori lama yang berhasil terputar secara gamblang di kepalanya. Kali ini pembicaraan mereka saat awal musim terasa begitu jelas dan entah kenapa Taehyung bisa merasakan sebuah nada sendu dalam kalimat Jungkook. Ah, iya ingat pembicaraan ini berlangsung sebelum mereka berpacaran.

" _Haha, pelankan suaramu, Hyung! Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan entah kenapa,

" _Lalu kalau nanti aku mengalami cedera otak parah dan mati seperti Ayrton Senna bagaimana?"_

Memori itu muncul semakin jelas,

" _Lalu kalau nanti aku mengalami cedera otak parah dan mati seperti Ayrton Senna bagaimana?"_

Kini pembicaraan singkat itu seolah bercampur dengan bisikkan Jungkook beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia tengah mengendarai jet daratnya dan kecelakaan kalut itu terjadi.

" _Bagaimana, Tae-hyung?"_

Taehyung membiarkan air mata itu terus lolos tanpa isakan yang berarti. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan teman SMA-nya dan mencoba untuk menampik segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa kekasihnya.

Sang Kepala Teknisi tak mampu mengontrol pikirannya sendiri. Kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan kekasihnya saat masih terjaga.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Taehyung memilih untuk bicara dengan batinnya sendiri kemudian memejam erat kedua manik elangnya. Menunggu kepastian ketika nanti ruangan serba putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan ekspresi Seokjin yang mungkin menentukan semuanya.

 _Kim Taehyung menunggu dengan segala bayang tentang Jungkook yang sekelebat memenuhi ruang kepalanya._

TBC

 _ ***Ban dry:**_ Ban yang dipakai balapan di lintasan kering.

 _ ***Ban wet:**_ Ban yang dipakai balapan di lintasan basah (hujan)

 _ ***Ban full wet:**_ Jenis ban wet yang punya kemampuan memecahkan genangan air sebanyak 65 liter per detik (ada dua jenis ban wet, satu lagi namanya intermediate, bisa pecahin genangan air 25 liter per detik).

 _ ***SVRT Mercedes:**_ Seventeen Racing Team Mercedes (sumpah ini ngasal :v)

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow, chap 13 akhirnya~ maaf banget saya gak bisa terlalu jelasin soal kecelakaannya, biasanya liat secara visual lebih gampang nyerna sih daripada baca begini. Jadi kalau penasaran liat aja beberapa kecelakaan F1 di youtube, kali aja terbayang XD

Dan sebenernya balapan di Hockenheim tahun ini hambar, saya aja ngantuk nontonnya XD Berasa kurang banget udah pada capek kali mau summer break wkwk. Setelah summer break justru pada semangat lagi dan pertandingannya beneran diberhentiin sebentar gara-gara ada kecelakaan tunggal :D

Tenang, enggak akan sad ending kok VKook-nya. Saya udah nemu plot happy ending yang pas buat mereka, termasuk NamJin :D

Btw ada yang bisa nebak ntar hubungan VKook gimana setelah Jungkook bangun? :v

Oke deh, segini dulu ya chap ini semoga suka. Makasih yang masih setia baca. Yang mau review lagi silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	14. Summer Break: I'm Stuck On You

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Fourteen: Summer Break: I'm Stuck On You

Satu bulan liburan musim panas yang akan dihabiskan tanpa satu balapan pun membuat banyak pihak yang terlibat dalam ajang jet darat tahun ini tersenyum sumringah. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak walaupun bagi para Teknisi bekerja tetap menjadi prioritas utama.

"Jim, sudah selesai belum?" Minggu pertama _summer break_ Jimin dan Teknisi lain masih saja sibuk mengecek mesin mobil balap guna mempersiapkan berbagai jenis _upgrade_ yang akan mereka pakai di balapan selanjutnya. Dan entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi Yoongi sudah menungguinya.

Sang Teknisi kemudian tersenyum tipis dan segera menggeleng, "Belum, _Hyung_. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya." Ujarnya pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada mesin mobil yang sedang ia tangani, membuat sang kekasih hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah itu.

"Stt, Jim… menurutmu bagaimana?" Jimin hanya menggumam tanpa menatap Yoongi.

"Kenapa apanya, _Hyung_?" Sang Teknisi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Soal Taehyung." Yoongi menjawab dan melirik Taehyung dengan ekor matanya. Nampak jelas kesedihan masih terpancar kuat dari sorot mata pemuda itu. Sejak tadi pagi pun semua anak buahnya sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk istirahat namun hanya ditolak dengan senyuman tipis olehnya dengan alasan dia harus bertanggung jawab sebagai Kepala Teknisi.

Jimin akhirnya ikut melirik Taehyung yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebelah mobil Jungkook yang sudah berusaha mereka perbaiki walau baru terlewat satu minggu setelah insiden mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, _Hyung_. Tadi malam pun saat aku ingin mengunjungi Jungkook aku melihat Taehyung menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya." Jimin bangkit berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Yoongi. Sang Pebalap bisa melihat raut khawatir kekasihnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau ingin mengecek keadaannya juga hari ini? Aku akan menemanimu." Yoongi berujar dengan wajah datar sambil meremas tangan kekasihnya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kita ajak Taehyung juga malam ini, ya." Teknisi itu kemudian kembali berucap dengan raut wajah penuh harap, membuat Yoongi ikut mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Semoga saja semuanya berakhir baik, Jiminie."

 **XxX**

Setelah _summer break_ tiba tim memutuskan untuk memindahkan perawatan Jungkook ke Korea. Semua Teknisi yang masih bekerja pun sudah menetap si Seoul dan akan terbang ke Belgia dua minggu dari sekarang. Mereka bertiga sampai di Rumah Sakit pukul delapan malam dan ruangan minimalis bernuansa putih itu nampak dingin karena pengaruh dari _Air Conditioner_. Ketiga pemuda yang baru saja sampai pelan-pelan mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya masih terdiam kaku, belum melakukan sedikitpun pergerakan dan memberi tanda kapan ia akan bangun.

Taehyung melangkah lebih dekat kemudian mengenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya, cincin pemberiannya tempo hari masih terpasang dengan tenang di sana. Namun jemari yang biasanya akan menyambut tautannya kini hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Sayang, kapan kau akan bangun? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kepala Teknisi itu membawa tangan Pebalap sekaligus kekasihnya yang dingin untuk menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Mengusapnya penuh sayang bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lekat wajah yang tertidur.

"Aku bohong soal aku yang bisa hidup tanpamu, Kook- _ah_. Aku bohong!" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan genggaman di pipinya dan berbisik pedih.

"Bangun, Sayang. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi." Air mata itu jatuh tanpa ia sadari, rasa frustrasi mengoyak hatinya tatkala sepasang manik milik kekasihnya tak juga terbuka.

Jimin hendak ikut melangkah namun sentuhan pelan di bahu kanannya membuat urung dan memaksanya menoleh. Sang Teknisi mendapati kekasihnya tengah menggeleng seolah memberi isyarat untuk memberi waktu pribadi pada dua insan di sana.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dulu, Jim." Yoongi segera menarik pelan pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Jimin. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan, berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan perasaan tak menentu.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga sangat sedih melihat Jungkook seperti itu, " Jimin berucap pelan sambil menggigit bibir dalamnya, takut suaranya akan terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdoa dan menunggunya bangun." Sang Teknisi meremas kuat tangan yang menggenggamnya dan mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang kembali muncul akibat sosok Jungkook.

"Jiminie..."

"Aku juga bersyukur kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu, _Hyung_." Genggaman itu makin erat tatkala Yoongi bisa mendengar getaran dalam suara Jimin. Mereka berdua berhenti di koridor Rumah Sakit yang terlihat sepi malam ini. Yoongi segera mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya ketika bulir air mata itu lolos membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie. Aku ada di sini, aku akan melindungimu." Sang _Ice man_ berbisik lembut kemudian mencium keningnya. Jimin masih terlihat gusar dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ … Kakak sepupuku juga meninggal karena mobilnya menghantam keras dinding beton pembatas," Jimin memulai ceritanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan itu. Dua tangannya beralih meremas punggung Yoongi.

"Pamanku menyuruhku berhenti balapan setelah itu dan menyarankanku untuk menjadi Teknisi mobil balap. Awalnya aku tidak rela dan selalu menggerutu dengan pekerjaan ini. Tapi sekarang setelah salah satu rekan sekaligus orang yang pernah kusukai mengalami hal yang sama—"

"—Aku benar-benar takut untuk kembali mengendarai jet darat itu, _Hyung_." Suara yang bercampur dengan isak tangis itu semakin hilang dalam heningnya malam. Tubuh Jimin bergetar dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Sekarang bukan hanya kesedihan yang memenuhi relungnya, melainkan sebuah perasaan takut yang muncul karena kenangan buruknya di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak mau mencoba _free practice_ lagi, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau…" Yoongi menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang basah oleh air mata dan segera menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu mencium kekasihnya dalam diam dan menekan bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Sudah lama Jimin tidak merasakan ciuman ini. Rasanya begitu candu bagaikan obat penenang. Setelah mereka berpacaran, entah kenapa Yoongi justru lebih sering memanjanya dengan kata-kata ataupun pelukan. Ciuman hanya diberikan sesekali ketika suasana begitu mendukung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Jiminie. Jika kau takut genggamlah tanganku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu di sini, Jiminie." Yoongi kembali berucap setelah melepaskan bibir kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus lembut air mata yang masih berlinang dan menatap dalam pada dua obsidian milik Jimin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Jim." Jimin memaksa untuk tersenyum dalam rengkuhan hangat itu, mengangguk pelan dan memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Koridor yang sepi menambah kesan haru yang tercipta di antara keduanya dan membuat Jimin enggan untuk melepaskan rengkuhan menenangkan itu. Dari kejauhan, kamera pengawas mengintai kegiatan mereka tanpa menyisakan satu pasang mata pun yang melihat secara langsung momen menggelitik antara sepasang kekasih itu.

Dari lensa kamera terlihat jelas Jimin mulai tertawa pelan dan beralih menaikkan sepasang tangannya dari punggung sang kekasih ke lehernya. Menarik pelan tekuk kekasihnya dan kembali berbagi ciuman manis dalam sepinya koridor Rumah Sakit.

 **XxX**

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan detik jarum jam yang bergerak begitu lambat. Sudah hampir dua jam Taehyung duduk tak bergeming di sebelah kasur Jungkook, tetap menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang dingin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kita pernah bertemu saat usia delapan tahun jika kau masih ingat," Taehyung mulai membuka suaranya entah untuk siapa. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan bangun sekarang, tapi menceritakan sesuatu tentang mereka bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan.

"Waktu masih kecil aku ikut balapan mobil _Gokart_ sampai usiaku sepuluh tahun. Di usia delapan aku bertemu denganmu dan melihat senyumanmu untuk pertama kalinya saat kau berhasil _finish_ di depanku dan menang sebagai juara satu."

"Kita tidak pernah saling menyapa ataupun berkenalan saat itu. Tapi aku tahu kau menatap mataku… sangat menggemaskan waktu itu. Sayang sekali memasuki usia sebelas aku memilih berhenti menjadi Pebalap dan mengikuti jejak Ayah untuk menjadi Teknisi, kemudian mulai mempelajari segala hal mengenai mesin mobil balap."

"Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian setelah aku berhasil bergabung dengan BTS _Racing_ , aku kembali melihat senyuman itu untuk kedua kalinya—"

"—Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal, Kook. Rasa itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya aku terus menyembunyikan identitasku selama empat tahun penuh. Aku takut kau membenciku karena terkesan begitu terobsesi padamu."

"Tapi aku serius, Jungkook- _ah_. Arti dari 108 kuntum mawar merah yang pernah kuberitahu padamu, aku serius soal itu."

"Jeon Jungkook… kapan kau akan membuka matamu? Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Suara Taehyung semakin hilang ditengah kesunyian malam. Genggaman itu semakin erat dan menuntut, seolah memaksa kekasihnya untuk membuka matanya detik itu juga. Pemuda itu sangat tersiksa dengan semua yang telah menimpa kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak akan sedih jika orang yang kau cintai terbaring lemah bersama dengan alat-alat medis yang begitu memuakkan.

Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda ceria pemilik aura positif yang tidak ada habisnya. Namun ia juga manusia yang tidak bisa menutupi celah ketidaksempurnaannya.

 _Dan Taehyung tahu sempurnanya hanya bersama Jungkook._

 **XxX**

Jimin dan Yoongi kembali ke Rumah Sakit pagi ini. Mereka sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya namun pemuda itu tetap menolak. Alhasil, sebagai teman yang baik akhirnya Yoongi menyarankan pada Jimin untuk mencampurkan obat tidur ke dalam minuman milik Taehyung pagi ini, dan itu berhasil.

Sejoli itu masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuasa putih dan segera menghampiri ranjang Jungkook. Jimin berjalan untuk menarik tali _vertical blind_ agar sinar matahari bisa masuk leluasa. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat melihat banyak bunga mawar merah tergeletak rapi di sofa ruangan.

"Aku tidak sadar Taehyung membawa buket bunga yang berbeda selama satu minggu penuh." Jimin beralih untuk mendekati sofa itu dan mengambil satu persatu buket bunga itu. Ia sadar jika jumlah kuntumnya berbeda.

"1, 3, 5, 6, 7—" Jimin menghitung setiap kuntum dalam buket bunga itu. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka dan berucap dengan antusias.

"Wow, jumlahnya berurutan. Kau tahu apa artinya, _Hyung_?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang Jungkook. Sang _Ice man_ kemudian mengangguk.

"Satu artinya cintaku hanya untukmu seorang, bisa juga mengandung arti cinta pada pandangan pertama—"

"Lalu dua artinya kau dan aku saling mencintai, tiga artinya aku mencintaimu, lima artinya aku sangat mencintaimu, enam berarti aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, dan tujuh artinya aku tergila-gila padamu." Jimin tercengang dan sedetik kemudian kembali antusias karena jawaban lengkap yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Darimana kau tahu soal arti kuntum bunga mawar, _Hyung_?" Jimin bertanya dengan penasaran, sementara Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya keluargaku punya toko bunga dan aku sering membantu di sana. Taehyung bertanya padaku mengenai semuanya empat tahun yang lalu dan aku memberitahu semua padanya." Pemuda manis itu mengangguk paham dan berjalan untuk mendekati Yoongi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikan bunga mawar padaku juga, _Hyung_?" Kali ini Jimin berucap dengan nada lebih tinggi dan membuat Yoongi langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang yang romantis. Kalau kau mau mendapat kiriman bunga mawar terus-menerus seperti itu pacaran saja dengan Taehyung." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu cepat dan membuat Jimin tertawa hambar.

"Wah, kau cemburu, _Hyung_?" Jimin segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yoongi dan berbisik pelan, membuat dua alis Yoongi saling bertautan.

"Cemburu bagaimana?"

"Kau cemburu soal kedekatanku dengan Taehyung, 'kan?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan gemas, mencoba untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. Namun yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah helaan nafas lelah dari sang kekasih yang tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dasar konyol." Yoongi kembali berucap dengan wajah datar dan membuat Jimin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tidak—"

Perkataan Jimin harus terhenti ketika ponsel Yoongi berbunyi bersamaan dengan terteranya nama Namjoon di sana. Yoongi memberi isyarat agar Jimin melepaskan tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di sudut ruangan, membuat sang kekasih hanya diam berdiri sambil sesekali tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Namjoon?"

Manik Jimin kemudian kembali melirik tumpukan buket bunga yang berada di sofa sambil bergantian memandang wajah tertidur Jungkook dan bergumam pelan.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Jungkook- _ah_."

Maniknya kembali bergulir untuk melirik Yoongi yang berdiri tegak di ujung sana,

"Kekasihku yang keras kepala itu _sih_ mana mau memberiku bunga mawar."

 **XxX**

Setelah selesai menerima panggilan dari Namjoon, Yoongi bergegas untuk menemui pemuda itu guna membicarakan suatu hal penting, meninggalkan sang kekasih bersama dengan Pebalap muda yang kini tertidur bak Malaikat dalam ruangan minimalis.

Yoongi cepat-cepat menemui pemuda yang berumur setahun di bawahnya itu dan mendapati Seokjin sedang bersamanya di sana. Namjoon segera memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk segera duduk dan memulai pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda itu lalu mengerti dan segera duduk.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa kita harus secepatnya mengatur pergantian Pebalap di _GP Belgium_ nanti," Namjoon memulai bicaranya dan menatap serius ke arah Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku tahu resiko untuk kembali menurunkan Jungkook dalam balapan selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang bagus." Yoongi hanya menjawab sekenanya dan mulai memerhatikan raut wajah Seokjin yang terlihat tidak tenang.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan Hoseok secepatnya."

Derap langkah Seokjin mendekat ke arah mereka dan mulai membuka suara setelahnya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan hal ini dengan siapa lagi. Kurasa kau lah satu-satunya orang yang tepat." Dokter muda itu duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan mulai menghela nafas.

"Ini soal kondisi Jungkook—"

BRAAK

Ketiga orang yang tengah bicara serius dalam ruangan itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok Kim Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan poni yang jatuh menutupi matanya, membanting pintu dengan nafas terengah. Bisa diketahui jika pemuda itu baru saja berlari.

" _Hyung_ … Seokjin- _hyung_ —" Nafasnya masih tersenggal, langkahnya mendekat dan ia mulai memandang tajam ke arah Seokjin.

Yang dipandangi hanya mampu memasang raut ngeri karena aura Taehyung nampaknya sedang tidak bagus. Yoongi memandangi dua manusia itu secara bergantian dan diam-diam ikut heran karena Taehyung sudah bangun dari pengaruh obat tidur yang ia berikan tadi pagi.

Pemuda asal Daegu itu kemudian berjalan semakin dekat dan mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Seokjin, meremasnya pelan.

" _Hyung_ , kau bilang Jungkook terkena cedera otak parah, 'kan? Jika hanya cedera otak seharusnya dia sudah bangun 'kan sekarang? Walaupun benturannya keras seharusnya dia bangun, 'kan?" Taehyung semakin menguatkan remasannya pada bahu lebar milik Seokjin dan membuat sang Dokter terdiam. Dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan mereka ikut hanyut dalam kebingungan yang tercipta karena kedatangan mendadak Taehyung.

"Ini sudah satu minggu, _Hyung_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku—"

"— _Hyung_ , jawab aku! SEOKJIN- _HYUNG_!" Remasan itu berubah menjadi guncangan bersamaan dengan nada suara Taehyung yang meninggi. Seokjin diam memandangi pemuda itu dengan wajah sendu, bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Katakan, _Hyung_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jungkook? Katakan…" Guncangan di bahu lebarnya perlahan memudar dan pemuda itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari sana, mundur beberapa langkah kemudian bersandar pada dinding di sudut ruangan. Tertunduk dalam dan menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Aku hampir putus asa, _Hyung_. Setiap hari berbicara padanya tapi dia tak pernah meresponku. Genggamanku saja bahkan tidak digubrisnya. Matanya tidak pernah terbuka lagi dan bibirnya tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku merindukannya, _Hyung_ —"

Taehyung menyapu kasar air matanya sendiri dengan lengannya dan mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Tiga orang di sana memandang prihatin ke arahnya dalam diam. Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan perlahan membawa pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa milik Namjoon.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , jika kau tidak keberatan dengarkanlah penjelasanku pelan-pelan." Seokjin mulai membuka suaranya dan memegang punggung tangan Taehyung lembut, membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh dan mengangguk samar.

Seokjin lalu ganti melirik Namjoon dan Yoongi setelahnya, dan kembali dijawab oleh anggukan dari keduanya.

"Cedera otak sebenarnya mempunyai tingkatannya masing-masing, ringan, sedang dan parah. Cedera otak yang Jungkook alami adalah cedera otak parah dan masa pingsan pasien bisa dalam hitungan jam. Kerusakan yang terjadi akibat cedera ini juga bermacam-macam—"

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum sadar, _Hyung_? Ini sudah satu minggu lebih." Taehyung memotong ucapan Seokjin dan mulai tidak sabar dengan penjelasan sang Dokter.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Taehyung- _ah_. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut aku menemukan ada kebengkakan di otaknya. Karena benturan keras itu otak yang bengkak mengalami herniasi, sebuah kondisi medis yang sangat berbahaya dimana jaringan otak menjadi berpindah dalam beberapa cara karena peningkatan tekanan di dalam tengkorak. Kenaikan tekanan menyebabkan otak diperluas, tetapi karena memiliki tempat untuk masuk ke dalam tengkorak, maka otak menjadi rusak parah dan kemungkinan menyebabkan koma bahkan yang lebih buruk kematian pada akhirnya."

Taehyung diam saja saat Seokjin kembali menjabarkan dengan kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti. Kemungkinan menyebabkan koma atau bahkan kematian, kalimat terakhir itu terus terngiang hingga memenuhi ruang kepalanya.

"Yang lebih berbahaya lagi adalah setiap cedera otak yang berat dapat merobek, meremukkan atau bahkan menghancurkan saraf, pembuluh darah dan jaringan di dalam atau di sekeliling otak. Walau mengalami pembengkakan, setidaknya Jungkook tidak mengalami pendarahan otak." Seokjin menghentikan kalimatnya dan mulai memandang Taehyung lekat, merasakan kedua bahunya bergetar karena kalut yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata, wajahnya tertunduk, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," Seokjin menghela nafas kemudian kembali berucap pelan.

"Aku dan Dokter lain berusaha untuk membantunya, dan kemarin kami menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan. Jungkook mengalami kerusakan _lobus parietalis_. Singkatnya sebuah kondisi yang bisa menyebabkan mati rasa pada sisi tubuh yang berlawanan dan juga terganggunya ingatan serta hilangnya kemampuan untuk melakukan serangkaian pekerjaan." Seokjin beralih untuk mengelus pelan bahu Taehyung yang masih bergetar, mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan pemuda itu walau tanpa hasil.

Pemuda itu kemudian menggeleng keras dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang nampak kacau. Seokjin bahkan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik ketika melihat keadaan sang Kepala Teknisi.

"Apa kemungkinan terburuk yang disebabkan oleh semua itu, _Hyung_?" Suara Taehyung masih belum berhenti bergetar, ia mengepal erat tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Kemungkinan ia akan mengalami _apraksia_ , ketidakmampuan untuk melakukan tugas yang memerlukan ingatan atau serangkaian gerakan—"

"Seperti mengendarai jet darat?" Suara serak Yoongi tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Seokjin, membuat sang Dokter menoleh padanya dan segera mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Yoongi- _ah_. Mengendarai mobil _Formula 1_ adalah sesuatu yang rumit dan jika Jungkook mengalami hal ini berarti ia tidak akan bisa balapan lagi. Kau tahu kan semua tombol pengendalian dalam mobil _F1_ punya fungsinya masing-masing, dan hanya Pebalap berpengalaman yang diizinkan untuk mempelajari dan mencobanya." Seokjin masih menatap Yoongi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada Taehyung.

"Lalu _agnosia_ , kelainan dimana penderita dapat melihat dan merasakan suatu benda tapi tidak dapat menghubungkannya dengan peran atau fungsi normal dari benda tersebut. Kelainan ini juga menyebabkan penderita tidak dapat mengenali wajah-wajah yang dulu dikenalnya. Dan yang terburuk—" Seokjin memejamkan erat kedua matanya, menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memandang ketiga orang di sana dengan serius.

"Amnesia."

TBC

 _ ***Free Practice:**_ Sesi latihan bebas sebelum kualifikasi dan balapan.

 _ ***Gokart:**_ Varian dari kendaraan roda empat dan biasanya berpacu di sirkuit kecil. Biasanya olahraga Gokart adalah batu loncatan buat olahraga balap yang lebih tinggi dan mahal (biasanya sih Pebalap yang udah jago waktu kecilnya main gokart).

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai, saya kembali~ Chap ini nampaknya Taehyung menderita ya, wkwk. Tapi ntar saya bikin Kuki-nya balik menderita kok. Dan btw dia gak akan tidur lama-lama, ntar fanfic ini gak kelar-kelar :D Chap depan masih ada kejutan lain dan soal NamJin kalo udah waktunya nanti juga muncul kok :D Tenang, summer breaknya baru seminggu ceritanya~

Oke, segitu dulu aja, ya. See you in the next chap :D Yang mau review lagi silahkan~

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	15. Summer Break: Missing You

Jimin duduk di sofa dan sesekali memainkan buket-buket mawar itu di tangannya. Mengambil _selca_ sejenak kemudian menguploadnya ke dunia maya dengan _caption_ arti dari jumlah kuntum itu, membuat banyak komentar bermunculan.

 _ **JiminBTSRacing**_

[image upload]

 **[Like] [Comment] [Share]**

 **[6.075 likers]**

 _ **JiminBTSRacing**_

2 kuntum mawar merah yang artinya kau dan aku saling mencintai ^^

[Comment]

 **Pamyu09** Kyaaa, Jiminie kau sangat tampan :) Omong-omong bunga dari siapa?

 **Lindsey_Lu** Senyumanmu seperti Malaikat, dan mawarnya sangat indah~

 **Xavier** Hyung, bagaimana persiapan balapan untuk bulan depan?

 **RuhiRuhiko** Ruangan itu terlihat seperti Rumah Sakit, kau pasti sedang menjenguk Jungkook, ya? :( semoga dia cepat bangun dan kembali balapan

 **Violet134_** Jika itu adalah kamar Jungkook aku yakin bunga-bunga itu berasal dari Taehyung **RuhiRuhiko**

 **Lucy_** Berarti bunga itu milik Jungkookie, bukan milik Jiminie? **Violet134**

 **ReinaNoona27** Apa caption itu ditujukan untuk Yoongi? Semangat untuk kalian semua, dan semoga Jungkookie cepat sadar :(

 **XxX**

Jimin tertawa hambar membaca beberapa komentar yang tertera di postingannya. Dia buru-buru menutup social medianya dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Jungkook. Memandangi wajah pemuda itu dalam diam dengan perasaan sedih. Jimin lagi-lagi tak mampu berucap dan hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali, canggung sendiri dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

Pemuda itu hendak mengambil minum yang berada di sudut ruangan dan menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di meja nakas dekat ranjang. Belum selangkah ia kembali berjalan, obsidiannya menangkap hal yang sangat mengejutkan dan membuat manik sipit itu membola.

 _Jemari tangan Jungkook bergerak._

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan membuat Jimin nyaris membeku di tempat. Namun ia cepat-cepat tersadar dan tidak jadi menaruh ponselnya. Berbalik menekan layar itu dan menghubungi seseorang.

Panggilan itu tersambung dan beberapa detik kemudian seseorang mengangkatnya. Jimin berucap dengan nada tinggi walau pada akhirnya suara itu kembali bergetar menahan tangis bahagia.

"Halo, ada apa Jiminie?" Jimin bisa mendengar suara serak milik kekasihnya di sana, membuat bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman dan perlahan membuka suara.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , dia—"

 **Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Fifteen: Summer Break: Missing You

Yoongi ikut diam tak bergerak mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya lewat sambungan itu. Suara Jimin yang berubah menjadi tangis harus kini memenuhi indra pendengarannya dan membuat sisa orang dalam ruangan itu menatap cemas.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , ada apa?" Seokjin memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih dulu dan membiarkan sang _Ice man_ menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ ," Yoongi kini membuka mulutnya dan gantian menatap Taehyung.

"Jiminie bilang tangan Jungkook bergerak." Pebalap itu berkata sekali lagi dan berhasil membuat sepasang manik elang milik Taehyung terbuka lebar. Sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya memasang wajah yang kurang lebih sama.

" _Hyung_ , apa ini pertanda baik?" Namjoon berbisik pada Seokjin yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Dokter muda itu nampak berpikir dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ini bisa jadi pertanda baik, Namjoon- _ah_ ,"

"Tapi kita harus siap untuk menghadapi segala resiko yang—"

BRAK.

Sebelum Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu dan membanting kasar pintu kayu itu. Derapnya begitu cepat dan membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan main. Yoongi kemudian tersadar dan buru-buru berlari menyusul Taehyung dan ingin cepat-cepat melihat kebenaran dari ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit." Dengan mengatakan kalimat pendek tersebut, Yoongi ikut berlari dan membuat pintu kayu itu lagi-lagi harus dibanting, walaupun tak sekeras sebelumnya.

Ruangan itu kini menyisakan Kepala Mekanik bersama Sang Dokter yang masih diliputi rasa kecemasan. Namjoon hanya diam memandangi wajah tertunduk Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bahu itu perlahan bergetar, menandakan sang Dokter kini tengah terisak dan membuat suara yang nyaris keluar itu bergetar.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah Jungkookie," Namjoon bisa mendengar bisikan pelan Seokjin dengan nada bergetar disertai isakan pelan.

"Aku takut akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk setelah ini—"

"—Tolong ingat kami semua. Kumohon bangunlah, Jungkookie."

Suara itu terdengar semakin pelan dan menginterupsi dalam ruangan yang hening. Namjoon masih menatap lekat Seokjin dengan raut wajah cemas karena Dokter itu terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Isakan itu masih lolos dengan intonasi yang sama. Seokjin tak mau tangisannya semakin terdengar jelas dan sekarang ia berusaha menghentikannya sendiri. Sang Kepala Mekanik hanya menatap iba pada _Hyung_ -nya dan tak henti-henti memandang cemas ke arah sang Dokter, ikut berbisik tak nyaman.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ …"

 **XxX**

Yoongi mengikuti derap langkah Taehyung dengan tergesa karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak memperlambat langkahnya sejak tadi. Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Masih baik Taehyung mau diajak untuk naik ke mobilnya tadi, sekarang kini sang Kepala Teknisi sudah tak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

Keduanya sampai di ruang rawat Jungkook dengan nafas terengah dan mendapati Jimin yang hendak membantu Jungkook untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , mereka sudah datang." Jimin berbisik pelan pada Jungkook. Dua pemuda Daegu itu tahu bahwa sang Teknisi baru saja menangis. Mata Jimin sembab.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan segera memeluknya pelan, membuat Jimin sedikit menjauh dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi, terisak di sana.

" _Hyung_ … Jungkook sudah bangun." Jimin berbisik dengan nada bergetar. Pemuda itu menangis lagi dan membuat sang kekasih segera mengusak pelan surai halusnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin dan mulai memerhatikan pergerakan mata Jungkook yang masih setengah terbuka. Sementara Taehyung menunggu dengan tidak sabar di samping tempat tidur Jungkook, menyentuh lembut punggung tangannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa masih ada yang sakit?" Taehyung bertanya perlahan dan membuat kedua manik Jungkook bergulir lemah menatapnya. Sang Pebalap hanya menemukan tatapan cemas yang sangat kentara di sana, bingung sendiri dengan situasi ini.

Jungkook kemudian mengerang dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya masih pening dan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung beralih untuk mengelus pelan kepala kekasihnya yang sekarang kembali terpejam.

"Kita tunggu dulu Seokjin- _hyung_." Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah dan lebih memilih untuk kembali memerhatikan wajah terlelap kekasihnya.

"Kumohon buka matamu, Sayang."

Lima belas menit kemudian Seokjin datang bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok. Dokter muda itu dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan Jungkook dan menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Kesadarannya akan membaik perlahan-lahan. Kita harus menunggu sampai Jungkook sadar sepenuhnya." Ucapan Seokjin menggema di ruangan minimalis itu, membuat sisa orang di sana hanya mengangguk pasrah dan bergantian menatap Jungkook.

"Kita akan membicarakan soal pergantian Pebalap setelah Jungkook sadar." Kali ini Namjoon yang membuka suara. Yang lain langsung menatap sang Kepala Mekanik dan mengangguk ragu.

"Dan kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu, Hoseok." Sang Kepala Mekanik kemudian melirik Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelah Seokjin, membuat sang T _est Driver_ hanya memandang tanpa arti, menghela nafas.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah_ …" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Jimin sekarang. Pemuda itu menunjuk Jungkook dengan jemarinya, mencoba memberitahu pada yang lain kalau mata pemuda itu kembali terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan di sana.

"Jungkookie…" Seokjin kembali memeriksa Jungkook. Setelah mata Jungkook terbuka sepenuhnya, Dokter muda itu segera mengarahkan senter kecil ke sana.

"Kalian semua, mendekatlah." Seokjin memberi isyarat agar kelima orang di sana segera mendekat.

Sang Pebalap muda kemudian bergantian memandang keenam orang yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Masih kabur, kemudian jelas, kabur lagi. Jungkook cepat-cepat mengerjap dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Jungkookie, kau bisa bicara?" Seokjin kembali memeriksa Jungkook dan bergumam pelan, membuat yang ditanya mengangguk perlahan karena dapat mendengar jelas ucapan Seokjin di telinganya.

"Siapa kami?" Seokjin menunduk mereka semua dengan jarinya, membuat mata Jungkook mengikuti pergerakan tangan sang Dokter.

"H-H-H-H…yuu…ng," Ucapan pelan itu terdengar parau dan sangat pelan. Seokjin buru-buru mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Jungkook agar bisa mendengar suaranya.

"H-y-y…ung." Kata itu akhirnya terdengar jelas dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi. Sisa orang di sana perlahan tersenyum dan menatap Jungkook penuh harap.

"Jungkookie, siapa aku?" Hoseok maju lebih dulu dan mulai mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. Sang Pebalap kemudian menatap Hoseok dengan kedua matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"H-h-h…yu..ung?" Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengerjap berulang kali. Pandangan matanya sungguh sulit fokus.

"Namaku, Jungkookie. Sebut namaku." Hoseok tersenyum hambar setelahnya, mencoba kembali agar sang Pebalap mengingat dan menyebut namanya.

"H-hyu..ng, P-Peba..lap," Suara itu kembali terdengar dan membuat sisa orang di sana kebingungan. Yang lain menatap Hoseok—saat ini pemuda itu memang tengah memakai kaos dan _jersey_ BTS _Racing_ , membuat semua orang akan tahu jika pemuda itu adalah seorang Pebalap—.

Jawaban dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung kian panik dan Seokjin cepat-cepat menyadarinya. Ia kembali mengarahkan senter pada manik Jungkook.

"Ya, benar. Ini adalah akibat dari kerusakan _lobus parietalis_ ," Seokjin menatap nanar semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, isakannya akan lolos sebentar lagi.

"Jungkookie, apa kau mengenalku? Kau mengenal _Hyung_ , 'kan?" Seokjin menggenggam pelan tangan Jungkook dan selanjutnya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"D-Dok…ter?"

Semua diam membeku mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Jimin meremas pelan pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau mengenalku?" Kali ini gantian Namjoon yang berbicara, dan lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah gelengan lemah.

"H-Hyu…ng, b-bermata s-s-sipit." Jungkook melirik Namjoon sebentar, kemudian beralih pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"K-Ka…lian j-juga… be-bermata s-s-sipit."

Taehyung terbelalak tak percaya mendengar setiap jawaban yang terlontar dari kekasihnya. Kini, ia ikut bersuara dan memandang Jungkook penuh harap.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau mengenalku? Kau ingat aku, Sayang?" Sang Kepala Teknisi tak berhenti berbicara dan terus memandang Jungkook. Yang ditatap diam sebentar kemudian kembali menggeleng.

"K-k-au… s-s-siapa…? A-a-aku ti…dak ke..nal."

Kedua manik elang Taehyung membola tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sendiri tak mengenalinya. Seokjin dengan cepat mengelus punggung Taehyung dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kuharap ini adalah _agnosia_. Jungkook akan kembali mengenali kita secara perlahan. Kurasa sekarang kita harus keluar dulu." Seokjin memapah Taehyung yang sudah akan menangis lagi, diikuti yang lain dan membiarkan Jimin untuk kembali menyelimuti Jungkook.

Hening meningterupsi setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruangan Jungkook. Berdiri di lorong tanpa berbincang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya suara serak milik Yoongi terdengar.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa bicara Jungkook jadi terbata-bata begitu?" Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang masih menenangkan Taehyung dan langsung mendapat sebuah helaan nafas dari sang Dokter.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , itu adalah efek dari kerusakan _lobus parietalis_. Bicaranya terbata-bata, dia tidak bisa mengenal orang-orang yang dia kenal sebelumnya, bahkan amnesia jangka pendek juga sering terjadi. Bisa saja setelah Jungkookie kembali mengenali kita semua, dia akan kembali lupa."

Taehyung ikut menatap Seokjin dan menghapus kasar air matanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa maksudmu akan kembali lupa?" Taehyung berkata dengan nada tak sabaran dan membuat Seokjin lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Ketika dia sudah mengingat kita, sewaktu-waktu dia bisa kembali melupakan siapa kita, Taehyung- _ah_. Setelah Jungkookie keluar dari Rumah Sakit, kita semua harus bergantian mengawasinya." Seokjin menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, membuatnya menggeleng.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, _Hyung_!"

"Tidak bisa, Taehyung- _ah_ ," Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya karena ucapan selanjutnya dari sang Dokter.

"Dia harus sering bertemu dengan kita secara bergantian agar tidak melupakan kita lagi." Penuturan Seokjin kemudian mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam dan tidak berniat untuk kembali berbicara. Kepala Teknisi itu memutar otak guna mencerna semua ucapan Seokjin. Apa bedanya dengan amnesia, kalau begitu.

Taehyung menatap nanar sekeliling, tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi karena kondisi kekasihnya begitu buruk. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dua maniknya hanya mampu menatap lantai Rumah Sakit dengan keheningan yang sama.

 **XxX**

Seoul memang adalah Rumah terbaik setelah Daegu dan Busan. Yoongi dan Jimin tahu itu. Karena masalah Jungkook, mereka harus mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke kampung halaman saat ini. Walaupun Teknisi tetap bekerja saat _summer break_ , setidaknya mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak bukanlah hal yang salah, 'kan.

Dua insan yang kini sama-sama diam itu terlihat cuek dengan atmosfir yang mulai mendingin. Bergumul di dalam selimut dan mengabaikan siaran televisi dengan _volume_ suara kecil. Jimin diam tak bergerak, gelisah sendiri dengan keadaan. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada layar televisi yang sekarang tengah menyuruhkan berita tentang politik.

Setelah menjenguk Jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat lagi, Jimin memutuskan untuk ikut ke Apartemen Yoongi dan menginap malam ini. Lagipula tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk sekedar beranjak pulang ke Apartemennya yang lumayan jauh. Dan entah kenapa sejak lima belas menit yang lalu mereka berdua hanya diam di kasur lantai dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh masing-masing, enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jiminie," Yang lebih muda langsung menoleh kala kekasihnya menyebut pelan namanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar LCD itu.

"Hm, ada apa _Hyung_?" Jimin menggeser posisinya dan mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, yang lebih muda menghela nafas.

"Kau lapar?" Kali ini sang _Ice man_ ikut menoleh dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. Jimin langsung mengangguk.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Aku lapar sekali, tapi sejak tadi kau tidak bertanya apapun." Jimin pura-pura kesal dan mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. Terlentang dengan kedua tangan terlipas di atas dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak peka." Tambahnya kemudian, tak berniat untuk kembali menatap Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tawa khas dengan suara serak langsung terdengar di ruangan itu. Yoongi segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin dan memeluk posesif pinggang kekasihnya.

"Jika kau lapar seharusnya bilang duluan saja, Jiminie. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana pola makanku." Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk Jimin dan memejamkan matanya. Yang lebih muda nampak berpikir untuk menerka apa maksud dari ucapan Yoongi. Ah, iya Jimin ingat. Pemuda kurus yang mendekapnya sekarang ini memang mempunyai pola makan yang buruk.

"Kau harus banyak makan dan rajin olahraga, _Hyung_. Otot perutku bahkan lebih bagus darimu." Jimin tetap pura-pura tak peduli dengan posisi Yoongi, beralih untuk melepaskan pelukan itu walau tidak berhasil.

"Wow, lancang sekali kau, Jim." Yoongi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa bentuk tubuh ini berpengaruh hingga pipiku pernah memerah ketika melihatnya?" Jimin bergidik ngeri saat merasakan tangan Yoongi yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini beralih pada perutnya, mengusap pelan bagian itu.

Kedua pipinya sontak memanas dan bibirnya ia gigit. Jimin merutuk dalam hati. Tangan Yoongi sudah menyibak sedikit _sweater_ yang ia kenakan dan kembali mengelus perutnya di sana. Suara serak itu kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya dan sekarang terdengar begitu seduktif.

"Aku berani bertaruh… jawabannya adalah tidak, Jiminie."

"Hyuuung!" Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak semakin liar dibalik _sweater_ -nya. Rasa geli yang aneh berkecamuk tatkala tangan dingin itu menyentuh area perutnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Dengan cepat Jimin mendorong Yoongi yang buru-buru menaikkan selimut itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Diam tak bergerak dan membuat tawa kekasihnya kembali pecah setelah itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Jiminie,"

"Dan omong-omong aku jadi lapar." Yoongi berusaha menghentikan tawanya sendiri kemudian menghela nafas. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir lepas kontrol dan sekarang dengan sialannya langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu dengan selimut. Yoongi kembali menyentuh gumpalan daging yang bergumul dalam selimut itu, berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Jiminie, aku lapar. Ayo kita—"

"Tidak mau!" Satu nada ketus bercampur dengan ketakutan langsung memenuhi indra pendengaran Yoongi. Ia menautkan alis, heran dengan ucapan sang kekasih. Pemuda itu mendesah lelah, Jiminnya ini kenapa lagi.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku serius. Aku lapar dan cepat sibak selimutmu, kita—"

" _Hyung_ , _pervert_! Aku tidak mau, _Hyung_. Aku belum siap."

Bibir Yoongi kembali terkatup. Apa maksudnya 'belum siap'.

"Apa maksudmu, Jim?" Yang lebih tua langsung menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku lapar, Jiminie. Ayo kita makan." Yoongi berkata sekali lagi, membuat yang lebih muda menurunkan selimutnya hingga di bawah dagunya, berkata pelan dengan canggung.

"Ma-makan?" Tanya Jimin berusaha memastikan.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menghela nafas, kemudian menguap.

"Iya, Jiminie. Kau mau makan apa? Akan kubelikan." Satu penuturan dari Yoongi kemudian membuat Jimin mengangguk paham dan segera duduk di kasur lantai itu, membuat yang lebih tua ikut mendudukkan diri dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau sampai ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha mencari jawaban atas tindakan Jimin barusan. kekasihnya tertunduk dalam, memainkan jemarinya yang masih berada di dalam selimut itu.

"I-itu, kupikir kau akan… ugh… maksudku, _Hyung_ —" Jimin menatap Yoongi tak yakin, rona merah itu kembali menghiasi pipinya. Sementara kekasihnya hanya diam, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau ingin makan dalam artian yang lain. Aku takut kau akan bilang ingin _memakanku_. Mengajakku… err bercinta."

Hening kembali menginterupsi keduanya selama hampir sepuluh detik. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi beranjak untuk mengusak pelan rambut kekasihnya dan mengecup lembut kening itu. Jimin diam membeku, tak berani menatap kilatan mata Yoongi yang sekarang semakin tajam.

"Kita harus makan sekarang, Jiminie." Yoongi mempertemukan dahi keduanya dan memandang Jimin dengan kilatan yang sama, berbisik lembut.

Deru nafas pemuda itu terdengar teratur, menggelitik wajah Jimin. Panas di wajahnya kian meningkat, membuat suhu wajahnya panas sendiri. Bisikkan lembut itu membuat debaran aneh di dadanya, mengaburkan kesadannya, nyaris lepas kendali.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kita akan lakukan hal yang kau katakan barusan setelah makan malam."

Suara Yoongi kembali menggelitik indra mendengarannya, terdengar begitu sensual dan membuat Jimin hilang kendali. Anggukan itu kemudian tercipta ketika kedua matanya terpejam erat dan ia merasakan sapuan nafas Yoongi di wajahnya.

 _Debarannya masih sama tatkala kau menyentuh pipiku, menciptakan rona merah yang begitu jelas._

 _Pesonamu memabukkan, membuatku nyaris hilang kendali setiap kau memagut bibirku._

 _Kilatan matamu tak luput menjadi daya pikat yang sangat memesona, mengalahkan pancaran mataku yang mencoba untuk mendominasi._

 _Semuanya sudah berubah, Hyung._

 _Yang sama hanyalah wajah tegasmu, semakin hari semakin tampan tertangkap dalam penglihatanku._

 _Dekapanmu hangat, mengalahkan sinar mentari musim panas yang menyengat di belahan Negeri orang._

 _Dingin itu tak membuatku takut, berbanding terbalik dengan persepsiku mengenaimu saat kesan pertama empat tahun yang lalu._

 _Semuanya sudah berubah, Hyung. Begitupun perasaanku._

 _Sebuah rasa menggebu yang sudah tak sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu._

 _Karena sekarang hatiku seratus persen yakin—_

— _bahwa aku mencintamu._

 **XxX**

Seokjin sesekali melihat keluar jendela malam ini. Gelisah sungguh memenuhi relungnya ketika Jungkook belum mau bicara sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kesadaran pemuda itu sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi siang. Dan malam ini sang Dokter memutuskan untuk menjaga Jungkook di Rumah Sakit.

Belum ada lima menit hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Seokjin sudah merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya. Pemuda itu segera menoleh dan mendapati sang Kepala Mekanik tengah menempelkan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin di sana, memberikan sensasi sejuk yang menelisik belah pipinya.

"Terimakasih." Seokjin berkata singkat kemudian menerima kaleng itu dan segera membukanya. Meneguknya pelan dan kembali memerhatikan Jungkook yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa dia masih tidak mau bicara, _Hyung_?" Namjoon mendekati Jungkook dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

Sang Dokter menggeleng, "Belum, Namjoon- _ah_. Aku sudah bertanya beberapa hal sejak tadi tapi Jungkook hanya diam."

Namjoon menghela nafas setelah itu, ikut pening sendiri karena kondisi Pebalapnya. Jungkook adalah seorang Pebalap muda yang sangat berbakat dan sudah mendapat banyak poin. Ini kesempatan besar bagi Tim mereka untuk menjadi juara di musim ini, namun akibat kecelakaan di Jerman tempo hari sepertinya Namjoon harus kembali mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa BTS _Racing_ setelah ini.

" _Hyung_ , apa tak ada terapi yang bisa dilakukan pada Jungkook?" Namjoon kembali melirik Seokjin dan mendapati sang Dokter menggeleng lemah setelahnya.

"Keadaan Jungkook bahkan belum stabil. Untuk melakukan terapi kurasa sangat sulit dan aku bingung apa yang harus dilakukan jika memorinya yang—" Perkataan Seokjin terputus ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik kain jas dokternya. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang berusaha mengutarakan sesuatu di sana.

"H-h-yuu..ng," Sang Pebalap berkata dengan lemah dan menatap bola mata Seokjin. Sementara yang lebih tua balas menggenggam tangannya dan menunggu Jungkook untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"S-Seok…jin-hyu..ng."

Kedua matanya membola ketika Jungkook membisikkan kata itu. Namjoon bahkan ikut memerhatikan setiap gerak bibir pemuda itu dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _Hyung_ , barusan Jungkook memanggil namamu?" Namjoon beralih pada Seokjin yang masih terpaku, berusaha memastikan dan menunggu sang Dokter mengangguk.

"I-iya. Aku mendengarnya." Seokjin mengangguk kemudian berbisik pada Namjoon. Dia mengeluarkan senter dari sakunya dan kembali mengarahkan benda itu pada bola mata Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, kau mau bilang apa?" Sang Dokter kini menatap lekat wajah Jungkook dan menunggu sang Pebalap untuk kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Namjoon memerhatikan kedua insan itu dan tetap diam.

"N-Nam…joon-h-hyung…" Namjoon ikut menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook yang sekarang tengah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, "Jungkook- _ah_ , apa—"

"D-di…ma…na… T-T-Tae-hyu…ung?"

Perkataan selanjutnya yang lolos dari bibir Jungkook membuat suara Namjoon dan Seokjin tercekat di tenggorokan masing-masing. Pemuda kelinci itu kini memandang kedua _Hyung_ -nya dengan binary penuh harap, berusaha mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak ada di hadapannya.

"A-Aku… m-m-mau ber…t-temu d-dengan T-Tae- _hyung_."

Namjoon mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Pemuda Ilsan itu masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan Seokjin. Dokter itu seolah mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan agar masalahnya cepat selesai. Dan pada akhirnya sang Kepala Mekanik hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju jendela. Menekan-nekan layar _smartphone_ -nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 **XxX**

Satu jam yang lalu mereka makan malam dengan tenang, dan kini dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu saling melengkungkan senyuman dan bersitatap lekat. Bergumul dalam selimut yang sama dan sesekali tertawa pelan. Satu pihak berusaha menggoda dan dibalas rengekan oleh pihak yang lainnya. Yoongi sudah mematikan lampu Apartemennya, sejenak berusaha melupakan seluruh perkara yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, lebih memilih untuk bermesraan bersama kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ —" Jimin melenguh saat Yoongi kembali menyentuh kulitnya. Ruangan itu sudah gelap dan sekarang mereka bercumbu di bawah selimut. Min Yoongi memang benar-benar sialan.

Tawa serak itu semakin terdengar jelas kala yang lebih muda kembali merengek dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Jiminnya sangat manis dengan keadaan _naked_ begitu. Baru saja Yoongi ingin kembali memagut bibir kekasihnya, seseorang sepertinya tengah berada di luar pintu, memanggil dengan suara serak dan sesekali menekan bel Apartemennya.

Oh, _damn it_. Yoongi merutuk dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan orang itu namun Jimin dengan cepat mendorong dadanya dan berkata jika seseorang bertamu malam-malam pasti adalah hal yang penting. Maka dengan enggan Pemuda pucat itu segera bangkit dan menyalakan lampu. Sementara Jimin duduk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, menunggu kekasihnya kembali setelah menyelesaikan tamunya.

Pintu Apartemen dibuka dengan acuh. Yoongi menguap lebar dan berusaha kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Sepasang manik yang biasanya menyorot tajam itu kini hanya memandang kosong.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi- _hyung_. Boleh aku masuk?" Taehyung menaruh kedua tangannya di saku jaket dan berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoongi.

"Ah, Taehyung! Untuk apa malam-malam datang ke Apartemenku?" Yoongi meninggikan nada suaranya agar bisa didengar Jimin. Taehyung menautkan alis karena seingatnya Yoongi bukanlah orang yang hobi berteriak.

Sementara Jimin yang sedang duduk diam langsung bereaksi begitu nama Taehyung disebut. Pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung menyambar _sweater_ -nya dan kembali memakainya kemudian merapikan selimut yang berantakan. Jimin bangkit berdiri dan segera berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Wah, Taehyung. Ada apa?" Jimin pura-pura memasang wajah kaget dan segera melirik teman SMA-nya itu. Taehyung beralih menatap Jimin dan memerhatikan tubuhnya begitu lekat.

" _Ya_! Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Yoongi langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Ah, maaf _Hyung_. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Taehyung kembali menatap keduanya dengan wajah serius. Mereka kemudian menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak." Yoongi langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kembali ke wajah datarnya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Kau mau masuk?" Taehyung kembali menautkan alis saat Jimin melontarkan sebuah tawaran.

Sang Teknisi kemudian menghela nafas dan segera menarik pelan tangan pemuda itu. Yoongi hanya melihat mereka dengan sudut matanya dan ikut masuk setelahnya.

"Kalian habis bercinta?" Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada datar. Yang ditanya langsung menatap ngeri dan kembali memasang wajah kaget.

"A-apa _sih_ Taehyung. Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu." Jimin melayangkan sebuah _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada teman SMA-nya itu.

"Jawab saja, Jim. Memang salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu? Kita ini sama-sama sudah dewasa." Taehyung mengangkat bahu setelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan maut Jimin dan membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendesah canggung.

"Tidak, kok." _Sekarang tidak, tapi tadi sudah foreplay_. Tambahnya dalam hati, membuat kedua belah pipinya memanas.

Taehyung kembali tak acuh dan segera duduk di sofa, mengabaikan sepasang kekasih itu yang sekarang justru menatap canggung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, kemudian mendapat sebuah tatapan serius dari Yoongi.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi sampai kau datang selarut ini?" Sang Pebalap segera menautkan alisnya, mencari jawaban dari pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku hanya—"

Perkataannya terputus saat dering _smartphone_ Yoongi terdengar di ruangan itu. Sang pemilik segera mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Namjoon begitu jelas.

"Halo, ada apa Namjoon- _ah_?"

" _Hyung, kau tahu dimana Taehyung?"_

Yoongi melirik Taehyung sejenak, "Ya, dia ada di Apartemenku sekarang."

" _Cepat ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, Hyung. Ingatan Jungkook sudah membaik, dia menanyakan Taehyung. Seokjin-hyung sudah memberitahu Hoseok, kalian cepatlah datang."_

Yoongi memandang keduanya sekarang, membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menatap begitu serius ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana." Sambungan itu diputus oleh Yoongi.

Sang _Ice man_ kemudian menghela nafas, membalas tatapan serius keduanya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , Jiminie, ingatan Jungkook sudah kembali."

Keduanya hanya mampu terbelalak tak percaya setelah itu. Taehyung diam tak bergerak, kakinya terasa berat dan kepalanya mulai pening. Suara Jungkook kembali memenuhi kepalanya, membisikkan semua kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya dengan begitu manis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

TBC

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai saya kembali~ wow chap ini juga panjang ternyata :3 chap depan Jungkook-nya udah bangun tapi sedih-sedihannya masih berlanjut. Masalah NamJin dibahasnya masih ntar ya :D Tapi saya rasa fict ini enggak bakal nembus angka 25 chap kok, jadi bentar lagi paling tamat. Kalo gak 20 ya 21~

Update fict ini emang sengaja cepat, seminggu dua kali. Biasanya hari rabu dan hari sabtu. Soalnya semester depan saya udah sibuk sama ujian jadi puasin nulis semester ini :D maklum masih sekolah dan tingkat terakhir terasa banget titik jenuhnya. Pengen cepet-cepet lulus~ Saya ada project lain setelah ini (masih dengan pair yang sama tapi temanya udah gak seberat ini) jadi kalo ada yang berminat tunggu aja ya nanti :D

*Btw sosmed yang Jimin pake ceritanya itu IG :v Mphi-nya ganggu banget gak sih pas scene Enchim sama Mz Agus lagi di Apartemen? XD Maklum dia kan ceritanya galau gara-gara Kuki :v

Dan btw rate enggak akan saya naikkin ya. Ini kontennya enggak terlalu cocok sih kalo mature-nya dibahas juga. Jadi lebih ke feelsnya aja, paling adegan menjurus doang deh :v

Makasih yang masih setia sama fict ini. Yang mau review lagi silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	16. Summer Break: 1F

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Sixteen: Summer Break: 1F

 _Titik terendah bukanlah hal yang memalukan dalam Formula 1._

 _Saat kau berada dalam titik itu, maka percayalah dengan kerja keras kau akan melambung lebih tinggi lagi, menyusul yang lain hingga titik tercepat._

 _Kehidupan glamour dan uang banyak adalah hal yang disuguhkan F1 di depan mata._

 _Namun pernahkah kau berpikir, berapa insiden yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah Formula 1?_

 _Banyak insiden kecil bahkan insiden mematikan yang merenggut nyawa._

 _Membuatmu rela menangis dan meraung di depan jasad orang terkasih dalam hidupmu._

 _Peristiwa yang seolah membakar seluruh kekayaan dan kehidupan glamour dengan api yang sangat panas, menyatu bagai abu._

 _F1 adalah 1F (IF) jika kau membacanya dari belakang._

 _Dalam sebuah "Jika", maka banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dalam olahraga paling mahal ini._

 _Maka kau tinggal memilih, kehidupan glamour dengan bahaya mengintai sepanjang hidupmu—_

— _Atau berhenti dan tak pernah menyentuh tombol-tombol itu lagi._

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan terus membisikkan kata-kata maaf yang amat dalam. Bicara Jungkook sudah tidak separah tadi. Pemuda itu terus berusaha mengatur gerakan mulutnya agar suaranya terdengar jelas dan tidak kaku. Jimin tersenyum lega diikuti Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sekarang sudah merasa lebih tenang.

"Ini masih _summer break_ , bagaimana kalau besok kita liburan bersama agar Jungkook bisa pulih lebih cepat?" Suara Seokjin kembali terdengar dalam ruangan itu dan membuat semuanya saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk cepat. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

 _Kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi akibat cedera otak bukan hal baik jika terus-menerus disembuhkan dalam ruangan minimalis Rumah Sakit._

 **XxX**

Mereka sengaja menghindari tempat-tempat ramai karena takut Jungkook akan merasa tak nyaman. Dengan enggan ketujuh pemuda itu melangkah di atas pasir Pantai yang terasa begitu lembut. Walaupun ini liburan, Pantai tidaklah banyak dikunjungi, karena orang-orang lebih suka untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka dengan pergi ke puncak gunung.

Pantai ini adalah Pantai yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat _summer break_ sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Walaupun keadaannya tidak banyak berubah, mereka sudah sangat nyaman dengan udara dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di Pantai ini, membuat ketujuh pemuda itu tidak rela untuk tak mengunjungi tempat ini jika pertengahan musim sudah tiba.

Hoseok berlari dengan perasaan senang sementara Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan. Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk berjalan pelan-pelan sementara sang pemuda kelinci belum berhenti bicara sejak tadi.

"Tae- _hyung_ , lebih cepat. Aku mau menyentuh air." Jungkook bergerak banyak dan membuat Taehyung hampir terpeleset. Pemuda Daegu itu langsung menghela nafas dan mengusak pelan rambut kekasihnya.

"Sabar, Kook. Kalau banyak bergerak nanti kau jatuh. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak kuat jika harus menggendongmu." Taehyung menatap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum mengejek, yang lebih muda langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kukira kau lebih kuat dariku."

Satu jawaban dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerjap bingung dan cepat-cepat menatap bola mata kekasihnya dengan begitu serius.

"Aku 'kan sudah sering mengatakannya, Kook." Taehyung tetap berpikir positif dan menunggu Jungkook untuk kembali menjawab.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang kekasih langsung menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Kau baru sekali mengatakannya."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda kelinci itu lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung terdiam bingung. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, akhirnya ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Yasudah, ayo kita menyentuh air." Ucapnya pelan dan masih bisa didengar jelas oleh sang kekasih. Jungkook kembali tersenyum setelahnya dan melanjutkan acara jalannya.

Matahari semakin terik namun ketujuh pemuda itu sama sekali belum berniat untuk kembali ke Rumah mereka masing-masing. Hoseok kini asik menikmati pancaran matahari yang tepat di atas kepalanya. Tempat ini begitu menenangkan dan menyimpan banyak kenangan, menciptakan beribu kerinduan yang sulit dilupakan kala mereka kembali memijak pasir putihnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku boleh balapan lagi setelah ini?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lensa kamera. Sekarang mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dan Taehyung hanya diam memerhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk memotret objek.

"Tidak boleh, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar." Taehyung mendekat ke arah pemuda kelinci itu dan ikut menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah, tidak seru. Padahal aku rindu balapan _GP2_." Kepala Teknisi itu lagi-lagi bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih. Kedua alisnya menaut, menatap Jungkook penuh tanya.

"Kau bicara apa _sih_ , Kook? Kita sudah balapan _Formula 1_ sejak musim tahun lalu. Dan tahun ini kita bahkan sudah hampir menyelesaikan sisa balapan." Pemuda itu meninggikan nada suaranya dan hanya mendapatkan balasan tatapan tak kalah bingung dari Jungkook.

"Kau bercanda, _Hyung_? Memang sejak kapan BTS _Racing_ sudah ikut balapan _Formula 1_? Bukankah kita masih mengumpulkan dana!?" Jungkook hampir memekik histeris ketika Taehyung menyebutkan kata _Formula 1_ dalam kalimatnya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya mendesah lelah, meremas kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau tidak ingat?" Taehyung bertanya lagi dan kembali mendapat gelengan singkat dari Jungkook.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Jungkook yang heran akan sikap Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali memotret objek yang ada di depannya. Taehyung sendiri hanya diam menatap kosong pada pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya. Apa ini akibat dari cedera otak yang dialami Jungkook, entahlah. Kepalanya bahkan begitu pening untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Yang jelas, Taehyung tahu bahwa otak Jungkook tidak ingat tentang Tim mereka yang sekarang sudah balapan di ajang jet darat yang paling mahal. Taehyung meragukan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Ketujuh pemuda itu segera mengiyakan ucapan sang Kepala Mekanik dan segera mencari menu makan siang di sekitar sana.

Sepuluh menit sudah terlewat sejak Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Supermarket_ , sementara Taehyung dan Hoseok pergi untuk mengecek sebentar persiapan untuk _GP Belgium_ bulan depan. Mereka semua berencana untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama hari ini. Menunggu keempat orang yang belum juga kembali, Namjoon hanya duduk bosan di kursinya dan sesekali menyendok makanan yang sudah mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Jungkook duduk di sebelah meja dan tengah asik melihat hasil foto di kameranya dan sesekali tersenyum.

Oh ya, Seokjin pamit ke kamar mandi sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

" _Hyung_ , ini bagus 'kan?" Jungkook segera menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Namjoon. Sang Kepala Mekanik hanya menatap bosan pada foto-foto itu dan mengabaikan wajah antusias Jungkook. Semakin lama pekikan antusias itu semakin memenuhi indra pendengarannya dan membuat Namjoon pada akhirnya merebut kasar kamera di tangan Jungkook.

"Diam sebentar, Jungkook- _ah_. _Hyung_ akan pegang kameramu sampai yang lain kembali." Jungkook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena nada datar yang Namjoon lontarkan. Pemuda kelinci itu langsung diam dan sesekali memainkan sedotan dalam gelas yang berisi jus _strawberry_ yang tadi ia pesan.

Namjoon kembali menghela nafas setelah itu, memencet tombol di kamera Jungkook dan melihat dengan teliti hasil foto yang Jungkook abadikan. Tidak ada yang membuatnya mengubah ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Sampai ia melihat sosok yang berhasil Jungkook abadikan. Objek yang tengah tersenyum manis di sana nampak sempurna dalam bingkai kamera dan membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan _dimple_ manisnya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ senyum-senyum sendiri?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang Namjoon perhatikan dalam kameranya.

Sang Kepala Mekanik langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Jungkook dan tersenyum misterius.

" _Knowing Every Particular Object_." Pemuda tampan itu segera melontarkan sebuah kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris yang membuat Jungkook semakin bingung. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali memerhatikan sosok dalam kamera Jungkook dan mengabaikan _Dongsaeng_ -nya.

Jungkook yang kesal diabaikan langsung merebut paksa kameranya dan membuat Namjoon hampir berteriak. Belum sempat dia berdecak, alis Jungkook kembali terangkat.

"Kenapa kau memerhatikan foto Seokjin- _hyung_ sambil senyum-senyum sendiri?" Jungkook kembali bertanya penuh selidik. Yang lebih tua langsung memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jungkook kembali melihat foto Seokjin yang berhasil dia abadikan dalam kameranya. Dalam foto itu Seokjin mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar _Mario bross_ dibalut kemeja kotak merah-putih dan celana _jeans_ yang terangkat hingga di bawah lututnya karena deburan ombak terus mengenai kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa topi Pantai yang ia kenakan membingkai di wajahnya begitu pas dan membuat senyuman itu terlihat sempurna. Jungkook bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan wajah Seokjin yang terlihat begitu tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Pemuda kelinci itu kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan segera menatap Namjoon, ikut melayangkan senyum misterius seperti yang Namjoon lakukan sebelumnya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ itu sempurna, ya?" Jungkook menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan memandang lekat kedua mata Namjoon. Yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena sekarang Jungkook sudah menunjukkan foto itu padanya.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , kau suka pada Seokjin- _hyung_?" Pemuda itu kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan tak terduga dan berhasil membuat rona samar di pipi Namjoon. Senyum itu tak mampu hilang dari wajahnya dan membuat _dimple_ Namjoon terlihat. Jungkook tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Hentikan tawamu, Jungkook- _ah_." Namjoon mengacak rambut Jungkook dan membuat tawa itu berhenti.

"Sudah jelas, _Hyung_. Sejak kapan kau suka pada Seokjin- _hyung_?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Namjoon menghela nafas, kemudian menatap serius ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kupikir selama ini aku hanya mengaguminya. Tapi kurasa perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Melihatnya berbicara, menangis, tersenyum… aku suka semuanya." Namjoon menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas dan kembali tersenyum. Pemuda itu bahkan heran kenapa dia mau buka-bukaan pada Jungkook.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ itu orang yang sangat baik. Jika kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan melindasmu dengan mobil balapku sampai rata, _Hyung_!" Jungkook berkata dengan nada galak dan langsung mengacungkan sebuah garpu di hadapan wajah Namjoon.

Belum sempat yang lebih tua melayangkan sebuah protes dan menjawab, suara Seokjin sudah terdengar dan membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Ada apa ini, Namjoon- _ah_ , Jungkookie… wah Jungkookie hentikan!" Seokjin berkata dengan panik dan segera mengambil garpu itu dari tangan Jungkook. Pebalap muda itu tertawa melihat sang Dokter yang sekarang tengah menceramahinya beberapa hal membuat Namjoon terpaku dan sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

Seokjin yang tak mengerti karena dua orang di dekatnya hanya saling menatap langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Ucapnya cepat, membuat Namjoon maupun Jungkook sama-sama menggeleng dan tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Dokter.

Seokjin hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan jengah.

"Huh, dasar aneh!"

 **XxX**

Deburan ombak di Pantai terdengar begitu jelas sore ini, membawa udara sejuk dan angin semilir yang ikut menghiasi suasana sore kota Seoul. Ketujuh pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan air laut dan pasir pantai lambat laun mulai kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Walaupun diantara mereka masih ada yang ingin terus bermain sampai petang datang.

" _Hyung_ , aku kembali duluan, ya. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi tolong hubungi aku." Hoseok melambai ke arah Seokjin yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebuah pondok kecil sendirian. Yang lebih tua kemudian mengangguk mantap, ikut melambaikan tangan pada sang _Test Driver_ lalu melengkungkan senyuman.

Hoseok berlalu setelah itu, menyisakan keenam pemuda tampan lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Seokjin bahkan tak menyadari ketika derap langkah seseorang perlahan mendekat. Sang Dokter kemudian melirik sosok tinggi yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Namjoon sibuk dengan kamera Jungkook.

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu. Jika nanti kamera Jungkookie rusak aku jamin dia tidak akan memaafkanmu." Seokjin terkekeh pelan ketika pemuda itu turut duduk di sampingnya. Sejak dulu pemuda itu tahu bahwa sang Kepala Mekanik mempunyai tangan yang berpotensi untuk merusakkan barang-barang.

"Tolong jangan membahas itu, _Hyung_. Dan kumohon jangan gunakan kata 'jika', itu sangat menganggu." Namjoon tersenyum setelah itu, menunjukkan gestur sedikit tak nyaman saat Seokjin secara tidak langsung sudah menyindirnya.

Yang lebih tua menyerngit, "Wow! Sejak kapan kau merasa terganggu dengan kata itu, Tuan Kim?" Seokjin meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Bahkan ia tahu sejak dulu Kim Namjoon tidak suka hal-hal yang berdasarkan pada 'jika'.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah mengerti mesin mobil balap, _Hyung_. Kita bisa membicarakan 'jika' dalam _F1_ sepuasnya, banyak peluang di sana. Tapi aku tidak suka saat membicarakan 'jika' diluar jet darat."

Helaan nafas lelah dari yang lebih muda membuat Seokjin kembali terkekeh pelan dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu melirik Namjoon dari samping, membuat pemuda tinggi itu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Dan omong-omong kau akan terpesona 'jika' terlalu sering menatapku seperti itu, Tuan Kim." Tawa Seokjin pecah saat Namjoon melontarkan kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu _manly_ namun mempunyai sisi _cute_ yang membuatnya gemas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. 'Jika' kau mau kita bisa membicarakan hal lain mungkin." Kali ini sang Dokter memelankan nada suaranya dan tersenyum kaku. Dia hanya diam menunggu kata yang akan kembali meluncur dari bibir sang Kepala Mekanik.

"Kau menggunakan kata 'jika' sekali lagi, _Hyung_." Namjoon kembali menghela nafas dan melontarkan ucapan. Kali ini lebih memilih menatap pemandangan Pantai sore yang begitu indah.

Soekjin hanya mampu menghela nafas, tak mau lagi berdebat dengan yang lebih muda. Deburan ombak sore itu menemani suasana damai yang tercipta diantara keduanya, membuat Namjoon diam-diam terpesona dengan sosok Dokter yang ada di sampingnya kini.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung dan Jungkook nampak tengah berbincang sambil memandangi sang mentari yang mulai terbenam. Seokjin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka berdua. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang semula berdiri membelakangi Seokjin mengubah posisi mereka saat pemuda itu menangkap raut penuh tanya di wajah Taehyung. Kini sejoli itu saling berhadapan dengan posisi menyamping jika dilihat dari arah duduk Seokjin.

Sang Dokter menautkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku bilang akan mengajakmu ke Daegu setelah musim ini berakhir, Kook." Taehyung mendelik Jungkook cukup tajam, sang pemuda kelinci hanya mampu memandang Kepala Teknisinya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau bilang rumah orangtuamu ada di Seoul?" Dahi Taehyung berkerut tak suka saat Jungkook kembali melontarkan kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya tak mengerti. Ia memang pernah memberitahu hal itu pada Jungkook, tapi itu sudah lewat empat tahun. Taehyung bahkan masih ingat ia sudah memberitahu perihal soal Kakek dan Neneknya yang tinggal di Daegu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , dengar…" Taehyung memijat keningnya sendiri, frustrasi.

" _Hyung_ sudah bilang padamu tiga tahun yang lalu tentang masalah ini. Dan tolong jangan membuatku semakin bingung dengan ucapanmu." Ia menghela nafas lelah karena sikap kekasihnya yang nampak kacau seharian ini.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingat." Lontaran itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Jungkook, hampir tak terdengar jelas karena deburan ombak.

"Apa ini efek dari kecelakaan itu, Kook? Aku tidak yakin kau masih mengingat status kita setelah ini." Taehyung berusaha tetap tersenyum walaupun nampak getir. Ia tahu bahwa kekasih manisnya sadar dengan raut wajah yang ia tampilkan kini, membuat sang pemuda kelinci ikut menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Memang kau anggap status kita ini apa, _Hyung_? Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" Senyuman canggung menghiasi wajah Jungkook yang nampak pucat. Sebuah senyum yang tercipta bukan karena perasaan nyaman, melainkan karena bimbang yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Taehyung yakin Jungkook pernah membahas soal masalah ini beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia memberinya cincin. Nada bicara Jungkook yang sekarang nampak lebih dewasa, sudah berubah dari kali pertama mereka bertemu. Taehyung suka saat Jungkook bisa menampilkan sisi dewasanya, kepribadiannya yang tenang bagai air dan membuat hatinya sejuk setiap saat. Namun sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi Jungkook nampak berubah menjadi lebih kekanakan lagi. Tingkah dan gaya bicaranya seolah mengingatkan Taehyung pada seorang bocah SMA yang ia temui empat tahun yang lalu.

 _Sosok Jeon Jungkook yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar._

Dengan langkah pasti, Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati sang kekasih, membuat Jungkook turut menatap matanya. Bukan ini yang Jungkook harapkan. Ia tidak mengharapkan sebuah tatapan tajam lengkap dengan kilatan yang menyayat hatinya, Jungkook ingin Taehyung-nya yang biasa. Namun berbagai emosi yang tergambar jelas dalam sorot mata itu membuat bibir Jungkook terkatup rapat.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dimana Jungkook yang asli?" Kedua obsidian milik Jungkook membola tak percaya dengan kalimat bisikkan yang dilontarkan Taehyung selanjutnya.

" _Hyung_ … apa maksudmu?" Jungkook ikut berbisik tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang ini, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung." Taehyung mengusap kasar dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Kau bertingkah sangat kekanakan sejak bangun dari koma. Aku ingin Jungkook yang biasanya, bukan Jungkook empat tahun yang lalu saat hubungan kita tidak terikat status apapun."

Yang lebih muda kini hanya mampu terpaku dengan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kepala Teknisinya. Jungkook diam dan sesekali memerhatikan gerak bibir Taehyung yang semakin lama membuat hatinya seolah dirobek.

" _Hyung_ …" Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ … sudah tidak suka padaku? _Hyung_ benci pada Kookie?"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat suara Jungkook kembali terdengar begitu gemetar. Ia bahkan memanggil nama itu lagi. Persis seperti Jungkook empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan aku. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksa kali ini, tapi kumohon cepatlah pulih. Aku lelah terus menunggu seperti ini." Taehyung berucap penuh harap, membuat Jungkook kembali menatapnya dengan air mata yang masih berderai.

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Jujur saja seharian ini kepalaku masih terasa pening dan otakku begitu lambat memberi respon—"

"—Maafkan aku, Tae- _hyung_."

Isakan Jungkook terdengar pilu di antara suara ombak yang berdesir. Hatinya sakit saat sang Kepala Teknisi tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin dan seolah tak peduli lagi padanya. Sungguh, apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh dan otaknya, Jungkook hanya berharap hatinya baik-baik saja.

 _Setidaknya ia masih bisa menyimpan cinta untuk Taehyung di sana._

Derap Taehyung menjauh bersamaan dengan butiran pasir yang tersibak rapi, membuat ekor matanya melirik pasrah. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap setelah mentari senja beristirahat, maka kemarahan Taehyung akan ikut reda.

 _Selanjutnya saat mentari kembali terbit, Jungkook berharap masih ada secercah harapan untuknya._

Seokjin terus memerhatikan sejoli itu dari kejauhan. Maniknya memandang sendu, tak tega melihat Jungkook yang terisak bersama derap Taehyung yang menjauh di sana. Bagaimana pun, permasalahan mereka adalah menyangkut pribadi, bukan urusannya. Namun dalam hatinya Seokjin berdoa, semoga hubungan sejoli itu baik-baik saja.

Lain dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, lain lagi dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Di kejauhan, sepasang kekasih berbeda usia itu tengah menikmati pemandangan _sunset_ kota Seoul dengan tenang. Walaupun mereka membelakangi Seokjin, Dokter muda itu yakin bahwa mereka tengah bahagia. Tangan Yoongi melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya, begitu _intens_ sampai ia memicingkan matanya. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu, batinnya. Perubahan sikap Jimin terhadap Yoongi benar-benar drastis setelah mereka berpacaran, Seokjin menghela nafas.

Saat maniknya kembali berpendar mencari pemandangan, sosok Namjoon kembali membuyarkan lamunannya dan bergerak mendekat. Seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Seokjin, telunjuk besarnya ia arahkan kepada sejoli yang tengah bermesraan menatap _sunset_.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ berhasil membuat kemajuan pada hubungannya, _daebak_!" Namjoon tertawa seraya menunjuk keduanya, membuat Seokjin mengerjap cepat.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan sisi topi yang ia pakai, menambah kesan imut saat wajah itu nampak heran. Namjoon berhenti tertawa kemudian menatap Seokjin. Sebuah tatapan lembut yang berhasil membuat sang lawan bicara terhipnotis, diam tak bergerak. Saat sang Dokter membuat satu tarikan nafas, pergerakannya berhenti sempurna.

Tubuhnya beku kala sosok Namjoon mendekat dan mencium kilat bibirnya. Pemuda itu berhasil membuat waktunya seolah berhenti ditengah kesunyian dan riuhnya deburan ombak di laut lepas. Menekan bibir sang Dokter dengan begitu lembut dan menyalurkan kehangatan asing yang memenuhi relungnya saat itu juga. Seokjin yakin benda lunak itu menyentuh miliknya walau hanya sesaat. Pandangan mereka beradu, membuat Namjoon mati-matian menahan nafas. Sosok Seokjin sangat memesona dalam jarak sedekat ini, berhasil menyatu dengan indahnya pemandangan sore hari dan sejuknya angin kota Seoul. Netra itu berpendar, mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Namjoon memalingkan wajah, membuang nafas kemudian menatap Seokjin sekali lagi.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, berhasil membingkai wajah tampannya disertai _dimple_ manis memesona, " _Hyung_ , kutunggu janjimu di Ilsan."

Kepala Mekanik itu tak berkata lagi setelah berucap dalam satu kalimat pendek. Seokjin mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya yang sudah kacau karena ulah Namjoon beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menatap Namjoon penuh arti sebelum pemuda itu kembali tersenyum tipis dan pergi menjauh. Hanya punggung tegapnya yang memenuhi pandangannya setelah itu. Seokjin tak mampu membalas, tubuhnya beku sempurna hanya karena sentuhan kecil sang Kepala Mekanik.

Setelah memandangi punggung itu cukup lama, ia kembali mengerjap. Menatap kepergian Namjoon dengan sorot mata berarti. Bila di sana ada cermin, maka yang nampak saat ini adalah wajah seindah Malaikat milik Kim Seokjin disertai rona samar di kedua belah pipinya. Namjoon benar-benar berhasil membuat riuh berkecamuk dalam relungnya, mengisi kekosongan yang sudah lama tak terjamah. Sang Dokter yakin, dalam hati kecilnya, umpatan ingin ia layangkan pada sang pemuda ber- _dimple_ manis, hanya saja ada perasaan lain yang melarangnya.

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya sendiri, menatap kepergian Namjoon dengan senyum tipis seribu arti.

"Anak nakal—"

"Yang barusan itu… ciuman pertamaku."

 _Sialan kau, Kim Namjoon._

TBC

 _ ***Knowing Every Particular Object:**_ _KEPO_

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai, gak kerasa fict ini udah sampe chap 16 :3 maaf ya kalo saya gak apdet di hari Rabu berarti saya apdet di hari Sabtu. Minggu-minggu ini kesibukan bertambah jadi harus bisa relain . w . serius lho, fict ini mau saya bikin tamat secepatnya. Yang ngarepin sekuel saya gak janji ya, abis ini ada fanfic baru dengan konflik baru juga, dan pastinya ngambil tema yang berbeda dari ini :D

Btw kalo ini penpik humor mungkin saya kasih judul "Kutunggu Kau Di Hungaria" kali ya, wkwk. Saya suka baca-baca fanfic di wattpad yang genre humor (fanfic Bities), terus gaya bahasanya bikin enjoy serasa baca novel humor remaja :D bagus-bagus pokoknya XD

Anyway Mz Agus di teaser Blood, Sweat, Tears ganteng maksimal www

Jangan kahwatir, scene di Ilsan tentu bakal muncul. Buat VKook Shipper sabar ya merekanya lagi renggang di sini. Chap depan masih ada kejutan. Terus ikuti ya :D

Yang mau review silahkan~

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	17. Summer Break: From 5 to 9

" _Satu artinya cintaku hanya untukmu seorang, bisa juga mengandung arti cinta pada pandangan pertama—"_

" _Lalu dua artinya kau dan aku saling mencintai, tiga artinya aku mencintaimu—"_

 **Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

(Chap ini kayaknya bakal panjang, happy reading ya :D)

~Main Pair: Yoongi X Jimin~

.

.

Chapter Seventeen: Summer Break: From Five to Nine

 _Lima artinya aku sangat mencintaimu_

 _Enam berarti aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu_

 _Tujuh artinya aku tergila-gila padamu_

 _Dan sembilan—bersama-sama selamanya._

 _Seperti kuntum mawar merah yang mempunyai dedikasi khusus disetiap jumlah kuntum berbeda, beragam menggelitik emosi._

 _Kakiku rasanya mampu melawan gravitasi saat ini juga, ikut melayang bersama cintamu yang terlukis semakin jelas._

 _Malam ini kita semua bersama, berkumpul penuh tawa di sini._

 _Segelintir emosi gusar nampak jelas dari dua hati di antara kita, namun kita tak peduli._

 _Tawa itu terdengar, menyatu dengan suasana gemerlap kota Seoul yang sudah lama kita rindukan._

 _Bertujuh menekan keheningan, melawan rasa sepi di pertengahan liburan musim panas._

 _Kita di sini. Berbagi semuanya, layaknya sebuah keluarga yang utuh._

" _UNO GAME_!"

Entah sejak kapan Hoseok dan Namjoon terlibat dalam permainan kartu yang digemari anak sekolahan. Sekarang, mereka bertujuh benar-benar mengadakan makan malam bersama, dan Apartemen Seokjin menjadi tempat yang mereka pilih. Sang pemilik hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua _Dongsaeng_ -nya, memilih tak ikut campur karena Seokjin yakin apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Ayo kita makan sekarang." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, akhirnya sang Dokter bertindak dengan menarik lengan keduanya, membuat mereka melayangkan protes dan tidak digubris sama sekali. Dasar anak-anak, batin Seokjin.

Mereka bertujuh makan dengan tenang malam ini. Walaupun ditengah acara makan pasti ada yang membuka suara dan membuat tawa ketujuhnya pecah. Sebuah momen liburan yang biasa terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, namun tahun ini nampak berbeda karena hubungan mereka sudah terikat lebih erat. Khususnya Jimin dan Yoongi, lalu—

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Taehyung melirik kekasihnya yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut. Udara cukup dingin malam ini, dan Taehyung yakin tubuh Jungkook belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Pemuda kelinci itu hanya menggeleng kemudian menatap Taehyung, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Kookie masih ingin di sini." Kalimat yang Jungkook lontarkan selanjutnya lagi-lagi membuat pemuda Daegu itu menghela nafas, memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil nama 'Kookie' di depanku." Manik setajam elang milik Taehyung menatapnya jengah, seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa Jungkook melakukan hal barusan.

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Maaf, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku nyaman menyebut nama 'Kookie' seperti itu. Bukankah dulu tidak masalah?" Kedua matanya membola, membalas tatapan Taehyung begitu polos.

"Dulu, Kook- _ah_. Sekarang tidak." Nada dingin itu tercipta begitu kontras, lengkap dengan wajah Taehyung yang berpaling setelahnya. Jungkook meringis, mencengkram lengannya sendiri, meneguk ludah.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ —"

Atmosfir yang tercipta di antara keduanya benar-benar membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Seokjin ikut menghela nafas dan menepuk lembut bahu Jungkook, melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis dan menatap ke dalam bola mata Jungkook, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu lebih tenang.

Jungkook menganggguk pasrah setelahnya. Ia tahu _Hyung_ -nya itu akan melakukan sesuatu bila suasana di antara mereka menjadi terasa renggang begini.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Jungkookie?" Seokjin menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dan dibalas gelengan kecil oleh sang Pebalap muda.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang saja, _Hyung_." Pemuda kelinci itu akhirnya menyerah, lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menatap Seokjin sekali lagi. Bohong jika Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja, jelas-jelas semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sang Dokter beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya sekilas, "Mau _Hyung_ antar sekarang?" Kedua maniknya menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"Aku mau dengan Jimin- _hyung_ saja." Ia melirik Jimin dengan ekor matanya. Yang ditatap langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Jungkook penuh tanya.

"Tidak dengan Taehyung?" Terlihat jelas kedua alisnya saling bertautan, Jimin bingung.

Jungkook kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Denganmu saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis penuh harap. Jimin langsung mendapat tatapan dari Seokjin yang mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mau mengantar Jungkook pulang.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, memandangi Yoongi sejenak untuk meminta persetujuan dan langsung mendapat anggukan singkat dari sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kami pergi dulu." Derap keduanya menjauh setelah itu, mengisakan keheningan tak berarti untuk kelima orang di sana. Mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing kecuali Taehyung. Pemuda Daegu itu hanya diam menatap kepergian Jungkook. Ia ingin berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

'Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Jungkook- _ah_?'

 **XxX**

Jalanan terlihat lumayan sepi malam ini. Keheningan melanda dua insan yang berjalan beriringan, tak mau membuka topik pembicaraan sama sekali. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa berjalan dengan Jungkook bisa secanggung ini. Namun ia yakin kalau pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ada hal yang menahannya.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Jimin dan mulai membuka suara.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau marah padaku?" Pemuda di sebelahnya mengerjap cepat saat kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Jungkook.

"Marah kenapa? Tentu saja tidak." Kedua alisnya kembali bertautan ketika nada suara itu terdengar lirih. Apalagi salah Jimin, astaga.

"Maksudku… aku pernah menolakmu, _Hyung_. Apa kau masih marah padaku soal itu?" Teknisi itu tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Jungkook. Kenapa pemuda kelinci ini mengungkit masalah mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan setelah Yoongi berhasil menghapus seluruh perasaannya untuk Jungkook, luka itu tak pernah sepenuhnya tertutup kembali.

Jimin tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah Gedung Apartemen.

"Sudah sampai, Jungkook- _ah_. Cepat masuk dan istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Jimin memutar tubuhnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan Gedung Apartemen tempat tinggal Jungkook. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menatapnya sejenak dan berlalu pergi.

Segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya membuat Jungkook bingung setengah mati. Ia tak begitu ingat jelas setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka selama ini, kenapa Taehyung menjadi dingin padanya, dan kenapa Jimin seolah melupakan kejadian itu begitu cepat.

"Jimin- _hyung_ , apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Sebuah kalimat lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, membuat sang Teknisi yang mulai menjauh menghentikan langkahnya. Kepala Jungkook tertunduk, tak berani walau hanya mengangkatnya sebentar lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Jimin masih berdiri di sana.

"Iya. _Hyung_ masih menyukaimu, kok." Jawaban dari Jimin membuat kedua maniknya membola sesaat, kemudian kembali redup. Nada datar jelas sekali terdengar dalam kalimat itu, membuat Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Lalu apakah—"

"Tapi aku mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_."

Pebalap muda itu diam saat Jimin kembali melontarkan sebuah kalimat. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi semakin kacau. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan memorinya, tapi yang jelas ia tidak begitu ingat dengan apa saja yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini.

"Sudah, cepat naik dan tidurlah. Udaranya dingin." Jimin kembali tersenyum tipis tanpa Jungkook lihat. Pemuda itu segera melambai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sang Pebalap muda hanya mampu menghela nafas berkali-kali saat Jimin menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Dadanya terasa sesak bukan karena perkataan Jimin barusan, melainkan karena sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya pasca kecelakaan maut itu. Hatinya tak nyaman, membuat untaian kata di kepalanya terasa sulit untuk sekedar dilontarkan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, rasa sakit dan kecewa hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

 _Bukan Park Jimin, tapi Kim Taehyung._

 **XxX**

Hoseok asik mengobrol dengan Taehyung, sementara Jimin dan Yoongi hanya saling diam sejak Jimin kembali satu jam yang lalu. Sisa bermalam di Apartemen Seokjin mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol ringan atau sesekali bercanda menghapus kesunyian. Botol-botol soju tergeletak di atas meja, berantakan bersama dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul di luar urusan pekerjaan seperti ini. Rasanya mereka memang harus banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" _Ya_! Jangan tidur di sofaku, Hoseok- _ah_." Seokjin menggulingkan tubuh Hoseok yang tengah asik tertidur di sofanya. Mereka semua mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum soju. Salahkan pekerjaan yang sangat padat hingga bersantai saja susah.

Setidaknya biarkan mereka bersenang-senang untuk malam ini.

Hoseok hanya bergumam tidak jelas kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Pemuda itu menatap Taehyung yang keadaannya lebih parah. Pemuda itu meneguk lebih banyak soju malam ini, mengalahkan Hoseok. Sekarang dua sejoli yang selalu membuat keributan itu bahkan terlihat semakin buruk.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." Yoongi memijat pelipisnya, pening melihat kelakuan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sekarang mulai melantunkan lirik lagu yang entah apa itu. Sementara Jimin nampak menunduk berkali-kali, sepertinya kesadaran pemuda itu akan segera hilang.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yoongi menahan kepala Jimin dan menyandarkannya pada bahu kanannya. Jimin tak berucap, hanya melenguh pelan kemudian menyamankan posisinya. Hoseok melihat itu, kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … sepertinya aku masih sedikit menyukai Jiminie." Ia berusaha menggapai kepala Jimin yang sekarang tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap tajam tepat ke dalam bola mata Hoseok, namun pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya. Sepertinya efek soju sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Biarkan saja, lagipula percuma, toh orang memang akan berkata jujur saat mereka sedang mabuk.

"Hentikan bicaramu, dia milikku." Tawa itu terdengar saat Yoongi meloloskan sebuah kalimat pendek. Hoseok balik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, dia tidak mencintaiku." Hoseok terkekeh pelan, membuat Yoongi hanya menatap miris padanya.

"Simpan tenagamu, Hoseok- _ah_. Kau harus pulang sekarang." Ia tak menghiraukan racauan tidak jelas Hoseok setelah itu, memilih untuk memperingatkan pemuda itu agar segera pulang, kalau tidak Seokjin akan repot nanti.

"Aku akan pulang, dan aku janji tidak akan merebut Jiminie darimu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau berikan posisi balapanmu padaku."

Yoongi kembali memijat pelipisnya ketika suara Hoseok kembali terdengar. Dia mencoba tenang, membiarkan sang _Test Driver_ mengoceh sepuasnya malam ini. Kasihan juga, batinnya. Sudah belum bisa ikut balapan resmi, lalu ditolak oleh Jimin di Austria. Yoongi bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak mengalami dua hal tersebut.

"Ck, sudahlah berhenti bicara. Seokjin- _hyung_ , kami pulang dulu." Sang Dokter kemudian menoleh saat suara serak milik Yoongi kembali terdengar, ia mengangguk singkat.

Yoongi membangunkan Jimin dan bertanya apakah pemuda itu bisa berjalan sendiri, dan kekasihnya hanya menggeleng. Decakan terdengar, membuat Jimin langsung mencubit lengan kekasihnya karena merasa diabaikan. Yoongi menyerah dan akhirnya menawarkan punggungnya untuk Jimin. Kekasihnya itu menurut dan segera menyamankan posisinya, turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang _Ice man_.

" _Hyung_ , serius kau mau menggendong Jimin sampai Apartemenmu?" Suara Taehyung tiba-tiba terdengar menyela dan membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya.

Alis Yoongi bertaut, mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau yakin mau membawanya di punggungmu? Dia sangat berat, _Hyung_! Waktu SMA aku pernah menggendongnya saat dia cidera di jam olahraga, dan aku bersumpah punggungku sakit seminggu penuh." Ucapan yang lolos tanpa beban dari Taehyung rupanya menarik perhatian Jimin. Pemuda itu langsung menatap tajam kawan baiknya dan melontarkan kalimat bernada sadis.

"Mati sana, Kim Taehyung!"

Yoongi tahu masalahnya tidak akan selesai jika begini terus. Maka ia mencoba untuk tak memedulikan ucapan Taehyung dan segera melangkah menuju pintu, membuat Jimin yang masih setia mengoceh hanya mampu pasrah saat kekasihnya menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Turunkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku harus menghajar Taehyung sekarang juga!"

"Diam, Park Jimin. Aku akan memperkosamu di sini jika kau tidak berhenti bergerak!"

Dan Jimin hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ jahat!"

 **XxX**

"Taehyung- _ah_ , Hoseok- _ah_ , hati-hati." Seokjin menatap nanar kedua _Dongsaeng_ -nya yang nampak kacau. Mereka mabuk berat dan sekarang berpamitan akan pulang berdua. Tentu saja sebagai _Hyung_ yang baik ia sangat khawatir.

Hoseok melambai untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cepat.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

Seokjin hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah setelahnya. Hoseok dan Taehyung menjauh, lalu menghilang di ujung lorong. Dokter muda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan dua sejoli pembuat masalah itu. Karena Seokjin tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya saat ini. Dibalik cerianya Jung Hoseok, masih tersimpan rasa patah hati yang Jimin ukir tempo hari. Dan jangan lupakan soal kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut nyawa kekasihnya, tentu saja keadaan Kim Taehyung jauh dari kata baik.

Ia kembali menutup pintu Apartemennya dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruang tamunya berantakan, persis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah tak sama lagi. Semuanya nampak berubah banyak dalam satu tahun terakhir ini, terutama hubungan mereka satu sama lain. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sebenarnya ia rindu akan teman-temannya yang dulu, tertawa bersama tanpa beban dan rasa cemburu di masing-masing pihak untuk yang lainnya.

 _Tapi keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berubah, dan Seokjin harus menerima semua itu._

Perlahan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dekat televisi. Namjoon memejamkan matanya dengan tenang di sana, mengabaikan acara televisi yang menampilkan _film Hollywood_. Sang Dokter mendekat kemudian memencet _remote_ , mematikan televisi dan menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya beralih menggapai kepala Namjoon, mengelus lembut surai lelaki itu sampai berantakan.

Ia terkekeh melihat wajah tertidur Namjoon yang begitu tenang, membuatnya gemas dan tanpa sadar mengelus pelan pipi kiri sang Kepala Mekanik. Wajahnya memerah tatkala tangan itu menyentuh pipi Namjoon yang dingin. Mungkin ia juga sedikit mabuk malam ini.

"Namjoon- _ah_ …" Seokjin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua."

 **XxX**

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah baikan, turunkan aku." Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipi Yoongi dengan jarinya, membuat kekasihnya terperanjat dan segera menurunkan pemuda itu.

Ia terkekeh saat tangan Yoongi berpindah melingkari pinggangnya. Jimin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih, mengabaikan sepinya jalanan dan riuhkan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun.

"Kau masih mabuk, _Hyung_?" Tatapannya kembali beralih pada sang kekasih yang masih diam. Jimin turut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi kemudian mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kekasihnya.

"Jawab, Hyuuung."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar suara kekasihnya yang nampak kesal. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tubuh Jimin semakin merapat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan balas mencium Jimin. Yang lebih muda diam saja saat bibir dingin kekasihnya menekan miliknya. Perlahan, matanya terpejam dan menikmati sentuhan Yoongi.

Wajahnya memerah ketika kekasihnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap dalam pada sepasang obsidiannya. Dadanya berdebar, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya naik dan menyentuh dada bidang Yoongi.

 _Neoul saranghago isseoyo hoksi naemam boinayo [Aku jatuh cinta padamu, tak bisakah kau melihat hatiku?]_

 _Budi meoreojiji marayo nae nunmuri tteoreojiryeohanikka [Tolong jangan pergi menjauh karena air mataku akan menetes]_

"Sedikit, Jiminie." Yoongi menempelkan kepalanya pada milik Jimin dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tapi nampaknya kekasihku lebih memabukkan daripada soju." Bisikkan itu terdengar sangat lembut dan memabukkan, membuat Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum kemudian kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Naneun neoreul gidarigoisseo [Aku akan menantimu]_

 _Gateun jari gateun gose isseo gyeo-uljina bomi oneungeot cheoreom (with you) [Aku ada di tempat yang sama, seperti musim semi yang datang setelah musim dingin (denganmu)]_

 _Pado cheoreom miryeodeuneun maeun [Perasaanku yang membuatku seperti gelombang]_

 _Byeolbit cheoreom ssdajineun nunmul [Air mata mengalir seperti cahaya bintang]_

 _Nae gaseme buseojyeonaerinda [Meremukkan sampai ke dalam hatiku]_

Sejoli itu kini berhadapan dengan tubuh saling merapat dan hidung saling bersentuhan. Jimin membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan memabukkan sang _Ice man_. Yoongi mendekat dan menyatukan belah bibir mereka sekali lagi, mendekap kekasihnya erat, mencium bibirnya lembut dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Angin yang berhembus dalam suasana malam yang pekat menyatu dalam momen manis satu ciuman memabukkan sepasang kekasih di bawah taburan bintang.

Jimin tersentak ketika Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat kedua tangan yang bermain di dada bidang kekasihnya kembali mengalung di leher Yoongi. Keduanya masih terhanyut dalam satu pagutan lembut. Yoongi tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, membuat Jimin mengeratkan tangannya.

Pemuda itu terengah ketika kekasihnya memutus ciuman memabukkan dalam pekatnya malam. Jimin menatap manik Yoongi yang begitu memikat, untuk kesekian kalinya tenggelam dalam pesona sang _Ice man_.

Suara serak kembali terdengar dalam keheningan, "Kita seperti orang gila, berciuman di jalanan dini hari begini." Bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis dan membuat kekasihnya ikut tersenyum sinis.

"Lebih gila lagi saat kau tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku seperti ini, _Hyung_." Yoongi tersadar kemudian segera menurunkan tubuh Jimin. Ia kembali tertawa setelahnya, merasa begitu bodoh karena kelakuannya barusan.

"Ayo pulang, _Hyung_." Kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher kekasihnya, bergelayut manja dengan senyuman secerah matahari.

Pebalapnya itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas, membuat Jimin mendengus namun kembali tertawa.

"Ayo. Dan malam ini kita harus _main_ sampai tuntas." Jimin tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi, berjalan beriringan dalam balutan suasana malam yang dingin.

" _Hyung_ , katanya seseorang akan berkata jujur saat dia sedang mabuk, iya 'kan?"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bicara jujur sekarang…"

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuung."

"Jiminie, percepat langkahmu! Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Rumah."

 **XxX**

Hoseok menepuk bahu Taehyung ketika mereka akan berpisah. Jalan ke Apartemen mereka memang berbeda, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian _Hyung_ -nya dengan mata sayu.

"Sial, sepertinya aku minum terlalu banyak. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Pemuda Daegu itu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Oh, sial. Taehyung bahkan yakin ini bukan arah menuju Apartemennya. Dengan sialannya, kedua kakinya melangkah begitu saja ke tempat ini. Pemuda itu memandangi sekilas Gedung bertingkat yang nampak megah lalu melangkah dengan ringan. Berhenti sejenak, Taehyung mendengus kesal. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, rasa rindu yang menggebu memenuhi relungnya saat ini.

'Biarlah, sepertinya aku memang sangat merindukannya.'

 _Wae nal saranghaji anheulkka (wae anilkka) [Kenapa kau tak mencintaiku? (kenapa begitu?)]_

 _Wae meorit sogeul doradanilkka (love you) [Kenapa kau ada di dalam pikiranku? (aku mencintaimu)]_

 _Amumaldo nan halsu eobseotgetjiman (I don't wanna cry) [Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun tapi (aku tak ingin menangis)]_

 _Urijibepe noksaekjibunge [Atap hijau yang ada di depan Rumahku]_

 _Geujibe niga hoksi salgi isseulkka [Apakah kau tinggal di sana?]_

 _Bamsaedorok geujibman chyeodaboneungeot [Sepanjang malam, aku memerhatikan rumah itu]_

Pukul dua dini hari, waktu yang terlalu larut untuk tetap terjaga. Namun malam ini entah kenapa Jungkook sulit terlelap. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tak bisa tertidur. Banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya, membuat kepalanya terasa penuh.

Bunyi bel menyadarkannya dan segera terduduk. Jungkook menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dan cepat-cepat menuju pintu. Pemuda kelinci itu membuka pintu dengan pelan dan seketika matanya membola kaget.

Kim Taehyung berdiri di sana dengan keadaan mabuk.

 _Neoul saranghago itneunde hoksi naemam anboini [Aku jatuh cinta padamu, tak bisakah kau melihat hatiku?]_

 _Budi meoreojiji marajwo nae nunmuri tteoreojiryeohanikka [Tolong jangan pergi menjauh karena air mataku akan menetes]_

"Hai, kau belum tidur?" Suara berat Taehyung terdengar di antara kesunyian yang canggung. Jungkook menggeleng cepat tanpa menjawab.

"Kakiku sakit. Apa kau keberatan jika aku menginap malam ini?" Bohong, Jungkook tahu Taehyung pasti sengaja datang ke sini. Mana mungkin pemuda itu bilang jika kakinya sakit, sementara jarak dari Apartemen Seokjin ke Apartemennya cukup jauh. Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil Taxi.

Jungkook menghela nafas, mengangguk pelan kemudian membiarkan Taehyung melangkah masuk.

Pemuda Daegu itu memijat pelipisnya, pening masih mendera kepalanya. Emosi yang berkecamuk jadi satu tak kunjung hilang sejak tadi sore. Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur milik sang pemuda kelinci. Derap Jungkook mendekat, turut duduk di sisi ranjang dan memandang Taehyung dengan canggung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu, dan hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan pelan dari sang Kepala Teknisi. Taehyung masih memegangi kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, meremas pelan dan meringis karena pening yang mendera tak kunjung reda.

Jungkook mendekat, duduk di ranjangnya kemudian menghela nafas sekali lagi. Dengan lembut, pemuda kelinci itu mengangkat kepala Taehyung dan menyamankan kepala pemuda Daegu itu di pahanya. Ia mengelus surai halus Taehyung dan menatap lirih pada _Hyung_ -nya.

Angin malam berhembus tenang, menambah rasa canggung yang tercipta karena kesunyian berarti. Gorden putih di kamarnya tertiup angin dan sesekali menampilkan pemandangan Seoul dini hari, begitu sepi dan samar. Jungkook bahkan lupa mengunci jendela malam ini.

Taehyung bergerak gusar, membuka kedua manik setajam elang miliknya dan menatap lurus pada netra Jungkook yang begitu sendu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, lidahnya terasa kelu dan suaranya tercekat begitu saja di tenggorokan. Pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu lugas dari sang Kepala Teknisi sungguh membuat tubuhnya beku. Jungkook mungkin tak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, tapi entah kenapa perasaan nyaman ketika bersama Taehyung bertambah dalam hatinya. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang terasa hilang sejak ia bangun dari koma.

 _Sebuah cinta yang sebelumnya selalu diberikan oleh kekasihnya sepenuh hati._

Perlahan, kepala Jungkook mengangguk. Bibirnya seakan berkata tanpa suara, membuat yang lebih tua menahan nafasnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas sekarang, _Hyung_. Tapi kurasa… aku… Tae- _hyung_ , a-aku…" Taehyung hanya diam saat pemuda itu menggeleng cepat dan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba basah, dan ia sadar jika kekasihnya menangis sekarang. Wajah Jungkook membuatnya terpaku, dan tanpa sadar air mata kekasihnya itu jatuh dan masuk ke dalam matanya yang terbuka, membuat Taehyung mengerjap cepat.

"Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Tangan pemuda kelinci itu bergerak, perlahan membawa kepala Taehyung pada dadanya dan mendekap kekasihnya dengan erat. Jungkook masih terisak, ia tak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat Taehyung berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti hari ini. Namun saat sang Kepala Teknisi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bernada lirih, Jungkook sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan dahi Taehyung yang masih diam. Kekasihnya bergeming, turut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap obsidiannya dengan sorot mata tajam. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung melepaskan dekapan Jungkook kemudian menangkup wajah kekasihnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Jungkook terperanjat saat Taehyung menciumnya, namun ia tak menolak. Matanya terpejam dan tanpa sadar ia hanyut dalam ciuman manis malam itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sayang."

 _Jaju ibdeon witu nalgeun salsaekuija [Mantel yang selalu kau kenakan sudah usang]_

 _Jibe gateun beoseu jajugadein sikgan [Bis yang mengantarmu pulang, Restoran yang selalu kau kunjungi]_

 _Imodeungeosi da neo-e daehan gieok I remember you [Semuanya adalah kenangan tentangmu, aku mengingatmu]_

 _Neoui dangolsuljib indideurui norae [Lagu indie yang dimainkan di bar favoritmu]_

 _Oraendwin seuwoto bbalgansaek mogdori [Sweater lamamu, syal merahmu]_

 _Imodeungeosi da neo-e daehan gieok, you know? [Itu semua kenangan tentangmu, tahukah kau?]_

 **XxX**

Seorang pemuda berdiri menghadap Danau yang nampak sepi. Dini hari bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan, Hoseok tahu itu. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk huruf J yang rencananya ingin ia berikan pada Jimin tempo hari. Namun semuanya sudah terjawab, Jimin tidak mencintainya, dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Angin berhembus menelisik kulit, membuat Hoseok merapatkan jaketnya. Ia tersenyum menatap cahaya bulan dan taburan bintang. Pandangannya beralih pada air Danau yang tenang, sebelah tangannya meremas sisi jembatan.

"Aku tahu perasaan ini tidak akan pernah bisa kau balas, Jiminie. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarmu—" Hoseok mengangkat kalung itu, mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya.

"Namjoon sudah berjanji akan memberiku kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sisa balapan musim ini, dan biarkan aku mengalahkan Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam lomba. Aku tidak ingin menganggu hubungan kalian, dan aku tidak ingin balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin setidaknya kau bangga padaku, Jiminie."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengumpulkan poin sebanyak yang Yoongi- _hyung_ kumpulkan, tapi percayalah, aku akan membuat _BTS Racing_ menjadi Konstruktor terbaik musim ini."

Hoseok beralih untuk menggenggam kalung itu, memandanginya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. Dalam satu gerakan, pemuda itu segera melempar benda itu hingga menyentuh air Danau, hanyut dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

 _Test Driver_ itu tersenyum, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Kakinya bergerak, memutar tubuh kemudian berjalan tanpa memandang ke belakang lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, cintaku. Berlalulah bersama dengan musim panas yang akan segera berakhir—"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan percaya pada mimpiku."

" _Fighting_ , Hoseok!"

TBC

 _ ***Crush - Sleepless Night (Feat. Punch):**_ _Lagu yang muncul di chap ini~ ost Drama It's Okay That's Love, dengerin deh, lagunya bagus :D_

 _ ***Konstruktor:**_ _Tim tempat bernaungnya para Pebalap (Ex kalo di dunia nyata: Ferrari, Mercedes, dll) kalo di sini jelas BTS Racing._

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Pertama-tama… Chimchim HBD :)

Wow, chap terpanjang :D Bentar lagi abis paling, wkwk.

 **Kemarin ada yang nanya apa Hoseok bakal dapat pasangan?** Saya jawab enggak, ya :D Soalnya di sini saya cuman mau titik fokus sama BTS aja, agak gimana gitu kalo masukkin peran lain. Bahagia 'kan gak harus punya pasangan, jadi di sini Hoseok itu move on dan memilih buat fokus sama mimpinya sendiri daripada ngejar Jimin lagi. Dia gak dapet Jimin, tapi dapet kesempatan buat ikut balapan resmi, impas 'kan :3 Balapan di F1 itu mahal, jadi yang udah bisa nyampe sini pasti bangga banget, deh. Dan di sini saya coba nunjukkin karakter Hoseok yang pengen membuktikan diri, enggak terkungkung sama masa lalunya (ditolak gak seberapa kok daripada harus kehilangan kesempatan balapan di F1 XD).

Dan btw maaf banget kalo banyak yang ekspektasi fanfic ini penuh banget sama YoonMin-nya. Saya mencoba buat satu cerita complicated yang melibatkan Bangtan tanpa mau kehilangan satupun dari mereka, hehe. Jadi pasti diceritain semua walau titik fokusnya sama si A atau si B. Jadi jangan heran kalo fanfic BTS saya selanjutnya juga bakal kayak gini, si A suka si B, ternyata si C naksir si A, dll :D

Sori curcolnya banyak. Fanfic ini bakal saya usahain tetep apdet teratur, kok. Makasih ya yang masih setia, jangan bosen nunggu ini sampe tamat plus hadirnya project selanjutnya, ya~

Yang mau review lagi silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	18. After The Summer Break

Kicau burung saling bersahutan, menemani sejuknya pagi di distrik pemukiman. Kim Seokjin menatap langit pagi yang nampak mendung, awan hitam mendekat pertanda hujan akan turun hari ini.

Suasana yang disuguhkan oleh Rumah ini bukanlah hal asing—mengingat ia juga tinggal di Korea Selatan. Namun hawa sejuk yang membawa kedamaian sungguh membuat tubuhnya _rileks_. Entahlah, setidaknya, setelah _summer break_ berakhir ia berusaha untuk menikmati suasana musim gugur yang datang setelah musim panas, setiap tahun.

Adalah hal lumrah jika Seokjin terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan berbalut _sweater_ hangat dan celana selutut, hanya saja ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

Pukul empat pagi ia berusaha terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan mendapati tubuhnya berbalut selimut tebal milik seseorang. Ini bukan parfum milik Jungkook, wanginya berbeda. Ini juga bukan selimut Hoseok yang sering ia pinjam ketika ia merasa kedinginan. Lalu dimana ia sekarang.

Pelan-pelan, kedua maniknya terbuka dan berpendar menatap langit-langit Kamar yang nampak asing. Tangannya berusaha menggapai udara, mencari sesuatu. Telapak itu terasa hangat pada akhirnya, sadar akan sentuhan orang lain yang mampir di atas tangannya. Seokjin membuka mata dengan cepat dan mendapati Namjoon tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jin- _hyung_."

Suara bariton terdengar, nampak familiar karena wajah sang pemilik sudah terlihat begitu jelas. Seokjin ingin membalas senyuman tampan milik Namjoon di pagi hari, namun lagi-lagi nampaknya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Tubuh itu bangkit dari posisinya dan segera terduduk di atas ranjang, menepis tangan sang Kepala Mekanik dan segera menatap ngeri, tepat ke dalam bola mata Namjoon.

"NAMJOON- _AH_ , APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!?"

 **Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

(Chapter ini banyak NamJin deh :D)

.

.

Chapter Eighteen: After The Summer Break

 _Flashback._

Seokjin dan Namjoon sampai di Ilsan sore ini, dan keduanya memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke Rumah Namjoon agar menghemat waktu. Berjalan beriringan di jalanan yang sepi, menyusuri pemukiman sore hari di awal musim gugur. _BTS Racing_ balapan minggu ini, omong-omong. Tapi Seokjin sudah janji pada Namjoon tempo hari, dan sekarang ia harus rela diseret ke Ilsan untuk memenuhi janji itu. Ia tahu Tim mereka akan kesulitan tanpa Namjoon dan juga Tim medis yang lengkap, namun entah kenapa sejak kemarin Taehyung dan Jimin seolah memberi lampu hijau pada keduanya untuk meninggalkan Tim sementara. Mereka bahkan berkata jika Seokjin mau, ia bisa berlibur berdua saja dengan Namjoon sampai bulan Desember mendatang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu antusias saat tahu kita akan pergi ke Ilsan berdua." Seokjin menghela nafas di sela jalannya, menatap Namjoon sekilas seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Namjoon mendekat, dengan berani merangkul Seokjin membuat tubuh sang Dokter mendekat, memberi kesan hangat di tengah lelahnya aktivitas keduanya hari ini.

"Mungkin saja mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kau pikirkan, _Hyung_." Pemuda itu tersenyum, menampilkan sepasang _dimple_ manis yang membuat dada Seokjin berdebar tak nyaman, seolah mematahkan seluruh rasa penasaran dalam sekaligus hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Seokjin hanya diam ketika tangan Namjoon mulai meremas pundaknya, seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat tak kasat mata. Namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng ketika melirik sang Kepala Mekanik yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Namjoon- _ah_. Cepat tunjukkan ke mana arah Rumahmu." Dengan gerakan cepat, sang Dokter segera menyingkirkan tangan si pemuda ber- _dimple_ dari pundaknya, berjalan mendahului Namjoon dan tanpa ia sadari sang Kepala Mekanik justru memasang sebuah senyum jahil.

Memandang _Hyung_ -nya dari belakang, Namjoon tersadar ketika kedua maniknya kembali bertemu dengan milik Seokjin. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya kemudian memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Cepatlah! Kita jadi ke Rumahmu, 'kan?" Ia bertanya pelan, membuat sang Kepala Mekanik mengangguk setelahnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Dasar siput."

Dan Kim Namjoon hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya ketika melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Seokjin setelahnya. Kembali memutar tubuh dengan raut wajah kesal serta kedua belah pipi yang menggembung seperti balon. Diam-diam, pemuda tampan itu tertawa, membuat suasana hatinya menghangat dengan cepat, menciptakan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau benar Jungkook- _ah_ , dia memang sempurna."

 **XxX**

Keduanya duduk manis mengelilingi meja makan di atas karpet. Seokjin berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin ketika Ayah dan Ibu Namjoon mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Namjoon bilang ia punya Adik perempuan yang seumuran dengan Jungkook, tapi Adiknya kuliah dan tinggal di Seoul bersama temannya.

Hening melanda suasana malam di Rumah keluarga Kim, menciptakan perasaan berdebar di dada sang Dokter muda. Diam-diam, Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang nampak akrab bercengkrama dengan kedua Orangtuanya, sesekali mengumbar tawa satu sama lain, memikat Seokjin dengan pesona keharmonisan yang ditawarkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim—serta Putra mereka yang tampan.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal janjimu, Namjoon?" Sang Ayah bertanya tepat setelah Namjoon menaruh sepasang sumpit di atas mangkuk, membuat sang Anak menoleh dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Belum kupikirkan lagi, Ayah. Tapi yang jelas aku masih sangat menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai Mekanik." Namjoon menjawab dengan nada setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Sore tadi ia bercerita mengenai perjodohan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua Orangtuanya jika sampai bulan depan Namjoon masih belum memiliki Kekasih.

Seokjin menatap khawatir pada sang Kepala Mekanik, memberi isyarat lewat kedua matanya agar Namjoon tetap bersikap tenang. Lama-lama, telinganya panas juga mendengar perbincangan Ayah dan Anak ini. sementara Nyonya Kim masih duduk manis tanpa sedikit pun menggubris obrolan Suami dan Anak sulungnya.

Kedua mata Namjoon berpendar untuk menatap Seokjin sejenak, membuat sang Dokter mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dilontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku sangat bahagia dengan pekerjaan ini, iya 'kan… Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua gelagapan ketika obsidiannya bertemu padu dengan milik Namjoon, menatap lamat dan memberi isyarat agar dia segera mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa jamin itu." Jawabnya mantap, menatap sebentar Tuan Kim yang seperti tengah berpikir. Selang beberapa saat, Ayah Namjoon kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjaminnya? Dan lagipula Namjoon, aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang mau denganmu jika pekerjaanmu memakan waktu per tahun seperti itu. Kau bahkan sangat sibuk hingga tidak pernah menemui Orangtuamu sendiri. Kau hanya dapat menikmati liburan saat musim panas dan saat balapan itu sudah selesai. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan selama bertahun-tahun?"

Kedua mata Tuan Kim memicing tajam, melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi tanpa jeda dan membuat Namjoon hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya. Seokjin melirik ke bawah, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sang Kepala Mekanik mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, menahan sesuatu agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Namjoon… Ayah harap kau bisa mencari sesuatu yang baru. Keluarlah dari Tim balap itu dan cari pekerjaan lain. Ayah yakin dengan otakmu yang cemerlang banyak Perusahaan yang akan mempekerjakanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Namjoon menggeleng dengan cepat, pemuda itu meringis.

"Tidak, Ayah," Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _BTS Racing_." Ayahnya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang Anak, raut bingung nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia bingung kenapa Anak sulungnya begitu keras kepala hanya karena sebuah Tim balapan jet darat. Seingatnya, Namjoon adalah Anak yang lumayan mudah diatur saat ia remaja dulu.

Sang Ibu kemudian beranjak, mengangkut alat makan yang ada di atas meja kemudian pergi ke Dapur. Seokjin hanya menatap kepergian Nyonya Kim dalam diam, rautnya sulit dibaca. Ketika pemuda itu kembali menatap Namjoon, Seokjin tahu ada secercah rasa kecewa di sana.

 _Ia tahu Namjoon ingin membuat keputusannya sendiri._

"Namjoon, janji adalah janji. Kau adalah anak lelaki Ayah satu-satunya, dan jika kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu sampai bulan depan, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ini menyangkut nama baik keluarga kita." Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, tatapan matanya tegas seolah memberi peringatan hanya dengan lontaran kalimat. Nada bicara Tuan Kim tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin, dan Seokjin hanya bisa melihat Namjoon yang menghela nafas singkat kemudian mengangguk.

"Baik, Ayah. Jika sampai bulan depan aku masih tak bisa menepati janjiku, maka—"

"Tunggu dulu, _Abonim_. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjodohkan Namjoon." Suara sang Dokter menghentikan suasana tak nyaman yang tercipta karena obrolan Ayah dan Anak itu, membuat keduanya menoleh dengan cepat.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas kemudian kembali menatap keduanya dengan raut serius. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, kali ini Namjoon hanya mampu mengerjap saat menyadari sorot mata Seokjin berubah. Ia berusaha menerka apa yang akan Seokjin lakukan. _Well_ , tidak buruk, memang. Namjoon tahu Seokjin bukanlah orang yang suka bertindak gegabah. Berkutat dengan dunia kedokteran membuat siapapun akan menjadi pribadi yang tekun, dan Namjoon melihat semua potensi itu dari Seokjin.

Berpindah, Namjoon kembali mengerjap saat tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh yang bersangkutan. Seokjin balas menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa Namjoon tengah bertanya-tanya sekarang. Dengan cepat Seokjin meremas tangan Namjoon di genggamannya, memberi isyarat pada Namjoon bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, berkata _Gwenchana_ tanpa suara.

"Tidak perlu. Karena—"

Namjoon menahan nafasnya, menunggu Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah jeda, melirik genggaman tangan mereka yang mengerat dalam diam.

Pandangan sang Dokter melembut setelah itu, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata milik sang Kepala Mekanik, bergumam pelan.

"Karena saya adalah calon tunangan Namjoon."

 _End of flashback._

 **XxX**

 _Belgia, 28 Agustus 2016._

Hoseok menerima telepon dari Namjoon pagi ini. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Seokjin akan pulang seminggu lagi. Namjoon mendengar nada ceria Hoseok lewat sambungan telepon, kedua alisnya bertautan saat itu, menyadari sesuatu mengenai teman-temannya yang berubah ketika ia tengah membicarakan hal yang menyangkutnya dengan Seokjin.

"Wow, sayang sekali Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_ tidak ada di sini. Padahal Tim kita mendapat _jackpot_ hari ini!" Jimin berujar antusias sambil sesekali menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok. Di balapan pertamanya, Hoseok berhasil _finish_ di posisi ke delapan dan mendapat poin. Benar-benar pencapaian yang baik.

Sang Pebalap hanya tertawa pelan saat pundaknya ditepuk Jimin. Sekarang, bahkan pesona Jung Hoseok mampu membuat banyak pasang mata Wartawan menatap lekat ke arahnya, bermaksud untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak dari Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok begitu senang karena hari itu ia menjadi terkenal secara mendadak setelah menyelesaikan balapan pertamanya.

—Dan Min Yoongi hanya mampu menatap datar dengan mengulas senyum tipis setelahnya.

"Boleh juga kau, Hoseok!"

 _Mentari bersinar cerah, menerangi semangat kita yang tak padam setelah setengah musim berlalu._

 _Mungkinkah Kapalku akan berlabuh seiring berjalannya waktu? Menciptakan sebuah perjalanan menarik di sepanjang musim._

 _Ketika genggaman tangan kita mengerat, senyuman kita mengembang, sorak bahagia kita ketika lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan dinyanyikan pada sesi penyerahan piala—_

— _Saat itulah getaran di hatiku membuncah semakin kuat._

 _Meneriakkan namamu dalam diam, memberi isyarat lewat tatapan mata yang lekat, kau mengerti._

 _Seolah menjadi magnet dalam setiap momen, kau selalu berusaha menarikku dalam nyamannya perasaanmu, dinginmu yang terasa sejuk dan kepedulianmu yang begitu manis._

 _Aku di sini, duduk di antara jet darat hasil modifikasi kita, hasil kerja keras kita._

 _Menunggumu penuh kedamaian, karena aku yakin—_

— _Kapalku akan berlabuh di Samudera sampai musim berakhir._

Kedua genggaman tangan mereka mengerat, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang sudah lama tak mereka salurkan. Dalam tenangnya angin malam, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan menikmati pemandangan—lagi-lagi di Negeri orang. Balapan di Belgia selesai sore tadi, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan sebentar.

Lain dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, lain lagi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan, Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum setiap anggota Tim mereka bersorak atas kemenangan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Saat Jungkook berhasil naik podium—atau setidaknya berhasil _finish_ di posisi sepuluh besar, saat itulah Taehyung akan melompat kegirangan dan sesekali melempar piala Jungkook ke udara, membuat sang pemilik memekik protes dengan alasan tropi kesayangannya akan rusak.

Sejak ingatan Jungkook hilang, Taehyung jadi sedikit menjaga jarak, dan sampai sekarang Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari hubungan keduanya. Hal yang terakhir mereka lihat sore ini adalah ketika Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan raut ceria ke arah Taehyung, namun pemuda Daegu itu hanya balas menatap Kekasihnya dengan wajah datar dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" _Hyung_ , menurutmu bagaimana?" Jimin melirik sang _Ice man_ yang masih setia berjalan di sampingnya. Pandangan Yoongi lurus ke depan, sangat datar sampai ia berpikir jika saja orang tidak kenal dengan pemuda ini, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Yoongi tak menaruh minat sama sekali pada keindahan yang disuguhkan Belgia.

Tak mengerti, Yoongi hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak paham dengan ucapan sang Kekasih.

Jimin mendesah, "Maksudku soal Taehyung dan Jungkook, Hyuuung." Lama-lama gemas juga berpacaran dengan makhluk dingin seperti Yoongi ini. Kalau saja Yoongi bukan Kekasihnya, mungkin sudah Jimin lempar sejak tadi.

"Oh, soal dua bocah itu," Yoongi nampak berpikir, "Kurasa hubungan mereka akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Kita mungkin tidak tahu kapan ingatan Jungkook akan kembali, tapi kupastikan ia akan segera mengingat Taehyung dan segala kekonyolan Kekasihnya itu." Yoongi mendelik Jimin cukup tajam, melontarkan sebuah perkataan pedas pada akhirnya.

Jimin hanya mampu menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sang Kekasih. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, Min Yoongi dan segala sifat dingin serta lidahnya yang tajam mampu membuat seluruh atensinya terkunci pada satu titik.

"Jiminie," Nada lembut itu lolos begitu saja dari sang _Ice man_. Jimin ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan Yoongi menahan miliknya pelan. Ketika pemuda itu melirik sang kekasih, dengan cepat, Yoongi menarik kepalanya pelan dan memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya.

" _Saranghae_ …"

Intonasi yang dingin, namun terkesan begitu dalam. Min Yoongi mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, menyatu dalam keheningan malam, menciptakan sebuah momen tak terlupakan untuk sang Teknisi muda.

Dan malam itu, Park Jimin hanya mampu terdiam tatkala sang Kekasih mendekapnya erat, memberikan sebuah sensasi hangat yang menjalar hingga ke dalam lubuk hatinya.

Diam-diam, tanpa mereka sadari, dalam remangnya lampu jalan, Jung Hoseok melihat keduanya dari kejauhan, mengulas senyum penuh arti.

 _Oraensigan hamkkeraseo nae chinguro nan neomudo pyeonhaesseosseo [Karena kita menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama-sama, aku merasa nyaman denganmu sebagai temanku]_

 _Ige sarangginjul moreugo jinaesseo geurae geuraewasseo [Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini adalah cinta dan bagaimana hal itu sekarang]_

 **XxX**

Sejak mereka sampai di _Motorhome_ , Taehyung dan Jungkook tak saling bicara satu sama lain. Sesekali, sang pemuda kelinci mengulas sebuah senyum manis namun tak digubris oleh Taehyung. Kepala Teknisi itu sungguh bingung sekarang, tak siap menghadapi kenyataan saat mengetahui bahwa kepingan kenangan milik Kekasihnya hilang. Dan segala tentang mereka kini terlihat semu.

Mereka berdua tidur dalam satu kasur dan saling memunggungi. Taehyung masih tak berniat untuk membuka suaranya duluan. Ia membuang nafas berkali-kali dengan perasaan gelisah, dan saat ia merasa batinnya siap, kedua tangan itu meremas sisi selimut dengan kuat, berusaha mengatur emosinya sendiri agar suara yang keluar tak terdengar bergetar.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung berusaha mengatur nada suaranya setenang mungkin. Merasa selimut di sisi lain bergerak, dengan cepat sang Kepala Teknisi segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Jungkook tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya sekarang. Kedua manik sang Pebalap nampak serius memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata setajam elang milik Taehyung.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung baru sadar jika Jungkook sudah semakin _manly_ sekarang. Pemuda itu sudah bukan remaja berusia belasan tahun yang ia kenal empat tahun yang lalu. Lebih dari itu. Diam-diam, Kim Taehyung kembali terjerat dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook yang semakin memikatnya. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan diri agar tubuh itu tak bergerak untuk mendekap yang lebih muda.

Hembusan nafas terdengar begitu teratur, menciptakan harmoni lembut dalam balutan suasana canggung. Taehyung tengah bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang, sedangkan Jungkook hanya ingin lebih lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Menurutnya, pesona Taehyung tidak pernah habis, dan ia ingin sekali mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir itu, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

" _Hyung_?"

Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat, suara Jungkook terdengar setelah itu, nampak serak. Taehyung menghela nafas, berusaha sabar dalam keadaan seperti ini, menatap lamat pada wajah Kekasihnya yang nampak damai.

"Ada apa, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah sang pemuda kelinci,

"Peluk aku."

 _Neol motbomyeon bogo sipgo nae kkumsoge niga jakkuman natanago [Jika aku tidak melihatmu, aku merindukanmu, kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku]_

 _Maeil jamdo motja nunmullo jinaesseo neoui geojeori nan duryeowoseo [Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, aku menghabiskan itu dengan menangis karena aku takut kau menolakku]_

 **XxX**

Satu lagi hari yang tenang berhasil Seokjin lewati dalam Rumah keluarga Kim. Sejak ia berkata pada Tuan Kim bahwa ia calon tunangan Anaknya, Seokjin merasa lebih gugup sekarang. Walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf pada Namjoon, ia masih merasa tak nyaman. Bukan, ia bukan merasa tak nyaman karena menyesal mengatakan hal itu, melainkan tak nyaman saat Namjoon hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis dan berkata tidak apa-apa lalu melenggang pergi.

 _Ia tak nyaman karena perasaannya sendiri tak mengizinkannya untuk mengakui itu._

Sejak kapan Seokjin jatuh dalam pesona Namjoon, ia bahkan tak ingat dengan jelas.

Kini, dua sejoli itu kembali terlelap dalam balutan selimut yang sama. Seokjin masih tak mampu memejamkan kedua matanya, memandang lurus wajah tertidur milik sang Kepala Mekanik yang tampak damai di sebelahnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pelan surai yang lebih muda, mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk erat tengkuk Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Seokjin berbisik lirih, melontarkan sebuah kalimat pendek penuh dengan rasa bimbang yang berkecamuk. Perasaan yang ia simpan mungkin akan membawa dampak buruk untuk hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

Hening menyapa, tak membawa pergerakan sedikit pun pada tubuh sang Kepala Mekanik yang nampak lelap begitu dalam. Kedua mata itu bahkan tak mengerjap sedikit pun, menjadi pertanda jika pemuda itu tertidur amat pulas.

Bagai Malaikat, Seokjin mengulas sebuah senyum manis yang sangat memesona, mematahkan segala perkataannya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu, begitu terdengar bimbang. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, kembali menatap Namjoon dan mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat.

"Maaf karena sepertinya _Hyung_ sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

 _Oneuldo tto tto motaneun geumal, jibape seoseo junbihaetdeon mal [Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi hari ini, kata-kata yang telah kupersiapkan di depan Rumahmu]_

 _Na kkumeseorado geu kkumeseorado [Bahkan dalam mimpiku, setidaknya dalam mimpiku]_

 _Neoui nuneul bomyeo gobaekhago sipeun sojunghanmal [Aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu saat aku menatap matamu]_

 _Naeireun jeongmal kkok kkok haebogo sipeunmal yonggijocha eobseo motaetdeonmal [Kata-kata yang benar-benar aku ingin katakan besok, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu]_

 _Naneun geobi naseo neomu museowoseo [Karena aku takut, karena aku begitu takut]_

 _Niga meoreojilkka oraetdongan motaetdenmal [Kata-kata aku tidak bisa mengatakan untuk waktu yang lama jika kau tumbuh terpisah]_

 _Neoreul saranghae [Aku mencintaimu]_

Pagi hari menyapa, membuat sinar sang mentari masuk ke dalam cerah jendela yang ditutupi tirai putih. Seokjin mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Pemuda itu mencari sosok yang semalam terlelap di sampingnya. Namjoon tidak ada di sana, dan Seokjin langsung terperanjat begitu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

 _Ia mendekap Namjoon dalam pelukannya._

Dengan cepat, Seokjin bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, membersihkan diri dan akhirnya beranjak keluar Kamar. Dokter muda itu pergi ke Dapur untuk mengambil minum dan mendapati Nyonya Kim tengah memotong sayuran dengan tenang. Namjoon tak terlihat di manapun.

"Selamat pagi, _Eommonim_." Seokjin bergerak mendekati Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu langsung menoleh dan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Saat tangan wanita itu berhenti mengiris sayuran, Seokjin mendekat.

" _Eommonim_ , pisaunya harus dicuci sampai bersih setelah mengiris sayuran lain agar tetap bersih." Seokjin berkata disertai senyum manis. Nyonya Kim langsung tertawa dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Woah, kau sangat teliti, Seokjinnie. Namjoon tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal semacam ini."

"Aku seorang Dokter, _Eommonim_."

Suara berisik terdengar setelah itu, dan sosok Namjoon muncul dari arah depan. Nyonya Kim tahu apa yang dilakukan Anak lelakinya pagi-pagi begini—pergi ke Gudang belakang lalu berkutat dengan mesin-mesin mobil tua, memperbaikinya.

Seokjin tak berkata apapun, lekas mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Nyonya Kim dan berseru mantap jika ia akan menggantikan pekerjaan wanita itu untuk memasak di Dapur. Nyonya Kim diam saja kemudian beranjak duduk di dekat meja kecil. Namjoon ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menghela nafas lelah setelah berkutat dengan mesin mobil tua.

"Namjoon, Seokjin itu sangat baik." Nyonya Kim berbisik pelan, membuat Namjoon langsung menatap lekat pada Ibunya. Sang Anak melirik Seokjin sekilas lalu kembali bertemu pandang dengan sang Ibu.

"Aku tahu, _Eomma_."

" _Omo_! Jika sudah tahu kenapa masih berlagak bodoh seperti itu." Sang Ibu memukul pelan lengan kiri Anaknya, membuat Namjoon meringis. Seokjin menyadari itu kemudian menatap keduanya. Nyonya Kim langsung mengulas senyum dan berkata jika semuanya baik-baik saja hingga Seokjin kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa _Eomma_ memukulku?" Namjoon protes, masih dengan suara berbisik.

"Kau harus mengencaninya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia bahkan sudah memanggilku _Eommonim_ , _duh_ manis sekali!"

Namjoon diam saja saat suara sang Ibu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih manis. Pemuda itu kembali melirik Seokjin, lebih lekat. Ketika suara sang Dokter terdengar begitu ceria, menandakan semua bahan siap untuk dimasak, sang Ibu lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Anaknya untuk kembali membantu Seokjin.

"Apa aku harus _mengencaninya_ sungguhan?" Namjoon bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

 **XxX**

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang pada Ayahmu, Namjoon."

Hembusan angin membelai tubuh, menggoyangkan helaian rambut kedua pemuda yang tengah asik duduk di pinggiran Pantai. Seharian ini, mereka masih belum saling bicara mengenai masalah pribadi. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat baik hingga Seokjin tak tega untuk membahas masalah ini di Rumah mereka.

Namjoon hanya menggeleng ringan, merekatkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata. Suara bariton khas terdengar setelah itu.

"Tak apa, _Hyung_. Aku tidak marah soal itu."

Seokjin mengerjap.

"Maaf sudah membawamu ke Ilsan dan mempertemukanmu dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tak apa."

Kali ini sang Dokter yang menyela, ia mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sambil memandangi wajah Namjoon dari samping. Ugh, seperti Malaikat tanpa sayap. Namjoon menelan ludah saat kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ … terimakasih."

Deburan ombak mewarnai suasana, membalut momen canggung yang berubah haru saat Namjoon berucap lembut. Bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tulus, membuat kedua lesung pipinya yang manis terekspos jelas. Seokjin diam saja di sampingnya, membiarkan angin membelai helaian rambut kecoklatan miliknya, mengusik jiwa.

Sang Dokter bergerak pelan, merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang Kepala Mekanik yang masih terdiam. Kedua tangannya yang asik memeluk lutut ikut bergeser dan menyentuh pasir Pantai yang halus, menegakkan wajahnya untuk mendekat pada milik Namjoon. Dalam sepersekian detik, Namjoon merasakan sebuah benda hangat yang bertumpu di atas bibirnya, diam tak bergerak namun mampu mendesirkan darah lebih cepat.

 _Seokjin menciumnya_.

Pemuda itu mengerjap cepat, membuat ekspresi lucu saat sang Dokter melepaskan bibirnya dan terkekeh pelan. _Well_ , bagaimana pun umur Seokjin itu lebih tua darinya, 'kan. Terkadang sifat konyol Namjoon membuatnya tertawa.

Seokjin bergerak untuk memeluk leher pemuda itu, menyamankan kepalanya di pundak milik sang Kepala Mekanik, berbisik pelan.

"Itu balasan untuk ciumanmu yang waktu itu, Namjoonie."

Bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama dua menit, Namjoon sadar ia harus membalas pelukan Seokjin. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sang Dokter menarik diri dengan cepat dan mulai berjalan mendahului Namjoon, meninggalkan sang Kepala Mekanik seolah tidak peduli. Walaupun pemuda itu memunggunginya, Namjoon tahu Seokjin tengah mengulas senyum. Jadi, ia ikut berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Namjoon menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Seokjin, membuat tubuh pemuda itu tertarik ke belakang dan menabrak dadanya. Namjoon melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Seokjin, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu lebar sang Dokter, menahan pergerakannya.

Seokjin hanya diam saja saat Namjoon tak mau melepaskannya, berdiri di depan sang pemuda tampan dengan canggung karena baru pertama kali dipeluk seperti ini.

"Namjoon?"

Suara Namjoon melembut, berbisik sangat pelan.

"Jin- _hyung_ … tetaplah bersamaku."

 **XxX**

"Aku akan pulang ke Daegu untuk beberapa minggu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin mendengar Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu secara berulang-ulang. Ia tahu Taehyung dan ambisinya adalah hal mutlak yang sulit diubah. Sejak mereka tak saling bicara, Jimin tahu ada hal lain yang akan terjadi. Teman SMA-nya itu kemudian mengajukan sebuah permohonan cuti di tengah-tengah musim, berbicara seolah ia nampak frustrasi dan butuh istirahat. _Well_ , Jimin juga butuh, jika kau mau tahu. Ia menderita sakit hati menahun karena pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya sekarang.

Jimin hanya mengulas senyum penuh kekhawatiran dan mengelus punggung Jungkook. Pemuda itu tak menangis, tak juga memasang ekspresi sedih. Hanya nampak kekosongan dalam raut wajahnya, dan itu membuat Jimin semakin khawatir. Ingin ia menghubungi Seokjin sekarang juga, namun sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Tadi pagi, Taehyung berkata bahwa ia akan pulang ke Daegu selama tiga minggu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, walaupun ia masih belum tahu kapan ia akan berangkat. Pekerjaan sebagai Kepala Teknisi butuh waktu untuk menggantikannya. Lagipula sisa balapan tinggal setengah musim, Jimin rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil cuti mengingat mereka baru saja selesai merayakan _summer break_.

Jimin mendesah lelah, menempelkan ujung kepalanya dengan milik Jungkook dan berbisik malas.

"Hey, Jungkook- _ah_ … kurasa bukan hanya kau yang akan kesepian setelah ini." Jimin menatap lurus ke depan tanpa minat, menyaksikan lalu lalang mobil _Formula 1_ yang melintas di Sirkuit.

Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin, mengerjap pelan, "Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Tadi malam Yoongi- _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu"

Kedua manik Jungkook bergerak-gerak, berusaha menerka, "Mengatakan apa?"

Jimin kembali mengulas senyum tipis seraya menatap Jungkook. Sorot matanya berubah, nampak begitu lirih. Teknisi muda itu kemudian kembali melihat lalu lalang jet darat yang secepat angin.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ juga akan pulang ke Daegu selama beberapa minggu."

 _Well_ , kali ini Jungkook hanya balas memandang Jimin dengan senyuman getirnya.

 _Ireoke apeuljul aratdamyeon sijakhajido malgeol oneuldo nan ireoke nunmulman [Jika aku tahu itu terasa sesakit ini, aku tidak akan memulainya dan lagi hari ini, aku hanya meneteskan air mata]_

.

.

.

TBC

 _ ***Eommonim:**_ Biasanya digunakan buat manggil ke Ibu mertua :3

 _ *****_ _ **너를**_ __ _ **사랑해**_ __ _ **(I Love You):**_ Lagunya Yoon Mi Rae, masih Ost Drama It's Okay That's Love, lagu yang muncul di chap ini

 _ ***Motorhome:**_ Semacam 'Rumah' buat para Pebalap, kalo pernah nonton film Cars pasti tahu kalo si pemeran utama tinggal di dalem mobil yang lebih besar (lupa namanya siapa) anggap aja motorhome semacam itu tapi lebih luas. Cuman ada di Eropa :3

 **/sudutcoretanAthor/**

Duh, chap 18 akhirnya~ sorry ini banyakan NamJin ya :D Hayooo ada yang bisa nebak gimana kelanjutan YoonMin sama VKook? XD Saya sempet bingung mau naruh porsi YoonMin-nya di mana lho chap ini, nanti chap depan ada problem lagi soalnya, 'kan Tae sama Kookie juga belum kelar XD

Pokoknya makasih buat semua readers yang masih setia sama fict dengan tema yang gak akrab ini. Btw mau spoiler di project depan salah satu karakter Till The End bakal muncul sekali sebagai Subjek wawancara di stasiun TV (Nah lho, bisa kebayang gak project setelah fict ini ngangkat alur kayak apa? Wkwk).

Nantikan chap selanjutnya ya, yang mau review lagi silahkan :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	19. Heroes

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

(Chapter ini panjang, awas baper :D)

.

.

Chapter Nineteen: Heroes

Lalu lalang aktivis yang sangat padat membuat kedua matanya berkunang-kunang. Derapnya cepat, mengikuti ritme orang-orang yang nampak acuh dengan sekeliling. Pemuda tampan itu menepi, menghindari cepatnya derap langkah para aktivis di sore hari, seperti laju kereta. Saat ia berhasil menyusuri banyak Toko yang berjajar di sepanjang jalanan, ia menghela nafas, menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mendongak, menyaksikan megahnya setiap sudut Kota. Lagu dengan Bahasa Asing terdengar menyapa telinganya saat ia berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

Kota Tokyo membawa kenangan tak terlupakan untuk Kim Taehyung hari ini.

Ia lelah, sungguh. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia terus menahan keinginannya untuk segera pulang ke Daegu karena banyak sesuatu yang harus ia urusi selaku Kepala Teknisi. Taehyung seharusnya tahu inilah resiko dari pekerjaan yang ia tekuni, dan ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Yang membuat Taehyung teramat _sangat_ lelah adalah permasalahan mengenai hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang semakin terasa hambar. Sejak ia memberitahu rencananya untuk pulang ke Daegu, si pemuda kelinci seperti tak memberi respon yang memuaskan. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Taehyung, mengulas senyum tipis kemudian pergi ke luar Ruangan.

Dan Taehyung frustrasi karena tingkah Jungkook yang nampak semakin berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Hari ini _BTS Racing_ memperoleh poin yang cukup memuaskan. Beberapa balapan sudah mereka lalui sejak kepergian Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dua sejoli itu kembali ketika mereka akan melaksanakan balapan di Sirkuit _Monza_ , _Italia_ setelah mereka selesai di Belgia. Dan sialnya Seokjin harus rela menerima semua ejekan yang dilontarkan Taehyung dan Jimin mengenai hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Walaupun Taehyung sangat senang ketika menggoda _Hyung_ -nya, tetap saja bayangan tentang Jungkook terus memenuhi kepalanya.

Hari ini, setelah mereka selesai balapan di Sirkuit _Suzuka_ , _Jepang_ pukul sepuluh pagi, rombongan mereka mampir ke Tokyo sebentar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Taehyung sengaja memisahkan diri—bahkan ia melarang Jimin untuk menemaninya. Kini, sang pemuda Daegu hanya menatap kosong pada ratusan Gedung pencakar langit yang nampak megah. Memandangi salah satu Gedung tinggi, matanya menangkap satu kalimat tak asing yang sering ia lihat di halaman komik Jepang.

 _ **Shibuya 109.**_

 _Kaze ni fukare nabiku kami yawarakana hizashi ano hi to onaji keshiki [Rambutmu yang berombak dalam terpaan angin, sinar matahari yang lembut, dan pemandangan yang sama dengan hari itu]_

 _Subete wa kokoro shidai da yo to, waratteta kimi dake keshite [Dan ketulusan hati, hanya dirimu yang tengah tertawa dan menghilang]_

 _Kono mi wo kezuttemo omoeru hito sae mo itsuka wa aenaku naru sore ga jinsei to [Walaupun tubuh ini menghilang, dan orang yang kita pikirkan suatu hari tak dapat bertemu, itulah hidup]_

 _Warikireru mono nado omoi de no naka no doko ni mo kaitenai yo [Aku tak dapat menemukan hal yang memuaskan dalam kenanganku]_

Taehyung mendengar lantunan lirik yang bergema di sekitar, mengabaikan padatnya aktivis Tokyo dan lebih memilih memfokuskan arah pandangnya pada terjemahan lagu yang terpampang di layar besar—di sebelah Gedung _Shibuya109_.

Sepasang manik elang itu terpejam sesaat, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Tim mereka sukses besar setelah balapan di Singapura. Jimin merenung, meremas pelan jaket miliknya kemudian bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Yoongi dengan raut wajah sedih. Saat itu, bukannya memberi solusi, Taehyung justru hanya mampu mendekap erat sahabatnya kemudian bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali.

' _Maafkan aku, Jim. Maaf karena aku dan Yoongi-hyung sudah menjadi orang yang brengsek.'_

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Setelah sukses balapan di Monza, _BTS Racing_ akhirnya mempersiapkan diri untuk balapan selanjutnya di Singapura. Balapan akan digelar pada malam hari—balapan pertama di malam hari musim ini. Semua anggota tetap bekerja keras, tak memedulikan situasi apapun yang tengah menimpa mereka. Urusan pribadi harus dikesampingkan, mau tidak mau pekerjaan lah yang harus menjadi prioritas utama, apalagi jika kau berprofesi sebagai Ahli Teknisi dan Mekanik, percayalah, hidupmu tak akan tenang sampai balapan satu musim selesai.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jimin sudah gelisah melihat gerak-gerik para Wartawan yang terus gencar mewawacarai Kekasihnya sejak ia berhasil naik podium di peringkat satu pada balapan di Sirkuit _Monza, Italia_. Sebenarnya Jimin sangat senang ketika Yoongi mendapat berbagai pertanyaan menarik seputar dunia balap. Namun bukan hanya itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para Wartawan. Mereka menanyakan soal beberapa tawaran rekruitmen dari Tim lain untuk Yoongi. Beberapa Pebalap memang berencana untuk memperpanjang kontrak mereka dengan Tim balapnya masing-masing sampai musim 2017 mendatang, namun beberapa dari mereka justru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontrak. Ada yang pensiun dari _Formula 1_ , ada juga yang sengaja menerima rekrutan dari Tim lain—dalam artian sederhana, para Pebalap itu akan pindah Tim musim depan.

"Min Yoongi… bagaimana soal tawaran yang diajukan dari beberapa Tim lain untukmu? Apa kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Yoongi, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu soal mobil balap Hoseok minggu ini…"

"Min Yoongi, tolong berikan klarifikasi yang jelas mengenai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan menandatangani kontrak dengan Tim lain dan akan meninggalkan _BTS Racing_ musim depan…"

"Min Yoongi, apa kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan _BTS Racing_ dan akan menjadi Pebalap untuk Tim lain? Kalau memang benar, kira-kira Tim mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Jimin menyerngit, mendengarkan pertanyaan para Wartawan itu dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Pemuda itu meremas ujung seragamnya, mendesis tak suka saat para Wartawan itu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang terkesan memojokkan Yoongi. Ternyata rumor itu tersebar dengan cepat. Saat malam di mana mereka kencan di Belgia, Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jimin sedih. Toko bunga milik Keluarga Min terbakar dan alhasil Yoongi harus menyumbangkan penghasilannya untuk memperbaiki Toko Keluarganya, dan resiko besar tengah menghampiri sang pemuda pucat sekarang.

Jika uang Min Yoongi berkurang banyak, maka ia tak akan mampu membayar dana balapan untuk tahun depan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula _BTS Racing_ adalah Tim balap papan atas di mana untuk balapan di Tim itu diperlukan dana yang besar. Mungkinkah Yoongi akan menandatangani surat kontrak untuk balapan musim depan dengan Tim yang biayanya lebih murah?

Kira-kira begitulah yang terpikir di benak para Wartawan dan awak media. Walaupun sampai sekarang semua itu hanya menjadi sebatas rumor karena Yoongi sama sekali belum mau memberikan klarifikasi yang jelas.

Jimin jelas sedih saat sang Kekasih menatap lirih kedua bola matanya setelah melepaskan kecupan manis di keningnya malam itu. Mengulas senyum hambar, sang _Ice man_ beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya, mengusap jemari mungil itu pada pipinya yang dingin. Ia memandang Jimin dengan sorot mata yang teduh, membuat Kekasihnya bertanya sekilas karena tatapan tak biasa yang Yoongi berikan.

 _Belgia, 28 Agustus 2016._

"Jiminie… apa kau masih mau bersamaku setelah aku tidak kaya lagi?" Nada itu penuh ejekan, Jimin tahu. Namun sorot mata Yoongi yang terluka mampu menjelaskan segalanya, bahwa pemuda ini tengah dilanda masalah sekarang.

Yang ditatap langsung mengerjap, mengeratkan tangan itu di pipi dingin sang Kekasih, mengelusnya pelan.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ berkata seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang materialis?" Jimin berkata dengan penuh penekanan, seolah mempertegas bahwa ia mencintai Yoongi seutuhnya, apa adanya.

Sang _Ice man_ hanya mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng.

"Maaf karena saat ini aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa, Jiminie."

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kau memberiku semuanya. Kau memberiku duniamu seutuhnya hingga aku mampu melepaskan bayang-bayang _dia_." Yoongi tahu betul siapa yang Jimin maksud. _Well_ , bahkan sekarang Kekasih _dia_ justru sibuk mengabaikannya akibat insiden di Jerman beberapa waktu lalu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh makna, nada lirih itu kembali lagi saat pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa naas yang menimpa Keluarganya di Daegu.

"Jiminie, kau ingat soal Toko bunga milik Keluargaku?"

Jimin menyerngit, dengan cepat menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pipi sang _Ice man_ karena tak mengerti saat Yoongi tiba-tiba membicarakan soal Keluarganya. Apa ini pertanda bahwa ia akan segera dilamar dengan hadiah berbagai jenis bunga yang cantik. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rona merah sukses mengambil alih permukaan pipinya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Yoongi kembali membuka suaranya. Sang Kekasih mengerjap untuk beberapa saat setelah itu, menatap langsung pada mata Yoongi yang tajam dan mengangguk samar.

"Tentu aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mendesah kaku setelah itu, memutar bola matanya agar mampu menghindari tatapan milik sang Kekasih, membuahkan raut heran yang tercipta jelas dalam ekspresi Kekasihnya.

"Toko bunga Keluargaku terbakar, Jiminie. Dan untuk meminimalisir kerugian, aku bersedia menggunakan uangku untuk kembali membangun Toko itu. Kau pasti mengerti bukan hal yang mudah untuk membangun kembali Toko yang bangunannya sudah hangus terbakar, tapi aku harus… karena itu adalah Toko milik Keluargaku satu-satunya."

Jimin tahu Yoongi bukanlah orang yang bergelimang harta. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda ini empat tahun yang lalu, ia yakin Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Bahkan belakangan, saat Jimin kembali menyinggung soal keinginan Yoongi tiga tahun yang lalu—mengenai rencana pemuda itu yang ingin menggambar tatto di tubuhnya, Yoongi langsung menolak, berceloteh panjang lebar dengan suara seraknya yang khas dan berkata ia ingin melakukan kegiatan amal. Dan hari itu bahkan Min Yoongi berkata soal alahkah lebih baiknya jika kita tidak menggambar tatto di tubuh saat ingin ikut kegiatan amal, karena orang akan lebih percaya pada kita, terutama memikirkan soal anak-anak yang pastinya akan takut ketika melihat seseorang yang bertatto.

Sang pemuda Busan diam saja saat Kekasihnya kembali berucap dengan nada lirih. Jimin tak mampu menjawab apapun. Satu kalimat panjang yang berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis Min Yoongi sudah membuatnya pucat seketika. Kalau Yoongi menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membangun kembali Toko bunga itu, berarti kemungkinan ia akan menggunakan banyak uangnya. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka—

Jimin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan segala pemikiran negatifnya barusan. Teknisi muda itu menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Jiminie, kau dengar aku?" Yoongi meremas pelan bahu milik Kekasih mungilnya. Yang lebih muda kemudian tersadar dan hanya mampu mengerjap polos.

"Ehm, iya… aku dengar soal Toko bunga milik Keluargamu yang terbakar."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Bukan itu Jiminie. Maksudku, kalimat setelah itu." Mampus, Jimin bahkan sudah berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri tepat setelah Yoongi mengatakan kalimat yang menyinggung soal Toko bunga keluarganya. Ia malu, sumpah. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi minta putus setelah ini gara-gara Jimin mengabaikan satu kalimat yang diucapkannya.

 _Min Yoongi itu seram. Walaupun sudah resmi menjadi Kekasihnya, Min Yoongi tetap saja seram, dan Park Jimin cukup tahu diri._

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Jimin akhirnya hanya menggeleng pelan, menciptakan sebuah decakan yang lolos dari bibir Kekasih pucatnya, membuat sebelah tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk meremas surainya sendiri, frustrasi.

"Kubilang aku akan pulang ke Daegu untuk beberapa minggu."

Nafas Jimin terasa tercekat setelah itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Pebalap akan meninggalkan jadwal balapan mereka setelah akan segera menghabiskan sisa balapan setengah musim. Walaupun poin _BTS Racing_ ada di peringkat tiga, mereka tidak seharusnya begini. Justru kinerja Tim perlu ditingkatkan agar dapat mengejar poin Konstruktor lain. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menggantikan Yoongi selama ia cuti, dan apakah ia akan terkena penalti, entahlah. Kepala Jimin bahkan terasa pening sekarang.

"Tapi _Hyung_ bagaimana soal jadwal balapan kita? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Tim seenaknya." Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan emosinya tersulut, tapi kini ia berani meninggikan nada suaranya sendiri, menatap tajam kedua manik milik sang Kekasih.

Yoongi kembali berdecak mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Jimin, ia mendesis, "Dan memangnya kau pikir aku mau? Sejak kapan aku setengah-setengah dalam urusan pekerjaan, Jiminie! Jika aku tidak melakukan ini aku akan dicap sebagai Anak durhaka oleh Orangtuaku—"

" _Hyung_ bisa mentransfer uang lewat rekening dan mengatakan pada mereka lewat _Video call_ bahwa _Hyung_ sibuk di sini!"

Yoongi mengerngitkan alisnya tajam begitu mendengar pekikan nyaring milik Kekasihnya. Jimin memotong ucapannya dan berkata dengan nada suara yang lebih keras.

"Jiminie, sejak kapan kau berani memotong ucapanku!?" Yoongi ikut berteriak, suara seraknya terdengar sarat akan emosi. Kedua matanya memicing tajam menatap manik sipit milik kekasihnya.

Jimin berdecak frustrasi, "Iya, aku berani memotong ucapanmu. Berani sekali kau menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasku sejak awal musim. Aku ini Teknisi mobil balapmu, _Hyung_! Kalau kau berhenti sekarang berarti aku harus mulai berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, dan itu tidak akan menguntungkan untuk Tim kita." Kedua tangannya terangkat, menyilang di depan dada.

"Jimin, dengar… aku punya masalah pribadi sekarang, dan kuharap kau mengerti. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tim jika masalahnya tidak mendesak seperti ini. Orangtuaku butuh seseorang di sana. Mereka masih _shock_ atas kejadian yang sudah menimpa Toko bunga kami, dan aku **harus ada di sana** , kau mengerti!?"

"Terserah kau saja! Kau memang tidak pernah memahami orang lain. Kau ini pemarah, mudah tersinggung, tidak peka, tidak pernah memikirkan sekeliling, dan kau—"

"DIAM PARK JIMIN!"

Keringatnya meluncur dari pelipis, jantungnya berdebar ketika Kekasih pucatnya berteriak nyalang dengan suara serak penuh emosi. Jimin tidak tahu Yoongi bisa membentaknya sekeras ini, dan ia benci itu.

"Aku tahu Orangtuamu berharga, _Hyung_. Kita sama-sama punya Orangtua, punya keluarga. Tapi tanggung jawab juga harus menjadi prioritas sekarang. Jika kau meninggalkan kami sekarang, itu akan membawa dampak besar untuk _BTS Racing_. Dan jika kita gagal menjadi Konstruktor terbaik, maka aku akan menyalahkanmu."

Yoongi melihat ke bawah, menyaksikan bagaimana Kekasihnya mengepal erat tangannya, menahan emosi untuk tak kembali berteriak seperti tadi. Jimin memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas kemudian kembali membuka kedua manik sipit itu. Ia melirik Yoongi, menatap sendu ke dalam bola matanya kemudian kembali menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

Kalimat pendek itu terlontar dengan mulus dari bibir Kekasih mungilnya. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa beku dan lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu saat Jimin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bernada penuh makna. Jika saja sekarang mereka sedang tidak dalam perdebatan, maka Yoongi akan langsung menarik tubuh Kekasihnya mendekat dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tahu Jimin kecewa, dan Jimin-nya tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan untuk Tim mereka.

 _Ia tahu Park Jimin adalah seseorang yang mempunyai sifat layaknya Malaikat tanpa sayap._

"Jiminie, aku—" Yoongi melangkah maju, hendak menghampiri Jimin, namun Jimin ikut mundur satu langkah, matanya menatap Yoongi penuh kewaspadaan.

" _Hyung_ , jika… jika _BTS Racing_ gagal menjadi Konstruktor terbaik tahun ini maka—" Pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap ke arah lain dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kekasihnya sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Wow, itu buruk. Ada yang lebih buruk?" Kedua alisnya kembali menyerngit, berkata penuh keraguan namun masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Julukan _The Ice man_ yang disematkan padanya memang tidak main-main.

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, tetap diam saat suara serak milik Kekasihnya terdengar lagi. Jimin diam saja selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki itu memutar, hendak berjalan ke arah lain dan mengabaikan sang Kekasih yang masih setia berdiri menunggu jawaban.

Berbisik lirih, nada itu terdengar penuh keraguan dan membuat kedua telinga Yoongi panas setelahnya. Jimin hanya melangkah ringan, menghela nafas dan tak berniat untuk kembali menatap sorot tajam Kekasihnya. Ia takut.

"Atau kita putus."

 **XxX**

Pekikan para Wartawan itu membuat telinganya panas. Jimin jengah pada akhirnya, melangkah dengan cepat dengan decakan frustrasi dan berusaha menerobos keramaian yang semakin tebal di sana. Salah satu _mic_ milik Wartawan itu ia rebut, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Yoongi di sebelahnya yang hanya mampu menatap bingung. Jimin menatap lensa kamera, menggenggam _mic_ dengan erat di tangannya kemudian berkata dengan nada santai.

"Min Yoongi tidak akan menandatangani kontrak dari Tim lain untuk saat ini. Ia akan tetap memperpanjang kontrak dengan _BTS Racing_ sampai musim depan. Aku Park Jimin, selaku Teknisinya sudah mengklarifikasi hal ini, dan kumohon kalian berhenti lah untuk kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Min Yoongi."

Jimin mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, tak peduli tentang bagaimana para Wartawan itu memandangnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan, dan Jimin benci saat ketenangannya diusik karena Kekasihnya terus mendapat desakan untuk memberikan klarifikasi lebih lanjut mengenai rumor yang santer beredar. Sialnya, Yoongi bukan orang yang bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan baik, jika ia ditanya mengenai suatu hal, maka ia akan menjawabnya _to the point_ , dan Jimin benci itu.

Karena menurutnya tidak semua hal spontan yang diucapkan Min Yoongi mampu membawa dampak baik.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, Jimin kembali menerobos keramaian, menghindar dari _flash_ kamera milik para Wartawan itu dan segera berlari menjauh. Menyisakan Yoongi yang masih diselimuti kebingungan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena kepergian Kekasihnya yang tergesa.

Menghela nafas, Yoongi meremas surainya frustrasi, bergumam tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

 **XxX**

Lain dengan Jimin, lain lagi dengan Taehyung. Masalah pemuda Daegu itu kini cukup rumit karena _puzzle_ ingatan Jungkook sudah mulai kembali. Hanya saja kenangan itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Taehyung kadang-kadang melihat Jungkook duduk termenung di depan piring yang sudah terisi makanan, dan pemuda kelinci itu hanya menatap alat makan yang tergeletak di sana bergantian, seolah bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Setelah Taehyung sadar, pemuda itu akan selalu bertanya ada apa, dan jawaban Jungkook selalu sama—

"Yang mana harus kugunakan duluan, _Hyung_? Aku bingung." Sebuah jawaban polos terlontar, disertai senyuman berhiaskan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

 _Hell, memangnya kau pikir ini jamuan makan resmi. Gunakan yang mana saja, Sayangku_. Terkadang Taehyung ingin berkata begitu, hanya saja sampai sekarang Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung soal hubungan mereka. Kemungkinan terburuk yang ia pikirkan adalah mengenai Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak ingat soal hubungan mereka yang sudah berstatus sebagai sepasang Kekasih. Ia ingat apa yang Seokjin- _hyung_ katakan tempo hari. Ingatan Jungkook bisa kembali dan tiba-tiba menghilang lagi.

Pernah suatu ketika Taehyung bahkan melihat Jungkook tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya saat sedang makan. Raut wajah pemuda kelinci itu berubah panik, dan air matanya lolos begitu saja. Tangannya gemetar, ia mencoba menggerakkannya namun terlihat begitu sulit. Dan kala itu Taehyung hanya mampu meringis sambil sesekali mengelus surainya lembut, kemudian membantu Jungkook makan, menyuapinya. Momen itu tak luput disertai isakan Jungkook yang semakin terdengar memilukan.

Saat di _Monza_ , Jungkook bahkan berkata ia iri dengan kedekatan Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_ yang terkesan lebih intim. Pemuda itu merengek pada Taehyung agar ia membawa Jungkook ke suatu tempat yang romantis, dan Taehyung tidak mengerti kenangan apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Yang jelas, saat itu Jungkook mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung dengan tatapan malu-malu dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ucapannya terbata, seperti tidak pernah mengatakan cinta sebelumnya. Saat suara merdu milik sang pemuda kelinci terdengar, Taehyung hanya bisa memandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Tae- _hyung_ , sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu."

 _Kita sudah menjalin hubungan, Sayang. Bahkan kita pernah bercinta beberapa kali di Negara yang berbeda_. Namun sekali lagi, Taehyung tidak bisa mengutarakan kalimat itu.

Dan yang menurut Taehyung paling parah adalah ketika balapan di Singapura tengah berlangsung. Aura pekatnya malam menyelimuti panasnya balapan di Sirkuit. Mobil-mobil _Formula 1_ memacu laju jet darat dengan penuh konsentrasi di sepanjang lap. Jungkook memerhatikan sekeliling sambil asik memainkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket, matanya mengerjap cepat saat membaca sederet kalimat Bahasa Inggris di dinding beton pembatas.

 **WHEN YOU DRIVE NEVER DRINK!**

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, memahami isi slogan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Saat manik itu kembali menyaksikan serunya balapan, ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah bertugas, tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sirkuit _Marina Bay_ , lintasan yang sangat kusuka." Jungkook memekik antusias, berhasil mengalihkan atensi Taehyung.

"Wow, kau ingat, Kook. Ternyata kau memang tipe yang suka tantangan. Tempat sempit begini kau bilang sangat menyukainya?" Taehyung menyeringai sekilas, menatap Jungkook dan melihat bagaimana pemuda kelinci itu terkekeh setelahnya. Manis, Taehyung sadar pesona Jungkok tak pernah hilang bahkan setelah insiden itu terjadi.

"Ban _soft_ bisa kupakai leluasa di Sirkuit ini." Ia bergumam setelahnya.

"Kau salah. Jenis ban yang biasa dipakai di _Marina Bay_ adalah _super soft_ , Kook. Kau tidak ingat?" Sebuah kerjapan polos menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Taehyung. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tak menyangka suatu insiden yang menimpa Kekasihnya akan berdampak separah ini.

"Ban yang paling lunak itu _soft_ , _Hyung_. Aku ingat sekali jenis ban itu punya garis berwarna kuning. Dan seingatku tidak pernah ada jenis ban _super soft_." Taehyung tahu di kepala Jungkook itu pasti ada batu besar yang sangat keras, buktinya Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya. _Well_ , Taehyung tahu Jungkook sedang hilang ingatan sekarang, tapi bukan berarti egonya tetap tinggi, 'kan.

"Terserah kau, Jeon Jungkook!" Sang Kepala Teknisi berteriak, tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melirik sinis ke arahnya. Masa bodoh, Taehyung hanya lelah dengan Kekasihnya yang manis ini. Dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama lengkap Kekasihnya.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Jungkook akhirnya kembali menatap sekeliling, mengabaikan kerasnya suara mesin mobil balap yang langsung menusuk pada indra pendengaran, membuatnya memejamkan mata penuh kesakitan. Suara mesin mobil _F1_ itu sangat keras, dan Jungkook tahu tidak baik bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya terlalu dekat. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Ketika arah matanya berpendar, ia kembali mengerjap saat menemukan tumpukan ban dengan garis berwarna merah. Dengan cepat, Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya, menarik lengan baju Taehyung dan memekik antusias.

"Tae- _hyung_ , Tae- _hyung_! Jenis ban apa itu? Apa itu jenis ban baru?" Jungkook berujar antusias, menunjuk dengan telunjuknya dan membuat Taehyung berdecak malas. Dengan cepat sang Kepala Teknisi mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari objek yang dimaksud Jungkook.

"Yang mana, Kook?"

"Itu, yang garisnya merah!"

Setelah menemukan objek yang dimaksud oleh Kekasihnya, Taehyung hanya mampu mengulas senyum, menatap nanar pada sang Kekasih yang sekarang tengah berbicara panjang lebar mengenai betapa beragamnya jenis ban dalam _Formula 1_.

 _Itu adalah ban super soft, Sayang_. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung tak mampu mengatakannya.

 **XxX**

Mendengarkan lantunan lirik yang masih bergema, berdiri di antara ratusan Gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh, menyaksikan padatnya lalu-lalang aktivis di Negeri matahari terbit, Kim Taehyung hanya mampu memejamkan mata sesekali. Ia tahu betul sederet kalimat Bahasa Inggris yang terpampang di bagian bawah MV tersebut benar-benar menusuk relungnya. Lagu sedih macam apa yang diputar saat musim gugur begini, pikirnya. Dan kenapa para aktivis itu sama sekali tak merasa tertarik untuk sekedar menyaksikan ataupun mendengarkan lagu yang bergema ini.

Beberapa poster besar terpampang di sebelah Gedung _Shibuya109_. Gambar empat orang pria berpenampilan kalem terlihat jelas dalam poster itu. Taehyung menatapnya secara bergantian dengan layar yang masih menampilkan MV—dan ia baru sadar MV itu sepertinya sudah lama dirilis—. Kepalanya mengangguk paham setelah menyadari kalau gambar empat orang itu sama persis seperti orang-orang yang muncul dalam MV tersebut.

 _Mungkin mereka akan konser di sini, pikirnya._

Tak memedulikan lagi poster itu, telinganya justru kembali menikmati lantunan lagu yang terus bergema menusuk indra pendengarannya. Ia sudah bertekad, hari ini ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan Jungkook. Maka beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum Taehyung pergi ke sini, ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jungkook untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Dan waktu janjian mereka sudah tiba, maka dengan enggan sang pemuda Daegu terus mencari keberadaan sang pemuda Busan dengan ekor matanya.

Samar-samar, sosok tinggi berlari dengan tergesa sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan, ia tahu itu Jungkook. Inginnya tersenyum, mengusak gemas rambut legam itu saat sang pemuda kelinci sampai di depannya, namun semua niat itu lagi-lagi harus Taehyung urungkan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat menyadari jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter. Jungkook nampak tengah mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersenggal akibat berlari.

"Hai, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung berujar canggung, menatap Jungkook dengan penuh keraguan tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Sang pemuda kelinci mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum dan berbicara panjang lebar pada Taehyung bahwa hari ini ingatannya sudah lebih baik. Dan hal yang Jungkook bicarakan sungguh membuat Taehyung muak. _Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, ingatan itu tidak akan pernah kembali secara sempurna, Jungkook-ah. Dan aku benci itu._

"Baik, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja." Tidak ada basa-basi, tidak ada cubitan gemas ataupun kecupan manis yang Taehyung hadiahkan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar sang lawan bicara yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, menunggu ucapan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, dan kita juga sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke hubungan kita yang dulu setelah semua yang terjadi, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, walaupun kau berkata bahwa ingatanmu sudah kembali, kau akan secepatnya pulih, memikirkan semuanya membuatku malah semakin tidak yakin. Karena kau tahu… menurutku ingatanmu semakin kacau akhir-akhir ini. Aku sangat mengenalmu, Jungkook. Dan menurutku…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kedua alis Jungkook bertaut, menunggu penuturan selanjutnya dari sang Kekasih. Saat kedua tangannya mengepal, memejamkan mata dan meringis pelan, Jungkook tahu Taehyung tengah menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jungkook merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

"Jungkook- _ah_ —" Suara sang Kepala Mekanik kembali terdengar, nampak bergetar.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita akan membuatku semakin egois jika terus mempertahankannya," Taehyung menghela nafas, berujar pelan sambil melirik Jungkook yang nampak kebingungan.

"Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar pulang ke Daegu. Jika saatnya sudah tiba, mungkin aku akan kembali, tapi bukan ke tempat ini, bukan ke tempat di mana hubungan kita berubah, bukan juga ke tempat di mana aku menyematkan cincin di jari manismu,"

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sudah pernah kujanjikan. Tempat yang akan mengubah karier dan hidupku. Kau boleh temui aku di sana jika kau ingin. Tapi jika kau merasa ragu tak apa…" Taehyung kembali menghela nafas.

"Mungkin insiden itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku bukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu, Jungkook- _ah_." Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari sang Kepala Teknisi, terdengar berat. Sementara sang lawan bicara merasa dunianya kosong. Pandangannya terhalang oleh cairan bening yang berada di pelupuk, siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Taehyung menunduk, semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook yang sekarang tengah menggigit bibirnya, menahan air matanya sendiri agar tidak tumpah.

"Tae- _hyung_ … apa kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi?" Sepasang manik elang itu ditatap lirih, sorot matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi teduh dalam sesaat. Jika Jungkook sudah begini, Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikannya. Terkadang sifat dewasanya masih ada, begitupun dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa semuanya salah sejak insiden itu terjadi.

"Kau terus menghindar dan akhirnya mengatakan hal seperti ini, brengsek—"

"—Aku akan pergi jika itu maumu, tapi… aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perasaan ini, Tae- _hyung_!"

" _Aish_! Kenapa air mata ini terus keluar… aku benci ini!"

 _Well_ , walau begitu Jeon Jungkook dan sifat keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Seolah tak peduli dengan segala perkataan Jungkook yang mulai membuat telinganya panas, Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk _mengatakan semuanya_. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak bisa menanggung beban ini lebih lama lagi, meminta Jungkook untuk melepasnya walau hanya sesaat.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku lelah." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam diam. Air matanya masih mengalir namun tak satupun isakan yang keluar.

" _Hyung_ ingin bebas…" Satu kalimat lirih kembali terucap.

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini."

Jungkook tahu nada itu bergetar, intonasi suara itu parau. Jungkook menyadari semuanya, betapa sulit seorang Kim Taehyung berucap hanya untuk satu kalimat pendek. Walau begitu, ia hanya tetap diam, sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri, sadar jika sang Kekasih hanyalah manusia biasa yang rapuh—

—sadar jika Taehyung tak bisa menanggung beban menyakitkan lebih lama lagi.

Maka tanpa menjawab apapun, Jungkook hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya, menciptakan rasa perih yang ia buat sendiri, mengoyak daging kenyal itu. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan Taehyung-nya akan pergi secepat ini, pergi meninggalkannya. Langkah ia tercipta, mundur beberapa kali dengan suara isakan yang mulai terdengar. Kedua alisnya bertautan, menatap tak yakin pada Taehyung dengan sorot mata terluka. Tangisnya pecah, dan selanjutnya yang Taehyung dengar hanyalah derap langkah Jungkook yang berlari menjauh.

Sang pemuda Daegu menatap kepergian Pebalap muda itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Taehyung bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya, mengabaikan berisiknya suara aktivis yang semakin memadati Shibuya. Sebelah lengannya diangkat untuk menyeka air mata, menutup kedua mata itu dan menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin terdengar. Tak ada satupun yang peduli, ia hanya menangisi kepergian _mantan Kekasihnya_ dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Orang-orang tak memedulikannya, dan Taehyung hanya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, dan alunan musik yang masih setia menemaninya dalam diam, seolah menggambarkan perasaannya yang sangat terluka.

 _Aishiteru, kurushikute, nakitakute nijyuuyon jikan [Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu terasa menyakitkan, aku menangis 24 jam]_

 _Ima mada kesenai kimi ga kienai koto mune ni [Sampai sekarang pun tak bisa kuhapuskan kau dari dalam hatiku]_

 _Afuredasu omoi wa mou ao sora ni nomikomarete [Langit biru pun menelan seluruh perasaanku yang meluap]_

 _Todoku koto mo naku ima wa nai hoshi no you ni samayou hikari [Tak dapat lagi teraih, mereka pun menjadi sinar yang tak seperti bintang]_

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_. Maafkan aku."

 **XxX**

 _Yume ga owari mezameru you ni wasureru koto de hito wa susundeku darou? [Aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi, apakah orang melangkah maju dari hal yang dilupakannya?]_

 _Sore ga yurusanai youna deai wo katahou de nozomi nagara [Itu adalah pertemuan yang menyakitkan, dengan harapan disatu cara]_

Isakan terus lolos dari bibir mungilnya, mengalun pelan bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang kian hancur. Jungkook berjalan lesu, menyusuri Kota Shibuya tanpa minat dengan air mata yang terus lolos, sesekali ia seka dengan lengannya sendiri. Kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini, menemui anggota _BTS Racing_ yang lain, ia bahkan tidak yakin.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah kamera dari tas kecil yang ia selempangkan di bahunya. Jungkook memelankan langkahnya, menatap banyak foto yang menjadi kenangan di sana. Kenangannya bersama Kim Taehyung. Kenangan yang seharusnya terukir begitu indah sekarang berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Air matanya terus lolos, perlahan membasahi permukaan kamera tepat mengenai wajah Taehyung dalam bingkai foto. Ia menyerah, tak kuat melihat senyum cerah yang terukir di wajah tampan milik sang Kepala Teknisi.

Hari itu saat Jungkook memandang kembali puluhan fotonya bersama Taehyung, rasa itu tak lagi sama. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dan ia sudah tak punya hak apapun tentang Taehyung.

Karena Kim Taehyung bukan kekasihnya lagi.

 _Kawashita yakusoku wo, nokoshita kizuato wo [Janji yang berubah, luka yang tertinggal]_

 _Dakishimeta kioku wo kesujutsu wo motazu [Kenangan yang kudekap, dan arti yang menghilang kugenggam]_

 _Furubokute shashin ga iroaseru you ni kokoro wa dekitenakute mo [Foto lama yang seperti menghilang, hatiku belum siap untuk itu semua]_

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berjalan sambil sesekali melirik Toko _fashion_. Dengan perasaan terluka, Jungkook berlari mengejar sosok itu dan segera berteriak dengan nada frustrasi, menerjang tubuh tingginya lalu menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di dada orang itu. Kedua tangan Jungkook melingkari pinggang sosok yang dipeluknya, terisak di sana.

"Seokjin-hyuuung."

 **XxX**

 _Dare mo ga namida wo shiru koto de otona ni naru [Siapapun, menjadi dewasa setelah mengetahui air mata]_

 _Sore ga ima datoshite mata ippo fumidashite [Jika saat itu adalah sekarang, aku akan mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan mengatakannya]_

 _Tsutae you nagaku nobita ashiato wo furikaette [Aku akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk melihat langkah kakiku yang menyebar]_

 _Ano doa wo agete yokattanda dato tsugeru sono ishhun made [Dan membuka pintu itu, aku bahagia sampai saat ini]_

 _Tanggal tigapuluh satu Oktober menyapa, menorehkan banyak kenangan pahit yang tertinggal._

 _Saat kubuka lembaran sebelumnya, tepat empat hari setelah balapan di Suzuka selesai, tanggal tigabelas Oktober ia memberikan sebuah kotak kado berisi syal warna merah favoritku._

 _Aku berasumsi untuk memakainya di musim dingin, sekedar menghangatkan tubuh saat dia tak bersamaku._

 _Yoongi-hyung benar-benar pergi ke Daegu sore ini, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan balapan terakhirnya di Meksiko._

 _Ketika para anggota BTS Racing berkumpul, aku hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan._

 _Ah, Senior kami menggantikannya, menggantikan posisi sang Ice man untuk menyelesaikan balapan hingga musim selesai._

 _Sekarang pun, yang kulakukan hanya duduk diam di Bandara, menanti kepergiannya._

 _Kami sungguh tak saling bicara sejak bertengkar hari itu, bahkan dia memberikan hadiah padaku secara diam-diam._

 _Sahabatku pulang pada tanggal duapuluh empat Oktober, setelah kami balapan di Austin, Amerika._

 _Meninggalkan banyak luka, monorehkan kenangan pahit, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini._

 _Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap syal merah itu, memikirkan seribu janji yang tak pernah terpenuhi._

"Jiminie, aku pergi dulu."

Nada dingin terlontar, menyembunyikan eskpresi sedih dalam rautnya yang nampak datar. Jimin tahu Yoongi bukanlah orang yang suka menyakiti orang lain tanpa alasan. Sekarang pun sama, masalahnya adalah Keluarga Yoongi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan ia harus menemui mereka sekarang juga. Surai itu dielus lembut, keningnya dikecup penuh sayang. Yoongi sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengucapkan satu kata perpisahan memilukan yang ingin Jimin dengar.

 _Min Yoongi benci hal-hal cengeng._

Jimin diam saja saat Yoongi melambai ke arah lain, menatap Hoseok yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Sang pemuda Daegu mendengar bahwa pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Ia memeluk Jimin sebentar, kemudian mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jiminie."

Hoseok berjalan ke sana, namun Yoongi sama sekali tak berbicara apapun. Pemuda itu berlalu dengan cepat, menaikkan kacamata hitamnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Hoseok hanya menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan raut tak nyaman, jelas sekali tak mengerti maksudnya. Jika saja mereka lebih dekat, mungkin ia tak akan secanggung ini.

Pemuda itu diam-diam menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala, tak berusaha menatap Jimin yang masih tak bergeming.

 _From:_ **Yoongi-hyung**

 _Awasi Jimin, Hoseok-ah. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjaganya, cukup awasi dia. aku percaya padamu._

Bergerak pelan, Hoseok merangkul Jimin kemudian mengelus pelan pundak pemuda itu. Jimin nampak tegar, tidak menangis sama sekali dan hanya menghela nafas saat punggung Yoongi tak terlihat lagi.

 _Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wo ushinatta toki ni hito wa mou ikirenai to kanjiru kedo [Saat kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, orang seperti merasa tak ingin hidup lagi]_

 _Sore demo yappari taisetsu na mono no naihibi wo hito wa ikirenai dayo [Tapi pastinya, hari-hari tanpa sesuatu terpenting, orang tak bisa hidup, 'kan?]_

"Jiminie, ayo kita pulang." Hoseok menarik pelan tangan Jimin agar pemuda itu mau memutar tubuhnya. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pesawat yang akan lepas landas, ia hanya memandang kosong. Perlahan, kedua pemuda itu berjalan ke luar Bandara.

 _Bokura wa dareka wo aisuru koto de tashikameteru [Saat kita mencintai orang lain, kuyakin]_

 _Koto ga sakenderu koko ni iru to sakenderu [Detak jantung kita akan berteriak, kalau kita masih hidup di sini]_

Suara mesin pesawat terdengar keras saat keduanya berhasil keluar dari Bandara. Ekor mata Jimin dengan _refleks_ melirik pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas, kini terbang belum terlalu tinggi. Ia tahu Kekasih pucatnya ada di dalam pesawat itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin berlari mendekat, melihat bagaimana pesawat itu terbang semakin tinggi. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, sangat rapat tanpa berminat untuk membukanya sedikit pun. Hanya ada tatapan penuh arti yang ia berikan pada pesawat yang mulai terbang menjauh.

 _Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishi sugita [Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu]_

 _Ano kisestsu wo kono mune kogasu oto ude no naka de kitte ita [Pada musim itu, suara yang membakar hati ini, telah kudengar dalam pelukan kita]_

 _Afuredasu omoi wa mou ao sora ni nomikomarete [Langit biru pun menelan seluruh perasaanku yang meluap]_

 _Todoku koto mo naku ima wa nai hosi no you ni samayou hikari [Tak dapat lagi teraih, mereka pun menjadi sinar yang tak seperti bintang]_

Angin bergemuruh, menerbangkan syal merahnya, membuat celah bagi angin untuk menyapa kulitnya. Jimin menelan ludah, menatap kepergian Kekasihnya, sebuah perpisahan yang penuh keraguan. Dalam diam, Jimin hanya mampu bergumam seraya menatap langit biru yang begitu sepi tanpa awan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Gumaman singkat terdengar, sayangnya tak mampu didengar oleh Hoseok yang tengah menatap sendu dalam jarak dua meter. Cukup jauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri.

.

.

.

Tbc

 _ ***Zanzou:**_ Lagu yang muncul di chap ini. Lagunya Flumpool, ost Drama Jepang Bloody Monday 2. Pernah dinyanyiin juga sama Kyuhyun Suju saat di Budokan, Jepang :D lagunya udah lama sih :3

 **PENGUMUMAN HARAP DIBACA~**

Project fict baru saja akan dipublish bertepatan dengan Chapter terakhir Till The End Of Season. Jadi pas nanti Till The End udah sampe chp terakhir, saat itulah project baru saja udah nangkring di ffn~ yang berminat boleh baca. Makasih~

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Hai, gimana chap ini? Baper kah? Bingung kah? Tenang aja, dua chap lagi juga paling kelar fict ini :D Karena judulnya 'Till The End Of Season' jadinya saya harus bikin sampe akhir musim. Kalo judulnya Summer Break pasti udah tamat fict ini, wkwk.

Well, kalo ini fict humor mungkin Yoongi sama Jimin gak berantem di Belgia, tapi makan eskrim Magn*m XD.

Ada beberapa lirik lagu Zanzou yang terjemahannya salah (sebenernya), tapi karena lirik yang salah pas bagian pake kanji, saya gak bisa bacanya QAQ yang pake huruf hiragana masih bisa saja benerin tapi yang kanji sowyy gak bisa bacanya, yang penting ada arti Indonya deh :3

Ayo semangat yang udah baca sampe chap ini :D dua chap lagi pasti kelar kok~

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


	20. The Last Circuit

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

(Awas panjang, awas baper :D)

.

.

Chapter Twenty: The Last Circuit

 _Daegu, 13 November 2016._

"Semuanya sudah diangkut ke mobil, Nona. Senang melayani Anda!"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Silakan datang lagi."

Seorang wanita tua berbicara dengan _satoori_ yang sangat kentara, menuai protes dari sang pembeli karena tak begitu mengerti dengan dialek Daegu. Jelas sekali, wanita muda dengan gayanya yang nampak _fashionable_ itu bukanlah orang Daegu, dia berasal dari Seoul. Sejak masuk ke dalam Toko, wanita itu terus-menerus melirik jam tangan mahalnya, berdecak kesal seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu, membalas ucapan ramah dari wanita tua itu dengan nada jengkel yang terselip.

Satu orang pemuda tampan di sana nampak terganggu dengan tingkah si wanita muda, kedua kakinya melangkah pelan guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu, mengulas senyum dan mampu membuat si wanita terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf, _Noona_ … tolong lain kali bicara lebih halus kepada Nenek saya."

Sang wanita muda mengerjap, mencoba kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia berdecak lagi, menatap Taehyung tak suka, kemudian berbalik kasar, membuat rambut panjangnya tersibak mengenai wajah pemuda itu, sedikit.

Taehyung membuang nafas kasar kemudian menutup pintu Toko, kembali menghampiri sang Nenek dengan wajah lelah. Sebelah tangannya memegang nota bon, kemudian sebelah lagi memainkan ujung bolpoin dengan bosan.

Ponselnya terus berbunyi sedari tadi, melantunkan nada dering yang sama, namun tetap tak dihiraukan oleh si pemilik kulit tan. Sang Nenek sudah memperingatkan cucunya agar mematikan benda elektronik itu jika ia tak mau menerima satu panggilan pun dari orang misterius itu—menurut Neneknya. Namun ketika Taehyung berjalan mengambil ponselnya, mengecek sebentar kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas meja, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan tetap menyalakan ponselku, Nek." Sang Nenek tidak tahu kapan cucunya bisa sekeras kepala ini. Seingatnya, Taehyung kecil yang tinggal di Daegu bersamanya dulu adalah anak yang manis.

"Ayolah, Taehyungie." Menghela nafas, wanita tua itu menghampiri sang cucu kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Tidak, _Halmeoni_. Aku akan tetap menyalakannya." Tolaknya bersikeras.

"Memang panggilan masuk dari siapa sampai kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" Sang Nenek beralih mengusap lembut surai Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu merenggut manja.

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Layarnya menyala, menampilkan sederet aksara _hangul_ bersamaan dengan _background_ foto seorang berseragam _BTS Racing_. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, membuat Taehyung semakin enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Berbunyi lagi, Taehyungie. Siapa dia?" Sang Nenek mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel cucunya yang masih menyala. Taehyung menghela nafas, menatap lirih sang Nenek kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia… mantan pacarku, _Halmeoni_."

 **XxX**

 _Abu Dhabi, 24 November 2016._

 _Mitneun ge anya [Ini bukan saatnya aku percaya padamu]_

 _Beotyeo boneun geoya [Aku hanya mencoba untuk menahan]_

 _Hal su issuneunge da igeosspuniraseo [Karena yang aku bisa lakukan hanya ini]_

 _Meomulgo sipeo [Aku merana]_

 _Deo kkum kkupo sipeo [Aku ingin bermimpi lebih]_

 _Geurado marya [Namun demikian]_

 _Tteonal ttaega dwaetneungeol [Nampaknya waktu datang untuk meninggalkanku]_

Seokjin menghentikan nyanyiannya, menatap Jimin yang masih diam sambil memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan, nampak tegas namun tanpa minat. Seragam _BTS Racing_ masih melekat di tubuhnya, tak luput helm Teknisi yang ia letakkan di samping kanan tubuhnya. Jimin sudah duduk di sana sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu, tak melakukan gerakan yang berarti, membuat Seokjin yang tengah melihat-lihat dokumen di ruangan itu segera tertuju padanya, menatap cemas.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sang Dokter kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahnya, meremas lembut sebelah bahunya kemudian mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Jimin. Tapi percayalah, Yoongi akan segera kembali."

Yang lebih muda kemudian menggeleng lemah, melirik ke arah sang Dokter yang sekarang menatapnya dalam. Seokjin sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara sejak Yoongi dan Taehyung pulang ke Daegu. Jimin yang biasa tersenyum secerah matahari bahkan nampak tak pernah terlihat lagi sejak balapan di Meksiko selesai.

"Aku akan pulang ke Busan setelah balapan di Abu Dhabi selesai, _Hyung_." Jimin bergumam singkat, menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum sendu.

"Percuma menunggunya, dia tidak akan kembali."

Seokjin menatap Jimin sekali lagi, sorot matanya berubah, lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya, "Kau sudah tak percaya lagi padanya, Jimin?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Kurasa aku hanya meragukannya, _Hyung_. Sejak ia bilang akan pulang ke Daegu hari itu, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi."

"Jimin, kau tidak sedih dia pergi?"

"Tentu aku sedih, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa kau tidak menangisi kepergian Yoongi hari itu?"

Ketika Seokjin melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Jimin hanya diam. Tangannya berhenti memutar ponsel, pandangannya melunak. Pemuda itu nampak memasang wajah ragu setelahnya.

"Kurasa setelah semua yang terjadi pada hubungan kami, aku merasa tak perlu untuk menangis lagi."

Jimin ingin bicara lebih banyak, ingin mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya pada Seokjin. Sekedar menangis tak akan mengubah keadaan, ia tahu betul. Yoongi tidak akan mudah menyerah dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya, apalagi ini menyangkut keluarganya sendiri. Jika Jimin boleh memilih, maka sekarang ia ingin ke Daegu, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kekasihnya di sana dalam diam, ia janji tak akan mengganggu Yoongi-nya. Kalau perlu, Jimin hanya akan berdiri atau duduk menunggu di sana, menyaksikan bagaimana Kekasihnya berjuang untuk keluarganya.

 _Namun semua itu mustahil karena lagi-lagi tanggung jawab harus menjadi prioritas di sini. Dan BTS Racing membutuhkan kerja yang lebih keras dari para anggotanya, perfeksionis._

Seokjin mengerjap ketika ponselnya berdering. Dokter muda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin, beralih untuk mengecek ponselnya. Nama Kim Namjoon tertera begitu jelas, mewarnai layar ponsel yang masih menyala terang. Seokjin menyerngit, menerka untuk apa Namjoon menelponnya di saat istirahat begini. Tapi mengingat di sana juga ada Jimin, mungkin saja itu telpon penting.

Dokter muda itu menggeser layar, mendekatkan ponsel pintar itu ke telinga kanannya, menunggu suara bariton milik sang Kepala Mekanik terdengar.

" _Hyung, apa Jimin ada di sana?"_

 _Tuh, 'kan_. Benar dugaannya. Ini pasti soal Jimin. Soal Teknisi, jet darat, Pebalap, mesin mobil yang bising, dan sesuatu lainnya yang Seokjin tak begitu paham.

 _Karena Kim Namjoon sangat mencintai pekerjaannya_. Seokjin cemberut.

"Hn, dia ada di sini. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Seokjin mencoba menjawabnya dengan suara setenang mungkin, menyimpan segala protesannya untuk Namjoon nanti.

" _Iya. Aku perlu mendiskusikan beberapa masalah tentang mobil balap Jinwoon-hyung dengannya."_

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Jinwoon—senior mereka, memang sudah menggantikan posisi Yoongi sejak pemuda itu pulang ke Daegu. Alasan yang Yoongi berikan cukup logis, jadi Tim mengizinkannya. Walaupun jelas sekali mereka kecewa karena sang _Ice man_ tidak bisa melanjutkan sisa balapan sampai akhir musim ini.

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh dia ke sana sekarang." Seokjin sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya.

" _Dan Seokjin-hyung… tolong terus pantau keadaan Jungkook."_

Seokjin tahu, di seberang sana, sang Kepala Mekanik pasti tengah menghela nafas, mengepalkan sebelah tangan sambil menahan kesedihannya. Ia tahu segalanya. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada anggota Tim selama hampir satu tahun ini, ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Namjoon. Tapi mungkin saja di sana ada Hoseok, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir.

 _Tuhan, jika saja aku tidak dipertemukan dengannya dalam garis hidup seperti ini,_ Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menguatkan remasannya pada sisi ponsel yang masih terhubung.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah pasienku, Namjoon- _ah_."

Belum sempat jawaban itu kembali terlontar dari sang Kepala Mekanik, menggelitik indra pendengaran Seokjin dengan suara beratnya yang teduh, suara gaduh terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah cepat yang mendekat. Jimin bergeming, menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri lengkap dengan seragam balapnya. Teknisi itu mengerngitkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jungkook- _ah_?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati, takut Jungkook akan kembali memandanginya sinis seperti kemarin. Hanya hal sepele, sebenarnya. Ketika ia tak sengaja menyinggung soal _video call_ terakhirnya dengan Taehyung dan menceritakan bagaimana balapan mereka di Brasil. Namun pemuda kelinci itu mendengus sebal kemudian melempar Jimin dengan sarung tangan balapnya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengerti saat Jungkook berdiri lalu pergi membanting pintu kamar. Hoseok bahkan mengerjap kaget, sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam memandangi kepergian Jungkook dengan wajah sendu dan bersama dengan Namjoon yang memasang raut bingung. Seingat Jimin, Taehyung pulang ke Daegu karena ada suatu hal yang harus ia urus, dan ia tak tahu jika Jungkook yang habis kecelakaan menjadi sensitif ketika Kekasihnya tak ada di sini.

Jungkook menoleh, memandang Jimin dengan sorot mata yang nampaknya masih menyimpan kekesalan. Bergumam pelan, pemuda itu seolah tengah menantang Jimin dengan gaya ucapannya.

"Aku akan ikut _free practice_ , _Hyung_."

 _Gila kau, Jeon Jungkook_. Mungkin itu yang akan Jimin ucapkan jika tak ingat pemuda ini tengah mengalami _Agnosia_. Sejak Taehyung pulang ke Daegu, ingatan Jungkook semakin membaik, dan sepertinya pemuda kelinci itu lebih banyak mengingat akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan ketika balapan di Meksiko, ia sudah bisa berdiskusi mengenai jet darat bersama dengan Namjoon. Menyaksikan laju balapan dengan _headphone_ yang terhubung pada kedua telinganya, melihat dengan jelas dari layar _dashboard_. Kedua sorot mata itu memicing serius, menyaksikan bagaimana sang senior bersama dengan Hoseok memacu jet daratnya. Namjoon bahkan memandanginya lama, seolah gemas dengan anggota termuda di Tim mereka itu.

 _Kelihatannya Jeon Jungkook akan segera kembali._

Jimin hanya mampu menghela nafas begitu mendengar jawaban si pemuda kelinci. Teknisi itu menelisik seragam Jungkook hari ini, lengkap tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah tidak diizinkan balapan lagi jika kau lupa, Jungkook- _ah_." Suaranya melemah, dari nadanya terdengar jelas kalau ia lelah. Jimin merutuk juga lama-lama, kenapa Kekasih teman SMA-nya itu sangat keras kepala.

Jungkook mengangguk, sorot matanya memicing ke arah Jimin, menatap sinis, "Aku sudah tahu, _Hyung_. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Dasar keras kepala." Jimin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, memandang Jungkook tak nyaman, kemudian kembali melirik Seokjin yang masih setia dengan panggilan di ponselnya.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ memanggilku, _Hyung_?" Seokjin hanya mengangguk singkat ketika Jimin kembali bersuara.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

Pemuda Busan itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang masih terdiam dalam sunyinya ruangan. Belum ada lima langkah Jimin berjalan, suara-suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Namjoon- _ah_?" Ini jelas suara Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , beri aku obat itu lagi!" Yang ini jelas sekali suara Jungkook. Jimin berhenti, menyerngitkan kedua alisnya karena tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jungkook. Seingatnya, Jungkook sudah tidak minum obat lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak dirinya dinyatakan telah pulih oleh Seokjin.

Ada suara dengusan tak suka setelah itu, dan Jimin masih belum mau menoleh. Ia tahu suara milik siapa itu. Dengan sabar, Jimin mendengarkan keduanya yang masih berbincang di ruangan lain.

"Tidak boleh Jungkookie. Kau hanya boleh mengonsumsi obat tidur dua hari sekali, itu pun jika tubuhmu sakit lagi."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Seokjin sudah mampu menarik seluruh atensi Jimin yang tadi masih menerawang tak jelas. Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya, berupaya mencerna apa saja yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua temannya itu.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa tidur _lagi_ , Seokjin- _hyung_." Jimin bisa mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang berubah lirih, namun pemuda itu masih belum berniat untuk memutar tubuhnya.

"Rasanya sangat sulit walau untuk terlelap sejenak."

Seokjin nampaknya tengah menghela nafas sekarang, Jimin bisa mendengarnya. Ketika suara sang Dokter muda kembali memerangkap seluruh indra pendengarannya, Jimin sedikit meringis, mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua sisi helm.

"Tetap saja, mengonsumsi obat tidur itu tidak baik, Jungkookie. Kau harus bersabar sampai Taehyung kembali."

Memang ada apa dengan Taehyung, itu lah yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin akhir-akhir ini. Seingatnya, pemuda itu pulang ke Daegu karena ada hal mendesak yang harus ia urus—walau Jimin tidak tahu hal apa itu. Yang jelas, semua nampak baik-baik saja, terbukti dengan beberapa _video call_ ataupun telpon dari Taehyung untuknya.

 _Ah, mungkin saja karena Jungkook sudah mengingat semua, ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kekasihnya lagi—_

—Setidaknya itu lah yang bisa Jimin simpulkan untuk saat ini.

Jimin bergeming lagi saat suara sang pemuda kelinci kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan sedikit pekikan dan nada suaranya yang naik perlahan.

"Jangan bicarakan lagi soal Taehyung di depanku, Seokjin- _hyung_!"

Entah sejak kapan nada suara itu semakin melantun naik, bersamaan dengan decakan tak suka dari Jungkook dan derapnya yang mendekat dengan cepat. Jimin menoleh, mendapati si pemuda kelinci berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesal kemudian berlalu tanpa permisi. Pemuda itu bahkan sedikit menabrak pundak kanannya. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar telah kembali.

Jimin ingin berkata lagi sebelum akhirnya suara berisik dari ruangan itu kembali terdengar. Nampaknya Namjoon mendengar pembicaraan keduanya sejak tadi, dan samar-samar Jimin bisa mendengar jika pemuda itu tengah menanyakan sesuatu. Seokjin gelagapan, kemudian menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mampu menghela nafas, masih memaku di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung si Pebalap muda yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau sudah kembali, Jungkook- _ah_."

Sampai suara sang Dokter kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Iya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sayang."

Tubuh Jimin kaku, matanya membelalak canggung. Nada itu terlontar dari Seokjin, begitu manis hingga suara tegasnya nyaris hilang. Pegangan pada kedua sisi helm itu kembali ia eratkan, mengerjap sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan. Jimin tak habis pikir dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka akhir-akhir ini.

 _Masalah apa lagi ini._

Akhirnya sang Teknisi muda bergeming, perlahan kembali melangkah dengan derap pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Belum ada beberapa langkah menjauh, Jimin kembali terdiam. Kali ini alisnya bertaut, teringat sesuatu yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tak berani menatap Seokjin lagi, maka hanya ada dengusan pelan dan helaan nafas singkat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia butuh penjelasan dari semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

"Barusan, Seokjin- _hyung_ memanggil Namjoon- _hyung_ … Sayang?"

 **XxX**

 _Perlahan namun pasti, semuanya kembali ke awal._

 _Menyejukkan seperti embun pagi, bersih seolah tak pernah diterpa angin sedikit pun._

 _Aku tertegun begitu membaca secarik kertas dengan torehan kalimat menggelitik, mengetuk relung yang semakin kosong._

 _Jika netra ini melirik, jika aku sekedar melihat ke belakang, menolehkan kepala sejenak, aku bisa melihatnya._

 _Sepanjang apa kisah kita sampai saat ini?_

 _Perlukan aku menghitung panjang setiap Sirkuit dan menambahkannya dengan yang lain?_

 _Well, mungkin kau lelah dengan semuanya, ingin membekap mulutku dengan tanganmu, 'kan? Menghentikan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Teknisi berisik ini._

 _Atau benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya seperti yang kukatakan._

 _Tapi jauh di sini, di tempatku berdiri saat ini—_

— _Aku selalu mengingatmu, merindukanmu._

 _Salju._

Yoongi tahu ini adalah bulan November, bulan di mana musim dingin sudah menyapa. Sejuknya udara menelisik setiap inci kulitnya yang putih, menambahkan kesan elok pada indra peraba itu. Yang dilakukan setiap orang kala musim dingin menyapa adalah membeli pakaian hangat, memakainya kemudian pergi jalan-jalan bersama orang yang penting bagi mereka, sekedar mampir ke Café untuk kemudian meminum segelas cokelat panas dan tertawa bersama, menghangatkan suasana.

Namun yang terlihat di depan Toko bunga milik keluarga Min sedikit berbeda. Nampaknya, putra bungsu keluarga pemilik Toko bunga itu tak tertarik dengan pakaian-pakaian tebal yang di desain _glamour_ , ataupun baju rajut yang _stylish_. Min Yoongi hanya asik menatap langit di depan Toko dengan _sweater_ putihnya. Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap hambar ke arah langit yang mulai menjatuhkan benda putih lembut.

Lonceng berbunyi, pintu kaca dengan pinggiran kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda lain dengan wajah jengkel. Derapnya mendekat, menyentuh butiran salju yang sudah jatuh ke tanah, sepatu kulitnya mengetuk tanah.

"Yoongi, jika kau tidak mau mati kedinginan sebaiknya cepat masuk ke dalam."

Suara bernada cukup tinggi itu menusuk pendengaran Yoongi, membuat yang bersangkutan mendengus pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan langit. Ditolehnya wajah sang Kakak yang sepertinya sudah kesal sejak tadi.

Ia melangkah, semakin mendekati pintu Toko, berjalan pelan, "Iya, aku tahu. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk jika tak mau mati kedinginan, _Hyung_." Yoongi melewati sang Kakak begitu saja, terkekeh dengan suara seraknya dan menatap sinis.

"Ayo bertaruh siapa yang akan mati kedinginan." Seringai jahil itu muncul, membuat sebuah decakan tak suka terlontar begitu saja dari bibir sang Kakak.

Ia ingin kembali memprotes perkataan Adiknya. Kedua alis itu sudah menyerngit jengkel, bersiap untuk memukul Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah terangkat tinggi, sebelum akhirnya sosok lain hadir di antara mereka dan sukses membuat tawa serak Yoongi menghilang.

"Hari ini turun salju ya, Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

Kedua manik sipit itu memicing, memandang objek manusia berjaket hitam yang dengan seenaknya menginjak wilayahnya pagi-pagi begini.

Kembali, suara serak itu terdengar, mengucapkan sebuah nama yang bersangkutan.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seringai lainnya muncul dari sang lawan bicara.

 **XxX**

 _Free practice_ hari pertama diwarnai dengan perdebatan tak penting antara Seokjin dan Hoseok. Jimin hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Ia bahkan lupa sejak kapan Seokjin jadi posesif begini soal Namjoon. Seingatnya, barusan Hoseok hanya menyinggung soal makanan favorit Namjoon dan berdalih akan membawakannya siang ini. Namun dengan cepat Seokjin menyangkalnya kemudian bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa saja yang Namjoon sukai.

Wow, Jimin tidak tahu Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah _sedekat_ itu.

Pundaknya ditepuk, dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Itu Hoseok. Pemuda itu langsung mendengus kesal begitu ia kalah berdebat dengan Seokjin. Berjalan lesu menghampiri Jimin dengan bibir yang ditekuk seperti segitiga. Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan sampai kedua mata itu hanya terlihat segaris.

"Sudah selesai, _Hyung_?" Ia hanya berani menanyakan hal itu pada Hoseok yang sedang _badmood_. Hoseok yang bibirnya sudah ditekuk seperti segitiga bukanlah Hoseok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

Hoseok tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan itu terulur, menyentuh kedua belah pipi tirus milik sang _Test Driver_. Jimin tersenyum lagi, mengusap lembut pipi Hoseok, ibu jarinya perlahan turun, menyentuh sudut bibir pemuda itu dan menariknya saling berlawanan arah, menciptakan sebuah senyum memaksa karena ulah jarinya. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Hoseok, kembali menciptakan sepasang _eyesmile_ manis yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya tertegun.

Hoseok memandang sendu ke depan, menatap wajah Jimin yang terasa begitu dekat sekarang. Bahkan walau hanya jarinya yang menyentuh wajah, rasanya begitu hangat, dan perasaan itu muncul lagi. Hoseok tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lebih dari ini, ia tak ingin menyakiti Jimin, dan pemuda itu tersenyum amat manis sekarang.

Hanya jemarinya yang menyentuh, tak melakukan pergerakan berarti yang membuat Hoseok bergeming—sebenarnya.

Namun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Park Jimin, semua perasaan yang dulu meluap perlahan kembali. Kepingan itu menyatu lagi, bersamaan dengan dadanya yang berdentum, meminta secercah harapan lagi dari Jimin.

'Jika seperti ini, aku akan kembali mencintaimu, Jiminie.'

 **XxX**

Jimin pikir kali ini Namjoon keterlaluan. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja tersenyum padanya, menampilkan sepasang _dimple_ manis dan berkata dengan santai bahwa ia akan ikut _free practice_ hari ini menggantikan Hoseok karena ia ada urusan penting bersama _Test Driver BTS Racing_ itu. Namjoon berbohong soal ucapannya di telpon. Sebenarnya, ia tak menyuruh Jimin untuk mengecek mobil Jinwoon, omong-omong.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah bilang tak akan mengendarai jet darat lagi." Ia berucap tak nyaman, sementara Namjoon hanya menggeleng setelahnya. Pokoknya hari ini Jimin harus ikut, pikirnya. Sayang sekali kalau bakat itu disia-siakan. Sejak kecil, Park Jimin sudah terlatih untuk memacu balapan di Sirkuit. Jika saja waktu itu Kakak sepupunya tak meninggal di lintasan, mungkin sekarang Jimin sudah menjadi Pebalap hebat.

"Sekali ini saja, Jim. Memangnya kau sudah lupa tombol mana saja yang harus kau tekan?" Namjoon menautkan alisnya, menatap Jimin penuh harap. Seingatnya, Jimin tak pernah keras kepala. Bahkan saat ia baru menjadi member _BTS Racing_ , ia masih mau ketika Namjoon suruh untuk ikut sesi latihan bebas.

Yang lebih muda menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji pada Yoongi- _hyung_." Ucapnya pelan, menundukkan wajahnya dengan bibir cemberut.

" _Well_ , kau masih ingat pada Yoongi- _hyung_ rupanya." Namjoon tertawa jahil, menusuk sebelah pipi Jimin sambil melengkungkan senyum manisnya. Jimin mendengus.

"Bilang saja kau takut, _Hyung_."

Ini jelas bukan suara Namjoon. Jimin tahu si pemuda kelinci sekarang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap keduanya dengan sorot mata tajam. Keduanya terperanjat, balas menatap Jungkook yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Sepasang sarung tangan balap ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Detik jam melambat, menginterupsi suasana hening dalam ruangan itu.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat, masih dengan sorot mata yang sama, dengan nada datar, pemuda itu menatap keduanya bergantian secara cepat, kemudian menatap Jimin lama.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita _battle_. Buktikan siapa yang akan mencetak waktu lebih cepat."

Jimin mendengus lagi, kesal juga lama-lama dengan si keras kepala ini. Andai Taehyung ada di sini, pemuda itu pasti akan segera membawa Jungkook pergi, mengabaikan apa saja yang sudah dikatakan oleh Kekasihnya itu. _Well, lagi-lagi Jeon Jungkook dan sifat keras kepalanya tidak pernah berubah._

"Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan."

 **XxX**

Suara dentingan cangkir yang beradu dengan piring menambah riuhnya suasana dalam Café itu. Musim dingin menyapa, dan orang-orang riuh membicarakan salju yang turun begitu banyak di halaman depan Rumah mereka. Dua pemuda tampan berlawanan ekspresi menyesap cokelat panas masing-masing, saling menatap dalam sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Yoongi bersuara lebih dulu, tidak biasanya. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya memerhatikan kemudian bergeming setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi ke Italia?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"Kapan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Belum tahu pasti. Tapi aku ingin secepatnya memesan tiket."

Yoongi terkekeh setelahnya, kedua manik sipit itu terpejam, menciptakan senyum semanis gula. Yang lebih muda menyerngit, heran akan sikap _Hyung_ -nya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _Hyung_?" Taehyung berkata dengan nada rendah, jelas tak suka karena pemuda itu seakan menganggap keputusannya adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir Taehyung- _ah_ … apa semudah itu kau melupakan Jungkook?" Yoongi menyesap cokelatnya lagi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Siapa bilang aku melupakannya, _Hyung_. Bahkan _Halmeoni_ bilang aku tidak seharusnya mengabaikan Jungkook seperti itu." Taehyung menjawab lesu, tak berani menatap Yoongi lagi. Pemuda itu memandang kosong ke arah cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang tinggal setengah, menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapannya setelah ini. Lagipula hubungan kami _sudah berakhir_."

Yoongi berhenti menyesap cokelatnya, menatap tajam pada Taehyung yang masih menunduk.

" _Hell_ , kau memang brengsek, Taehyung."

"Kau juga, _Hyung_."

Suara serak Yoongi menghilang lagi setelah itu. Taehyung langsung menyela ucapannya, tak peduli mengenai suasana hati Yoongi yang bisa saja berubah secara tiba-tiba. Yang penting sekarang bukan itu, tapi hal yang seharusnya mereka diskusikan.

"Kau juga meninggalkan Jimin, 'kan?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata, kali ini hanya mendapat sebuah helaan nafas hampa dari sang lawan bicara. Ia tak tahu menahu soal hubungan keduanya kalau saja Jimin tidak bercerita padanya malam itu. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, ia masih sering menghubungi Jimin.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Taehyung. Tapi setidaknya alasanku lebih masuk akal." Yoongi berusaha menyangkal, mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah jendela Café, menatap lalu-lalang manusia yang mulai memadati jalanan Daegu.

"Tetap saja, _Hyung_. Kita ini sama-sama brengsek, jadi _Hyung_ tidak perlu menyalahkanku terus." Taehyung mendengus, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yoongi langi.

"Iya, iya. Jadi hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, tangan kanannya menumpu dagu, menatap malas ke arah Taehyung.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, menyesap lagi cokelat panasnya, bergumam pelan, "Aku ingat pada mereka semua, Hyuuung."

—Lengkap dengan ekspresi menggemaskan dan bibir menyerupai bebek.

Min Yoongi hanya berdecak malas, enggan untuk menanggapi.

 **XxX**

Hasil sesi latihan bebas kali ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Jimin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia hanya tertinggal tigapuluh empat detik lebih lambat dari Jungkook. Walaupun kalau menurut Pebalap profesional, perbedaan angka sebanyak itu merupakan kerugian besar. Tapi baginya tak masalah, toh ia bukan Pebalap resmi di Tim.

Jimin sadar, kemampuan Jungkook hanya menurun sedikit—bahkan celah itu mampu ia tutupi dengan sempurna. Jika saja Jimin adalah orang baru, ia pasti tak akan menyadarinya. Namun karena ia sudah lama bekerja dengan _BTS Racing_ , ia tahu Jungkook sedikit melambat.

Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati sejuknya _Air Conditioner_ yang menyala. Persetan dengan musim dingin, di Abu Dhabi tidak ada yang namanya salju. Seharian ini bahkan ia tersiksa karena suhu udara yang sangat panas. Jika orang-orang di Kutub takut mereka akan mati kedinginan dengan aliran darah beku, maka Jimin takut mati kepanasan dengan kulit terbakar.

Jet daratnya bernomor 95, dan hari ini mobil itu kembali ia pacu di lintasan. Walau hasilnya tak terlalu bagus, Jimin senang karena keberaniannya kembali muncul saat ia menekan tombol-tombol kemudi. Rasa takutnya kala itu hilang, terutama saat ia melihat Jungkook begitu serius mengendai jet daratnya. Ia tahu ambisi pemuda itu sangat tinggi mengenai dunia _Formula 1_. Dan Jungkook bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah melepas impiannya.

Namun hidup tetaplah hidup. Tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menebak takdirnya sendiri, walaupun pada dasarnya, kita sendiri yang menulis takdir itu. Seperti yang dikatakan _Peter Parker_ dalam _film Spiderman 2_ , terkadang untuk menjadi apa yang kita inginkan, kita harus sabar, termasuk rela untuk mengorbankan impian kita. Dan Jimin tahu Jungkook sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Pemuda itu mencari pelampiasannya sendiri, meminum obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan kembali menata mimpinya, walaupun itu sulit.

Jimin bergeming saat ponselnya berbunyi. Diambilnya benda itu dari sisi meja nakas. Layarnya menyala, menampilkan wajah tampan Kim Taehyung yang sekarang meminta _video call_ -nya untuk dijawab. Jimin diam sebentar, sampai akhirnya mengusap layar itu dan menjawab _Video call_ dari Taehyung.

"Hai Jimiiin." Pekikan itu terdengar amat riang, konstan dengan nada yang tinggi. Taehyung yang penuh energi sekarang benar-benar membuat _mood_ -nya membaik. Sejak dulu, mereka memang seperti ini. Walaupun saat SMA Taehyung dan Jimin tidak sedekat ini, namun setidaknya sekarang mereka kembali menunjukkan persahabatan itu.

"Oh, hai Taehyung. Apa di Korea masih turun salju?" Jimin lekas bertanya, menunggu pemuda itu kembali bersuara. Suasana Café bisa Jimin lihat dengan jelas di sana. Sekarang Taehyung pasti tengah menyesap cokelat panas sendirian. Jimin terkekeh sendiri.

"Masih, Jim. Apa di sana tidak turun salju?" Jimin terkekeh lagi setelah itu, menanggapi dengan sabar ucapan dari teman SMA-nya, menggeleng pelan.

"Di sini tidak ada musim dingin."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, menatap Jimin baik-baik. Wow, pemuda itu masih menggunakan seragam Tim malam-malam begini.

"Apa kau baru saja selesai mengecek mobil balap Jinwoon- _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, dan kembali mendapat gelengan pelan dari sang sahabat.

"Bukan, Taehyung. Aku baru saja selesai _free practice_. Kau tahu, Jungkook lebih cepat tigapuluh emat detik dariku!" Kali ini pekikan muncul dari Jimin, bersorak sendiri dan tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

Sayangnya senyum balasan dari sang lawan bicara tidak muncul sama sekali. Sorot mata itu berubah sendu, dan Jimin langsung terdiam. Ia mengerjap selama beberapa kali karena Taehyung tak kunjung bicara. Apa dia marah karena Jungkook kembali mengendari jet darat, entahlah. Tapi jika diingat lagi, Taehyung memang sangat menjaga Jungkook, tak ingin pemuda itu kembali dalam bahaya.

Ia menunggu Taehyung untuk protes, sekedar memarahinya namun hal itu juga tak kunjung terjadi. Hal yang Jimin lihat selanjutnya hanyalah secercah senyum sendu yang ditujukan untuknya. Sorot mata Taehyung tak bisa berbohong, semua terungkap, namun pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hebat, dia berhasil." Kekehan hambar terdengar pelan, membuat Jimin meremas sudut ponselnya, tak nyaman. Ia ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, namun mendadak sinyal di ponselnya hilang. Jimin panik, kemudian secara _refleks_ langsung berkata jika sinyalnya jelek. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke luar kamar, mencari tempat strategis dan beruntung karena di lorong tempatnya berdiri sekarang ada sinyal. Jimin menghela nafas, tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap lamat layar ponsel itu.

"Ah, maaf Taehyung, barusan sinyalnya hilang—"

"Hey, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Taehyung- _ah_?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti, senyumnya sirna. Ia tahu telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dan Jimin sangat mengenali suara itu. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Suara serak itu sudah cukup membuatnya tertegun. Layar ponsel yang tadi sempat tak jelas karena sinyal, sekarang sudah kembali normal. Wajah Taehyung kembali nampak di layar itu, hanya saja ia tidak sendirian. Sosok berkulit pucat itu muncul dari belakang, bertanya dengan acuh kepada Taehyung, lengkap dengan wajah datar ciri khasnya. Kedua manik sipitnya mengerjap, memandang Taehyung sejenak kemudian beralih pada layar di hadapannya.

Min Yoongi terdiam saat melihat wajah Kekasihnya di sana.

 _Nae mami boini? Wae sarang ingeoni [Apa kau bisa melihat hatiku? Kenapa ini disebut cinta?]_

 _Dasineun haji maljadeon sarang cham manhi babo gatji [Aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, tapi aku orang yang bodoh]_

 _Wae haengbokhan geoni? Ni eolguri tteo-olla [Kenapa aku bahagia? Saat aku memikirkan wajahmu]_

 _Nae gyeoteman isseojwo yeongwonhi neoreul [Hatiku berada di sisimu, selamanya kamu]_

Perasaan berkecamuk itu muncul lagi. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi setiap mendengar suara itu, melihat wajah itu, ia ingin menangis. Jimin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan tangis yang akan pecah sebentar lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Yoongi hanya berdiri di sana, diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Jimin memaksa tersenyum setelah itu, tak mampu mengucapkan apapun, menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Yoongi.

Yoongi tahu kekasihnya tengah menatap ke arahnya sekarang. Mata itu sarat dengan kekecewaan, ia tahu segalanya. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk kembali pada Jimin, ia percaya Jimin-nya akan mengerti nanti. Tapi melihat pemuda itu berdiri kaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sudah cukup membuat hatinya hancur. Bibir itu nampak menghela nafas, masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, menyaksikan bagaimana ia berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan wajah datar. Jika saja mereka sedang berhadapan sekarang, Yoongi ingin menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Setidaknya, mengelus punggung Jimin dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia merasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Taehyung menyadari suasana yang mulai terasa canggung. Hening menginterupsi walaupun di sekitar mereka orang-orang sedang sibuk berbicara. Pemuda Daegu itu melirik Yoongi sebentar, memastikan jika pemuda itu sudah lebih tenang, kemudian gantian menatap Jimin yang masih terdiam. Inginnya kembali mencairkan suasana, menanyakan beberapa hal pada Jimin agar hatinya lebih tenang, namun semuanya terasa sulit.

Sialnya, ia harus rela ikut terdiam saat seseorang tak sengaja melintas di belakang Jimin, membawa beberapa buket bunga mawar merah yang sudah mulai layu, menunduk sambil memerhatikan langkahnya. _Sweater_ merah hitamnya nampak jelas, pemuda itu nampak cemberut sambil memandangi buket bunga di pangkuannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Suara itu nampak bergetar, tanpa sadar, air matanya turun, membuat seseorang di sana ikut menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Hotel dan memandang lurus ke arah Jimin yang tengah menatap layar ponselnya, terdiam.

Jungkook berjalan sangat pelan, matanya kosong. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, memastikan suara itu nyata. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping kanan Jimin, ikut menatap pada layar ponsel itu. Genggaman pada buket bunga itu mengerat, mengisyaratkan bahwa hatinya belum siap.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , hai…"

 _Kkoch heundeullideut barame niga dagawa [Kau datang padaku bersama angin, seperti bunga yang bergoyang]_

 _Naeman dudeurideon geureon neoreul saranghae [Kau mengetuk hatiku, aku mencintaimu]_

 _Gaseumi apa neolbomyeon gwaenchanha sarangiya [Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu, tak apa, ini adalah cinta]_

 _Bujokhani mameul tto nareul sarangeul [Hatiku yang cacat dan cintaku]_

 _Bada julsu itgetni? Nareul? [Mau kau menerimanya? Aku?]_

Jungkook bisa melihatnya, di sana nampak jelas air mata turun membasahi pipi Taehyung. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum ke arahnya, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Tangannya mengusap layar, seolah mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat, namun pemuda itu hanya diam di tempatnya, menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata terluka. Ia berusaha kuat, meremas ujung buket bunga itu lalu menatap Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian. Ia tahu Jimin akan menangis sebentar lagi. Jungkook menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Jimin dan membiarkan pemuda itu meluapkan semuanya. Air mata Jimin turun pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, menetralkan deru nafasnya lalu menatap layar itu lagi sebentar. Hanya ada Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung kembali berucap, air matanya masih mengalir, dan pemuda itu seolah tak peduli. Senyumnya terlihat, dan Jungkook hanya mampu tertegun. Remasan itu menguat, dan pandangannya beralih pada buket bunga di pangkuannya, kemudian menatap Taehyung lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerima bunga itu _lagi_. Sepertinya mengirim bunga dari Korea ke Abu Dhabi bukanlah hal yang bagus, ya? Bagaimana hadiahnya, kau suka?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata panjang lebar. Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Taehyung tengah menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, terkekeh pelan dan terus-menerus memandangnya dengan senyum manis.

"Maaf sudah bertingkah bodoh, maafkan aku…"

Buket bunga mawar yang sudah layu itu ditatapnya lamat, sorot mata sendu jelas terpancar. Rasa kecewanya kembali, dan ia sama sekali tak peduli mengenai berapa jumlah kuntumnya sekarang. Berapa pun yang Taehyung kirimkan sekarang, sudah tidak penting lagi. Hatinya sudah hancur bersama dengan musim gugur yang berakhir. Hubungan mereka kandas, dan Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan semuanya sendiri, karena semua ulah Taehyung.

Ia mau jatuh cinta karena Taehyung, walaupun ia tahu jatuh cinta berarti sakit, tapi ia menerimanya. Dan sekarang, semuanya terjawab. Semua pernyataan Taehyung saat di Jepang sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan Jungkook sangat kecewa dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

 _Wae utgiman hani nae nuneul barabomyeo [Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum? Lihatlah mataku]_

 _Itteollimeul ganjikhae nareul anajwo [Jauhkan perasaan takut ini, peluklah aku]_

Taehyung tahu Jungkook marah, dan ia sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan padanya sejauh ini. Hatinya hancur, dan Yoongi tahu itu. Ia melihatnya sendiri, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jungkook membuang buket bunga itu ke lantai, menyisakan tatapan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Jungkook tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang. Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah melepaskan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri. Semua yang sudah Taehyung berikan padanya sirna karena pernyataan menyakitkannya tempo hari, dan Jungkook mendengar langsung bahwa pemuda Daegu itu ingin bebas, ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Derap Jungkook terdengar menjauh, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong. Membuka pintu kayu itu dan menutupnya dengan keras, menyisakan Jimin yang hanya bergeming sebentar, menatap pintu kamar Jungkook dan kembali beralih ke layar ponsel.

Air matanya masih jatuh, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Kedua tangan Yoongi terkepal, Jimin tahu pemuda itu menahan segalanya. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang mudah menumpahkan segala emosinya seperti Taehyung, dan terkadang Jimin benci itu.

Saat bibir pucat itu bergeming, berhenti terkatup dan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, getaran di hatinya kembali. Tak bisa ditampik, sebanyak apapun ia menyangkal, ia masih sangat mencintai Yoongi, dan perasaan itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Yoongi maju selangkah, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jimin namun dadanya terasa sakit. Jimin menunduk sebentar, mengatakan pada hatinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, lalu kembali menatap lamat layar ponsel itu.

"Jiminie—"

Dan Jimin segera mengakhiri _video call_ dari Taehyung malam itu tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Kkoch heundeullideut barame niga dagawa [Kau datang padaku bersama angin, seperti bunga yang bergoyang]_

 _Naeman dudeurideon geureon neoreul saranghae [Kau mengetuk hatiku, aku mencintaimu]_

 _Gaseumi apa neolbomyeon gwaenchanha sarangiya [Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu, tak apa, ini adalah cinta]_

 _Bujokhani mameul tto nareul sarangeul [Hatiku yang cacat dan cintaku]_

 _Bada julsu itgetni nareul [Mau kau menerimanya? Aku?]_

Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam, bersandar pada dinding lorong dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dengan perlahan. Jimin diam memeluk lutut, menguatkan remasannya pada ponsel yang masih ia genggam di tangan kanan, terisak pelan dan membiarkan perasaan kecewa itu kembali memenuhi relungnya. Luka Jimin belum sembuh, dan Yoongi berjanji akan menghapusnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak mampu mewujudkannya.

Walaupun Jimin tahu Yoongi sangat mencintainya, namun ia pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan seribu janji yang tak pernah terpenuhi.

 _Ireon nareul saranghaejwo [Cintailah aku seperti ini]_

 _Saranghae neol oh love [Aku mencintaimu oh cinta]_

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Jimin terisak sendirian. Tanpa sadar, dari kejauhan lagi-lagi seseorang memerhatikannya dalam diam. Pemuda itu menatap iba padanya, meremas dada kirinya dan merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Jimin. Ia bersandar di ujung lorong, menyembunyikan tubuhnya agar si Teknisi tak melihat kehadirannya.

 _To:_ **Yoongi-hyung**

 _Maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Hyung. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku._

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya, mengabaikan getaran di ponselnya yang kembali, dering yang terdengar lagi. Mengabaikan buket bunga mawar merah yang Jungkook buang ke lantai, mengabaikan kotak kecil berwarna senada dengan bunga itu di dekat kakinya yang ia tak tahu berasal darimana.

 _Ia hanya terisak sendirian, terisak bersama dengan Jung Hoseok yang selalu memerhatikannya dari kejauhan._

—Berbisik pelan, pemuda itu menatap langit lorong yang temaram.

"Jiminie, aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Tbc

 _ ***Lagu yang dinyanyiin Jin-hyung disini lagu Awake :3**_

 _ ***It's Okay That's Love:**_ _Lagu yang muncul pas Jimin-V lagi video call. Lagunya_ _ **Davichi**_ _, masih ost-nya drakor It's Okay That's Love._

 _ ***Jinwoon 2AM:**_ _Yang ceritanya gantiin Yoongi balapan. Kenapa Jinwoon? Karena saya suka Jinwoon(?) XD._

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow akhirnya chap 20 :D Jadi disini yang tau TaeKook udah putus baru Jin aja ya ceritanya~ terus NamJin juga belum ceirta-cerita soal hubungan mereka. Tenang aja, chp depan udah tamat kok :D

Silakan deh tebak sendiri gimana kelanjutannya. Terus perasaannya Hoseok gimana? Nanti dijawab deh di chap depan, hehe.

Makasih ya yang masih baca sampe sekarang :D

Tunggu chapter terakhirnya ya :)

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue**


	21. A Thousand Miles

**Till The End Of Season**

**Nichola Arisue**

 **BTS** milik **Big Hit** , saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai karakter dalam fict ini.

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Don't Like, Don't read.

.

.

(Chapter terakhir, panjang, awas baper, mengandung unsur perselingkuhan(?))

.

.

Chapter Twenty One: A Thousand Miles

 _Sepinya malam menyiksa, menambah kesan menyakitkan yang menderaku._

 _Sapuan angin menerpa, berkecamuk bersama perasaanku yang kian pudar._

 _Salju itu pergi, seolah enggan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku._

 _Memori itu kuputar, kenangan itu kugenggam, namun semua arti yang menghilang tak dapat kuraih lagi._

 _Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, tak ingat pulang, mengabaikanku._

 _Musim dingin melanda Negeri kita, namun aku tak merasakannya._

 _Udara panas menyatu bersama air mataku yang jatuh, nampak kacau karena ulah seseorang._

 _Ice man itu tak menepati janjinya, pergi begitu saja bersama pahitnya kisah yang ia torehkan pada akhirnya._

 _Relungku sunyi, belum siap untuk menerima semua ini._

 _Ia menghancurkannya, membuatku sulit untuk menyatukan lagi semua kepingan memori manis yang pernah tercipta._

Punggung itu masih bergetar, isakan masih terdengar sesekali. Dengan enggan, Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lorong yang kosong. Manik itu mengerjap selama beberapa kali, guna memfokuskan pandangannya. Kedua kaki yang sedari tadi menekuk ia selonjorkan bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lelah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jimin tahu ia hancur sekarang, namun ini bukanlah saatnya menyerah. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan, walaupun tanpa Yoongi di sampingnya.

Menatap kosong lurus ke depan, sang Teknisi muda bergeming saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kotak kecil sewarna mawar merah di samping kanannya. Jimin mengambil kotak itu hati-hati, mensejajarkannya di depan wajah kemudian memicing sebentar.

"Kotak apa ini…" Dengan pelan, Teknisi muda itu membukanya dan mendapati sebuah cincin perak sebagai isinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Ia lekas menurunkan kotak itu dari pandangannya, memandang sejenak buket mawar merah yang Jungkook hempaskan ke lantai kemudian kembali beralih pada isi kotak itu.

"Astaga, Taehyung!" Ia terperanjat, _refleks_ menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Jimin menggeleng, mengerjap lagi kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

Ia mengambil buket bunga yang tergeletak di lantai, memeriksanya hendak mengembalikan pada si pemilik. Namun netra itu kembali berpendar, mendapati secarik kertas berwarna biru muda yang diselipkan di antara bunga setengah layu.

Jimin membuka kertas yang ia yakini sebagai sepucuk surat cinta. Kertas yang dilipat dengan gaya lipatan Prancis itu terbuka, menampilkan kalimat-kalimat memikat yang ditorehkan oleh si pemuda tampan.

 _Jungkook-ah, apa kabar?_

 _Aku mengirim bunga ke Abu Dhabi minggu ini. Mungkin itu suatu hal konyol yang keterlaluan, tapi akan menjadi biasa saja jika pelakunya Kim Taehyung, 'kan?_

 _Aku berpikir mengenai hubungan kita, mengenai apa yang sudah kuperbuat hari itu. Maaf sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu, maaf tak menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu—_

— _Maaf sudah menjadi orang brengsek dan menorehkan luka pahit yang dalam._

 _Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah._

 _Hari itu aku melihat kedua matamu terpejam, wajahmu yang nampak kesakitan walaupun tubuh itu tak bergeming. Kau dibantu oleh Jin-hyung dan petugas medis lain untuk diberikan pertolongan, tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukan semua teriakkan kami yang nampak memekakkan telinga._

 _Saat kedua tanganmu bergetar, saat air matamu turun dan saat isak tangismu terdengar, itu semua adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang kurasakan. Aku terus bertahan, berusaha tetap menggapaimu agar kau tetap berada dalam jangkauanku._

 _Namun aku gagal… dan semakin hari aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak pantas menjagamu, dan kau butuh seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Walaupun aku tahu cara ini egois, setidaknya mungkin jika aku keluar dari hidupmu sebentar saja, kau akan fokus pada pengobatanmu, pada kesehatanmu._

 _Karena hanya saat kau tersenyumlah aku bahagia._

 _Hey, Jungkook-ah, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Bisakah kau merasakan bagaimana suara ini memanggilmu waktu itu? Atau bagaimana suara ini memanggilmu sekarang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakan semua perasaanku, aku tidak bisa._

 _Baiklah, maaf terlalu banyak bicara. Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, aku akan langsung bertanya mengenai satu hal… bagaimana hadiahnya? Apa kau suka?_

 _Tidak tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu, berapa lama kau harus menerima, hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir, tapi itu bukan kehendak kita, Sayang._

 _Aku begitu tertekan dengan keadaanmu. Bagiku melihatmu seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit, dan sialnya aku tak bisa mengutarakan semuanya padamu, karena kau sedang sakit… iya, 'kan?_

 _Mungkin kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Jin-hyung tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentangmu di chat, dan aku tidak berani menanyakannya secara langsung._

 _Aku ini brengsek, eh?_

 _Jika takdir masih berkehendak, garis hidup kita selaras, aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau mengerti tentangku, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu mengenai tempat itu, karena kau tahu semuanya, Jungkook._

 _Andai kau masih mau menerimaku, tolong berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa selain maaf, Jungkook. Aku serius soal ini, dan janjiku soal 108 kuntum bunga mawar merah yang akan kuberikan pasti akan kutepati kelak._

 _Walau bibirku berucap sadis, memintamu pergi dari hidupku, relung ini kosong, Jungkook-ah. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak bisa menghindari perasaan itu sampai kapanpun._

 _Aku tidak ingin memohon, tapi aku akan menunggumu. Tak peduli kapan kau akan datang pada akhirnya._

 _Maaf sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti, maaf sudah berharap lagi, maaf sudah menjadi orang paling brengsek. Kau boleh memukulku semaumu nanti, Kook._

 _Sampai jumpa di sana. Aku mencintaimu._

— _Kim Taehyung._

Jimin tertegun membaca torehan kalimat menggelitik di sana. Sarat akan keputusasaan, ia tahu Taehyung juga terluka. Teman SMA-nya adalah orang paling pintar dalam menyembunyikan kesedihan, namun semua itu terjelaskan dalam sekejap melalui tulisan tangan.

Dan Park Jimin tahu Kim Taehyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Bergeming, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di ujung lorong. Menghapus kasar air matanya, berusaha bersikap lebih kuat di depan _Dongsaeng_ -nya.

Jungkook bersikap lebih dingin akhir-akhir ini, dan Jimin tidak tahu kenapa. Tak ada yang memberitahunya soal hubungan mereka, dan si pemuda kelinci sama sekali tak bercerita mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi tentangnya dan Taehyung. Jimin menyesal telah memulai semuanya, menyesal telah membuka pintu hatinya lagi. Ketika luka itu berhasil disembuhkan perlahan, sang pelaku yang berhasil memikat hatinya justru kembali menorehkan luka baru. Sebuah luka yang lebih besar, luka yang membuat relung itu kosong, menyayat perih hingga mampu mengalihkan seluruh atensinya.

Park Jimin tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan Min Yoongi.

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

Ketukan itu terdengar, mengalun pelan melalui indra pendengarannya, mengalihkan lamunan Jungkook tentang _mantan Kekasihnya_.

Dengan enggan, pemuda kelinci itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu, menyentuh knop yang mulai dingin, menekannya perlahan kemudian beralih membuka pintu kayu kamar Hotel.

Jimin berdiri di sana, membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan jumlah yang belum ia hitung. Pemuda itu mematung di sana, memberi isyarat pada Jungkook bahwa ia juga tengah terluka sekarang. Jungkook tahu betul, tak mudah bagaimana melepas seorang Min Yoongi. Jangankan Jimin yang merupakan Kekasihnya, mereka semua pun di Tim berpikir beberapa kali untuk melepas kepergian sang _Ice man_.

Jungkook bergeming, menatap buket bunga itu bergantian dengan wajah sang Teknisi. Jimin mengulas senyum, sebuah perasaan sakit yang tersampaikan hanya dalam satu ulasan senyum tipis, Park Jimin memang hebat.

Kedua tangannya terulur, bermaksud memberikan buket bunga itu pada Jungkook. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah buket bunga mawar paling besar yang pernah ia terima dari Taehyung. Ia tak tahu berapa kuntum yang terdapat di dalamnya. Yang jelas, rasa kecewa itu turut memenuhi relungnya saat menatap buket bunga setengah layu.

Jimin mengerti bagaimana Jungkook, dan pemuda itu hanya mampu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berucap pelan, sarat dengan suara yang penuh kekecewaan, sama seperti Jungkook.

"Kurasa kau lupa bungamu, Jungkook- _ah_. " Pemuda itu berkata dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Ketika manik Jungkook menatapnya lagi, Jimin menunduk.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, Jimin- _hyung_. Aku tak akan menerima apapun lagi pemberian Tae- _hyung_." Jungkook menjawab dengan mantap, tak peduli bagaimana Jimin menatapnya lagi setelah itu. Sang Teknisi diam sebentar, mengerjap kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna senada dengan bunga mawar itu.

"Sebaiknya kau buka ini, dan tolong baca suratnya. Aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran." Jimin mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, pemuda itu tak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya, semua terasa begitu menyakitkan sekarang, bahkan walau hanya sekedar memandang Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali bergeming saat Jimin menyodorkan kotak itu di depannya. Ia berharap semua tak akan terulang lagi, kejadian menyakitkan di hari itu. Semua yang sudah terjadi tentang ia dan Taehyung tak ingin terungkit lagi. Jungkook sakit, dan rasa itu tak mampu ia jelaskan dengan cara mudah.

Jungkook sakit. Menderita. Kecewa.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar, menerima kotak merah itu dan memandang lekat ke arah buket bunga di tangan Jimin. Jungkook menelan ludah, menerima buket itu penuh keraguan, mendekapnya karena benda itu terasa sangat besar. Setelah menerima semuanya, pemuda kelinci itu kembali menutup pintu, tak sekeras tadi. Mengabaikan keberadaan si Teknisi yang masih setia berdiri dengan mata sembab.

Jimin kembali menatap kosong, menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali, berusaha menyingkirkan segala perasaan sakit yang memenuhi relungnya. Ingin menyingkirkan semuanya, menghapus Min Yoongi dari memorinya walau sejenak, walaupun ia tahu sangat sulit untuk melakukan semuanya.

 **XxX**

Pagi selanjutnya menyapa, kembali memasuki sesi latihan bebas dengan terpaan sinar mentari Abu Dhabi. Panas dan kering, rasanya seperti berada di atas panggangan daging. Kim Seokjin menyeka dahinya lagi, mengambil lembaran _tissue_ yang tersedia di kotak di tangan kirinya. Kedua netra itu memandang lekat beberapa laju jet darat yang mulai memacu laju mesin di Sirkuit.

Seokjin mengerjap, heran saat rasa sejuk tiba-tiba singgah di atas kepalanya. Seingatnya, di Abu Dhabi tidak turun salju, dan tak mungkin turun hujan di saat seperti ini. _Lagipula ini bukan air_.

Sang Dokter menoleh, kemudian mendapati si Kepala Mekanik tengah memayunginya. Seokjin terkekeh pelan, mencubit pipi Namjoon kemudian kembali menarik beberapa helai _tissue_ , menyeka keringat di wajah orang yang dicintainya.

"Aigooo, kau manis sekali Namjoonie." Seokjin tersenyum amat manis, berhasil mengalihkan atensi Namjoon yang sebelumnya terpusat pada jet darat yang melaju cepat, membuat siapa saja rela memicingkan mata karena penasaran dengan Pebalap favorit mereka, mengabaikan bagaimana cepatnya laju jet darat yang seperti angin.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi kesayangannya kemudian memeluk pinggang sang Dokter dengan sebelah tangannya. Namjoon berencana untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Seokjin. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia berikan saat di Ilsan. _Well_ , menurutnya momen yang pas adalah setelah menyelesaikan balapan terakhir, jadi si Kepala Mekanik memutuskan untuk memberikan itu setelah selesai balapan esok hari.

Derap itu terdengar cepat saat keduanya tengah bercengkrama, bermaksud untuk saling menatap lebih dekat, merasakan kehangatan hati masing-masing, mengorbarkan api cinta dalam panasnya cuaca Abu Dhabi.

Seorang pemuda bertopi BTS _racing_ memacu langkahnya cepat, berhenti tepat di depan keduanya, mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia diam sebentar, memegangi kedua lututnya yang terasa pegal karena berlari cepat dalam cuaca panas. Wajah itu mendongak setelah beberapa saat mengundang reaksi bingung dari dua orang yang tengah berdiri dalam satu payung, membuatnya mereka menoleh secara bersamaan, menatap sang Pebalap muda dengan penuh kebingungan.

Jungkook menatap keduanya lamat, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Seokjin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Seokjin- _hyung_... apa arti limapuluh kuntum mawar merah?" Pemuda itu berucap tak sabar, membuat sang Dokter langsung bergeming dan kembali bersitatap dengan Namjoon.

Sang Dokter bergerak perlahan, menyentuh lembut tangan Jungkook di bahunya kemudian mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Jungkookie?" Yang lebih muda bergeming, tak mengerti akan arti ucapan Seokjin.

"Aku perlu tahu, _Hyung_. Ini sangat penting." Suara itu mengecil, berbisik lemah dan membuat si lawan bicara meringis. _Seokjin tahu apa yang Jungkook rasakan. Ia tahu segalanya._

"Jungkookie... limapuluh kuntum mawar merah artinya—"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook tak yakin, berusaha menyembunyikan segala keraguan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Lambat laun ia tahu, Jungkook-nya sudah sembuh, ia mengerti semuanya, Jungkook adalah orang yang dewasa. Pada akhirnya, sang Dokter kembali tersenyum, menatap lamat kedua bola mata milik si Pebalap muda.

"—Ini adalah cinta yang tak kusesali. "

Netra itu diam, tak mencoba berpendar untuk menatap sekeliling. Bak pohon yang tak goyah diterpa angin kencang, tubuh milik sang Pebalap muda kini diam memaku, mengabaikan bisingnya suara mesin mobil balap, mengabaikan hembusan angin yang turut menerbangkan pasir halus.

Air mata Jungkook turun.

Pemuda itu tak mengerti sejak kapan rasa itu kembali lagi. Sejauh apapun ia berlari, sekeras apapun ia melupakan, cintanya pada Taehyung tak akan pupus. Jungkook menyeka air mata dengan lengannya sendiri, terisak pelan sampai mengundang rasa heran dari sejoli di sana, membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian menenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu selama ini dia memendam seluruh perasaan itu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Tae- _hyung_ lah yang paling sakit. Dia menderita, _Hyung_ … dia tidak berkata serius hari itu. Aku lah yang bodoh…" Jungkook terisak pilu, membuat sejoli itu menatapnya iba. Pemuda itu merosot, membuat Seokjin dengan sigap mendekapnya erat. Sementara Namjoon mengelus surai legamnya sangat lembut sambil sesekali membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Jungkook.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kepala Mekanik itu bertanya pada sang Dokter mengenai hubungan keduanya yang nampak tak terdengar lagi sejak Taehyung pulang ke Daegu. Dan hal yang Seokjin ceritakan benar-benar membuatnya pening. Jungkook dan Taehyung putus, singkatnya begitulah yang Seokjin maksud.

Namjoon berkata lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, "Mau kupesankan tiket untuk ke Daegu hari ini juga, Jungkook- _ah_?" Ia bertanya pelan, berusaha membujuk sang Pebalap agar mau mendongak, menatap wajahnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah, setelah itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata dan menjawab dengan suara serak. Seokjin menyeka cairan bening itu dengan _tissue_ yang masih ia bawa, tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Percayalah pada hatimu sendiri, Jungkookie."

 **XxX**

Sapuan angin menjadi hal yang kurang menyenangkan di Abu Dhabi. Hawa panas masih terasa begitu kental saat riuh itu menyapa kulit, menyatu dengan udara panas bersuhu tinggi. Park Jimin hanya diam sambil sesekali bersiul, menatap langit yang kosong malam ini, mengabaikan bagaimana suasana malam Sirkuit _Yas Marina_ yang nampak kacau karena torehan kasar ban mobil _Formula 1_ di atas aspal. Mengabaikan bagaimana rasanya hembusan angin sejuk yang bercampur dengan hawa panas.

"Kau belum tidur, Jiminie?" Suara lain menyapa, memenuhi kesunyian yang nampak damai pada awalnya. Ia bergeming, menatap lamat sosok yang datang ke Kamarnya dari arah balkon.

Derap itu melangkah, sepasang kaki jenjang beradu dengan lantai yang mengkilap, menciptakan jejak baru tak kasat mata. Sang Teknisi tersenyum lembut, menciptakan sepasang _eyesmile_ manis yang mampu memikat siapa saja.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ …" Ia berucap pelan, masih menatap Hoseok yang hadir tiba-tiba di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun di balkon malam-malam begini?" Hoseok menghampirinya, menghela nafas sambil menikmati bagaimana sejuknya udara malam Abu Dhabi yang masih bercampur dengan hawa panas.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan, memandang lurus ke depan dengan syahdunya pandangan, menyembunyikan kesepian.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana Sirkuit _Yas Marina_ saat malam hari. Kurasa letak Hotel ini sangat stategis, kita bahkan bisa menyaksikan secara keseluruhan bagaimana _Yas Marina_ terlihat, apalagi jika menginap di lantai paling atas." Kali ini gantian Hoseok yang terkekeh, tersenyum ke arah sang Teknisi muda begitu tulus. Perkataan Jimin terlihat begitu lugu, membuatnya kembali jatuh pada akhirnya.

Ia bergeming, sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang Teknisi, menempelkan kepalanya pada milik Jimin, berbisik pelan.

"Jiminie… apa kau masih memikirkan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin tahu dalam intonasi suara itu terdengar kekecewaan yang kentara. Hoseok masih mencintainya, ia tahu itu. Namun lagi-lagi perasaannya tak bisa berbohong. Jelas hanya sang _Ice man_ yang memenuhi kepalanya selama ini, memporak-porandakan perasaannya, mempermainkan emosinya dan menorehkan segala kenangan tak terlupakan.

Mengangguk samar, sang Teknisi hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya, mengabaikan riuh angin yang semakin kencang. Deru nafas pemuda itu nampak mendekat, membuat panas permukaan wajahnya, membuatnya terperanjat. Jimin kembali membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

Ia diam tak bergeming, merasakan hangat yang menjalar pada kulit wajahnya. Sepasang netra yang menatapnya nampak teduh, penuh perasaan menggebu yang mendentumkan hati. Jimin tahu bagaimana perasaan Hoseok terhadapnya. Jika pemuda itu serius, maka ia akan melakukannya, mengintimidasinya dengan seribu pesona dalam obsidian itu.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya malam ini. Mungkinkah ini karena seluruh rasa sakit yang berhasil Yoongi ukir dalam hatinya. Yang jelas saat ini pesona itu berhasil memerangkapnya dengan kilatan memesona yang Jimin yakin sebelum ini tak pernah Hoseok tunjukkan pada siapapun. Manik yang semula membelalak kaget kini menerimanya lambat laun. Menikmati semuanya penuh keraguan. Tangan yang bebas membelai surai begitu lembut, menenggelamkan Jimin dalam balutan momen mendebarkan.

Kedua netra itu terpejam, menghayati bagaimana sang Pebalap mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan jatuh cinta. Menyaksikan bagaimana tangan itu mengelus lembut surainya, membelainya di sana. Jimin tidak diam, posisi itu ia benahi agar memudahkan si Pebalap merengkuhnya. Sebelah tangan mungil itu terangkat, turut meremas lembut surai milik Hoseok dan menikmati pagutan bergairah tanpa ikatan yang jelas.

Jimin lelah. Lelah menunggu Yoongi dan semua janjinya yang semu. Ia tak lagi berpikir bagaimana pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum padanya, mendominasi dengan kilatan tajam yang mampu melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf. Mengambil seluruh atensinya dan memenuhi seluruh dunianya dengan milik Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa, namun saat Hoseok merengkuhnya, membawanya pada satu ciuman menggebu dirinya merasa nyaman.

Pinggangnya ditarik, dan tubuhnya dibawa pada kamar berhiaskan lampu terang. Pemuda itu terus merengkuhnya, tak melepaskan pagutan itu sampai sang Teknisi merasa tubuhnya dibanting pelan di atas ranjang, menambah debaran tak nyaman di hatinya, penuh keraguan.

"Hoseok- _hyung_... mmh..."

Kedua tangan itu melingkar mesra di leher _pasangannya_ , kembali memagut bibir masing-masing. Jimin mendesah tertahan saat Hoseok mulai mencumbu lehernya, memberikan kecupan ringan berkali-kali di sana. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap kedua obdisian milik Jimin sekali lagi, seolah meminta persetujuan. Sementara sang Teknisi sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia diam sambil mengatur deru nafasnya, berusaha menghapus rona merah yang memenuhi belah pipinya. Tangan Hoseok bergerak lagi, menyibak pakaiannya, membelai lembut area perutnya yang berotot.

Nafas Teknisi itu tersenggal, berusaha menormalkannya sendiri. Berkali-kali berusaha memikirkan hal lain, namun hanya rasa kecewa yang memenuhi relung, memporak-porandakan hatinya sekali lagi. Sementara Hoseok semakin bergerak liar, membuatnya gelisah. Saat tangan itu terulur ke bawah, berusaha membuka celananya, kedua manik itu membelalak.

 _Tubuh itu di dorong paksa, bersamaan dengan suara dering telpon yang menghiasi kesunyian._

Dengan cepat, Jimin segera menjauhkan tubuh Hoseok dan membuat pemuda itu terperanjat kaget. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah. Hoseok memandang Jimin, ikut menetralkan deru nafasnya kemudian berucap sangat lirih.

"Jiminie... Maaf. Maafkan aku, barusan aku tidak bermaksud—"

Jimin menggeleng, mengalihkan seluruh perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya, menatap lurus sang Pebalap. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap kedua manik yang penuh kecemasan. Atensinya berhasil ditarik oleh dering yang menganggu, mengabaikan bagaimana Hoseok menatap sendu ke arahnya. Ia beralih ke meja nakas, mengecek cepat siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini, terdiam saat melihat nama seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya terpampang di sana.

 _Yoongi-hyung calling..._

 **XxX**

Laju kereta terdengar, memekakkan telinga bagi pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja melintas di Stasiun Daegu. Jeon Jungkook menatap lamat kertas berisikan sebuah alamat yang baru saja ia dapat dari Yoongi, alamat Rumah Taehyung. Pemuda itu tak mau memberitahu kondisi _mantan Kekasihnya_ walau ia memaksa. _Well_ , Jungkook tahu Min Yoongi adalah orang yang keras kepala, sama sepertinya.

Sepatu kulit beradu dengan aspal jalanan, terdengar bersahutan karena derap tergesa yang diciptakan. Jungkook tidak peduli apapun lagi saat ini, yang penting sekarang adalah menemui Taehyung dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya, ia masih mau menerimanya—

—memberi Taehyung kesempatan sekali lagi.

 _Making my way down town [Melangkah ke pusat kota]_

 _Walking fast [Berjalan cepat]_

 _Faces pass [Melewati wajah-wajah lalu lalang]_

 _And I'm home bound [Dan aku menuju Rumah]_

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah Toko Petani. Orang-orang tak begitu memadati kawasan ini, hanya saja Toko yang cukup besar itu tetap ramai dikunjungi. Jungkook ingat tempat ini, Taehyung pernah memperlihatkan fotonya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Balapan di Abu Dhabi akan digelar hari ini, menjadi penentuan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi juara dunia di musim duaribu enambelas. Balapan selesai siang hari, namun saat itu terjadi, di Korea Selatan waktu akan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dalam suasana damai hari ini, senja menyapa di Korea, itu berarti mereka semua masih beristirahat di belahan bumi berbeda. Jungkook tak berani menghubungi siapapun—walau itu Seokjin sekalipun. Ia ingin semuanya fokus pada balapan terakhir.

 _Dan biarkan Jeon Jungkook fokus pada hidupnya sendiri hari ini._

Lonceng itu berbunyi saat ia mendorong pintu berlapiskan kaca. Seorang Nenek tersenyum lembut dan segera menghampirinya, memanggil nama Jungkook hingga netra itu membulat sempurna.

"Kau pasti Jungkook, 'kan? Aigooo kau manis sekali, Nak. Beraninya Taehyungie mencampakkanmu." Si Nenek segera membawa tubuh tegapnya pada sebuah pelukan nyaman. Jungkook membalas pelukan itu, kemudian berujar pelan sambil menatap sekeliling.

" _Halmeoni_ , di mana Tae- _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya tak sabar, membuat si Nenek terkekeh setelahnya. Wanita itu menunjuk jalanan Daegu yang nampak lumayan ramai, membuat kedua alis Jungkook bertautan.

"Limabelas menit yang lalu dia sudah pergi ke Halte bis. Dia akan naik kereta setelah turun dari bis kemudian pergi ke Bandara dan segera terbang ke Italia…" Sang Nenek menjelaskan dengan begitu sabar, menatap lembut ke arah Jungkook yang sekarang nampak panik.

"Dia bilang urusan pekerjaan. Taehyungie juga bilang ia tak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Pebalap muda itu diam saja saat sang Nenek menjelaskan begitu urut, ia tahu kemana arah hatinya berpendar sekarang. Semuanya karena Taehyung. Taehyung lah yang mengajaknya jatuh cinta, mengajaknya pada sebuah ikatan antara dua hati memadu kasih. Jungkook tak bisa melupakannya sekarang, semuanya berjalan begitu baik beberapa tahun ini. Dan ia akui pemuda itu sudah menarik atensinya sejak mereka pertama bertemu, dan hari-harinya setelah itu menjadi penuh warna karena kuntum mawar merah yang menghiasi, bergerak pelan diterpa angin senja, kadang terasa hampa karena dibiarkan di atas Kokpit.

Dan Jungkook tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

 _Staring blanky ahead [Menatap kosong ke depan]_

 _Just making my way [Terus melangkah]_

 _Making a way [Melangkah]_

 _Though the crowd [Lewati keramaian]_

Lonceng berbunyi cukup keras saat pintu itu kembali ditutup rapat, menyisakan sang Nenek yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut. Diam-diam, netranya berpendar pada sebuah ponsel yang berada di meja kasir, berjalan pelan kemudian mengambilnya. Sang wanita mendapati sebuah pesan yang tak lain datang dari cucunya sendiri. Nampaknya insting Taehyung selalu benar. Tentu saja Jungkook akan langsung datang setelah membaca surat itu, perasaannya dipertaruhkan.

Karena Jeon Jungkook sudah tenggelam begitu dalam bersama dengan cinta si pemuda Daegu.

 _From:_ **Taehyungie**

 _Bagaimana Jungkook, Halmeoni? Manis, 'kan? Kupastikan dia akan cocok menjadi cucu Halmeoni:)_

 **XxX**

Seingatnya, ia sudah melewati jalan ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau saja kaki manusia bisa berpacu sehebat mesin jet darat, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan kewalahan seperti sekarang. Alih-alih memanggil taksi, pemuda itu justru memacu kedua kakinya berlari cepat, membuat langkah lebar melewati ratusan meter sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Persetan dengan naik transportasi, karena jadwal keberangkatan bis sudah paten. Kalau tidak salah, bis yang akan menuju ke Stasiun kereta api akan berangkat lima menit lagi, dan sialnya jarak Toko itu dan Halte bis lumayan jauh, memaksanya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

Mesin kendaraan menyapa pendengarannya, membuat atensinya terpusat dan kedua mata itu memicing ke depan, mencoba melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar Bis jurusan ke Stasiun kereta api. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook sangat panik hingga memacu langkahnya lebih menggila, menerobos jalanan dalam balutan mentari senja. Seorang pemuda dengan topi putih yang sangat dikenalinya masuk ke dalam bis dengan raut wajah datar. Taehyung tak menoleh sedikit pun, mengabaikannya dan melangkah dengan mantap menuju Bis.

Jungkook kesal diabaikan.

" _Ya_! Tae- _hyung_! Tae-hyuuung!"

 _And I need you [Dan aku membutuhkanmu]_

 _And I miss you [Dan aku merindukanmu]_

 _And now I wonder… [Dan kini aku bertanya-tanya…]_

"TAE-HYUUUNG!"

Tubuh itu berlari tanpa mengenal lelah, seolah tak butuh beristirahat walau hanya sejenak. Jungkook memacu cepat langkahnya, berteriak layaknya orang gila dari sisi kiri bis,berusaha memanggil si pemuda Daegu yang sekarang tengah duduk dengan tenang, membuat beberapa pasang mata penumpang lainnya memicing heran.

Taehyung bergeming, mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik elang berkilat tajam, menatap sekeliling yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, hendak melihat pemandangan kota bak sejenak. Namun seluruh minatnya sukses hilang saat melihat sosok yang begitu berharga untuknya kini tengah melambaikan tangan, berusaha menggapai kaca bis dan berteriak dengan wajah frustrasi. Ia yakin suara itu akan hilang perlahan, serak karena terus-menerus meneriakki satu nama yang sama sejak tadi. Berhasil mengetuk kaca, deru nafasnya bahkan hampir bisa Taehyung dengar. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, memandang lekat sosok itu dan kini mengulas senyum lembut.

"Jungkook- _ah_!?"

"Tae- _hyung_ … aku merindukanmu."

Bisikkan itu mampu Taehyung dengar walau berucap tanpa suara. Ia tahu batinnya dan Jungkook masih terhubung atas dasar benang merah yang sama, dan mereka tak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Ikatan itu seolah menjadi hal permanen yang sulit dilepaskan. Hanya saling menatap, tanpa merengkuh satu sama lain, tanpa menyentuh kulit masing-masing, Kim Taehyung tahu betul bahwa Jeon Jungkook masih sangat mencintainya..

Sebenarnya Halte bis ini bukanlah tujuannya. Ia masih harus melewati dua Halte bis berikutnya untuk sampai di Stasiun. Namun yang penting sekarang bukan itu. Belahan jiwanya tengah menunggu di sana. Memegang kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah keras. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah berlari sangat lama, dan ia sadar pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya saat mengejar bis yang ia tumpangi. Ketika kedua kaki jenjang miliknya berhasil menuruni bis, ia turut berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Berhenti di jarak kurang dari satu meter, mendengarkan bagaimana deru nafas pemuda itu. Kilatan tajam pada kedua matanya sudah kembali. Mungkinkah Jeon Jungkook-nya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Taehyung melangkah maju, kedua tangannya mengepal, mantap akan keputusannya sendiri. Belum berani bergerak, sepasang lengan lain memeluk pinggangnya erat, membuat obsidian itu membulat sempurna. Jungkook terisak di sana, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidangnya, membuat si pemuda kelinci bisa merasakan betapa berdebarnya jantung Kim Taehyung sekarang.

" _Hyung_ … hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Taehyung mengerjap, sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, ia bergeming, "Jungkook- _ah_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku mengejarmu karena aku sadar kalau aku juga egois dalam hubungan ini. Kenapa _Hyung_ melakukan ini? Beraninya kau meninggalkanku dan berniat pergi ke Italia sendirian. Kau sudah janji akan membawaku ke sana, 'kan? Maka tepatilah janjimu, Tae- _hyung_!"

"Jungkook- _ah_ … aku—"

" _Hyung_ , mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu jatuh cinta. Aku tahu jatuh berarti sakit. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik kita lupakan jatuh cinta itu. Mulai saat ini, mari kita terbang dengan cinta bersama-sama… aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, Tae- _hyung_."

Entah kenapa, cairan bening itu lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, mencoba merasa bahagia walaupun air mata it uterus lolos dari bola matanya. Jungkook tahu bahu itu semakin bergetar, jadi ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan lengannya. Tatapannya beralih pada manik Taehyung yang masih berair, menangkup wajah pemuda Daegu itu kemudian mencium lama bibirnya.

"Tunggu Jungkook— _ya_! Ini tempat umum—"

Pemuda Busan itu melepaskan ciumannya karena Taehyung terus memberontak. Ia terkekeh pelan dalam ciumannya, menyadari bahwa Jungkook benar-benar serius kali ini.

Mengulas senyum tipis, sang Pebalap muda kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Teknisinya, menggoda.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tae- _hyung_."

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah menerima cincinnya? Bagaimana, kau suka?"

"Iya, sudah kulihat. Itu lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Terimakasih."

"Lepas yang lama, pakai yang baru. Setelah itu ayo kita menikah!"

"Ta-Tae- _hyung_ …"

"Wajahmu merah, Jungkook sayang."

 _If I could fall into the sky [Andai aku bisa jatuh ke Langit]_

 _Do you think time [Apakah kau pikir waktu]_

 _Would pass me by [Akan abaikanku]_

' _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles [Karena kau tahu aku 'kan berjalan ribuan mil]_

 _If I could just see you, tonight [Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu, malam ini]_

 **XxX**

 _Abu Dhabi, 27 November 2016._

Balapan berjalan dengan lancar hari ini. Walaupun BTS _Racing_ tidak menjadi juara Konstruktor, setidaknya mereka sudah melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat baik. Semua orang bersalaman, merayakan berakhirnya musim _Formula 1_ yang jatuh tepat bulan November, bersorak saling mendukung, tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tak begitu peduli dengan keramaian, mengabaikan bagaimana mereka semua menangis dan tersenyum haru, Jimin justru merasa begitu kosong. Sampai mereka selesai pun, Yoongi sama sekali tak menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan semalam, saat ia menelpon Jimin, pemuda itu hanya bilang agar Jimin tetap menunggunya. Sang _ice man_ meminta padanya untuk menunggu sekali lagi, tak memedulikan bagaimana orang-orang di sekelilingnya berada, Yoongi tetap meminta Jimin agar terpusat padanya.

"Hyuuung, bukankah kau terlalu egois jika begini!?" Ia menggeram frustrasi, meremas surainya sendiri untuk setidaknya menyalurkan rasa itu. Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu kehadiran pemuda itu. Sudah cukup Jungkook saja yang pernah mencampakkannya dulu, dan sekarang tidak lagi.

Dirinya hendak kembali ke Penginapan, mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan walau sebentar. Jimin berjalan dengan lesu, dan kedua manik itu sontak membelalak saat sebuket mawar merah berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jiminie… maafkan _Hyung_ soal yang semalam." Suara tak asing memenuhi telinganya, membuat sang Teknisi hanya mengangguk lemah. Walau bagaimana pun, semalam itu murni kecelakaan. Ia hanya sedang lelah dengan hubungannya, dan Hoseok adalah seseorang yang sudah lama mencintainya. Jimin tidak bisa mencegahnya, begitu pun dengan Hoseok.

Tapi hari ini—

"Limabelas kuntum mawar merah artinya aku benar-benar menyesal. Iya, 'kan?" Teknisi muda itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu Jiminie…" Hoseok menyerahkan buket bunga itu. Jimin menerimanya tanpa minat, menatap kosong dan sesekali menghela nafas.

"Terimakasih Hoseok-hyung. Aku akan selalu menghargaimu, kau adalah teman yang baik. Tadi adalah balapan yang hebat, dan—" Kedua manik sipit itu berpendar, menatap sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menemukan salah seorang anggota BTS _Racing_ yang tengah memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar merah besar.

Jimin menghampiri orang itu kemudian berbicara sebentar, membuahkan seribu tanda tanya di hati Hoseok. Dilihatnya sang Teknisi tengah mencabut beberapa kuntum mawar merah dari buket bunga yang dipegang oleh anggota mereka, kemudian memindahkannya pada buket bunga yang Hoseok berikan tadi. Ia mengulas senyum kemudian saling berpamitan dengan anggota itu. Langkahnya kembali terdengar menuju ke arah sang Pebalap, membuat ia dengan cepat kembali memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ini untukmu, Hoseok- _hyung_. Duapuluh lima kuntum mawar merah—"

"Artinya **selamat**."

 _Selamat karena kau sudah menyelesaikan sisa balapan musim ini, Hyung._

 _Selamat karena kau sudah berhasil memenangkan hatiku. Selamat._

 _Sayangnya hanya hatiku yang berhasil yang menangkan, bukan seluruh atensi dan cintaku._

 _Satu titik fokus terlihat, dan seseorang akan terpaku pada pusat di tengah._

 _Dia juga sama. Membaur dengan yang lain tak terlihat, namun berhasil memerangkap seluruh atensi dan cintaku dalam dunia pusatnya._

 _Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjauh, menghindarinya, lagi-lagi semua bekerja sesuai kehendaknya._

 _Ia kembali menarikku pada titik pusat dalam dirinya yang dipenuhi rasa mendebarkan._

 _Dalam pesona cinta yang memabukkan._

 **XxX**

Bandara tak begitu ramai di bulan November, dan Jimin tidak tahu kenapa. Kebetulan, ini bukan di Korea Selatan, jadi ia tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Seluruh anggota BTS _Racing_ sibuk memindahkan barang-barang hari ini, bersiap untuk berangkat ke Korea Selatan. Namjoon sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Seokjin setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Hoseok sibuk membantu beberapa anggota perempuan untuk memindahkan barang, dan Jimin hanya diam menunggu jam keberangkatan.

 _Pada akhirnya Yoongi sama sekali tak muncul di hadapan mereka._

Perjalanan dari Abu Dhabi ke Korea Selatan memakan waktu yang lama, dan sepanjang perjalanan Jimin tak antusias. Pemuda itu memilih untuk tidur dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Walaupun anggota lain bersorak senang, mengucapkan selamat bahkan menggoda Jinwoon, seluruh atensi Jimin sama sekali tak mampu mereka tarik, asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tenggelam dalam perasaan kecewa yang ditorehkan sang _Ice man_.

Udara sejuk menyapa, membuat seluruh fokusnya kembali dalam sekejap. Bersamaan dengan tepukan lembut di bahunya beserta suara tak asing yang berhasil membuat kedua mata itu mengerjap cepat. Jimin menoleh, mendapati Seokjin tengah membangunkannya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela. Salju turun dari Langit, dan hal itu sudah cukup memastikan bahwa mereka sudah mendarat di Korea Selatan.

Setelah sampai di Bandara _Incheon_ , mereka semua hendak kembali ke _basechamp_ untuk membahas beberapa perihal mengenai balapan musim depan. Jimin pening, ia sama sekali sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membahas urusan mobil balap. Saat yang lain sibuk menurunkan barang, ia hanya berjalan semakin menjauh dari anggota lain, mencari minuman hangat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua manik sipit itu menatap mobil _Sport_ _Ferarri_ berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil dengan gayanya yang angkuh, mampu membuat siapa saja menatap jengah ke arahnya. Namun ini Jimin, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak heran dengan sikap _orang di hadapannya_ sekarang.

Dinginnya udara tak menyulutkan semangatnya untuk kemudian berteriak pada sosok di depannya ini. Sosok yang menjadi biang masalahnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sosok yang berhasil mengunci seluruh atensinya dan dengan seenaknya menarik Jimin pada dunia orang itu.

Sosok itu, Min Yoongi.

"Hai, bodoh…"

Suara serak bernada rendah yang sudah sangat Jimin hafal kini kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Suara yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan, namun belakangan menjadi hal yang ia benci ketika mengingatnya. Yoongi-nya pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tenang, dan sekarang kembali lagi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa.

 _Datang tak terduga, pergi tanpa terlihat._ Benar-benar istilah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Min Yoongi.

"H- _Hyung_ …" Bibir mungil itu bergetar, melontarkan sebuah kata di hadapan sosok itu. Suara Jimin yang Yoongi rindukan, kini dapat didengarnya kembali.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku sejak aku pergi? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat semua panggilan dariku? Dan kenapa kau terus melakukan _video call_ dengan Taehyung? _Hell_ , pacarmu itu aku atau Taehyung!?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … a-aku—"

Sebelah tangannya ditarik, membuat segelas _latte_ panas yang ia pesan jatuh mengotori tanah. Tubuh itu kemudian didekap erat, berangsur diam saat merasakan nyaman yang menguar dari sosok yang memeluknya. Segalanya tentang Yoongi, Jimin sangat merindukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jiminie… maafkan aku."

Suara yang nampak berbisik lembut mengalun, menggelitik daun telinganya dengan deru nafas teratur. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi, menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan itu, menghisap kuat aroma tubuh Kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin, _Hyung_!? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa semua yang kau lakukan sangat menyiksaku?" Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya, "Kau tahu aku seperti ini, Jiminie. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sejak aku pergi? Apa kau benar-benar ingin putus—"

"Tidak, _Hyung_!" Ucapan itu terhenti saat Jimin memotongnya, ia berujar ragu.

"Karena saat itu… kita sedang… bertengkar." Suara itu semakin mengecil, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Jimin yang meremas pelan mantel Yoongi. ia menghela nafas, melepaskan tangan Kekasihnya dari sana. Kedua tangan mungil itu ia tempatkan di atas permukaan pipinya yang dingin, mengelusnya pelan, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangan Jimin.

"Maaf, Jiminie. Aku janji tidak akan bertindak seperti ini lagi."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk pelan, mulai terisak.

"Tadinya aku ingin marah padaku, _Hyung_. Aku ingin meneriakkimu, menamparmu. Tapi melihatmu sekarang kenapa justru aku malah menangis seperti ini. _Hyung_ … kau memang jahat—hiks." Cairan bening itu lolos dengan sendirinya, membasahi belah pipi sang Teknisi yang semula dingin kini berubah menjadi panas. Yoongi sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan bukanlah kehendaknya. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa egois dalam masalah ini. Yoongi punya keluarga, Jimin juga. Pekerjaan memang menjadi prioritas, namun berbakti pada Orangtua juga bukanlah yang yang salah. Maka dalam hal ini harus ada yang rela untuk dikorbankan.

Ya. Hubungan mereka.

Yoongi ikut mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang masih jatuh membasahi belah pipi kekasih manisnya. Kedua kening saling menempel erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dalam deru nafas masing-masing. Jimin diam saat kedua manik milik sang Kekasih menatap langsung ke dalam bola matanya, lagi-lagi berhasil memerangkapnya dalam satu pesona memikat. Yoongi kemudian memejamkan kedua manik itu, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua, memagut lembut bibir sang Kekasih.

Surai itu dielus lembut, membuat Yoongi memperdalam ciumannya, menyatu dalam dinginnya udara musim dingin, mengabaikan lalu-lalang orang-orang yang masih memadati sekitar Bandara _Incheon_. Bagi Jimin yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ketika pasogan oksigen milik masing-masing semakin berkurang, keduanya memutuskan ciuman mesra itu. Sepasang Kekasih terengah-engah dalam balutan hujan salju yang lembut, kembali menempelkan kening dan melemparkan senyum tulus. Yoongi menyeringai sebentar, kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kekasihnya yang memerah. Keduanya saling menatap begitu _intens_ , kembali mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain, saling berbagi cinta dalam sebuah tatapan mata. Yang lebih muda menarik samar mantel yang dikenakan sang Kekasih, memintanya lagi. Maka dengan satu gerakan, Yoongi kembali memutus jarak di antara keduanya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya, karena kedua tangan Jimin mengelus pelan tengkuknya, Melumat bibir tipis itu dengan rasa penuh cinta. Kerinduan. Posesif.

 **XxX**

Sebuah mobil _Sport Ferrari_ berwarna merah menyala berhenti di depan sebuah Gedung bertuliskan _Bangtan Team Scuderia Racing_. Yoongi dan Jimin keluar dari mobil dan melangkah ringan memasuki bangunan tinggi itu. Keduanya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sejoli lainnya yang langsung menatap kaget sama seperti mereka berdua. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri di sana, hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan keduanya hingga mereka menghentikan langkah. Taehyung menepuk keras pundak Jimin kemudian tersenyum kotak pada teman SMA-nya, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang menurut Jimin tidak penting sekarang.

"Wow, cincinmu baru Jungkook- _ah_. Apa ini cincin yang Taehyung berikan waktu itu?" Mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung, Jimin justru memandang kagum ke arah cincin perak yang disematkan pada jari manis sebelah kiri milik Jungkook. Ia mengangguk paham dan memerhatikan modelnya dengan seksama.

" _Hyung_ , berikan juga aku yang seperti ini, _dong_. Ah, tidak. Aku mau yang lebih mahal dari ini." Ia melirik pada Yoongi sejenak, membuahkan decakan tak suka dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau sudah mulai materialis sekarang, Jim." Ia mengacak surainya sendiri, menatap tajam ke arah Kekasihnya yang sekarang terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Hyung_." Jimin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berikan ucapan selamat untuk Seokjin- _hyung_?" Jimin melirik jahil teman SMA-nya, membuat ketiganya bingung.

"Memang kenapa dengan Seokjin- _hyung_?" Jungkook ikut bersuara.

"Kau tidak tahu? Seokjin- _hyung_ akan kembali meneruskan Sekolahnya di London. Aku pikir dia akan menjadi Dokter yang sangat hebat di masa depan." Jimin berujar antusias, membuat Jungkook menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu dia akan meninggalkan BTS _Racing_?" Si pemuda kelinci kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, dan disambut gelengan oleh ketiga _Hyung_ -nya.

Kali ini Taehyung dan Yoongi saling melempar pandangan. Mengerti akan maksud masing-masing, akhirnya Taehyung kembali mencairkan suasana dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar. Yoongi ikut mendekat ke arah Jungkook, ikut merangkulnya.

"Kau sudah pulih sekarang, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti balapan," Yoongi memberi jeda, menatap Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Lagipula Kekasihmu sudah tak melarangmu untuk berhenti balapan. Ayo berlatih, Jungkook- _ah_." Bersamaan dengan itu, Yoongi membawa Jungkook menjauh dari sana, menyisakan sebuah kekehan pelan dari Jimin. Ia melambaikan tangannya, berkata pada Yoongi untuk tidak terlalu keras pada Jungkook, lalu tertawa bersama Taehyung setelahnya.

Kedua pemuda yang seumuran itu kemudian kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal, memberi ucapan selamat pada Seokjin. Mereka sepakat untuk membuat tulisan di atas karton, memperlihatkannya pada Seokjin setelah selesai nanti.

 **XxX**

Rasa canggung tak ada lagi di antara mereka semua. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Jimin menginjakkan kedua kakinya di sini, perlahan rasa canggung itu terhapuskan dengan sendirinya. Maka sekarang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menunggu aba-aba dari dalam untuk membukakan pintu kayu berwarna putih tersebut, Jimin dan Taehyung langsung memutar knop yang dingin kemudian melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ini ruangan di mana pertama kali Jimin di _interview_ oleh Namjoon sementara Taehyung mengabaikannya di sofa bersama dengan the _chamomile_ yang ia seduh. Mereka tahu betul di mana akan menemukan sang Dokter Ahli Syaraf BTS _Racing_. Ia pasti ada di ruangan Namjoon, begitulah pikir keduanya. Namun bukan Seokjin dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang mereka lihat saat ini—tepatnya yang Taehyung lihat. Jimin tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depannya dan membuat tubuh pemuda Daegu itu menabrak punggungnya. Diam memaku, membuat netra setajam elang memicing tak sabaran, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh teman SMA-nya.

Taehyung maju selangkah, menyamakan posisinya dengan Jimin, sedikit bergeser ke samping kiri. Dan matanya sukses membulat menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua sudut bibir itu tertawa geli, kemudian bersuara seolah memberi suara pada adegan romantis yang tengah terjadi di ruangan itu.

Di sana, di atas meja besar kebanggaan Namjoon. Kim Seokin duduk manis beserta sang Kepala Mekanik yang tengah memagut bibirnya dengan mesra. Namjoon berdiri menghalangi tubuh Seokjin, namun kedua pemuda itu masih bisa melihat tubuh sang Dokter. Kedua tangan Seokjin meremas surai Namjoon dan sesekali bibirnya meloloskan sebuah desahan tertahan, membuat Taehyung meremas pelan sebelah lengan Jimin.

"Astaga, sudah kuduga mereka ada apa-apanya!" Taehyung memekik antusias, mengabaikan sisi karton bagiannya yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di bawah, membuat Jimin turut melepaskan karton bagiannya. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka sekarang benar-benar nyata.

"Taehyung, tampar aku." Jimin menatap horror ke arah Taehyung. Sementara teman SMA-nya hanya mengangguk mantap, merangkul Jimin.

"Tidak, Jim. Ini adalah kenyataan yang seharusnya kita terima. Ini akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Lihat—Oh Namjoon- _hyung_! Ya, benar… ke kiri… ka-kanan sedikit… wow!"

Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Taehyung bicarakan. Ia hanya pernah memergoki sang Dokter memanggil Namjoon dengan panggilan Sayang, itupun lewat telpon dan Jimin kira saat itu Seokjin tengah bercanda. Namun apa yang terlihat sekarang benar-benar jelas.

Kim Seokjin. Sedang. Berciuman. Dengan. Kim Namjoon.

Nampaknya mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran dua sosok yang tak diharapkan itu. Namjoon menoleh duluan, mendapati dua anak buahnya tengah berdiri dengan memasang ekspresi bodoh. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas, berusaha menyapa keduanya setenang mungkin.

"Yo, Jimin- _ah_ , Taehyung- _ah_!" Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan menciptakan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

Jimin dan Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kalian lihat!?" Mereka berdua terperanjat. Kali ini jelas bukan suara Namjoon. Seokjin ikut berucap, mengintimidasi keduanya dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu waktuku bersama tunanganku."

Seokjin memamerkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Hyung_ … tidak, sebenarnya kami hanya—"

"Keluar."

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"Keluar!"

"Kami ingin memberikan—"

"KELUAR!"

Sejoli itu tak menghiraukan lagi keberadaan sepasang sahabat yang tengah menatap iri keduanya. Seokjin bangkit dari meja, kembali menarik wajah Namjoon kemudian menciumnya. Mereka berdua berputar pelan dalam ruangan itu, benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Jimin dan Taehyung yang seperti lalat.

"Wow, Jimin lihat… itu… woaaah. Yoongi- _hyung_ pernah melakukannya seperti itu?"

"Taehyung—"

"Aku tidak tahu mereka berdua adalah tipe yang sama-sama _good kisser_. Aish—"

"Taehyung sudahlah, mereka ingin kita pergi."

Kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Jimin menarik paksa tangan Taehyung karena pemuda it uterus meracau tidak jelas seputar ciuman Namjoon dan Seokjin.

 **XxX**

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menyusulku ke Abu Dhabi, _Hyung_?" Jimin bertanya pelan, menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi di seberang sana. Entah kapan pemuda itu kembali meninggalkan _basechamp_. Yang jelas saat Jimin dan Taehyung sudah selesai makan siang, Yoongi sudah tidak ada di sana. _Dia bilang sih mengantar Jungkook pulang ke Busan sebentar._

Malam menjelang, dan pemuda itu semakin merapatkan mantelnya, mencegah udara dingin menelisik kulitnya. Jimin menghentakkan kakinya di atas aspal, menunggu suara serak itu kembali terdengar.

" _Untuk apa aku menyusul ke sana jika orang yang kutunggu akan kembali ke Negeri ini dengan sendirinya._ "

 _Sebuah jawaban yang menyebalkan._ Jimin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau jahat, _Hyung_. Pergi kemana kau selama ini?"

" _Well, setelah urusan keluargaku selesai aku sempat pergi ke Busan._ "

Jimin menyerngitkan alisnya, "Ke Busan? Untuk apa?"

Kekehan serak terdengar,

" _Untuk bertemu dengan Orangtuamu, tentu saja._ "

"U-untuk apa, Hyung?"

" _Untuk melamarmu, bodoh!"_

"Tunggu… KAU MELAMARKU? KAPAN!?"

" _Waktu itu aku sudah minta restu Orangtuamu. Dan malam ini aku akan melamarmu lagi_."

" _Hyung_ … kau ada di mana sekarang?"

" _Di Busan, Jiminie. Di Rumahmu. Aku sedang makan malam bersama Keluargamu._ "

"A-apa!?"

" _Hey, Jiminie…"_

Jeda terdengar, Jimin nampak menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Iya, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

" _Apa kau ingin aku melamarmu dengan seratus delapan kuntum mawar merah?"_

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

" _Kukira kau akan menyukainya."_

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Berikan aku seratus delapan kuntum mawar merah."

" _Oke—"_

"Malam ini juga."

Yoongi menyeringai di seberang sana, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kekasih manisnya sekarang. Jimin tidak banyak meminta selama ini, dan Yoongi sering membuatnya kecewa dengan hubungan mereka.

 _Well_ , bukankah hal yang baik untuk membalas segala cinta dari Kekasihmu dengan cintamu juga?

Min Yoongi menemukan caranya sendiri.

" _Baiklah, sekarang juga kau naik kereta ke Busan, kita bicarakan ini bersama Ayah dan Ibumu._ "

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, masih ada epilog lho~ cuman spoiler buat fanfic selanjutnya, kok. Baca ya~ :D

XxX _ **EPILOG**_ XxX

Jimin turun dari kereta dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan lalu-lalang aktivis yang memadati Busan di malam hari. Ia mengecek ponselnya berulang kali, memastikan bahwa Yoongi tidak menghubunginya sejak ia naik ke dalam gerbong. Kepalanya mengangguk samar.

Lantunan musik bergenre _Hip-hop_ memenuhi area jalanan yang padat, namun tak sedikit orang yang memerhatikan layar besar itu. Poster dua orang _rapper_ ternama yang tidak begitu Jimin tahu siapa namanya menyatu dalam gemerlap kota malam ini. Musim dingin sungguh tak menyulutkan semangat orang-orang.

Karena terlalu mengabaikan sekeliling, Jimin terperanjat saat seseorang menabrak bahu kirinya. Ponsel itu jatuh, dengan sigap ditangkap oleh sosok bertubuh kurus. Ia menatap sosok asing yang memakai topi hitam, sebuah mantel yang melindungi tubuh serta kepalanya, membuat ekspresi orang itu sulit dibaca.

"Maaf."

Suara yang nampak dingin terdengar, bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang dikembalikan ke dalam telapak tangan mungil sang Teknisi. Jimin bergeming, berkata tidak apa-apa dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Orang itu mengangguk, dalam sekejap segera berlari menerobos keramaian, mengabaikan Jimin yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap sosok yang berlari ke arah Gedung yang biasa dipakai tempat _show_.

Menatap lamat ke arah poster berisikan dua sosok manusia tampan yang Jimin yakini artis naik daun, Teknisi muda itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tertera di dalam poster besar itu, sambil sesekali masih memerhatikan sosok kurus yang berlari semakin menjauh, menghilang di telan lautan manusia kota Busan di musim dingin.

" **Agust D**."

.

.

.

-END-

 _ ***A Thousand Miles:**_ _Lagu yang muncul di Chap ini. lagunya Vanessa Carlton. Lagu lama tahun 2002-an :3_

 **/sudutcoretanAuthor/**

Wow, chap terakhir dan chap terpanjang! :D

Maaf sekali lagi saya tekankan walaupun ini YoonMin tapi enggak YoonMin centric banget :D Maafkeun. Jadi sebenernya saya ngambil tema ending yang gak begitu 'happy ending manis banget'. Artinya kaya di beberapa drama yang si pemeran utamanya ngilang pas mau episode terakhir, terus nanti di ep terakhir muncul lagi sebagai kejutan, ada konflik ringan tapi akhirnya happy ending :D buat alur yang tidak berliku setelah banyak ngebaperin orang rasanya susah sih/heh.

Anggap aja Hoseok selesai dengan perasaannya tapi tetap jadi orang yang berarti buat Jimin. Taehyung sama Jungkook balikan lagi, dan sowwy gak jadi bikin momen di Italia. Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya mau ngelepas ego masing-masing. Namjoon dan Seokjin, well, hubungan mereka singkat tapi rumit/apaini.

Fanfic barunya udah nongkrong di FFn, ya. **Judulnya ILY From Daegu**. Kalo ada waktu nanti saya upload di Wattpad deh sekalian. Username Wattpad saya: **RAIN_lo** mampir ya :D

Saya gak tau lagi deh harus bilang apa. Yang jelas makasih banyak buat para pembaca yang mau ngikutin fict ini sampe tamat. Makasih udah mau baper karena fanfic balap-balapan ini :D Makasih udah mau dibikin baper sama mini-mini kapel(?) terimakasih atas semua review, dukungan dan semangat para pembaca selama ini. Makasih buat yang udah fav dan follow ^^ tanpa kalian fanfic ini gak akan berjalan dengan mulus juga :D

Pokoknya makasih ya buat semua pembaca yang masih setia sampai sini. Kalo ada yang minat silahkan baca project fict saya yang selanjutnya. Judulnya udah ada di atas, kalo bingung buka aja lewat akun saya.

Terimakasih atas segala perhatian para pembaca selama ini. Sampai jumpa di project fanfic Bangtan selanjutnya :D

 **Sigh,**

 **Nichola Arisue.**


End file.
